I'm Here For You
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Erin needs Olivia's help dealing with Hank after Justin's death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Reviewer Ismile83 made a request from their review for another one of my stories for a Benson/Voight story with Olivia realizing she cared for Hank more than she wanted to admit and her finding out about Justin's death. For the record, I don't really think Hank actually killed the guy responsible for Justin's death. He may have just fired the shot and filled the hole making viewers think he killed and buried him. We will find out for sure in September. As always, I don't own any of the characters.

Erin didn't want to believe she heard the gunshot but she did. A part of her didn't want to believe Hank would really kill someone in cold blood for murdering his only son. Hank had been unbearable since Justin's death and the only people he seemed to tolerate were Olive and his grandson, who was now his only blood family. Erin couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk to her of all people. They had always been close and she was always just like one of the family. What happened? Why was he distancing himself from her and the rest of the Squad? There was one person she thought might be able to get through to Hank and that was Olivia Benson. She called her when she got home but got her voicemail.

"Liv, it's Erin. Call me when you get this. There's a problem with Hank."

Something told Erin she wouldn't be hearing from Olivia. She knew Olivia was seeing someone but she also knew Hank had feelings for her. Whether Olivia knew that or not, she didn't know. She was pretty sure Hank didn't know about the relationship Olivia was in and she really didn't want to be the one to tell him nor did she want to be around when he found out. The last thing she wanted was to have him get his heart broken again. She respected Olivia but she wasn't sure why she was in the relationship with that particular person and she wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive her if she ever broke Hank's heart. Erin heard a knock at the door. She looked to see who it was and it turned out to be Olivia.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. What brings you here? Is there another case we don't know about?"

"No. I just needed to get away for a while. We lost Dodds."

"I am so sorry."

"Thanks. He was planning to leave SVU for Joint Terrorism and on his last day, he and I went to the home of a Corrections Officer that was being accused of rape. His wife wanted help getting herself and the children out of the home. I got the kids out and into the car and was waiting for Dodds to come out with the wife. Her husband was holding her hostage and Dodds said he wasn't going to leave without her. Dodds got into a struggle with him and got shot in the stomach. It hit an artery and he developed blood clots in his brain, so he had a massive stroke. It's been rough."

"Things haven't been much better here either. Hank lost Justin."

"An Army thing?"

"No. They were in town for Daniel's 1st birthday and everything was perfect. We had this case where a single mom was found dead in the trunk of her car. It turned out that she had a connection to Justin. We went to Hank's and Olive said he left to clear his head. Mouse found where he was. We found him in the back of his vehicle barely alive with a bullet in his head. From the moment Sharon Goodwin, the Hospital Administrator at Med, told Hank Justin wasn't coming back, he started down the wrong path again. I don't know what to do. None of us do. He has become so distant with everyone except Olive and Daniel. I thought maybe you could talk to him."

"Things did not end well the last time I was here. I'm probably the last person he'd talk to."

"He's just not talking to anyone. You can get through to him more than most people. Does he know about you and that Tucker guy?"

"Yes. Hank showed up at my hotel that night after you and I left Molly's. He told me he had feelings for me. I didn't know what else to do. I've hated myself ever since. He won't return my texts, phone calls or emails. I've even tried Skyping him but he ignores that too. On top of all the guilt I feel about Dodds' death, I know Hank will probably never speak to me again."

"Never is a long time though."

"He basically told me to go to hell and if I ever stepped foot in his City again, he'd arrest me and put me in the Cage. Yet I'm still here."

"You here by yourself?"

"Lucy and Noah are at the hotel. I need to talk to Hank. I made a huge mistake."

"What sort of mistake?"

"I'm not in a relationship anymore."

"What happened?"

"I wasn't 100% in it because I'm in love with someone else and have been all along. I've been back in therapy since Dodds died. I realized that I haven't been completely honest with myself about my feelings for Hank. Things appeared to be going great between Ed and me and he invited me along with Noah to go to Paris with him this summer. I thought it was what I wanted but I realized I didn't want to leave things the way they were with Hank. I opened up to Ed about it, which for me is progress. I told him I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't be honest with him if I wasn't being honest with myself. I told him I cared about him but I can't keep Hank off my mind. I told him what Hank told me the last time I was here and what I had said. I have felt nothing but guilt ever since. Ed told me to figure things out. I thanked him for being so understanding and I hoped we could still be friends. He said he hoped for more but being friends could work for him. I just want to be able to talk to Hank face to face and tell him how I really feel about him."

"I'll see what I can do. Honestly, I would love to see the two of you get together."

"I told Hank when he told me he had feelings for me that I didn't know if long distance could work for us. When Dodds was in the hospital, his dad, who is actually my boss, contacted Mike's fiancée in Chicago. How can Mike have a fiancée in Chicago and I can't be with Hank, who is also in Chicago? I want to make it work. I owe it to Hank to be open with him about my true feelings. I've wanted him for over a year now."

"I need to ask you this because Hank is so important to me. Do you love him?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Let's see if we can find him."

Erin grabbed her keys for the District and Hank's house and then she and Olivia went to see if they could track Hank down. He wasn't at his house or at the District. They checked to see if he was at Molly's but her wasn't there either. Erin called Mouse and had him locate him. He found him at one of the beaches. Erin drove there and waited in the car, while Olivia went to talk to Hank.

"We need to talk."

"I thought I told you to go to hell and if you ever stepped foot in my City again, I'd arrest you and put you in the Cage. This is what happens when I allow myself to admit to someone that I have feelings for them. I won't make that mistake ever again."

Olivia sat down in the sand next to Hank and took her shoes off.

"Just hear me out. Please."

"You really like hearing yourself talk, don't you? Does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"Actually, he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Too much drama?"

"No. I haven't been honest with my feelings."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I've been in love with you all along. I kind of panicked when you told me how you felt the last time I was here. I didn't think I wanted something long distance. As it turns out, I do. I want an excuse to come to Chicago more often and not just for work. Yes, I had just started my relationship with Ed when I saw you last but I needed you to know how I really felt."

"That last conversation we had really hurt me."

"I know and I am so sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day."

"I might be able to. I'm just going through a lot lately."

"Erin told me about Justin. I am so sorry. If you need to talk or just need someone, I'm here."

"He's all I had left other than Daniel. My wife died 6 years ago. Justin was supposed to be a twin. His sister was a stillborn. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a father."

"You had 20-some years with Justin. He turned out ok, right?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure there for a while but he really changed his life around once he was doing the Army thing, which was my idea. He was an amazing father. He'd always say that Daniel was his greatest accomplishment."

"Now you get to be the male role model in Daniel's life. Help him to grow up to be the person Justin would have wanted him to be. He and your daughter-in-law really need you right now. You still have Erin. I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon. You have me. I'm not going anywhere except eventually back to New York."

Hank's eyes started filling with tears. He turned his head, so Olivia wouldn't see him cry.

"It's ok, you know. It doesn't make you any less of a man if you cry. Let it out. It helps. After Dodds died, I cried a lot because I blamed myself for what happened."

Hank put his face in his hands and really broke down. Olivia put her arms around him and held him. He put his head on her shoulder and she kissed his forehead. Olivia looked back at Erin and motioned for her to go.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah. I needed that."

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you still feel the same way about me that you did a few months ago?"

"Yeah. I never stopped. You're the first woman I have had feelings for since my wife died.

"I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you too, Olivia Benson."

Hank and Olivia started kissing passionately.

"Make love to me, Hank."

"You sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything."

"My house or your hotel?"

"Either one. My son and his nanny are here with me in the adjoining room."

"So then you actually have a curfew."

"Not really but I should be there when he wakes up."

Hank got up and then helped Olivia up. She put her shoes on and then they went to Hank's vehicle. They ended up going to her hotel and made passionate love before falling asleep in each other's arms. This night had been something they had both wanted for a while and they both knew things had changed between them. They would no longer be just friends anymore. Is their love for each other strong enough to handle the distance? How would Noah react to finding a new man with his mother? Other than Erin, how would the two Squads take the news of their respective leaders being together?

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of the characters.

The next morning, Olivia woke up and checked to see what time it was. She started kissing Hank to wake him up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself. We might want to think about putting some clothes on. Noah gets up at 6."

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"Do you want me to go?"

"He's going to have to meet you sometime. Are you going in today?"

"I was thinking that maybe I can show you around the City."

"Are you still going to arrest me?"

"No. I probably wouldn't have. I was just upset."

"You had every right to be. I would love to have you show us around. I left my rental at Erin's."

"We can go get it."

"Good. I think I want a repeat performance of last night."

"You do, huh?"

"Absolutely."

They started kissing and then they made love. Afterwards he had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest."

"That was amazing."

"Yes, it was."

"I feel so safe in your arms. I haven't felt this way in such a long time."

"Not even with Tucker?"

"Honestly, no. I feel like you and I were meant to be. I trust you completely."

"I guess that's good to know."

"Uh oh! What's wrong?"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"Meaning what?"

"I mean all this."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No but a part of me feels like I'm being unfaithful to my wife. I just don't want to end up regretting anything."

"I've been living with regret for the last several months after what happened the last time I was here. I'm still trying to figure out why I dated Ed in the first place when he made my life miserable for so many years. He did switch jobs for me though. He gave up IAB for Hostage Negotiation. He did support me with all the drama with Noah's adoption and with what happened to Dodds. I just never really felt a connection between us. It wasn't like the connection you and I have. I don't want you to regret us. I really want us to work."

"I do too. I just have a lot I need to deal with and it's going to take me a while."

"I know and I will help you through it. I promise you that."

"Do you have a habit of going to bed with a guy right after you tell him you have feelings for him?"

"No. I've been waiting for this to happen for over a year. I was with Ed about a month before we did anything and it just felt awkward. He's kind of awkward in relationships though and he admits it. He said I'm probably the first person he's really trusted in a long time."

"Am I going to have to worry about what goes on when we're not together?"

"Not at all. I'm in this with you. I don't want anyone else. I just need to work on my relationship with Barba. He was not pleased when he found out that Ed and I were together. My Squad wasn't necessarily thrilled about it either. Fin finally told me how he felt after Ed and I ended our relationship."

"What's this Ed guy like?"

"He's a bit of a hot head sometimes. Kind of like someone else I know."

"I've been going back to not doing things by the book."

"Erin did tell me about that. Did you kill the guy?"

"I wanted to."

"I can't say that I blame you. If someone killed Noah the way Justin was killed, I'd probably want to go after him myself as well."

"I just keep seeing Justin in the back of his vehicle barely alive. No parent ever wants to hear their child will never be the same again. Olive wanted to take him off life support."

"You didn't?"

"He wouldn't have wanted to live like that. As hard as it was, I had to let him go."

"Dodds had a massive stroke and was only being kept alive for his organs. His heart was still strong. I was in with his dad, who's my boss, and Mike's fiancée when he slipped away. Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Ed were all waiting for me as I came down the hallway. I didn't have to say anything. They all knew by the look on my face. I do wish it had been me instead."

"What would Noah have done?"

"That's what my Therapist said too. He also said it wasn't my time."

"I wish it was me instead of Justin. If I could have switched places with him, I would have. No one would miss me anyway."

"Don't say that. I would. If it had been you, I wouldn't have been able to make things right between us."

"Is everything always about you?"

"Yes."

"Benson, are you trying to make me regret this?"

"I hope not."

"You're such a pain. You know that?"

"I try."

Olivia started laughing and they started kissing. Just as they were about to make love again, there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy."

"Just a minute, Sweetie."

Olivia got up and put Hank's shirt on, while Hank got up and put his pants and T-shirt on. Hank sat down on the bed, while Olivia went to open the door. Noah ran in and crawled up on the bed.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Who's he?"

"Noah, this is Hank. Hank, this is Noah."

"It's nice to meet you, Noah."

"You too."

"Hank is going to show us around Chicago today. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

Then Lucy came in.

"Noah, didn't I tell you not to bother your mom yet? You must be Hank. I'm Lucy, Noah's nanny."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hank is going to show us around Chicago. You can join us if you'd like."

"I'd like that. I've never been here before."

"How long are you staying?"

"I took the rest of the week off from work. Can you put up with us for that long?"

"Absolutely. Maybe I'll just take the rest of the week off too."

"Is there enough to keep a 2½ year old busy for that long?"

"Definitely."

There was another knock at the door, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Erin and Jay.

"You left your keys at my apartment, so we brought your rental there."

"Oh, good. Thanks."

"Gee, where have I seen that shirt before?"

"It was the first thing I saw when Noah knocked at the door."

"Uh huh! Good morning, Hank."

"Hey."

"So, someone got lucky last night, huh?"

Erin smacked Jay.

"I'm going to let that one slide, Halstead. Erin, sorry I've been such a pain lately."

"I understand. I miss him too, you know."

"I know. I'm going to take the rest of the week off while they're here."

"Ok. I'm sure we'll be fine without you. Liv, I know what you did to him. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure."

Hank gave Olivia a look.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes, you did."

"Ok, I did."

"I need to go home to take a shower and change. Are we going out for breakfast?"

"Sure. Do you want your shirt back?"

"Eventually but not right now, since I know what you have on underneath it. I'll be back about 7:30 or 8 o'clock."

"Ok. That sounds perfect."

"You two coming with us?"

"Sure."

Hank kissed Olivia and left to head home.

"I am so in love with him. Last night confirmed that. I will do anything to make this work."

"What does Noah think about all this?"

"He hasn't said anything yet. I want him to like Hank."

"Did he like Tucker?"

"He did but he hasn't been asking about him, so I honestly don't think he's too upset by us not being together anymore."

"Did he ever stay over?"

"He did. It's hard to say what goes through Noah's mind sometimes. Noah, this is Erin and this is Jay. This is Lucy Huston, his nanny. Lucy, this is Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead"

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Say hi, Noah."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How old are you?"

Noah held up two fingers.

"Potty."

"Ok. Come on. You need to get dressed anyway."

"Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Sweetie."

Lucy took Noah into the other room.

"He's adorable."

"Thank you. I'll see if we can bring him by the District before we leave. I wanted to take him over to the Fire Station as well. Chief Boden said to stop by if I was ever in town with him."

"They'll love that. Most of them are like kids sometimes."

"You've met my other 'children'. They act like it sometimes too. Especially Fin."

"You've met our lively group. They can all be a bunch of children sometimes too. Hank, Antonio and Olinsky aren't bad though but the other three and Mouse are major trouble."

"Hey!"

"Your brother even says your trouble."

"He should talk."

"I appreciate what you did for Hank. I figured you'd get him to open up."

"I did tell him that it doesn't even make him any less of a man if he cries. He really did break down."

"He's careful about who he does that with. He's done that with me and Olinsky because of Camille and now Justin and he broke down in front of Olive too. I think the key is to not let him push any of us away."

"I agree. I'll do what I can but it'll be hard with him here and me in New York. I want you to give me updates on how things are going."

"I'm good with that. I also told him that if he needs to, he can talk to Dr. Charles. I talked to him while I was trying to deal with Nadia's death. I am finally at peace with that now because Yates is gone."

"I told you there was nothing wrong with you being happy he's gone and that you did it."

"I still blame myself for her death though."

"I blame myself for Dodds' death. Hank said if he could have trade places with Justin, he would have. He figured no one would miss him anyway."

"I would."

"I would too. I told him that I wouldn't have been able to make things right between us if it had been him."

"Even though both deaths had occurred around the same time, if it had been Hank, would you have come here to either say goodbye or for the funeral?"

"I'd like to say yes but I can't even think about that. Not a day has gone by in over the last month that I haven't thought about what happened to Dodds. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok."

Olivia went to take a shower and then Lucy brought Noah in.

"Can you watch him, so I can get ready?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Lucy left Noah with Erin and Jay and went to take a shower.

"What do you have there, Noah?"

"Book."

"Would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes."

Noah got on Erin's lap and then she read his book to him. By the time she was done, Olivia was out of the shower.

"Did Erin read you your book?"

"Yeah."

"What do you say?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mommy."

"What, Baby?"

"Daddy?"

"You don't have a daddy."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy isn't married, so you can get a daddy."

"Ed not daddy. Hank daddy?"

"He was a daddy. His son died."

"Oh. Hank nice."

"I was hoping you'd think so. I want you two to like each other. You know what?"

"What?"

"He makes Mommy happy."

"Me too."

"You only met him for a few minutes."

"You happy, Noah happy."

"I love you."

"Love you, Mommy. Why he died?"

"Someone shot him just like what happened to Uncle Mike."

Erin broke down and started crying. Noah turned around and gave her a big hug, while Jay rubbed her back.

"There are so many things that remind me of Justin."

Hank texted Olivia and told her that Olive and Daniel were there and asked if it was ok for them to join them. She agreed.

"That was Hank. Olive and Daniel are here and they're coming with us."

"Good."

"It's so great not having to dress for work for a change. These next several days are all about my son and my relationship with Hank."

"I really hope it works out for the two of you."

"So do I."

Olivia finished getting ready and then when Lucy was done getting ready, she joined everyone in Olivia's room. Hank arrived with Olive and Daniel and knocked on the door. Olivia went to get it.

"Olivia Benson, this is my daughter-in-law, Olive and my grandson, Daniel. Olive, this is Olivia Benson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

They walked into the room and Erin gave Olive a hug.

"You doing ok?"

"I've been better. I still can't believe he's not here anymore."

Hank started to become visibly upset, so he stepped into the bathroom. Olivia followed him and shut the door. Then she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Olivia started kissing Hank and then Erin opened the door.

"You ok, Hank?"

"Yeah. Come here, kid."

Hank pulled Erin into his arms and hugged her. He also kissed her on top of her head.

"Love you, kid."

"I love you too."

Erin headed out and Hank started to follow her until Olivia cleared her throat.

"I love you. You know that."

"I know but I like hearing you say it."

"I love you more than life itself."

"And I love you more than life itself."

They kissed again and then they joined everyone else.

"Hank and Erin, can I talk to the two of you alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

"We'll be out in the hall."

"Thanks."

Everyone but Hank, Erin and Olive stepped out into the hall.

"What's going on?"

"I think I might be pregnant. I don't know how I'm going to raise two young kids by myself. We weren't trying. I did one of those home pregnancy tests and it turned out to be positive. I did another one just to be sure and got the same result."

"You can come live with me."

"Hank, I couldn't do that."

"I insist. When I was saying goodbye to Justin, I told him I'd look out for you and Daniel."

"I do want to come back here to be closer to you."

"Then stay with me until you find a place of your own. There's no rush."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok."

Hank hugged Olive and then they met everyone else in the hall. They picked a place for breakfast and then Hank and Jay drove to the restaurant. After breakfast, Erin and Jay headed to the District, while Hank took everyone else around the City. They decided to spend some time at Navy Pier. Everyone but Olive and Daniel went on the Seadog Lake and River Architectural tour, which Noah loved. Olive and Daniel went to look in some of the shops. They all went to have lunch and then Lucy and Olive took the boys to the Children's Museum, while Hank and Olivia went on the Ferris wheel.

"Chicago is a beautiful City."

"It can be a difficult place sometimes."

"So can New York."

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

"What? New York?"

"Yeah and your job."

"Yes on both. If our cases get solved and the perps end up serving time in prison, I feel good that I'm doing something right. Some cases come back and haunt me like the Yates' case did."

"I know the feeling. It's tough when the victim is a child."

"Welcome to my world. I get that all the time. One of these days, I'm just afraid I might end up being one of our victims. How close can I come before it actually happens? I told you about William Lewis."

"Yeah."

"I didn't tell you that I was held hostage again."

"Can you talk about it?"

"Yeah."

Olivia told Hank about what happened in the townhouse.

"I had a lot going through my mind after that. That's when Tucker and I started spending more time together. I knew the Squad wouldn't have liked it. People can change and he has but like I told you, I wasn't being honest with myself, so then I wasn't being honest with him. Fin kept quiet about it as long as he could. He said it wasn't his place to get involved with my personal life but he cares about me and had a few things he needed to get off his chest. He sensed there was something wrong when we left Chicago the last time. He figured I'd talk about it eventually but I never did. He showed up at my apartment and I had just gotten Noah to bed. We sat down and talked about everything. He made me explain that of all the people I chose to have in my life, why did it have to be Tucker? He said he knew as well as Carisi and Rollins that I have had feelings for you since that first time we worked together. Apparently it was obvious to them. I told him what happened the last time we were here and he said he didn't blame you for telling me to go to hell. I'm not going to lie to you. I really wanted you that night after Yates' trial. That's my problem sometimes. I start to get too close to a man and I end up screwing it up. I didn't want to mess our friendship up. I handled things poorly the last time I was here. I really wouldn't have blamed you if you never forgave me."

"I wanted you too that night. I thought about that kiss we shared for a long time after it happened. I didn't want to ruin our friendship either but I guess I just kind of assumed that you would have waited around for me to get my act together. There were many times that I had thought about either calling you or flying out there to tell you how I felt but I kept chickening out, which I don't do very often. Justin was the one who told me to tell you how I felt. He said he didn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life and Camille wouldn't have wanted that either. I talked to him after I told you and told him it went south in a hurry. He tried blaming me but I said I wasn't the one seeing someone from Internal Affairs. He told me not too long before he died that he didn't want me to give up and I needed to fight for you. He's probably come back to haunt me if I didn't."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Hank.

"My son thinks you're nice. His mama thinks you're pretty amazing. It actually took him a while to warm up to Ed. Not as long as it took me though."

"How much time off do you have left?"

"I have so much time that it isn't even funny. Why?"

"You and I need to go away together. Just the two of us."

"I love that idea. You might actually consider Noah too."

"I know because I do need to get to know him better but we do need to spend some time alone. You and I can go away together and then I will come to New York for a long weekend to bond with Noah."

"That could work. Do you like baseball?"

"I love baseball."

"Do you have a preference with the Chicago teams?"

"Cubs."

"I have tickets to the July 1st Mets game. Would you be interested?"

"Uh, yeah."

"It's actually an NYPD thing but I wanted to take Noah. You can bring some people if you want. Probably not the whole Squad but if you wanted bring Jay and Erin and maybe your daughter-in-law and grandson, that would be ok. Ed will probably be there though but Fin and Carisi will be there too. I'm not sure about Rollins. She's not a Mets fan. She's a Braves fan. If Olive wants to go but doesn't want to take Daniel, I'm sure I can get Lucy to watch him."

"I'll talk to everyone. I'm still interested even if none of them are. I tried getting tickets for the Cubs and Mets here but they sold out pretty fast."

"I'll even let you stay with me."

"Now, that's an offer I can't refuse."

"If you come on Thursday, maybe you and Noah can spend the day together on Friday."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They kissed again and then once the ride was over, they got off, Hank took her hank and they went to find everyone else. Daniel was sound asleep.

"Potty."

"I'll take him."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Buddy."

Hank took Noah to the bathroom.

"I was just talking to Hank about going to the Cubs/Mets game on July 1st. It's an NYPD thing but I told him if he wanted to bring his family, he could. If you and Daniel would like to come, we would love to have you join us."

"I'd love that. I'm not so sure I'd want to take Daniel though."

"I can watch him. Olivia, are you taking Noah?"

"Yep. This will be his first game but Ed got him into sports. He was over and I got a call. They were watching baseball when I left and when I got back. I think he's ready to go to a game."

"Noah actually seemed ok when you two ended things. Personally, I like Hank better. I'm not so sure Ed liked having me around and I really wasn't that comfortable when he was around."

"He never indicated that he didn't like you. I'm happier when I'm with Hank. Maybe it's because he's always glad I'm here. I'm more comfortable with him for some reason. Honestly, sometimes with Ed I thought I was going to get in trouble for something. I was probably just being paranoid. I have more of a connection with Hank. Uh oh!"

"What?"

"Sunday is Father's Day."

"Oh, yeah. It is."

"I was planning to leave on Saturday but I don't want him to spend the day by himself."

"Daniel and I will be there. I think we're going to stay with him until I can get us a place of our own. I want Daniel to grow up having his grandpa around."

"I told Hank that since he's now the primary male role model in Daniel's life, he needs to help raise him to be the person Justin would have wanted him to be."

"Exactly. I told him earlier that I think I might be pregnant again. We weren't trying. I don't know that I can raise two little ones on my own. I'm not even 30 and I'm a widow. I knew that the Army thing could have cost him his life but all he did was try to help the widow of an Army buddy of his. Now both of them are dead. Their daughter lost both parents and my children will grow up without their daddy."

Olive broke down and then Olivia put her arms around her. Then Hank came back with Noah. Hank sat down and put his arm around Olive.

"Hank, I miss him so much."

"I know you do. So do I."

"Mommy, why she sad?"

"Her husband died around the same time Uncle Mike did. Her husband was Hank's son."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Thank you."

Noah went over, got on Hank's lap and then held Olive's hand. The group from Intelligence walked up to them.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

"Lieutenant, we heard a rumor that you were in town."

"Yep."

"We heard about Dodds. We're so sorry."

"Thanks. It's been difficult, especially when I blame myself for what happened. This is my son, Noah and this is Lucy Huston, his nanny. Lucy, this is Alvin Olinsky, Antonio Dawson, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzek and Mouse."

"It's actually Craig Gurwitch but my friends call me Mouse."

"Ok. It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"The washroom is where?"

"I'll show you."

Hank moved Noah and then he showed Olivia where the washroom was. He waited for her while she went in. After she came out of the washroom, Hank wrapped his arms around her, she put hers around him and they started kissing.

"Are we hiding from my Squad?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"I asked you first."

"I know what I'd rather be doing right now though."

"Me too."

Hank took her hand and then they walked back to where everyone was. They both decided they didn't care who saw them.

"When did this happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"You two."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're holding hands."

"Yeah and?"

Olivia smacked Hank.

"Hank, stop it!"

Hank smiled at Olivia and kissed her.

"Last night."

"You're smiling. That's a good thing."

"That doesn't mean the pain is gone. I just means I have someone to help get me through it. We are really trying to make this work."

"What happened to the Internal Affairs guy?"

"Geez, Olinsky! Leave it alone."

"I don't mind, Erin. I realized that wasn't being honest with myself about my feelings for Hank, so then I wasn't being honest with Ed. He told me to figure it out and we agreed to stop seeing each other but we would still be friends. I'm in this relationship with Hank 100% and I really want it to work."

"Mommy."

"What, Sweetie?"

"Hungry."

"Again? You just had lunch."

"Ice cream."

"Lindsay and Halstead, do you two want to go to a Cubs game in New York?"

"Yes please."

"Me too."

"Why do they get to go?"

"Because they were invited."

"Is that the stadium right by the airport?"

"Yep. Olive said she was interested but she didn't think she'd take Daniel. Lucy said she'd watch him."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Before we leave, I want to take Noah to the Fire Station."

"Ok."

"If I had known you were here, I would have had Gabby and her foster son, Louie meet you here. She's off today."

"That would have been fun."

Erin got a call about a case. After she hung up, she shook her head.

"What?"

"Do we or do we not have a Special Victims Unit here?"

"We're supposed to. I thought we did anyway. Why? Is it a sexual assault?"

"Yep. Children are involved."

Erin gave Mouse the info so he could look it up. Then the Squad left. Hank picked up Noah and they went to find some ice cream before they left. Hank drove to his house. By the time they got there, Noah was asleep and Daniel was awake. Hank put Noah in Daniel's room, which had a toddler bed, along with the crib. Olivia had come up with him but she went into Hank's bedroom and got on the bed. Hank went into his bedroom and locked the door. He got on the bed with Olivia and started kissing her as they undressed each other and made love. During the rest of the week, Hank had taken Olivia and Noah to the other sites in Chicago.

It made Olivia happy that Hank and Noah were getting along so well. She wanted to do something special for him for Father's Day. With the help of Erin and Olive, they made a special breakfast and the family, along with Jay, had a picnic at the beach. Hank seemed to be enjoying himself as he had for most of the week with Olivia and Noah around but neither he nor Olive could stop thinking about Justin. After Olivia, Noah and Lucy left for the airport, Hank, Erin, Olive and Daniel ended up at the cemetery. It was the first time any of them had been there since the funeral and they all knew it wouldn't be easy. Hank held Daniel as Erin placed flowers on Camille's grave and Olive placed them on Justin's. Both Erin and Olive went and stood next to Hank, put their arms around him and they cried as a family, which was something they all needed. Hank realized that even though his only son was gone, his Father's Day was still special because he had Erin, who he loved like a daughter and his grandson but he also had Noah, who he hoped would be his son someday soon. Noah had filled a void in his life after losing Justin and Olivia had been more than he could have hoped for. A part of him didn't think he deserved her. She brought out the best in him like Camille had. It seemed like his heart had broken into a million pieces when he lost Camille 6 years ago and now Justin. He never expected that the trip he had taken to New York for a case over a year and a half ago would lead him to be thinking about marriage again, especially when they didn't start out on the right foot. He was just glad she decided to give him a chance after all. He hoped the last week was just the beginning for them and they would be able to overcome any obstacles that tried to get in the way of the happiness they both deserved. He hoped Olivia felt the same way he did.

Olivia missed Hank already but for the first time in her life, she felt like she was part of a family. She had gotten Hank to open up to her about a lot. Some of it good and some of it not. She had also opened up to him about a lot as well, even though she had told him about her ordeal with William Lewis over a year ago. She also saw this last week as a new beginning for them. For the first time in her life, she was truly happy and she felt she was ready for a commitment. She knew she eventually wanted Hank to be the father her son wanted but she knew Noah would never completely be able to replace Justin in his heart nor did she expect him to. She knew Hank would never get over losing his only biological child but she and Noah would be there for Hank no matter how long it took him to finally accept Justin's death.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of the characters.

Hank, Olive and Daniel were flying into New York on Thursday, while Erin and Jay were leaving Friday morning. Hank drove to the hotel where Olive and Daniel were staying, so Olive could check in and then he drove to the Precinct. He wasn't sure how much Olivia's Squad knew about them, so he decided not to say anything until he knew for sure. He parked his SUV and carried Daniel in for Olive. They went up to SVU and walked toward the Squad Room.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Sarge. Sorry to hear about your son."

"Thanks. This is my daughter-in-law, Olive and my grandson, Daniel. Olive, this is Fin Tutuola."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

Olivia came out of her office.

"Sergeant Voight."

"Lieutenant Benson."

"Don't think I don't know what you two are up to."

Hank handed Daniel to Olive and wrapped his arms around Olivia as she did the same to him. They started kissing as Rollins and Carisi came into the Squad Room and Barba was with them.

"Oh, thank God! Liv's come to her senses."

"It's about time, Lieutenant!"

Olivia tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Thanks, guys."

"Liv, I think it's great. It's a little obvious that you two have had feelings for each other for a while now."

"Yes, we have. I don't like the distance but I really want this to work."

"Me too. I just wish I know how we could be in the same city more regularly. I have my job and you have yours. I don't expect you to leave New York and I'm not ready to leave Chicago."

"Then I guess we will just have to continue doing what we're doing. Although Noah wants to move to Chicago."

"Sarge, please accept my deepest sympathies on the loss of your son."

"Thanks."

"Me too."

"Me too. Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. This is my daughter-in-law, Olive and my grandson, Daniel. Olive, this is Sonny Carisi, Amanda Rollins and the ADA Rafael Barba."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

Olivia could tell Hank was starting to become upset, so she started rubbing his back. Then Lucy came in with Noah.

"Hank!"

Noah ran over to Hank and gave him a big hug.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Little Man."

"Olivia, I have a family emergency, so I need to go."

"That's fine."

"I probably won't be around at all tomorrow."

"Not a problem. We'll figure something out. I hope everything is ok."

"Thanks."

Lucy left.

"Amanda, are you going to the game tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Would you be able to watch Daniel?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Are you taking Noah?"

"Yep. He's ready."

"Tucker got him into sports, didn't he?"

"Yes. He also watched baseball with Hank when we were in Chicago. I think I am going to leave early."

"Do you want me to watch Noah for a while?"

"That would be great. He needs a nap anyway."

"No nap!"

"Daniel is due for one too."

Olivia went to get her stuff.

"If I don't show up tomorrow, don't come looking for me."

"How long should we wait?"

"Funny."

Hank took Noah and got his car seat out of Olivia's SUV and put it into his. Olivia headed home, while Hank took Olive and the boys to the hotel. After he dropped them off, he went over to Olivia's. He grabbed his suitcase, went up and knocked on the door.

"I thought you'd never get here."

Olivia took his hand as they headed for the bedroom. They started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I've missed you."

"I could tell."

"How'd things go after we left Chicago?"

"Erin, Olive, Daniel and I went to the cemetery. Lots of tears were shed as a family."

"You all probably needed that."

"Daniel has been asking for his dada lately. It's so heartbreaking."

"I'm sure it is."

"We need to have a serious talk."

"Uh oh! What about?"

"Us."

"You want to break up with me, don't you?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Usually when men want to talk, they want to end things. Whatever I did wrong, I'll fix it."

"Benson, for once, this isn't about you. It involves you though. I've been doing a lot of thinking about our situation. I came up with two options. The first one is I transfer to New York and maybe as your new Sergeant. The second one is I retire completely but I'd still come here."

"Have you talked to Erin about this?"

"I have. Olive too. They both told me to do whatever my heart tells me. My heart is telling me we need to be in the same city."

"If you transfer to my Unit, you have to play by my rules."

"I am well aware of that."

"Are you ready to retire?"

"Actually, yes. As much as I would love to work with you, I don't think we could do it."

"I don't either. I don't want it to come between us as a couple."

"Me neither. I'm guessing if I do retire, it probably wouldn't be until maybe the end of the year. That'll give us time to find a bigger place."

"Would Olive and Daniel come with you?"

"Not necessarily. She starts a new job a week from Monday. I'm thinking I might let her have my house. I'd like for Daniel to grow up where his dad did."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

They started kissing and then they made love again before falling asleep for a little while. After a few hours, they got up, got dressed and went to pick up Olive and the boys for dinner. After dinner, Hank dropped Olive and Daniel off at the hotel and then he took Noah and Olivia home. He gave Noah his bath and put him to bed after reading him a story, while Olivia relaxed. She was sound asleep by the time he got Noah to sleep, so he put his arms around her and they both slept on the sofa. The next morning, she got up to get ready for work, while Hank took care of getting breakfast ready for Noah. He had breakfast ready for her as well. After Olivia kissed both of them and headed to the Precinct, Hank took a quick shower and got dressed before he got Noah dressed. Hank and Noah went to pick up Olive and Daniel and then they went to the airport to pick up Erin and Jay.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Jay put the luggage in the back and then they both got in.

"Hi, Noah."

"Hi. Hank, we go see Mommy now?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk to Liv?"

"I did. I think I'm leaning towards retiring and then moving here. I told her I may not do it until the end of the year."

"Is she ok with this?"

"She is. You haven't told anyone other than Halstead yet, have you?"

"No. You know I'll miss you, right?"

"I know. I'll miss you too. All of you."

"Olive isn't coming?"

"No. She starts her new job a week from Monday. I'm seriously considering giving Olive my house. That way Daniel can grow up where his dad did. We can still see each other all the time."

"Yeah, I know. You're not old enough to retire though."

"I've been doing this for over 25 years, so I'll still get a full pension because of the time I put in. Some of these cases we've had recently have really started to get to me. As hard as it will be for me to leave Chicago, I think being with Olivia is more important to me."

"Honestly, I think you're making the right decision. She's one of the few people that knows how to deal with you."

"I think Justin would have liked her. He said you seemed to really care about her."

"It doesn't happen very often."

"He's right about that."

"I don't want to lose her."

"Have you two talked about marriage yet?"

"No but she seems ok with us getting a place together. I wouldn't be doing this for just anyone."

Hank arrived at the Precinct. When they got up to SVU, Tucker was in with Olivia.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Hey."

"You're just in time to meet the ex. Hey, Lindsay. Hey, Halstead."

"Hey, Fin."

Amanda came back to her desk.

"Erin, how are you?"

"I'm great, Amanda."

"So, that's Tucker?"

"Yep."

"This is my worst nightmare come true."

"What are you talking about? She's with you."

Olivia came out of her office and wrapped her arms around Hank.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"You're not. He wants to meet you."

Olivia kissed Hank, took his hand and took him into her office.

"Ed, this is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Ed Tucker."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

They shook hands and then everyone sat down.

"I am ok with this, you know. She wanted to continue to be friends, so we're friends. I do care about her. I was sorry to hear about your son."

"Thanks."

Erin, Jay and Olive came in with the boys. This is Ed Tucker. Ed, this is Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead, two of Hank's detectives. This is Olive, his daughter-in-law and Daniel, his grandson."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

Noah got on Olivia's lap.

"I started looking for places online. I found a few that I like. Maybe we can look at some of them while you're here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Olivia said you were thinking about retiring."

"Yep. My only other option that I came up with was becoming her new Sergeant."

"We have an opening in Hostage Negotiation."

"I'm used to being in charge of my own group. I'd work under Olivia but I just don't know if I'd fit in with the NYPD. I'm used to dealing with the streets of Chicago. Before I was assigned to Intelligence, I was with the Gang Unit. Dealing with gangs and drug busts is more my thing. I need a break from all of this anyway. Losing my son gave me another outlook on life. My Commander took Intelligence off the case when we were trying to locate Justin's killer. I told her the only way she'd get me off the case was to put a bullet in my head. Before all this happened with Justin, the Department offered me a meritorious promotion to Lieutenant. Instead of my team of 6, I'd oversee 50 people and basically be doing nothing. That's just not me. I think they did it because I have some questionable methods and they want to keep me off the streets. As it is, I came this close to killing the bastard who killed my son."

"What stopped you?"

"Knowing that I need to be around for my grandson."

"What happened to your wife?"

"She died from ovarian cancer 6 years ago. Justin was supposed to have been a twin. He was born first but his sister was a stillborn. Losing my only child was just another dagger in my heart. Daniel is my only blood family now."

Noah got off Olivia's lap and went over to Hank.

"Hank, you be my daddy?"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As usual, I don't own any of the characters.**

"Noah, what did you say?"

"You be my Daddy."

"It's kind of complicated. I can't be your daddy unless your mom says it's ok and we'd more than likely have to get married."

Noah looked at Olivia.

"He's right. It is kind of complicated."

"You no love Hank?"

"Of course I do. I've loved him for over a year and a half but I wasn't able to admit it until recently."

"You love Mommy?"

"Yes, I do."

"A lot?"

"Very much."

"I'm not against you becoming his dad or us getting married. I know I love you and have since we first met. I also know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Besides Noah, you're the best thing to ever happen to me in a long time."

Olivia went over to Hank, sat on his lap and put her arms around him as she kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're the only one I've been in a relationship with who has potential to be a husband. No one else did. When you first told me how you felt, I panicked. I'm now blaming it in the fact that the guy that was holding me hostage whacked me in the head and I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't realize what I was missing. I started drinking more and I didn't like the person I had become."

"You weren't the only one, Liv. With the exception of this last week and the case we had with Munch's help, you've been really cranky. You weren't too bad the last work trip to Chicago until we left. If I had feelings for you and you told me what you told Voight, I'd probably tell you to go to hell too."

"Thanks a lot, Fin!"

"I kept my mouth shut as long as I could. I didn't want to have my head chewed off and have you tell me to mind my own business because your personal life is none of my concern. I care about you and I always have. You know that. I know I wasn't the only one of us that felt something wasn't right with you. I'm just more vocal about it than the other two have been. The person you have been for a while now isn't the Liv we know and love. I get that you're stressed because of your job and because of being held hostage again but Liv, Tucker? Seriously? Maybe he has changed in the years since he charged you with a murder you didn't commit and threatened your job countless times, along with the jobs of both of your partners and maybe he was the one that helped to save your butt the last time you were held hostage but that doesn't mean you had to be in a relationship with the guy. What were you thinkin'?"

"I wasn't. I know I didn't use my better judgement with that at all."

"So basically you're saying I was a bad judgement call and made you want to drink."

"Not totally. If anything came out of this, I'm glad we became friends after years of not getting along at all and you acting like a jerk. If I had listened to my heart, I would have come back from Chicago, ended things with you and tried to get Hank to forgive me. I never should have let things get as far as they did with you."

"If it doesn't work out for the 2 of you, you know where to find me."

"Hank and I will be fine. He truly makes me happy in more ways than one."

"Now I'm assuming you're referring to my performance in the bedroom."

"I am."

"You're actually comparing us?"

"Yes. Your problem was, you never satisfied my needs. I don't have that problem with Hank."

"Sergeant, good luck with her. You'll need it."

Ed left and Hank shook his head.

"What?"

"I think you're lucky he's not IAB any more or you'd be in big trouble."

"Oh, probably."

"Did she tell you their relationship almost cost her her job with SVU?"

"No. Again?"

"Yep."

Olivia told Hank about the case and that Barba was the one who had called her out on it.

"Now that I think about it, I should have come to Chicago for a few days and you could have helped me come to my senses."

"I was mad at you then though."

"I'm sure I could have made you forget all about that."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yep. You can't resist me."

"I can't?"

"Nope."

"Was Tucker really that bad?"

"He was ok but he didn't make me feel the way you do. You and I have more of a connection. I didn't feel like my needs were met with him. It also took Noah a while to warm up to him. He's loved you from the moment he met you. I never saw Ed as something long term. I wish I had slept with you one of those times we had worked together like maybe the last time you were here and we shared that kiss. I know being with him was a mistake and needed to make that mistake in order to realize what I was missing. I know I want us to be a family. Ever since I got back from Chicago this last time, I haven't been able to think about anything but us."

"I've been thinking a lot about us too. Lunch?"

"Sure."

Hank took everyone out to lunch and then took Olivia back to work. Once Olivia got home, they got ready to go to the game and Hank went to the hotel to get Erin, Jay, Olive and Daniel. Once Amanda and Jesse got to Olivia's apartment, they headed to the ballpark. Once they arrived, Olivia parked her SUV and Hank got Noah out, Erin and Jay got out. Hank carried Noah and took Olivia's hand, while Jay took Erin's hand. Olivia, Noah, Olive and Erin went to the washroom, while Hank and Jay went to find the seats.

"Here."

"I like Wrigley better."

"Me too. Captain."

"Sergeant. Does she hate me that much?"

"No."

"I want to be friends with her but not if she's going to criticize everything I did. I care a lot about her though. She's the first woman I had feelings for since my ex and I ended our relationship."

"I know the feeling. My first wife died 6 years ago and I had no interest in dating again until Olivia came into my life. I finally tell her how I feel about her and she nearly crushes me by telling me she's in a relationship with someone else."

"I know she never saw me as something long term."

"I normally have no use for anyone that has worked in IAB but you're not so bad."

"Neither are you. I want you and Olivia to be happy. If I can't be with her, I'm glad she's with you."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Just promise me you'll be good to her."

"I will. Can I buy you a beer?"

"Sure."

"Jay, you want one?"

"Yeah."

Hank got up and went to get 3 beers. He got back before Olivia, Olive, Erin and Noah did.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Hank sat down and then the girls and Noah joined them.

"You didn't get us any beers?"

"Nope."

Olivia sat down and took a sip of Hank's beer, while Erin did the same to Jay's. Once the game started, had rain delays and got out of hand, Hank, Erin, Jay and Olive got bored quickly. Hank got up to go to the washroom and Erin was waiting for him when he came out.

"This sucks."

"Yes, it does. The score is bad enough but the planes are driving me nuts."

"Yeah, I know."

Then Jay and Olive found them.

"Can we go? This is nuts."

"At least you guys can go back to the hotel. Olinsky and Dawson keep texting me asking what the hell happened."

"At least it's not Atwater. He keeps texting me basically throwing it in my face that they're losing. Am I the only one that finds the planes annoying?"

"Nope. Erin and I were just talking about that. I feel so out of place."

"I do too."

"Me too."

"So do I but I'm also not a cop."

"Why did we do this again?"

"Because you are hopelessly in love with Liv and she invited you. That's why."

Olivia and Noah found them.

"If you want to go, we can go."

"You're enjoying yourself, so don't let us ruin that for you."

"I can think of something else I'd rather be doing right now. I made an appearance. Noah's getting tired anyway."

"I guess we can go."

Hank picked up Noah and took Olivia's hank and they started to head out but they ran into Chief Dodds.

"Leaving already, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir. Noah needs to get to bed."

"You going to introduce me to your guests?"

"Chief, this is Sergeant Hank Voight, his daughter-in-law, Olive, Detective Erin Lindsay and Detective Jay Halstead. They're from Chicago. This is my boss, Deputy Chief William Dodds."

"Now you're associating with rogue cops from Chicago? I didn't think you could stoop any lower than Tucker but I was wrong."

Chief Dodds headed back to his seat and as soon as he turned his back to Olivia, she gave him the finger. Tucker, Fin and Carisi came out from the stands.

"Lieutenant, was that necessary?"

"Yeah, it was. I gave you the finger behind your back many times over the years."

"I don't doubt it. I'm sure a lot of people have. What did Dodds say?"

"He asked if I was going to introduce my guests to him, so I did. Then he said something about me now associating with rogue cops from Chicago. He said he didn't think I could stoop any lower than you but he was wrong."

"If this is about what happened to Sergeant Dodds the last time I was here, I apologized to you for that. I also apologized to Sergeant Dodds and he said it was fine."

"Mike and I were both fine with it. We both knew how personal the thing with Yates was for you."

"I couldn't even control her with that. I tried keeping her at the District but she wouldn't listen."

"I know. I told her I agreed with you and would have done the same thing if I was her Sergeant. I have a feeling that Chief Dodds is going to make my life a living hell and unfortunately, he's my boss. The next thing he is going to do is hold Mike's death over my head for the rest of my life. I already blame myself, so I guess it doesn't matter what he does."

"I told you there are 100 ways that situation could have gone. Sure it's sad that Chief Dodds lost his son but if it had been you, Noah would have had to grow up without you. Your Squad would have had to replace not only Dodds, who was transferring to another Unit but you as well. Your Squad would have lost someone they really care about, the group from Chicago obviously cares a lot about you and I do too. You did what you did because of Noah, whether you think you did or not."

"For once, Tucker makes sense. It would have been harder for me to lose you, since I've known you the longest."

Olivia's phone rang and after she got the info, she hung up.

"We have to go. Take my SUV home and have Rollins head to this address."

"Ok."

"I need to get my stuff first."

They walked to the parking area and Olivia got her stuff. She kissed Hank and Noah and then she left with Fin and Carisi. Hank drove to Olivia's apartment and gave Amanda the message where she was supposed to go. Erin stayed with the kids, while Hank took Olive, Daniel and Jay to the hotel. Erin got Noah ready for bed and read him a story before he fell asleep. Erin was flipping through the channels when Hank came back and Tucker was with him.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey."

"Noah asleep?"

"Yep."

"Anyone want coffee?"

"Sure."

"Me too."

Hank made coffee for the 3 of them and they all sat down. Hank got a call from Fin.

"Hey, Fin."

"Liv was shot."

"Is she ok? Where is she?"

"She's on her way to the hospital now."

Fin gave Hank the info and then he hung up. Erin and Ed could both tell he was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Olivia was shot. I can't lose someone else I care about. I just can't."

"She's one of the toughest cops I know. She'll pull through it. I'll drive."

"Hank call me when you know something."

"I will."

Hank kissed Erin's cheek and then he and Ed headed to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, they got out of the car and ran in.

"Fin, where is she?"

"Surgery. She got hit between the knee and the shin."

Fin told them what happened.

"Did you get the guy?"

"She shot him in the hand. He's also here. Rollins and Carisi are talking with the victim.

Fin got a text from Carisi asking if Tucker was there because the one that shot Olivia was holding Amanda hostage. Fin responded that he was.

"Tucker, I just got a text from Carisi. The one that shot Liv is now holding Amanda hostage."

"Ok."

Ed went out to his car to get his vest and called for the test of the team. The Emergency Department was put on lockdown. Ed gave Hank a vest as well. When they got to the room where Amanda was, the suspect had a gun to her head.

"Not this guy."

"You know him?"

"Yep. We tried to get him a couple years ago but he disappeared."

"Sergeant Voight, we meet again."

"I guess we do. Let her go."

"I don't think so."

"Take me then."

Hank put his gun down and took his vest off. Then he leaned against the counter and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You already shot an officer."

"She shot at me first. It's really too bad I didn't kill her."

"I doubt she shot at you first."

"You calling me a liar?"

"Not at all."

"You're not going to slap me around like you tried before, are you?"

"If you don't let her go, I might."

The guy shoved Amanda out of the way and then punched Hank in the face.

"What are you going to do about it now, tough guy?"

Hank shoved him into the wall and got into his face. The guy punched Hank in the stomach and Hank did the same to him. They were finally able to cuff him.

"Sergeant, you ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. That's just how I operate. I think he broke my ribs. I wasn't going to listen to him saying he wished he had killed Olivia. I have had a lot of anger that I have needed to release lately."

"I get it. The idiot deserved it."

The police took the guy into custody and then Hank had his ribs x-rayed. Fin called Erin and then Amanda came into where Hank was.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Amanda kissed Hank's cheek and then Ed came in.

"You ok?"

"I'll live."

"Thanks for your help."

"Sure."

Hank waited for his results as IAB arrived. Tucker, Fin, Rollins and Carisi talked to them and then they went in to talk to Hank. He got the results of his x-rays back and he had a couple fractured ribs and a broken nose. They admitted him for observation. Olivia got out of surgery and was expected to make a full recovery. Jay and Olive left on Sunday with Daniel, while Erin stuck around to help with Noah until Lucy returned. Hank took time off from work to recover from his own injuries but mostly to spend it with Olivia and the two of them became closer as a result.

 **Reviews are appreciated**.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The idea for this chapter was floating around in my head, so that's why I updated so quickly after the last one. I don't own any of the characters.**

It had been a couple months since Olivia was shot. She was still on light duty at work, which she hated but that gave her an excuse to get away. This time she was heading to Chicago without Noah. Hank had no idea she was coming and she wanted to keep it that way. Hank had also been on light duty, so he was staying in as the rest of the team went out to a case. Olivia had called Trudy to let her know the flight information, so she left to pick her up. Olivia had gotten her luggage and went outside to find Trudy, who had picked her up in the squad car.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey."

"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. How are you doing?"

"It's still bothering me a bit but the doctor and Physical Therapist said it was ok to fly. I'm still on light duty at work but then that gives me an excuse to get away."

"Hank is still on light duty too."

"I wanted to have some time alone with Hank without Noah for a change."

"That makes sense."

Trudy drove to the District but when she got there, Hank's SUV was gone.

"His SUV was here when I left. I think I might know where he is."

Trudy drove to the cemetery where Camille and Justin were buried and sure enough, Hank was there.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. I'll put your bag in Hank's SUV."

"I appreciate it."

Olivia got out of the car and walked over to Hank. She snuck up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Benson, what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised. Where's Noah?"

"At home. I figured we needed some us time. I am yours all weekend."

"I can't wait. It's been too long."

"Yes, it has."

"Let's go."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You didn't. I try to come here every day if I can. Who knew you were coming?"

"Trudy. She also knew where you were."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he took her hand as they walked to his SUV.

"How's the leg?"

"It's better. It still bothers me sometimes though. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Even more so now that you're here."

Hank helped her get into his SUV and then he drove home. They barely made it inside before they started kissing. They went up to the bedroom, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Olivia had fallen asleep in Hank's arms. Hank had been thinking about wanting to propose to Olivia ever since he had returned from New York. He had a ring but he still wasn't sure he wanted to do it. He didn't want her to say no as they hadn't even been together for 3 months yet. No one else knew he was thinking about doing this except for the 2 people buried at the cemetery. He was proud of the ring he had picked out and he really wanted to give it to her. All he knew was that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That also included her son, the little boy he has grown to love as much as he loved his own son and now grandson. Olive loved Olivia and so did Daniel. He already knew how Erin felt about her. The 3 of them were the only ones that mattered at this point. Hank made sure Olivia was still asleep before he pulled the ring out of the drawer of the bedside table. He opened the box and looked at it. He knew the moment had to be right for him to give it to her. He was feeling this moment was right, since there was no more perfect time to ask the woman he loved to be his wife than right after they made love. Olivia started waking up, so he closed the box and put it back in the drawer.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"In that box you just put in the drawer."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar. You know that, right? Show me what's in the box."

"Are you going to arrest me if I don't?"

"Don't tempt me."

"You can't arrest me in my own city."

"I could have someone else do it or I could drag you to New York and arrest you there."

"I'd like to see you try."

Olivia reached over Hank and opened the drawer.

"You going to arrest me?"

"Nope."

She pulled the small box out of the drawer.

"I'm opening it."

"Go ahead."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Olivia slowly opened the box revealing her engagement ring.

"Oh, Hank, it's beautiful!"

"I've been thinking about this since I got back from New York. I know I want to share my life with you and Noah too, obviously. Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes!"

Hank put the ring on Olivia's finger and then they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and then they made love again to celebrate their engagement. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest as she admired her new ring.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. You just agreed to become my wife."

"I was wondering when this was going to happen."

"Oh, you were, huh?"

"Yep. We never did look at houses."

"I know. Maybe I'll have to come out there, so we can look, since we do need to get serious about this. I put in my paperwork. I am retiring as of the end of December. I plan to move to New York to be with the woman I love and hopefully our son."

"He will be your son. He's still bugging me about you becoming his daddy. Honestly, I can't wait for the 3 of us to be a family."

"I can't either."

Hank started thinking about Justin and his eyes filled with tears.

"You're thinking about Justin again, aren't you?"

"Yep. I seem to be doing that a lot."

"You probably will for a long time. I'm sure you still think about Camille."

"Yeah, I do."

"Believe me, I understand. She was your first love and the mother of your son. I don't expect you to not think about her just because you're with me. I also don't think Noah will ever be able to take Justin's place in your heart."

"Not completely but when I'm around him, I feel like I've been given a second chance to be a father. Camille's death affected my relationship with Justin and it really wasn't until he became a father that I started to have more respect for him again. He learned to fight his own battles instead of having me do it for him. Unfortunately, fighting his own battles is what ended up costing him his life. I wish he had come to me with that one."

"You can only do so much."

"I know."

"Is Olive ok with you leaving Chicago?"

"She is. I'm giving her the house. She has family in Indiana but she knows she and the kids can come visit us whenever they want. I also told her we'd take Daniel and the baby any time. I told her that when the time comes and she feels she's ready to start dating, if she meets the right person, I'm ok with it as long as I can still have a relationship with the kids."

"Do you think Justin would want her to date again?"

"Yeah. He knew it would be a matter of time before he got shipped somewhere. He and I sat down and had a long talk. He told me he would want Olive to find love again but he'd also want me to support her decision. She said it'll probably be a while before she's ready for that especially with the baby coming in less than 6 months."

"At least she knows how you feel about it. What does she do with Daniel during the day?"

"The place she works offers daycare. She can check on him throughout the day. He does pretty well. I think he really misses his daddy though."

"I'm sure you both do."

"Yep."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and were about to make love again when the front door opened.

"HANK, ARE YOU HERE?"

"NO. GO AWAY, ERIN. I'M BUSY."

"DOING WHAT?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

Erin opened the bedroom door and walked into the bedroom.

"Can't you knock?"

"Sorry. I thought you were kidding. I guess you really are busy."

"Yeah and you really know how to kill a mood."

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, Erin."

Olivia had her left hand on Hank's back.

"Hank, did you propose to Liv?"

"Maybe."

"HEY, ERIN, IS HE HERE?"

"HE'S UP HERE."

Hank pointed at the door.

"Goodbye, Erin."

"I'll shut it."

"Good idea. Keep your mouth shut about what you just saw."

Erin left the room and shut the door again.

"We can pick up where we left off later."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

They kissed again, got out of bed and got dressed before going downstairs. The whole Squad was in his living room.

"Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. It's still a little sore sometimes."

"That's encouraging."

"We would like you guys to be the first to know. I've asked Olivia to marry me and she said yes."

"That is awesome! Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Erin looked at the ring.

"Did you pick that out all by yourself?"

"Yes, I picked it out all by myself."

"That's surprising."

"Why? I've done this before."

"I know."

All of you are invited to New York to visit us anytime except Erin."

"Oh, come on, Hank! I'm teasing. It's a beautiful ring."

"She likes it and that's all that matters. I suppose you want a big wedding."

"Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily probably means you do."

"Honestly, I don't care. We can elope for all I care."

"You 2 can't elope."

"Sure we can."

"I need to be there for this."

"Not unless you're invited."

Both Olivia and Erin smacked Hank.

"Apparently, I'm outnumbered."

"You'd better believe it. How about this, we can do the ceremony at City Hall with just the family and then we can have a party afterward with everyone else."

"City Hall wedding and then if you can get the time, we should do our honeymoon in Europe. We can decide what we want to see and how much time we want to spend."

"Hank, I can't see you in Europe. Do you even have a passport?"

"No but I can get one."

"I was thinking something more like the Bahamas or Mexico, where we can go for a week. I don't want to leave Noah. I don't necessarily want to take him on our honeymoon. Maybe next summer I can take a couple weeks off and we can take a family vacation somewhere, so that would include Noah, Erin, Olive and the kids."

"You won't go to Europe with me but you were all set to go to Paris with Tucker."

"Don't start. I never went with him. I want to go with you but not without Noah. I will go anywhere as long as I am with you."

"I'd like to do a Caribbean cruise."

"We could do that for our honeymoon. I don't want a long engagement."

"We'll discuss that later."

"Ok."

Hank's Squad left and headed back to the District. As soon as Olive got home, Olivia and Hank told her they were engaged. Olive took Daniel to see her family for the weekend, so Hank and Olivia had the house to themselves. They decided to get married at the end of the year and booked a New Year's cruise for their honeymoon. After their weekend together, Olivia went back to New York and told her Squad their news. The next step was to find a house or townhouse, so Hank flew into New York at the end of the week, so they could look. It didn't take them long to find something that would be perfect for the 3 of them and still have room for company. Hank started the paperwork to officially adopt Noah before he went back to Chicago. Neither of them could believe that in a little more than 3 months, they would be starting their life together as husband and wife with their son in their new home.

 **Thank you to all of you for your reviews, favorites and follows. They are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Before everyone knew it, December had arrived, which meant big changes for Hank. He was retiring before the Holidays arrived, so he could finish getting his stuff packed for his move to New York. Olivia and Noah had already moved into the new place. Hank and Olivia had gone furniture shopping and bought new furniture for their new home.

On Hank's last day with CPD, Erin and the rest of the Squad had decided that they were going to throw a party for Hank. Olinsky was in charge of keeping him busy until everything was ready. Olivia, her Squad, Noah and Jesse were all invited to the party but had a hard time getting there due to a snowstorm in Chicago, which normally ends up causing havoc on travel. Erin wanted Olivia to be there before Hank was, so he could celebrate with his bride-to-be and their son. Erin loved that Olivia and Hank ended up together and have been pretty much inseparable ever since. What Erin didn't know was that on Hank's last trip to New York, which was the previous weekend for an early birthday celebration for Olivia, they went to City Hall and got married. They decided not to wait. Olinsky knew as he had been there, Olive knew because he called her afterward and of course, Olivia's Squad, Noah and Lucy knew because they had all been there as well. Olivia wore her ring but for now, Hank only wore his when he was with Olivia. Olinsky arrived with Hank the same time Jay arrived with Olivia and Company.

"There's my favorite Lieutenant. Erin is throwing me a party, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

Noah ran over to Hank and gave him a great, big hug. Olivia walked over to him and kissed him.

"I missed you, Mrs. Voight."

"I missed you more and by the way, Jay knows."

"Ok. I did tell Trudy too. Erin will be pissed I'm sure."

"No doubt."

"I think she suspects something. She said it wouldn't surprise her of you two got married sooner than you originally planned. She'll probably act all pissed off because you didn't include her in your plans."

"I think we should tell everyone else."

"I agree. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course."

"In private."

"My office?"

"At your house would be better."

"Ok."

"Hank took Olivia's hand and they headed to his SUV. Then he drove home. When they arrived, they went upstairs, so Hank could get his ring and put it on, while Olivia sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"That doesn't look like a happy face."

Olivia put her head down as her eyes filled with tears.

"I have already failed you as a wife."

"We've only been married a week."

"I had a miscarriage."

"Oh."

"I am so sorry. I wanted to give you another child so bad and now I have let you down."

"It's not your fault and you didn't let me down. I have a feeling that I am going to have my hands full with Noah. Sure, it would have been nice for us to have a child that we created together but don't think for a minute that you let me down. You mean everything to me and I will love you whether you give me a child or not. I don't care about that."

"That's not all. The doctor told me that I have cysts on my ovaries, which is probably why I miscarried. Lucy is the only other person that knows. I haven't even told my Squad yet. I wanted you to know before I told them. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It could happen to anyone. Are you having surgery?"

"I am having a hysterectomy and I scheduled it not too long after we come back from our cruise."

"Ok. Is still ok for us to make love?"

"I had the procedure done after the miscarriage and I should probably wait at least a couple weeks."

"We'll wait as long as we need to. Does Noah know?"

"No. I called Lucy and asked if she could stay all night with him and I told her why but to just tell him I was still at work. I stayed overnight and then called in the next day. She dropped him off at daycare and came to pick me up. I've been trying to take it easy these last few days. Obviously I didn't do much for my birthday after our weekend together."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have gone out there to take care of you."

"I thought I would be ok and I didn't want Noah to know something was wrong."

"You need to let me do my job as your husband, ok?"

"Ok. Would you mind holding me? It's been a crappy week."

"You don't even have to ask."

They moved so they were laying on the bed and then Hank wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have news."

"What?"

"Olive decided to take her boss up on her offer to become part of the team in the new office in New York. She's been really thinking about Justin lately because it's getting closer to the birth and she wants to be where I am. Her boss knows her situation and leaves just after the first of the year. Olive will go out there some time after the baby comes. She wants to know if they can come live with us."

"Absolutely."

"She also wants to know if Lucy will help take care of the kids."

"She asked me if we were still going to need her and I said we would. Olive is having another boy, right?"

"Yes. She is naming him Justin Michael Jr. She actually wanted to name Daniel after his father but he didn't want that, so he's named after both of his grandpas. She decided this one would be named after his daddy, since he was no longer here. I'm happy with that but I would have been happy with a granddaughter too."

Hank's cell phone rang and he noticed it was Olive, so he answered it. After he was done talking to her, he hung up.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Olive found out something a few months ago that she never told me until now."

"What's that?"

"She's having twins. The second one is a girl. Her girl's name in case she was having one was Nicole Olivia, after both grandmas but also after her too. She knows Justin would have been ok with that. I think Justin would have loved you."

"I wish I had gotten the chance to meet him."

"I wish you had too."

They kissed again and Hank held her a little while longer before they headed back to the District. When they got there and went up, no one but the group from SVU, Olive and the kids were there. Olivia and Hank hugged Olive when they saw her.

"So, I hope Lucy is ok with helping with the kids."

"She'll be fine I'm sure. Although we will have to tell her there will now be 4 of them."

"4?"

"Yeah. I'm actually having twins, a boy and a girl. After they're born, I'm moving to New York. My boss is opening a new office there and asked if I'd be a part of her team. It's more important for me to be where Hank is and my family understands that. I wish I could go out there now but I'm at 36 weeks, so they said it could happen at any time."

"Well, then I guess that means you won't be leaving Chicago until after she has the babies, which means Noah and I will be spending Christmas alone. I wanted us to spend our first Christmas as a family together. We're leaving New Year's Day for our honeymoon, don't forget."

"Yeah, I know."

Olive started to look a little uncomfortable.

"I need to sit."

Hank pulled up a chair for Olive and then she sat down, while Olivia went into Hank's office and hung up her coat. She sat down on the sofa and started crying.

"Liv has been really upset about something lately."

Hank went into his office and shut the door. Then he took off his coat and sat down next to Olivia.

"We'll get through this. Come here."

"This isn't working."

"What isn't?"

"We aren't. I thought once we got married, we'd be together forever. So far, that hasn't happened."

Hank started rubbing her back but she pulled away.

"What has gotten into you? Not that long ago, you wanted me to hold you and now you won't even let me touch you. I don't understand you sometimes. I'm getting tired of you playing games with me, Benson. Either you want to be my wife or you don't."

"I do."

"Then we have to try a little harder. I want to be there for Olive because my grandchildren are the only connection I have to my son. I know I need to be with you and Noah too. How about this? I'll go back to New York with you and Noah and then I can get the Nursery, Daniel's room and Olive's room painted and set up. Then we can come back here for Christmas. If she hasn't had the babies by the time we leave for our cruise, I'll leave Erin in charge. You have my word."

"I love when you say that because I know you mean it."

"You know I will do anything for you."

"I know."

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in."

Fin opened the door and came in.

"Olive thinks she's in labor. She said she wants both of you in with her. Apparently she's having a c-section."

"Ok. We'll be right there."

"Ok."

Fin left and shut the door behind him.

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah. I'll drive, so you can call her family."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and helped her with her coat. He put his on and they walked out of his office. Olive gave Fin her keys, so he drove her SUV with Rollins, Carisi, Jesse and Daniel, while Olivia drove Hank's with everyone else. Hank called Olive's family on the way to Med. Once they arrive at Med and Olive was admitted, the nurse took Hank and Olivia to get ready as another nurse got Olive ready. They went into the OR and within minutes, Justin Michael Jr. and Nicole Olivia came into the world. They went with the nurses to the Nursery, so the babies could get cleaned up, weighed and measured. Hank and Olivia took them to the waiting room to meet their big brother. Hank's Squad was there when they came in.

"This is Justin and that's Nicole."

"Twins?"

"It looks that way, Erin. Daniel, this is your brother and your sister."

"Babies."

"Mommy."

"What, Baby?"

"Can we have a baby?"

Olivia started to become visibly upset, so she handed Nicole to Erin and ran out of the room.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's ok, Buddy."

Hank took the babies to the Nursery and went to find Olivia. Olinsky, Fin, Rollins and Carisi followed.

"Voight, what's goin' on with her?"

"She needs to be the one to tell you."

They found Olivia in the cafeteria as far away from everything as she could get and she was crying.

"Just leave me alone."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm scared, Hank."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. They need to know."

Everyone sat down.

"I found out I was pregnant and earlier in the week when I left early because I wasn't feeling right, I went to the hospital. I was about 8 weeks along but obviously it wasn't meant to be because I miscarried. When they did the ultrasound, the doctor told me that I have cysts on my ovaries. I am scheduled for surgery in mid January after we get back from our cruise and everything is being removed. They did the procedure they usually do following a miscarriage and I had to stay overnight. Lucy was the only one that knew and I told her to tell Noah I was still at work. I didn't know how to bring it up with all of you. I never called Hank because I didn't want Noah to start asking questions when his daddy shows up unexpectedly right after he leaves to come back to Chicago. I had a pretty crappy birthday as it was and I wish this stinkin' week had never happened."

"Man, Liv, I wish you would have told one of us. You should not have had to go through all that by yourself. How'd you get home?"

"Lucy took Noah to daycare for a few hours and came to get me. The next day, I had her take me to get my SUV. Noah of course asked why it was at the hospital and I told him that I was too tired to drive it home. I hate lying to him but how do I tell my 3-year old son that he is never going to have a brother or sister?"

"We'll tell him together, ok?"

"Ok."

"It's not cancer, is it?"

"They don't think so but they will have to be sent for biopsy. I guess I will have to talk to Chief Dodds because they will have to know what I'm doing and they will have to bring someone in to replace me while I'm off. I actually need to go over to 1PP anyway because I need to change my beneficiary stuff and I did legally change my name, so I have to pretty much change everything. Other than the 3 of you, no one knows we got married. Barba knows but I haven't even told Ed yet."

"What did Barba say?"

"He said he wasn't surprised."

Hank got a text from Olive's mother that she and her husband were flying into Midway and asked if someone could come get them.

"Do you want to go for a ride with me?"

"Where to?"

"Midway Airport to pick up Olive's parents."

"Sure. Maybe we should take the boys."

"We could do that."

"Liv, if you need anything, let us know."

"You know I will. I could use some prayers, I guess. Lucy already has her mom praying for me."

"Mine will be too and so will I. My mom will take care of food."

"We appreciate that. Thanks, Carisi."

"No problem."

Hank and Olivia got up and went back to the waiting room to get their coats and the boys.

"We're going to go pick up Olive's parents at Midway."

"Ok. Is there something you'd like to tell me, Hank?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like maybe that you and Liv are married."

"Wait, you two got married? No kidding. Congratulations."

"Thanks. We'll talk later, Erin."

"No, I think we'll talk now."

"We have to go."

They put the boys' coats on and then they headed to Midway. When they arrived, Hank found where they were supposed to pick up the Morgans. Hank met them at Justin's funeral, so he knew who they were. He got out and helped them with their bags.

"It's good to see you two again and this time under better circumstances."

"You too, Hank. How are things going?"

"Not too bad. She's been thinking a lot about Justin lately but so am I. The twins are beautiful."

"They sure are. Thanks for the picture."

"No problem."

"Olive said you got married since the last time we saw you."

"I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How long?"

"A week ago. We were going to get married in a couple weeks but we figured that we'd just go ahead and do it. We're going on our honeymoon in a couple weeks."

"Where to?"

"A Caribbean cruise for 10 days."

"That'll be nice."

"We hope so."

Hank put their bags in the back of his SUV and then they all got in.

"Dan and Nicole, this is my wife, Olivia and our son, Noah. Olivia, this is Dan and Nicole Morgan, Olive's parents."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Hi, Noah."

"Hi."

"I see someone is sleeping."

"Yep. Sometimes when she wants him to sleep, he won't."

"He's at that age."

Hank left to head to Chicago Med.

"Thanks for allowing her to stay with you in New York."

"No problem."

"She probably wouldn't have done it if you weren't going to be there."

"She's a good kid."

"Yes, she is. She didn't want to take this job because she didn't want to be any farther from us but we convinced her that you probably needed our grandchildren around more than we do. Our other kids are nearby, so we see our other grandkids all the time."

"They're my only connection to Justin."

"That's why we were ok with this. What do you do, Olivia?"

"I'm also a cop. I'm a Lieutenant with NYPD Special Victims Unit. How about the two of you?"

"I'm a Lieutenant with the Indianapolis Fire Department."

"I'm a teacher. I teach 4th grade."

"So, Hank, you're going to be a stay at home dad and grandpa, huh?"

"Pretty much. I'm looking forward to it. We will still have the Nanny to help us out."

"Nicole is retiring at the end of this school year and I might be too. I haven't decided yet. We do want to travel. We've actually never been to New York, so I'm sure we'll be coming to visit quite a bit."

"We'll be happy to have you."

"Do you have any hobbies you'll be doing in your free time?"

"Not really. I have some projects around the house to keep me busy. My first one will be painting and setting up the Nursery, Daniel's room and Olive's room. She mentioned eventually putting Daniel and Justin in the same room."

"If we have to, we can put Daniel in with Noah until his room is ready."

"Yes, we could."

"I'm also going paint the basement make it my man cave. I want to get a pool table and air hockey table for down there. I bought a huge TV and I had to get the sports package with the Cable Company, so I can keep up with my Chicago sports teams."

"You mean the room where you can tune me out?

"You're funny."

"When does your stuff get picked up?"

"Tomorrow sometime. I need pack my suitcase with whatever I'm taking with me."

"I still need to wrap presents when I get back."

"Where'd you put it all?"

"Wherever I could find a place that he can't get into. He's nosey."

"Well, yeah. He's 3."

Hank arrived at Chicago Med. While they were gone, some of the Squad had gone to get the food and cake and put it in the cafeteria, so they could still celebrate Hank's retirement. Olive was moved to her room, so her parents went to be with her, while everyone else went to eat.

"Hank, when the hell were you planning to tell me you got married?"

"Before I left."

"Well, I should have been there. All these years you claimed that I'm part of the family but you don't even include me in this. Why was Olinsky there and not me? Obviously neither of you care about me or my feelings at all."

"Because he was in New York with me and Olivia and I all of a sudden decided we wanted to get married."

"Well, congratulations, have a nice life and go to hell. Both of you. While you're at it, stay out of my life."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"What did you say to me?"

"I told you and your wife to go to hell and stay out of my life. I don't care if I ever see either of you again. We are no longer family and never were."

"You don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't. You can go to hell too, Jay, since I'm assuming you knew."

Erin left and headed to Molly's.

"Halstead, do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Make sure she stays away from Bunny."

"If she ever talks to me again."

"She'll cool off eventually. Antonio, is Gabby working at Molly's tonight?"

"She should be. Do you want me to call her and tell her to make sure Erin doesn't get drunk?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem."

Antonio called Gabby and asked her to keep an eye on Erin if she showed up and make sure she didn't get drunk. After a while, Hank and Olivia checked on Olive and then they took the boys home. Everyone else left as well. Fin had given Olive's parents the keys to her SUV, so for the time being, the group from SVU had gone over to Hank's. Olivia and Amanda decided to meet up with Trudy and Kim at Molly's, so Jesse stayed with the guys at the house but she had fallen asleep like Daniel and Noah had. When they arrived at Molly's, Trudy and Kim were waiting for them. The group from the Fire Station was there when they walked in and Erin was sitting at the end of the bar by herself.

"Hey, ladies!"

"Hey, Herrmann."

"Uh oh, Mouch, the boss is here!"

"Yeah and don't you forget it."

"What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have my usual."

"Me too."

"Lieutenant?"

"I'll just have Ginger Ale."

"I'll have a Club Soda with lime."

Herrmann got them their drinks just as Hank, Fin and Olinsky came in.

"Hey, Sarge, your usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Me too."

"I'll have a beer."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nah. Anything is fine."

Herrmann went to get Hank, Fin and Olinsky their drinks."

"Did you leave Carisi with the kids?"

"Yep. He was fine with it."

Erin kept glaring at Hank and Olivia but they had their backs to her.

"Someone is giving you two the evil eye."

"Let her. I don't care what she does anymore. I'm here to spend time with my friends before I move on to the next chapter in my life."

The rest of the Squad came in and ordered their drinks.

"I see everyone is here but Carisi."

"Someone has to babysit."

"Well, Sarge, tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life. What are you planning to do?"

"Get ready for the movers. Then probably go to the hospital to see my new grandchildren. Our flight leaves around 6 tomorrow night."

"I hope our paths will still cross with SVU on occasion."

"I'm sure they will. You just won't have me to deal with."

"I can always drag you here with me."

"Yeah, you could."

"Are you two thinking about having a family besides Noah?"

Olivia nodded to Hank that it was ok to tell them, so Hank told them what was going on with her.

"Wow! Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks."

"I figured you might have been pregnant when you ordered Ginger Ale."

"They put me on an antibiotic after the procedure. I'd like to drink after the week I've had but I'm trying not to. I'm really scared."

"I am too. Camille died from ovarian cancer. I can't be put through that again."

"I'm hoping it's not that too. I would like to be around to see my son grow up. I know as well as anyone else here that I could get killed because of my job.

"We all know how that goes."

"By the way, Lucy is taking next week and the following week off, so you will need to entertain your son."

"I can do that. Who's taking him while we're gone?"

"Amanda and Jesse are going to come stay with him through the weekend and depending on what time Lucy gets there on Monday, Amanda may have to drop him off at daycare."

"What happens if we get a call in the meantime? It could happen."

"Yeah, it could. Then you'd have to worry about both of them. I know who might be able to do it if you get a call but I'm not so sure you'd be ok with it. He's actually good with kids and that's Tucker."

"I kind of figured you'd say him."

"I'll ask him if he'd be willing to help out if you get a call either of the days you're staying with Noah."

"Ok. Jesse kind of likes him actually."

"Although I think using two of you would be fine depending on the case."

"So, in other words, you would prefer me and Carisi."

"Yeah."

"Is Lucy going to stay with him when you have surgery?"

"Yes. We need to give her more money for taking on all the kids. At least I hope she does."

"If not, I'll take care of it."

"I can't see you taking care of 4 children under 5 by yourself."

"We'll see what happens."

Herrmann brought more drinks over.

"We didn't order these."

"Compliments of Detective Lindsay."

Hank got up and headed over to Erin and she got up and met him halfway. She put her arms around him and he put his around her.

"I am so sorry."

"I am too. We should have told you we got married."

"It's not so much that that I'm upset about. I think I'm more upset because you won't be around anymore. You've always been around to keep me out of trouble."

"I guess it's now up to Halstead to keep you out of trouble. Olive will be leaving too, so it'll be up to you to take flowers to the cemetery."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go sit for a minute. I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

Hank and Erin went to where she was sitting and he told her what was going on with Olivia.

"I am so sorry you two have to go through all this."

"We're both pretty scared. She said they don't think it's cancer but they will have to be sent for biopsy. What if it is? I've already been through this once. I can't take anymore loss in my life right now. What happened to Justin is still fresh in my memory like it just happened yesterday and honestly, I don't think I want to bury another wife to the same disease, especially right now."

"Liv's a fighter though. She overcame what that Lewis guy did to her. She has a good support system but most importantly, she has us."

"Yep."

Olivia came over to them and Erin gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier and I'm sorry you're going through what you're going through."

"Thanks."

"You ready to head home?"

"Yep. This is your last night in Chicago."

"Yes, it is."

"I take you two are ok?"

"Yeah. It's not so much that you didn't tell me you got married that I'm upset about. It's more that he won't be around to keep me out of trouble anymore."

"You can come visit us anytime you want."

"He's right."

"I told Halstead to make sure you stay away from Bunny."

"I haven't heard from her since I thought it was her calling me during that thing with Yates."

"We should go."

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

Hank and Olivia hugged Erin and then they went to get their coats.

"Behave yourselves."

"You too, Sarge. Enjoy your retirement."

"I'm sure I will. I get to entertain my 3-year old son for the next 2 weeks. Lucy's off and Olivia has to work. We leave on the 31st to fly to Ft. Lauderdale and the cruise leaves on the 2nd. We'll be back on the 12th."

"Not that week but the following week is my surgery and I could be off for 4-8 weeks."

"Let us know how things go."

"I will or I'm sure Fin or Rollins will."

"I'm already planning to come out there then, so I'll do it."

"Erin, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Dawson, I'm taking that entire week off."

"Ok."

"My brother in charge of the Squad? I have to process that one for a minute. Next it'll be Sergeant Dawson."

"I took the exam."

"So did I. Liv made me."

"It was about time you did."

Hank said goodbye to everyone and then he, Olivia, Fin and Amanda left and headed to the house. Amanda and Olivia went inside. Amanda got Jesse and then they went back out to Hank's SUV with Carisi, while Olivia checked on the boys. Daniel was asleep but Noah was awake.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Baby."

"You ok?"

"We need to talk."

Noah got out of bed and took Olivia's hand. They went into Hank's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Olivia took Noah's hand in hers.

"You sad?"

"I am but I am also mad at myself. I didn't tell you the truth about something. I'm not sure you really understand this either. I wasn't feeling well a few days ago. Mommy had a baby growing in her tummy but not anymore. I went to the hospital and they told me that I lost the baby. I had a miscarriage. They also told me that I have cysts on my ovaries. I had a procedure done that they do when mommies lose their babies, so I had to stay overnight. I told Lucy to tell you I was at work. She took you to daycare and came to get me. I know it was wrong of me not to tell you. I never told Daddy until today. No one knew except Lucy. I'm having surgery in January after Daddy and I get back from our cruise. What all this means is that Daddy and I won't be having a baby. Although I really wanted to."

Olivia's eyes started filling with tears.

"It's ok to cry, Mommy."

"I know, Baby. I've cried a lot these last few days. I'm sorry I never told you and I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about it. I love you so much."

"I love you and Daddy."

Noah wrapped his arms around Olivia and gave her a big hug as she held him tighter. She started crying again as Hank came in. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around both of them. Olivia buried her face in Hank's chest.

"We'll get through this. All of it. As long as we have each other, we can get through anything."

Olivia looked up at Hank.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

"I love you, Daddy."

Noah gave Hank a kiss.

"You need to get back to bed."

"I want to sleep in here."

"I think that would be ok."

"I do too."

Olivia let Noah up and he went to get under the covers, while Hank went to get Noah's teddy bear. Daniel was awake, so he took him into the bedroom as well.

"We have more company."

"Hi, Sweetheart."

"I'll stay with them while you get ready for bed."

"Ok."

Olivia went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Hank got the boys settled. Once she came out of the bathroom and got into bed, Hank went to change. By the time Hank came out of the bathroom, Olivia and the boys were sound asleep. He got into bed, kissed the 3 of them and fell asleep.

By the time Hank and Olivia woke up the next morning, both boys were gone.

"Where are the boys?"

"I don't know."

"This is the best I have slept all week."

"That's good to know."

"Now that the boys aren't here, maybe we can snuggle for a while."

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia moved closer to Hank and then he wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You sure you're not disappointed in me for not being able to give you a child?"

"I'm sure. I could never be disappointed in you. Well, maybe there was that one time."

"I know you were when I told you I was in a relationship with Ed."

"That was the time I was referring to."

"That wasn't one of the smarter things I have done in my life. The last 6 months that you and I have been together have been really amazing. I'm glad you chose to join me in New York. Not that I wouldn't have minded coming here."

"It was time for a change. I'm glad you chose to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I'm glad I did too. Ed said he hopes you reconsider joining Hostage Negotiation. He was impressed by how you handled that guy who shot me and was holding Rollins hostage at the hospital. Coming from him, that's a compliment."

"The guy that shot you we had been trying to get for a while. He disappeared for a couple years. He said he wished he had killed you. I wasn't about to let that happen."

"MOMMY, DADDY, YOU UP?"

Noah came into the room.

"Breakfast."

"Did you cook?"

"No."

"Did Daniel?"

"No."

"PAPA, GAMA!"

"What did he call me?"

"Sounded like Grandma."

"Come on!"

"Ok. We'll be right there, Noah."

"I'll wait."

Noah waited until they both went into the bathroom and then they went downstairs.

"Erin cooked."

"It's been years since you've cooked breakfast for me."

"I know. I remember that Justin and I used to cook for you and Camille on the weekends quite a bit. Noah helped."

"You made a lot."

"Jay went to pick up Rollins, Jesse, Fin and Carisi from the hotel. They should be here any minute."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia sat down and started eating as did the boys. Erin brought Hank his coffee.

"Liv, do you want tea or coffee?"

"Tea please."

Erin got Olivia some tea and then the rest of the group arrived.

"Mornin'."

"Morning."

"This isn't how I pictured my boss first thing in the morning with no makeup and hair all over the place."

"Good morning to you too, Fin."

Jesse started giggling at Fin.

"Are you laughin' at your Uncle Fin, kid?"

Both Olivia and Amanda smacked Fin for what he said to Olivia.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby."

Jesse giggled at Olivia and Amanda.

"Oh, so now you think your Auntie Liv and Mommy are funny. Make up your mind."

Jesse gave Fin the 'raspberries' and then everyone started laughing. Daniel reached over and put his hand on Jesse's arm.

"Daniel, are you flirting with Jesse?"

Daniel gave Olivia his devilish smile.

"He's a Voight alright. He's a flirt just like his grandpa."

"I don't flirt."

"Oh, really?"

"Hank, you lie."

"I do not."

"You flirted with me and I thought it was sexy."

"Yeah but you weren't interested."

"Sure it was. I'm interested now."

"It's a little late for that."

"I can't flirt with my sexy husband?"

Olivia leaned over and kissed Hank.

"You're so cute."

"I am?"

"Uh huh! You're cuter than Ed. In fact, you're sexier than he is. You're the one I married, so you know where my heart is. That's where it was all along."

"He's not used to having a woman tell him he's cute."

Hank started blushing.

"Are you blushing?"

"Hell no!"

"Yes, you are."

Olivia kissed Hank's cheek and as soon as they finished breakfast, they went to take a shower, while Erin got the boys ready. Hank's SUV got picked up and then the movers came not too long after that. They went to the hospital to see Olive and the babies. Hank wanted to go to the cemetery one final time before he left Chicago. Erin and Jay drove everyone to the airport. Once they arrived at O'Hare, everyone got their stuff.

"Behave yourself, kid."

"I should say the same to you."

"I have to. The boss will arrest me if I don't."

Hank hugged Erin and she kissed his cheek. Olivia gave Erin a hug as well.

"Halstead, take care of her for me."

"You know I will."

Erin hugged Noah and everyone else and then they went to check in, while Erin and Jay headed home. They went to the gate and waited to board the plane. Once they boarded the plane and waited for it to take off, Olivia was sitting between Hank and Noah.

"Do you have any regrets?"

"None. My life is with you and Noah now."

"Good."

The plane took off and as they flew over the Lake, Hank watched the city he loved so much until he could no longer see it. Olivia was preoccupied with Noah and didn't notice that Hank had fallen asleep as he thought about all the memories he was leaving behind. He knew he would be making new memories in New York with his new family. He was still leaving one of the most important people in his life in Chicago but he knew she could take care of herself. He also left his memories of Camille and Justin in Chicago even though they would always live in his heart. He managed to open his heart again and let Olivia and Noah in his life. This was only the beginning of their new life together.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own any of the characters but my own.

Hank was having no problems settling into the new house. Olivia had informed Chief Dodds that she would be taking a leave of absence to have surgery and the Squad would need help. She had called Ed to tell him but he wasn't available, so she left him a message to call her back. After talking to Hank, they decided they should invite him over for dinner. Ed called her back and accepted the invitation to dinner that night. However, after being slow for most of the day, SVU got a call. She called Hank to tell him what was going on but to go ahead and eat without her if she was running too late. She would get there as soon as she could. When Ed arrived, he rang the doorbell and Hank answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

"Olivia is still at work."

"I heard."

"Beer?"

"Sure. It smells great."

"Thanks."

Hank got beers for both of them and then they went to sit in the family room.

"What's going on?"

"Olivia and I got married not this past weekend but the weekend before. She wanted you to hear that from one of us and not through the grapevine."

"I'm fine with that. Congratulations."

"Thanks. There's something else."

"She's pregnant?"

"That was almost the case. She ended up miscarrying. She found out that she has cysts on her ovaries and is scheduled to have a hysterectomy right after we come back from our cruise."

"Wow! Sorry to hear that. I called her for her birthday but she wasn't in the mood to talk. Is that when she had the miscarriage?"

"Yeah. She said she left work early on Monday and drove herself to the hospital. She had the procedure done and they kept her overnight. Lucy was the only one that knew and Olivia told her to tell Noah she was at work. She didn't even tell me until this past weekend. I wish she had told someone. I would have come in for support but she didn't want Noah to start asking questions. Still, she could have called Fin, Rollins or Carisi. I would have been ok if she had called you. She shouldn't have had to go through this alone."

"You're right about that. Why didn't she call anyone?"

"Because she's stubborn."

"Uh, yeah. Does Noah know now?"

"She finally told him the same day she told me."

"This isn't cancer, is it?"

"She said they are pretty sure it isn't but they will still have to be sent for biopsy. That's my biggest fear, since my first wife died from ovarian cancer."

"I can see why you'd be scared. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Amanda is supposed to be staying here a couple days from when we leave to when Lucy gets back. Amanda did ask what happens if they get a call in the meantime. Olivia said if it can be done with two people, Fin and Carisi can just go by themselves. If they need everyone, that's where they'll have a problem. Olivia suggested calling you next."

"As backup for Rollins to watch both Noah and Jesse if SVU gets a call?"

"Yeah."

"No problem. Unless of course I get one in the meantime but I can just have the rest of the team go. No big deal."

"Thanks."

Hank's cell phone rang, so he answered it.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"We were on our way back to the Precinct and got into an accident."

"Is everyone ok?"

"The car is pretty smashed up and we're at the hospital getting checked out. We all have a few bumps and bruises."

"Are the roads that bad? Tucker's here and he didn't say anything."

"It's snowing but it's a wet snow."

"How many vehicles were involved?"

"Thankfully, only two. The other vehicle that hit us was a patrol car."

"That's interesting."

"Wait, it gets better. They said it was our fault. We had the green light and the patrol car had no lights or sirens on. Now we get to sit here and wait until IAB shows up. Fin said he wished Tucker was still with IAB, so then it would get done in a hurry."

"IAB shouldn't even be getting involved."

"I know that and you know that. I actually have more important things to be doing than being here. It was an accident that wasn't our fault."

"Tucker wants to talk to you. He knows about us, you and the possibility of backing up Rollins when we're gone."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank handed the phone to Ed, so he could talk to Olivia, while he went to check on dinner. Once Ed was done talking to Olivia, he came into the kitchen.

"Now I've heard everything."

"It shouldn't have been an IAB issue."

"No, it shouldn't have. The other officers involved have been investigated before, so they are actually on thin ice with the NYPD."

"Did she tell you what Fin said?"

"Yep. I wouldn't have even investigated it. All they have to do is check the traffic cameras for that intersection and they'll see who's at fault. She said these officers were being rude to her, Rollins and Fin. Fin and Carisi wanted to get in their faces but Olivia told them it wasn't worth it and it's probably what they wanted them to do."

"Dinner should be about ready."

"Ok."

"NOAH, DINNER."

"OK, DADDY."

Noah came downstairs and the 3 of them sat down to dinner.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"She's trying to come home but the 4 of them were in an accident with another Squad car."

"She ok?"

"She has some bumps and bruises. She's at the hospital right now."

"Oh."

"What's the matter, Buddy?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing Mommy."

"I am too but she's tough. We'll get through this."

"Can Mommy quit her job?"

"I'm not sure she's ready for that yet."

Olivia sent Hank a text about being disgusted with the entire situation. She was tired of waiting, so she was getting back to the Precinct and heading home.

"She's disgusted with the entire situation, so she walked out and is trying to get back to the Precinct. Then she's heading home."

"She has every right to be disgusted."

"Mommy's coming home?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

"This is good. You made this?"

"Yep. One of my hidden talents. I never felt much like cooking for myself. I've gotten more into it lately after my daughter-in-law moved in with me. Takeout gets boring after a while."

"Yes, it does. How is your daughter-in-law?"

"She's doing ok. She gave birth to twins on Friday, a boy, Justin Michael Jr. and a girl, Nicole Olivia. They'll be moving out here and in with us eventually. The company she works for is opening a new office here and asked Olive to be a part of the team. Her boss comes out here after the first of the year and as soon as she's able to, Olive will move out here. I think she's going to drive out because she doesn't want to fly with the 3 of them this soon. I may go get Daniel and bring him out here sooner, so she'd only have to deal with the twins."

"He's how old?"

"19 months. My grandkids are my only connection to my son."

"He was your only child?"

"Yep. He was a twin but his sister was a stillborn. We wanted more kids but Camille didn't want to chance having the same thing happen. I wanted a daughter more than anything. That's why I love Erin so much. If my daughter had lived, I would think she'd be a lot like her mother. Justin was more like me than either of us was willing to admit. I guess Noah is my final chance to be a better father. Do you have kids?"

"No. I never really wanted kids. My ex did and ended up cheating on me. I caught them and filed for a divorce. I broke the guy's nose too. If you can't trust your own wife, who can you trust? I joined IAB to confirm that."

"She ended up pregnant, didn't she?"

"She did. After our divorce was final, they got married and have a few kids. I've pretty much been a loner ever since. I know people don't like me and I never really cared what anyone thought. I didn't realize how much I missed by not being a father until I started falling for Olivia. Noah is a good kid."

"He definitely is."

"When did you start having feelings for her?"

"I think it actually started after the first case we worked on. She's one of the few people who can put me in my place and get away with it. After the Yates trial, I went to the holding cell to threaten him and went to tell Olivia what I did. We shared a kiss but nothing more. I wish we had though. I finally decide to tell her how I felt about her and ended up with my heart broken into a million pieces when she tells me she's with someone else."

"She did seem upset when she came back after the last Yates thing. She didn't want to talk about it. It broke mine when I told her to figure things out. A part of me knew it wasn't going to be me. She and I are still friends and that works for me. You and I seem to get along pretty well considering we were both in love with her at the same time. I'm fine with how things turned out. I just wish she would have said something about what she was going through."

"How do you think I feel? She told me several days after it happened and this was my kid too."

"I don't get that. You'd think she'd at least want you there with her."

"Exactly. We got married the Friday before her birthday and this happened on Monday."

"I called her to wish her a happy birthday and wanted to take her to lunch. She said she wasn't at the Precinct and wasn't feeling well. I asked if there was anything I could do and she said no. Maybe I should have insisted."

"I wish you had. She told me she spent most of the day of her birthday crying because she lost the baby and because of what they told her."

Olivia called and said she was on her way home and bringing the Squad.

"She's bringing the Squad home with her."

Hank went to get more plates and silverware.

"Daddy, I'm done."

"Ok. Mommy will be home soon. You can go back up to your room and play and we'll call you when it's time for dessert."

"Ok."

Noah gave Hank a hug and gave Ed a high five as he left the kitchen.

"Olivia did such a good job with him. He is so well behaved."

"She sure did. He usually tries to eat everything he's given."

"At least he's eating more than macaroni and cheese, chicken tenders and hotdogs."

"He tries. He loves pizza."

They heard the door from the garage to the house open.

"HONEY, I'M HOME."

"WE'RE IN HERE."

Olivia, Fin and Carisi took their coats off and came into the kitchen. Olivia gave Hank a kiss.

"What a day! Where's Noah?"

"He was done eating and I told him he could go back upstairs to play until we called him for dessert."

"Ok. How'd he do?"

"He ate just about everything on his plate. Where's Rollins?"

"She went to get Jesse and then they'll be here. This was delivered."

"Go ahead and eat. I'll take care of this."

"Why can't I open it? It's addressed to me too."

"Eat your dinner."

Olivia kissed Hank again and then she, Fin and Carisi sat down to eat, while Hank opened the package.

"Who's it from?"

"Lindsay, Halstead, Dawson, Olinsky, Ruzek and Atwater. They sent us Portillo's hotdogs and Italian beef."

"Wow!"

"Peppers too?"

"Yep."

"Let me know when you're doing the Italian beef. I'm coming over for dinner."

"Sure, Carisi."

Fin looked at Carisi and shook his head.

"Is that all you do is eat?"

"I'm Italian, so yes."

"Do your two favorite pizza places ship?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, I guess we will have to go to Chicago every time we want pizza."

"I always want pizza."

"Honey, this is so good. I honestly didn't know you were a good cook."

"Well, now you do."

"This is so much better than takeout."

"So, Liv, Tucker never cooked for you?"

"Nope."

"I've never been much of a cook. What happened at the hospital?"

"IAB pretty much laughed it off. It was a traffic accident. He knew they had been under investigation before."

"What did they say about you?"

"They said something about knowing why I got promoted to Lieutenant so quickly because I was screwing you."

"That was before we were even together."

"I know that and you know that. They started saying stuff about Jesse and making racist remarks about Fin. That one they did in front of IAB."

"It sounds like they now have a case against them, which is a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess. They were also giving me a hard time for the Munson case. They supported him 100%. I told them that was their choice. They said the wrong cop died in that incident and that it should have either been me or you."

"I'm not surprised they would have said me."

"I've never been a fan of yours and really no one has but that was just wrong to say."

"I've never really cared what people think about me anyway."

"Neither have I."

"Same with me. I wasn't exactly sure what Liv was thinkin' when she decided to date you but you're actually not so bad now that you're not with IAB anymore. I still don't think you were ever the right one for Liv though."

Olivia got a text from Amanda saying she wasn't coming.

"Rollins isn't coming. I have a feeling she let what those idiots said get to her."

"I'll stop and check on her on my way home."

"Good. Thanks, Carisi."

"No problem."

Noah came downstairs.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, Baby. How's my boy?"

"Fine."

"Did you have a good day with Daddy?"

"Yes. You ok?"

"I'm much better now that I'm home with my two favorite guys in the entire world."

"Does your owie hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Daddy said you were hit by a police car."

"We were."

"Were you driving?"

"No. Mommy is a good driver. Uncle Fin was driving. Ed, did Hank give you the tour of the house?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Sure."

"We haven't been here since you got everything unpacked."

"Hank spent most of the day yesterday getting his stuff unpacked. They went out today and bought paint for the 3 bedrooms that Olive and the kids will be using. He wants to do that first."

"How many bedrooms total?"

"Six. That way there would be room when his former Squad comes to visit. We still have one bedroom for guests and the office has a sofa bed. We have a full basement but he wants to have walls put up to have a bathroom put in down there. That's Hank's man cave. I really have no reason to go down there since the washer and dryer are on this level. The room that is supposed to be the dining room is a playroom for the boys. We bought a bigger kitchen table."

"This is a nice size kitchen though."

"So far, we like it."

"Hank took Ed around the house and showed him everything. They went down to the basement last.

"I can see why you'd want to be down here."

"I want to put a bar in and get a pool table, an air hockey table and maybe a poker table."

Fin and Carisi came down.

"This is gonna be the man cave, huh?"

"Yep. I want to put a bar in and get a pool table, an air hockey table and maybe a poker table."

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about."

Olivia came down with Noah.

"Can this be my playroom?"

"This is Daddy's playroom once it's done."

"Will you share, Daddy?"

"You have a playroom."

"It's too small."

"What do you mean it's too small?"

Noah started giggling.

"When it gets warmer, I'm going to have a swing set with the works put in for you and Daniel. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! What does Mommy get?"

"Mommy wanted the pool."

"We have a pool? Yay! Can I get a sand box?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"We have such a huge yard, so maybe you can do an entire section of it, put the swing set into the ground and then have everything else sand like they have at the playground."

"That would make sense. I'll have to see if the place that has the swing sets does stuff like that or if they can recommend someone. We still have 3 months yet."

"Yes, we do."

"How long are you going to be off?"

"Anywhere from 4-8 weeks but I will be on limited duty once I come back. I talked to Chief Dodds and he's looking into getting us some other detectives. I'm leaving you in charge, Fin. I don't care what IPP or IAB have to say about it."

"You're starting to sound like me."

"I think you're rubbing off on me. This has been a rough year for me."

"Yeah, for me too but the last 6 months have made it better."

"For me too."

"I know this thing with you is a setback but we're going to get through this. You, me and Noah are a family and nothing is going to split us up. I'm not prepared for what this could be with you. I don't want to lose you and neither does Noah."

Hank's eyes started filling with tears.

"I'm not prepared either. I've never been more scared in my life. Well, I was scared when I was undercover in a prison and nearly raped. I was scared at the thought of going to prison for something I didn't do. I was scared when I was being tortured by William Lewis and thought I was going to lose my job yet again. Those times I had no one. When I was held hostage this last time, I had my son to live for. That incident resulted in a relationship that maybe I should or shouldn't have gotten into. That same relationship almost cost both of us our jobs because of a case we were working on that he had a connection to. We got each other through it. He helped me get through what happened with Dodds and honestly, I am still having problems with that. If anything came of that, we're friends and I am glad for that. If I got into something right now, I'm guessing that all 4 of you would be there trying to rescue me."

"Liv, you know I would. I had your back at Sealview and was there for you after all that crap you went through with Lewis."

"I would too, Liv. You know that. I'm glad I transferred to SVU."

"I don't have a choice if you're being held hostage. It's my job now. Even if it wasn't, you know I would. I still care about you a lot."

"I knew you had a heart in there somewhere. You just never showed you had real feelings until recently."

"I must be mellowing with age. I'll do what I can to help out during your surgery too. I already told Hank that. If Lucy needs a break, I can take Noah for a few hours or whatever."

"Us too."

"Thanks."

"Babe, you know I'd be there to protect you in a heartbeat. Even though I'm still having issues with Justin's death, you were the one that made me realize that I could move on and be happy again."

"Like I told you before, I knew how I felt about you during all the stuff with Yates last year. What happened between us in February was completely my fault and honestly, I've never hated myself more knowing that I hurt you the way I did. You tell me you're in love with me and I respond by telling you I'm in a relationship with someone else. I guess I deserved to have you tell me to go to hell and if I ever stepped foot in your City again, you'd arrest me and put me in the Cage."

"I probably shouldn't have said that but I was pissed."

"You had every right to be. If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I will. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then everyone headed up for dessert as the doorbell rang.

"I got it."

Olivia went to see who was at the door and opened it.

"What are you guys going here?"

"We miss Hank already and we brought you two a present."

"What else are you giving us besides the hotdogs and Italian beef? Thank you, by the way."

"No problem. We thought you might have missed your grandson."

"Gama!"

"Hi, sweet boy! Come in."

Everyone walked in.

"Wow! Nice house."

"Thank you."

"PAPA!"

Hank came out of the kitchen.

"Daniel, I missed you!"

"What about us?"

"You guys not so much."

"Hey!"

"Some of you more than others."

"You better mean me."

"Of course I do, Kid. Olive was ok with you bringing him?"

"Yeah. The poor guy hasn't slept much since you left. Of course having two new siblings who cry a lot doesn't help the situation."

"Do you miss Papa?"

Daniel nodded his head.

"Dada."

"I know. Me too."

"Liv, what happened?"

"Fin, Rollins, Carisi and I were in an accident. We were hit by a patrol car and they blamed us even though they blew the red light. They made it an IAB issue when it shouldn't have been. These officers were saying rude things about me and the reason I got promoted so quickly. They made comments about Jesse and they were making racial comments at Fin. IAB took that seriously but they just laughed the accident off and said it wasn't their problem."

Everyone went into the kitchen.

"Uh oh! Do we have a case?"

"No. We decided to visit."

"Noah, look who's here."

"Daniel!"

"Noah!"

"Daniel, how about some ice cream?"

"K."

"Daddy, can I have ice cream too?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Mommy."

"Daddy said no. You had cookies, which I'm sure you snacked on all day."

"No!"

Noah folded his arms and had a pouty look on his face. Hank got Daniel some ice cream and put it in front of him. Noah hit the bowl onto the floor. Daniel started crying and Noah got a dirty look from Olivia.

"Go to your room."

"No!"

"Noah, get upstairs now!"

"I'm sorry."

"Upstairs."

"Fine!"

Noah stomped his feet and went towards the stairs. He turned around and stuck his tongue out at Olivia. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Did he have a nap today?"

"Not for very long. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"No. I need to deal with it."

"He did say earlier that he doesn't want to lose you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it. Doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Introduce Ed to everyone and I'll deal with Noah."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and went up to talk to Noah. Erin cleaned up the mess on the floor, while Hank got Daniel some more ice cream.

"Here you go, Buddy."

"Tank you, Papa."

"You're welcome. Ed, you already know Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead. This is Alvin Olinsky, Antonio Dawson, Adam Ruzek and Kevin Atwater. This is Captain Ed Tucker."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, Sir. This must be Carisi."

"That's right. I've only met Lindsay, Halstead and Dawson."

Olinsky gave Hank a look and Hank nodded his head.

"So, how are things going?"

"Really slow. Burgess and Platt send their love."

"Ok."

The doorbell rang and Hank headed to answer it as Olivia was coming down the stairs.

"I got it."

"Ok."

Olivia got the door, while Hank went back into the kitchen.

"Amanda."

"Hey."

"Where's Jesse?"

"She's at Carisi's mom's. I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure. Come on in."

"Are Fin and Carisi here?"

"Yeah."

"They should hear this too."

"Ok. FIN AND CARISI, COULD YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?"

"OK."

Fin and Carisi came out of the kitchen and then the 4 of them went into the living room and sat down.

"What's going on?"

"It's time the 3 of you knew the truth about Jesse. I've wanted to tell you for a while but I couldn't. After the case when we arrested Johnny D, I ended up sleeping with Declan. It just kind of happened. Liv, I know you don't trust me and haven't for a long time but those idiots really got to me today."

"Does he know about her?"

"He does but he's obviously never met her. He's working undercover out of the country."

"So are you two together then?"

"Honestly, I don't love him. That brings me to my next thing. I am in love with someone and I have never said this to anyone. I don't even think he knows how I feel."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I don't but I have to. I'm in love with Carisi.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Only 7 weeks until the shows return (10 if you also watch Chicago Fire, which I do). It still seems like it's too long. I know there will be at least one more chapter after this one, which will be about their cruise and Olivia's surgery. After that, I'm not sure how much more I'm going to write. I don't know that I want it to end but it will eventually. Anyway, here's the next chapter and as usual, I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia had a shocked look on her face but Fin didn't seem to be too surprised and Carisi just sat there.

"Liv, please say something."

"This is a shock. Definitely not something I was expecting."

"If you want to transfer me out, I understand."

"Maybe I should be the one to transfer out. I did pass the Bar, so I could go work for Barba or something."

"No one is transferring out. We're too short handed as it is. Fin, you're not surprised?"

"Not really."

"I thought it was just me that felt that way,"

"You love me too?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure I should have feelings for you because we work together."

"If you two can keep your personal and professional relationships separate, I'll allow it. Let's just see how things go."

"Got it, Lieutenant."

"Thank, Liv."

"Honestly, I can't say I'm completely surprised. He's good with Jesse."

"He is. That's what made me realize how I felt about him. If we're going to do this though, maybe you should start calling me Amanda instead of Rollins."

"Only if you call me Sonny."

"Not Dominick?"

"I prefer Sonny. The rest of the women in my life call me Dominick."

Amanda leaned over and kissed Carisi on the cheek and he did the same to her. Then Hank came in carrying Daniel and Ed was there too.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"A while. I didn't know how to bring it up to you because of what was going on with you."

"With me?"

Olivia saw Ed and figured out what Rollins was talking about.

"I get it but I can't believe you'd think that about me though."

"It wasn't just me though.'

"Both of you as well?"

"Pretty much."

"I didn't want to get yelled at or told to mind my own business. It was obvious to me that you felt something for Voight during the Yates trial because Yates accusing him of doing that stuff to Nadia wouldn't have pissed you off a much as it did if you didn't care about him. You should have told him how you felt sooner."

"You're absolutely right, Fin. I know I should have but I didn't want to say something and not have him feel the same way about me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Liv, are you even listening to yourself? He told you how he felt about you and you basically said you didn't feel the same way about him when we were in Chicago by telling him you were with someone else. Ok, so maybe Tucker isn't the ogre he once was and he did help to get you out of that situation in the townhouse but that doesn't mean you should have started dating the guy especially when you had feelings for someone else. I saved you at Sealview and I care about you a lot but I wouldn't have expected your heart in return just because I saved you."

"That's not why it happened. I was tired of being alone."

"I get that but you couldn't have done that with Voight?"

"I'm not a mind reader."

"Neither is he. The guy also lost his wife. People who lose a spouse have a harder time realizing how they feel because they've experienced a loss and it's harder for them to move on. People who are divorced have their own issues. At least you had enough decency to tell him. He could have told you how he felt and you could have said nothing. He then comes here for another case and finds out that way or by accident. If we had had a joint case with Intelligence when you were 'transferred out' of SVU and he asked where you were, what would you have wanted us to tell him? She was transferred out of SVU because her boyfriend, the guy from IAB, is being investigated for possibly withholding information on a case SVU was working on and instead of telling of Barba she was dating the guy, he has to find out another way. I don't blame Barba one bit for 'ratting' you out to 1PP. I'm guessing that wouldn't have gone over real big with Voight and I'm guessing it would have been a cold day in hell before he ever spoke to you again. Did Tucker even know you were interested in someone else?"

"Not at first. He sensed my mood was different after I came back from Chicago but then we had that case involving Commissioner Abraham. During the case when I was temporarily transferred out of SVU, I thought about taking Noah to Chicago for a few days but I figured maybe Hank needed more time to cool off. I wanted to support Ed through all that, so I decided against going to Chicago. It wasn't until Dodds was in the hospital and Chief Dodds said Mike's fiancée was in Chicago, I started realizing that I wasn't being honest with myself about my feelings for Hank, which meant I wasn't being honest with Ed either. After he invited us to go to Paris and as tempting as it was, I sat him down and told him I wasn't being completely honest with him. When he first asked me out, I wasn't sure I wanted to go out with him but it allowed me to see another side of him that very few people get to see. I don't know that he could have been my happily ever after because I didn't love him the way I loved Hank. I'm glad we're friends and I'm glad he and Hank have become friends. Mostly I'm glad that Hank forgave me for the way things were left between us. I never heard how you two felt about the entire thing."

"I thought it was kind of weird."

"Awkward would be a good word. When we came to tell you about Barba when we were waiting to hear about Dodds, you were sleeping on Tucker's shoulder and we both stopped dead in our tracks."

"I know I shouldn't be making a judgement after what I just told you about me. Actually, though, it's been nice to see that there is actually a softer side to him after everything he's put us through. I still like you and Sergeant Voight better though and Fin was right, it was obvious that you felt something for him."

"I appreciate your honesty, Amanda."

"I know I'm probably the least likely person to become involved with anyone. Olivia become one of the few people I grew to trust. She and now Hank are really the only ones who know about my past. I'm divorced because she cheated on me and I had difficulty trusting anyone. I joined IAB to confirm that. I don't care what people say or think about me and I know I am probably the most hated cop with the NYPD. Maybe now I do care because people saw me differently after the investigation. I've never been one to have friendships because I was never able to see the good in anyone. After the William Lewis thing, I started realizing that maybe Olivia could be trusted. I knew it could be bad for both of us if people knew we were seeing each other. When I was being investigated for that incident involving my cousin, I told Olivia to let me deal with it on my own but she stuck by me. No one has ever done that before especially when it could have cost her her job. Our relationship was basically the reason I gave up IAB."

"I noticed that when I told you what happened to Dodds, you didn't seem like you were going to investigate it, which I think is a first."

"I probably could have but you did nothing wrong and neither did Dodds. I guess I wanted to show some support for you and your Squad after what you did for me."

Hank handed Daniel to Olivia and got up.

"I need to put the crib somewhere, so he can go to sleep.

"Ok."

"Need help?"

"Sure."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he and Al went upstairs to move the crib to Noah's room. Noah came downstairs.

"Mommy."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again."

"Ok."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it she saw it was Olive. After she was done, she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Olive. She had an argument with her parents, so they left and went home. The babies are a lot for her to handle on her own right now. HANK!"

"JUST A MINUTE."

Hank and Olinsky came downstairs.

"What?"

"Olive just called. She said she had an argument with her parents, so they left and went home. The babies are too much for her to deal with on her own right now."

"I'll see if I can get a flight to Chicago. Am I taking the boys?"

"Let me see if I can get Daniel into the daycare I take Noah to."

"We're still planning to stay. We can take them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I was only planning to work part of the day on Friday, so I can book a flight to Chicago for the boys and me on Friday afternoon. I'm guessing the babies are part of the reason Daniel isn't sleeping, so if he stays here with me, he can at least sleep. Are you guys staying here then?"

"If you have the room."

"We'll be fine."

"Hey, Erin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Amanda got up and then she and Erin went into the kitchen to talk. Hank got out the laptop and looked to see if he could get a flight.

"There's a flight tonight."

Olivia didn't say anything.

"Does tomorrow work better for you?"

Olivia nodded her head and Erin and Amanda came back into the room.

"Ok. Are you driving me to the airport?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Uh huh!"

Olivia started pouting.

"Don't give me that pouty face of yours."

"I can't help it. I don't want you to go. I hate being apart from you."

"I don't like it any more than you do but Olive needs me right now."

"I need you too. What if something happens to me and you're not here?"

"You'll have Erin here. You'll be fine."

"I'm going to be needing you for something else pretty soon."

"We'll talk about that later."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"So, Hank, how long has it been since you two had sex?"

"None of your business, Erin."

"That long, huh?"

"I was here the weekend before her birthday when we got married. Lucy took Noah for the entire weekend. You figure it out."

"I am looking forward to this cruise."

"I am too. I am looking forward to peace and quiet."

"Definitely but that's not all I'm looking forward to while we're there. We won't be able to do anything for a while after my surgery."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be unforgettable. You have my word."

"It usually is with you. You saying those 4 words has really become a turn on for me."

"Ew! Just stop it right now!"

"Geez, Erin!"

Dang, Liv, aren't you two a little old to be acting like this?"

"Um, no."

"I walked in on them 3 months ago right after they got engaged."

"That's because you didn't knock and it wasn't right after. We already celebrated that."

"Well, excuse me for interrupting anyway."

"Uh huh."

"When is your surgery scheduled for?"

"Tuesday after we get back. We're back in New York late the 12th. We get in that morning and have a flight a few hours after that."

"Liv, you told Barba about your surgery, right?"

"Yes. Honey, did you find a flight?"

"8AM. There's one at 2PM on Friday. Do you want me to book that for you and the boys?"

"Yeah. Might as well."

"Is that the one out of LaGuardia?"

"Yes, on United."

"That's the one we're on."

"Is Daniel already scheduled?"

"Yes."

"Do you want an aisle or window seat for Noah?"

"Window."

"Ok. I'm also booking the return flight. Monday?"

"That's fine."

Hank finished making the reservations.

"I probably need to get a car."

"Mine is at the airport. Go ahead and take it. Here are the keys. You'll just have to pick us up."

"Thanks. I'll probably bring Olive's SUV to pick you up, since I need to get Olivia and the boys anyway."

"Just as long as you don't forget about us. I am sorry about what I said before."

"I'm not mad."

"Neither am I."

"What do you guys have scheduled for tomorrow?"

"They want to go to the place where we found Nadia and to the 9/11 Memorial. They also want to see where SVU is. We might want to check out Rockefeller Center with all the trees too."

"It's really beautiful. I have never seen Chicago all lit up."

"I'll take care of that."

"Are you just going to drive us around? Noah loves looking at lights and decorations."

"No. I will make arrangements for us to go on a carriage ride. Someone I know owns one of the companies, so I just have to let him know when. Bring warm clothes."

"That sounds like fun. Doesn't it, Noah?"

"Yeah."

"We have that here too but I've never done it before."

"Never?"

"Nope. None of the other guys I have been in relationships have been overly romantic. The only other one maybe would have been Ed since I almost went to Paris with him."

"I probably would have."

"It's been a while since I last did it. The last time I went was before Camille got so sick."

"That would have been fun to do on our wedding day if we had done a big wedding of course."

"Did you want one?"

"Not really."

"Not really usually means yes. You should have said something."

"It doesn't make much difference now, does it?"

"Of course it does. You should have had the type of wedding you wanted."

"I'm fine with what we did. Really. All I care about is being with you anyway. I don't care how we got there. I don't regret anything that happened these last 6 months. You're my husband and Noah's daddy and that's all that matters. You accomplished something that thankfully no one else ever did and that was of course getting me pregnant even if it was only for 8 weeks. You're the only one I could see anything long term with anyway. What happened with Ed was completely unexpected. If someone had told me just a few years ago that I'd end up in a relationship with Ed Tucker, I probably would have laughed in their face. Why would I ever get involved with let alone sleep with someone I hated and didn't trust?"

"Did you love him?"

"I did but not the same way I love you. I didn't want to hurt him when I told him I wasn't being honest with myself, so then I wasn't being honest with him. I could never be truly happy with him until I admitted my true feelings for you. If I had gone to Chicago and you had refused to talk to me or said you couldn't love me for saying what I said, I guess I would have had to accept it and move on as hard as it would have been. I would have hoped I would have been able to convince you that I did love you and that we belonged together. Even though I'm with you, I still care about Ed and I do worry that something could happen to him because of his job."

"I understand that and I am fine with it. I know he still cares about you too."

"I'm the same way. I may be with Jay but I still worry about something happening to Kelly and he told me that he worries about me too."

"I was seeing Gabby for a while and I still worry about her. More so now that she's a firefighter and not a paramedic."

"It can still happen to paramedics though. Look at what happened to Shay."

"Yeah, true."

"Halstead, when did you date my sister?"

"Right around the time she, Herrmann and Otis bought Molly's and were looking for investors."

"Oh, yeah. I do remember that. You were working undercover."

"Yep."

"I still care about Kim too."

"Any plans to get back together?"

"Right now, no but we're talking more. I hated that she became involved with Roman and I found out about it the way I did. I need to work out my fear of commitment. We hang out together at Molly's sometimes though. Do you guys ever hear from Amaro?"

"I haven't heard anything since he moved to California."

"Me neither."

"Neither have I."

"What happened with Roman?"

"He was shot and had damage to his shooting arm. CPD wouldn't approve the surgery to repair the damage and he decided to move to San Diego or something because he didn't want to be on desk duty."

"That almost sounds like what happened to Amaro. He was shot in the knee and abdomen, which hit his liver, by Johnny D, who also shot and killed one of the Court Officers, shot another one and shot Judge Barth. Nick shot and killed Johnny D. Nick really had no chance of being promoted and he had been interested in taking the Sergeant's exam to become my #2 when Fin said he didn't want it. After the shooting, he retired and moved to California to be closer to his kids."

"Who was Johnny D?"

He was a pimp/sex trafficker, who turned out to be Noah's biological father. After I had passed the home inspection and was allowed to start the formal adoption, I told Trevor Langan, who was one of the Defense Attorneys we dealt with regularly and was Noah's biological mother's lawyer when we arrested her. He took over representing Noah and then we worked together on the adoption. He was the lawyer that represented when the Rat Squad was charging me with a murder I didn't commit. Anyway, I told Trevor we found out who Noah's biological father was, just so he was aware of it. Barba had advised me not to say anything but I'm not a good at lying. Johnny's lawyer found out and they were using Noah as leverage to get him a deal. Barba knew the Court could allow him to get some kind of visitation and there was a possibility that I'd have to take Noah to see him at the prison until he's 18. I didn't want this information to come back and bite me in the rear end, so I informed IAB of the situation just in case."

"Burgess shot the black kid who shot Roman. He first denied that he was the one but footage showed him tossing his gun into the water. Of course on the day of the trial things were getting tense because all the protestors were at the Courthouse. For her safety, Lindsay and Platt drove Burgess to the Courthouse and the rest of us escorted her in, even though she was not the one on trial. The guy got a reduced sentence but still has to serve some time."

The Assistant State's Attorney asked me how I felt about it. I said the guy shot at my friends. To me friendship is more important to me than being black or white. I do sometimes feel like I'm targeted more than the rest of you but if it had been me in that situation, I probably would have shot him. Sure I have my family but I have come to realize that we're all a family too."

"We had a case similar to that except the police shot the wrong person. The guy they shot had no weapon. Fortunately, it wasn't any of my Detectives that were involved as the ones that shot him were indicted by the Grand Jury. The kid died and then during a routine traffic stop, a cop was shot and killed. Barba asked me what I would have done then and I still don't know. I probably would have tazed him first. If I felt my life or the lives of one of my Detectives was put in danger, I may have shot the person."

"I didn't have an opinion then and I still don't now. Although I wanted to shoot those idiots today. I agree with Atwater though that friendships are more important than the color of my skin. The Squad is also family and if someone has a gun pointed at one of them or if they pull the trigger and shoot one of them, I wouldn't think twice about shooting someone. I'd take a bullet for one of them in a heartbeat. If I could have, I would have shot William Lewis and I would have shot Johnny D too. If IAB wanted to take my badge from me, fine. It would have been worth it."

"In both cases, it would have been justified. For once I didn't have to investigate Amaro when he killed Johnny D."

"Let me get this straight, if Fin had killed William Lewis, it would have been justified but when you thought I killed him, you were ready to take my badge."

"At the time, I thought you did kill him because your prints were all over the weapon and from the way he had been shot."

"He wanted to play Russian roulette. I probably should have been the one that died because that bullet in his gun was supposed to have been mine. That's how he was. He liked playing mind games and he wanted to stay in my head for a long time. Sometimes he's still there. I get that going through my head and what happened with Dodds still goes through my head. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep in the days following Dodds' death just like I didn't get much after when happened with Lewis."

"I know how you were after Dodds' death for sure, since I was there holding you all night."

"And I do appreciate that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Rollins, is Amaro the father of your daughter?"

"No, Sir, he's not. Lieutenant Murphy is."

"How'd that happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"Obviously you knew about my gambling addiction."

"Yeah."

"I went to this club and I was off duty. I was in debt up to my ears but I couldn't quit. At first, I didn't know it was an illegal club."

"I do remember that."

"That's how we met. Declan was working undercover to get Johnny D at the same time we were. It happened right after that but it just sort of happened. He knows about her but he's never met her. I have sent him pictures of her."

"Is there something going on between you and Detective Carisi?"

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?"

"Not really."

"He's been great with Jesse and I finally admitted it to the entire Squad that I'm in love with him. Maybe I should have told him before I told Liv and Fin but everyone now knows."

"Rollins, are you sure you want to be in a relationship with Carisi? He can be pretty annoying."

"I know that, Fin. He was at first but he has gotten better."

"I realized I started having feelings for her before Jesse was even born."

"Just be careful."

"Liv said to try to keep our personal and professional lives separate and we'll see how things go."

"That makes perfect sense. I should probably get going."

"Ok. We should do this again."

"Maybe when you're doing better."

"That works for us."

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem."

"Are you working next week?"

"Hopefully."

"Maybe we'll have lunch one day next week then."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan to me."

Ed got up and Olivia went to get his coat.

"It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too."

Ed left and then Fin, Amanda and Carisi got ready to leave as well.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

"Maybe we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Probably."

The 3 of them put their coats on and left.

"We have the extra bedroom, the sofa bed in the office, the sofa in here or the family room and the bunk beds in Noah's room. He's still in his toddler bed."

"Is the guest room co-ed?"

"I'm fine with it."

Erin looked at Hank.

"Just don't do anything."

Erin gave Hank a hug.

"I'll sleep in one of the bunk beds."

"Me too."

"I guess I'll take the sofa bed."

"I'll take the sofa."

"Ok."

The guys went out to get the stuff, while Olivia and Erin went to put sheets on the beds. Hank took the boys up and gave them a bath. Everyone got settled wherever they were sleeping. Atwater and Ruzek read Noah and Daniel their story once Hank got them ready for bed. Hank went into the bedroom to pack and Olivia was sitting on the bed crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about what could have been."

"The baby?"

"Yeah."

"This is the 3rd child I've lost."

"This isn't about you."

"Yeah, it is. That was our baby. I need to mourn the loss too. I should have been there."

"What difference would it have made?"

"It probably wouldn't have made much difference but at least we would have been able to be there for each other. It's obvious you don't care about my feelings."

"Don't say that. I love you."

"If you did, you would have called me when this happened and you wouldn't have waited so long to tell me. You're acting like you're the only person this happened to. I'm guessing if you hadn't come to Chicago, you wouldn't have told me."

"Of course I would."

"When? I would have noticed that your belly wasn't getting bigger. You must really think I'm an idiot."

"No, I don't. I'm the idiot. I know I should have told you and I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time dealing with this. I need you so much. I know this is the 3rd child you lost. When I first realized I was pregnant, I was so happy. I knew this baby would never fill the void left in your life when Justin died but he or she would have been a part of both of us. I also thought it would solidify our relationship and make our love stronger."

"We're solid enough and we don't need a baby to make our love stronger. Come here."

Hank sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia. Then he kissed her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed again, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Early the next morning, Hank woke up and went to take a shower. Olivia woke up and went to join him. She got in the shower and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning, Gorgeous."

"Good morning yourself, Sexy."

Hank turned around, wrapped his arms around Olivia and they started kissing.

"You'll call me when you get there, right?"

"You know I will."

"Good."

They kissed again and then Hank finished up before getting out of the shower, while Olivia finished her shower. Hank got dressed and went downstairs to make some coffee. Olinsky came into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I changed my reservation, so I'm going with you."

"Good. You don't want to go to any of the places the rest of the group was going to?"

"I went the last time I was here."

"That's right. You did."

Noah and Daniel came downstairs.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Are you leaving?"

"I need to go to Chicago. Olive needs help with the twins. You, Daniel and Mommy will fly out there tomorrow with Erin and everyone else."

"Ok. Is Uncle Al going with you?"

"He is now. Daniel, did you climb out of your crib?"

"Yeah!"

"I guess we need to get you a toddler bed too."

"Daddy."

"What?"

"Uncle Kevin and Uncle Adam snore."

"Maybe Mommy will let you sleep with her tonight."

"Good."

Hank found something for breakfast and then Olivia came down in her robe.

"I'm not as behind as it looks. I just need to dry my hair."

"Ok. Olinsky is going back with me."

"Ok. I'd tell you two to behave but I know better."

"You're real funny. You need to behave."

"I always do."

Olivia got a call and once she got the information, she went up to finish getting ready.

"I have to go. I can't take you to the airport. Sorry."

"That's ok."

Olivia put her coat on and kissed Hank, Noah and Daniel.

"I'll let you know when I'm at the Precinct."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia left and headed to the hospital. As soon as she left, Erin and Antonio came into the kitchen.

"Who rented the car?"

"I did."

"We need a ride to the airport. Olivia had to go to the hospital for a case."

"Ok. Wait, Olinsky is going too?"

"Yep."

"Daddy, can we go to the airport too?"

"Sure. Go to the bathroom first."

"Ok."

Noah went up to the bathroom and then he came back down. Hank put their coats and boots on and as soon as everyone was ready to go, they left for the airport. Antonio put his coat on and went to shovel the sidewalk and driveway. Erin dropped Hank and Al off at the airport and headed back to the house with the boys.

A couple hours had passed and the flight for Chicago was just taking off. Olivia and the Squad had returned to the Precinct and she texted Hank to let him know she was there. The rest of the group at the house had taken their showers, got dressed and had something to eat before heading to the beach where they found Nadia and to the 9/11 Memorial. Erin then drove to the Precinct. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV and went up. When they got to the Squad Room, Olivia was in her office with Chief Dodds.

"That's not good."

"It never is."

"I think he's just bein' a Scrooge and here to spread holiday misery as usual."

"Fin, you're too funny."

Olivia's door opened and they both came out.

"If you change your mind about the party later, here's the name of the place where it will be."

"Thanks for the invitation, Chief but like I said, I have house guests and I also need to pack to fly to Chicago tomorrow afternoon. My husband is on his way there now. Our daughter-in-law had twins about a week ago and they are a little too much for her to deal with on her own."

"What happened to her husband?"

"He was killed trying to help a friend. He died around the same time Mike did. I didn't mean to bring him up."

"That's ok. I find that it helps to talk about him. My other son and my ex wife are flying in for the weekend. We figured we might as well spend one holiday together. Mike always loved Christmas."

Daniel went up to Olivia and wanted her to pick him up.

"Miss Papa."

"I do too."

"Who's this?"

"This is Daniel, our oldest grandson."

"I can't picture you as a grandma."

"It's not so bad. He is such a sweet boy."

"How old is he?"

"19 months."

Olivia introduced Chief Dodds to the rest of the group from Intelligence and then he left. Hank called Olivia when they landed to let her know everything was fine and he was headed to the house to help Olive out with the twins.

By the time Olivia and the boys arrived in Chicago the following afternoon, Hank had made the arrangements to take Olivia and Noah on a carriage ride around the City, so they could look at the lights. They celebrated Christmas as a family and returned to New York. Once they were home, Noah got to open the rest of his presents and Daniel would open his when they got to New York. Olivia worked for the last few days of the year and that might have been her last time in a while. She hadn't decided if she was going to work when they returned from their cruise. She probably wouldn't decide that until they got back.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

On New Year's Eve, Hank and Olivia left New York for Ft. Lauderdale. They were both looking forward to getting away and spending some time alone without any interruptions, mostly from her job. They got to the hotel and got checked in. They got to their room and got settled. They put their swimsuits on and went to get something to eat before they went to the pool. They went back to the room and fell asleep for a while. Olivia woke up and went to sit on the balcony. Hank woke up and joined her.

"You ok?"

"I just have a lot going through my mind with the surgery coming up."

"We'll get through this."

"I hope so. I just don't want this to come between us."

"It won't. I promised you for better or for worse and I meant it. You're one of the strongest women I know and no matter what happens, I know you won't give up without a fight."

"What if I can't fight?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there and we'll do it together."

"Ok. I'm glad I have you in my life."

"I'm glad I have you and Noah in mine."

Hank sat down in the other chair and Olivia got up to sit on his lap. They kissed and then they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and decided to go for a walk along the beach. They ended up running into the last two people they ever would have expected to see: Trudy and Mouch.

"Hank, Olivia."

"Trudy, Mouch."

"Hey."

"What brings you two down here?"

"We're going on a cruise. It was our Christmas present to each other."

"We are too. Ours is for our honeymoon."

"What's this I hear you were in town and didn't stop over at the District?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I came in at the last minute because Olive needed help with the twins. I was there Thursday and Olivia and Noah came in on Friday. We spent Christmas with Erin, Olive and the kids and flew back to New York on Monday."

"Are you enjoying living in New York?"

"It's ok. It's not Chicago. That's for sure. Although I do love not having to go to work. Noah and my projects around the house are keeping me busy. When Erin and the guys were in town, they guys did some painting for me, so I just need to move the furniture."

"You don't have the help like you do in Chicago though, do you?'

"Fin and Carisi have offered to help and so has Ed."

"Who's that?"

"Her ex."

"You two have actually become friends?"

"Yeah. Surprising enough. How are things going at the District?"

"Not too bad. Intelligence hasn't been overwhelmed with cases. Dawson seems to be handling things pretty well though."

"Good."

"Olivia, when is your surgery scheduled for?"

"The 17th. I have to be there early"

"So, that is pretty much as soon as you get back."

"Yep."

"What made you two decide to take a cruise?"

"We haven't really gone anywhere since we went to the Dells for our honeymoon. I haven't had much time off. We talked about it and decided to go away somewhere warm, even if it is only for a little more than 10 days. Boden was fine with him taking some time off."

"It'll actually be fun to be in this cruise with someone we know."

"Definitely. We're talking about coming out to New York. We're not sure when though."

"That'll be fun. You should stay with us."

"I'll have to think about that one."

"Because of the kids?"

"No. If we stayed at a hotel, we could come and go whenever we wanted. The hotel also has a pool."

"We have a pool."

"Do you really?"

"Yep. That was one of Olivia's requirements when we were looking."

"Thanks for the offer. We'll think about it though."

"Ok."

The 4 of them walked for a little while longer. Olivia had gone back to the room first. She told Trudy to keep Hank busy, while she got ready. She called Room Service to order champagne and she changed into the sexy nightgown she brought. She poured the champagne and got on the bed. When Hank came in and saw her, he nearly stopped dead in his tracks."

"Wow! You look stunning."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"It does. I want this trip to be memorable."

"Me too. You sure you're ready?"

"I am."

Hank got on the bed with Olivia and they drank some champagne. He put the glasses on the bedside table and started kissing Olivia passionately. They undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards Hank held her as she had her head on his chest.

"Wow! That was amazing! I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad I'm your wife."

"I'm glad you are too. If someone had told me a year ago that I'd be married in a year, I'd probably laugh in their face, especially after February. I just want to forget most of this year happened."

"I know what you mean. The best thing to happen to me this year was us. I'm looking forward to spending more time with my two favorite boys. If the results of the biopsies turn out to be cancer, I am going to fight like hell because I want to be around to see Noah and our grandchildren grow up."

"I know the hospitals in New York are good but if you need treatments, we could go to Chicago."

"Yeah, I know. I just want everything to be ok. I want us to grow old together."

"I do too. Carisi sounds like he's pretty strong in his faith."

"He is. I've never been overly religious. I did have Noah baptized and I'll let him make his own decisions when he's older as to what he wants to do. I've found myself praying a lot more lately but you're really the only person I've told. I did feel kind of out of place at Dodds' funeral."

"I take it Ed's not too religious either."

"No. He was a pallbearer at Dodds' funeral though. Mike was really the only one who accepted Ed and me together."

"How's the Chief doing?"

"He has his good days and bad days. He invited me to a Holiday party they were having at a restaurant the night you left for Chicago. I declined because I had houseguests and needed to pack anyway. He was a little more civil with the group from Chicago this time than he was at the baseball game. He said his ex and their other son were coming for Christmas. They figured they'd spend one holiday together and Mike always liked Christmas."

"It was always Camille's favorite. She liked Thanksgiving too, especially after Erin came to live with us. She would do all the cooking and the only one that would help her was Erin. She didn't want Justin and me in the kitchen because she said we would purposely mess something up, so she wouldn't ask us to help her again."

"Did you?"

"No. One year I purposely turned the alarm off, so she overslept and Justin and I got up to make the entire dinner by ourselves."

"How'd it turn out?"

"Camille was so proud of us that she let us do it every year after that. I never minded cooking but I always had her to do it. After she died, I really could have cared less. Takeout and delivery had become more my thing or it was something I could put in the microwave. Once Olive moved in with me, I started cooking more again."

"I know how you feel about takeout and delivery. Ed really tried to be romantic but his idea of a romantic evening included Chinese takeout and a movie, usually something he wanted to watch. That usually resulted in me leaving the room and going to bed. Sometimes he'd stay but mostly he'd go home. On the rare occasion that I got to pick the movie, he'd look at his watch, check his phone and fall asleep or say he'd have to go. He wasn't much into snuggling. He wouldn't hold me unless I asked him too. The only time I didn't have to ask him was after Dodds died."

"What about after sex?"

"Sometimes but very rarely. You do it automatically. I think there is more of a connection between us than I ever had with him. He didn't make me feel the way you do and I never felt the closeness between us after sex with him. With you, I know it's real."

"That's one of the things I missed after Camille died besides the lovemaking, even though it had been a while since we had done anything."

"I am so lucky to have you in my life. You are such a good daddy to Noah. You also gave me another chance when I didn't deserve it. I know what I said hurt you deeply."

"I'm not mad anymore. After that first night we spent together, I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Marriage is something I've wanted for a long time. I just never found 'the one' until I met you."

"Apparently, Camille didn't want me to spend the rest of my life alone. I had no desire to even date again until I went to New York a little over 2 years ago."

They kissed and made love again before ordering Room Service for dinner. After dinner, they watched TV for a while. They ended up bringing in the New Year as they made love. The next day, they went to the beach after breakfast and met up with Trudy and Mouch. The following day, they boarded the ship.

"This is absolutely gorgeous."

"You can say that again."

They got checked in and went to their cabins.

"Hank, this is amazing!"

"Isn't it?"

They unpacked and sat down in the bed. They started kissing just as there was a knock at the door. Hank got up and went to open it.

"Yours is bigger than ours."

"It's supposed to be. It's the Honeymoon Suite."

Trudy and Mouch walked in.

"So gorgeous."

"Have a seat."

"Thanks."

Trudy and Mouch sat down.

"Hank, I still cannot believe you're married again nor can I believe that you're retired."

"I'm enjoying my retirement and loving every minute of being married to this pretty lady."

"We all miss you."

"I miss you guys too but I love being at stay at home dad to Noah. We're looking forward to having Olive and the kids move in with us. I know she wants to move out to New York when the twins are 6 weeks. That's the end of January and a week after Olivia's surgery. She's driving out. I'm not sure who is coming with her to help her though. She can't make the trip by herself. Erin is coming the week before for the surgery. The company is going to do the moving but she will need help getting out here."

"Maybe I'll see what I can do."

"Even after taking time off now?"

"Yep. Maybe I'll send Burgess and Ruzek. I think those two should spend some time alone anyway."

"I'd do it myself but I need to be around to take care of my wife and son. I'm sure she'll be home by then."

"Oh, no doubt. Even if you did go, I could probably get someone to stay with me. Amanda could probably stay with me at night and Lucy during the day. Amanda would just have to stay there until Lucy gets there, so I'm not left alone with Noah."

"That would probably depend on who is left in charge of SVU."

"Fin should be hearing about his Sergeant's exam soon. It would be nice if it happened now. Chief Dodds said he hasn't had much luck getting someone to fill in. After the Munson case, we seem to have made some enemies."

"You know who would love to help but I'm not sure if her current Squad would get anything done without her?"

"Lindsay."

"How'd you guess, Trudy?"

"It's obvious. If it wasn't for Halstead, I think she would have put in for a transfer to Olivia's Unit. Right now, other than Crowley, I'm sort of indirectly in charge of Intelligence. I don't go out with them to scenes but if they need an officer to approve something, they come to me."

"I'd be fine with it but I'm not sure Chief Dodds would go for it."

"You are one of the cops she really looks up to and it might be a learning experience for her. She loves working with your Squad."

"If she were to leave Chicago, I'd love to have her as part of my Squad. You could also fill in but you'd have to do things my way."

Hank gave Olivia a look.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'd much rather stay home with you and Noah. Are you going to arrest me if I don't agree to this?"

"I hadn't thought of that but I guess I still love you."

"What do you mean, you guess?"

Olivia started laughing and tried kissing Hank but he turned, so she only got his cheek.

"I'm only teasing you."

"You said you guess you still love me. Now I'm insulted."

Olivia started pouting and when Hank tried kissing her, she pulled away.

"Now you insulted me."

Hank put his arm around Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"You two are crazy."

"I'm crazy about her and she knows it.'

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't. I was just teasing you too."

"I know."

"I love you even though you can be a pain in the butt sometimes."

"I love you even though I had to threaten to arrest you when we first met. Trudy, you've known him for a long time, right?"

"Yes."

"Was he always like this?"

"He was always a bit on the aggressive side and intimidating but he has the biggest heart of anyone I know. He's one of the most loyal people I have ever met. I do remember a time about 7 years ago when he said he would never fall in love or get married again after Camille died because it was just too painful."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I went to New York and fell for you. That doesn't happen very often, obviously, because until you, I was only with Camille."

"I knew I'd settle down eventually but finding the right guy to do that with was difficult."

"What if we never met or got together?"

"That's a good question. I doubt I ever would have married Ed because it probably wouldn't have lasted and honestly, I didn't love him. I cared for him but like I've said before, I'm glad I got to see another side of him that anyone hardly ever gets to see. I never really felt our relationship was any more than it ended up being. I learned to trust him, which is something I never thought would happen but my heart was never truly in that relationship. It just kind of happened with him in the first place and I was vulnerable after being held hostage. I know I shouldn't have just blurted out that I was in a relationship when you told me you had feelings for me and I would have understood if you were never able to forgive me. A part of me wishes you were the one who rescued me though. I would have been fine with that. I often wonder what would have happened if I had known you during my ordeal with William Lewis."

"He wouldn't have gotten to you again. That's for sure. I would have put my life on the line to rescue you from that Joe guy too. Even if we had never gotten together, I still would have done it. Even though I got as pissed at you as I did when you told me you were in a relationship, I still cared what happened to you, even though sometimes I didn't act like it. Camille told me on many occasions that I need to be more open with my feelings. It was never one of my strong points. Only those closest to me know what a wreck I was after Camille's death and it took me a couple years to get out of that."

"Yep. I remember that. Olinsky, Lindsay and I had to rescue you many times from the local bars because you were too drunk to drive yourself home. One of us had to bail you out of jail for getting into a bar room brawl. I believe one of those times you were thrown through the window and we had to meet you at the hospital."

"I felt nothing at the time. I did after I sobered up though. That's for sure. I never drank that much again. There is a lot I regret doing in the last several years. I didn't want to become that person again after I lost Justin that I became after I lost Camille. Erin kept reminding me that I had Daniel and I think know that is what kept me from doing something stupid. When Camille said she didn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life, one of the things that really bothered me was I didn't think anyone would want me. I have too many anger management issues and I was never really the greatest father to Justin, especially after his mother died, obviously because we both ended up in prison. I often wonder what my daughter would have been like had she lived. I'm hoping she would have been like her mother."

"I never knew you had a daughter."

"Justin was supposed to have been a twin but she was a stillborn."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, Mouch. That's one of the reasons I love Erin so much. I would have loved to have had a daughter of my own but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Sometimes I don't think I was meant to be a father."

"You had 20-some years with Justin and I've seen you with Noah. That kid is crazy about you."

"He could have done worse. Believe me. His biological father was a sex trafficker, so to me, that's worse. I never thought I'd be ever be a mother but I was given that chance when Noah came into my life. Sure I wish I had had a child with you but when you're the child of a rapist and an alcoholic, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to reproduce."

"Do you know for a fact that he was a rapist?"

"Oh yeah. My mother had that constant reminder of what he did to her."

"Which was?"

"You're looking at her. Nothing I ever did was good enough for my mother."

"I take it you're an only child."

"I found out that I do have a half-brother on my father's side and we have met but I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I'm fine with that."

"Is your mother still around?"

"No. She fell down the subway stairs coming out of a bar and died. This was 15 years or so ago. I started drinking more frequently after I was held hostage about a year ago and I started to become scared that I was turning into her. I didn't want to put Noah through that. My job has also become more stressful since I have been a Lieutenant, On top of that, I got involved with someone I probably shouldn't have gotten involved with in the first place and that almost cost me my job and some of my friendships."

Olivia explained to Trudy and Mouch about what happened that almost cost her her job with SVU.

"I know I hurt Rafael, our ADA, by not telling him about my relationship with Ed but the one that hurt me the most was what happened with Hank when I told him I was in a relationship with someone after he tells me he has feelings for me. I deserved to have him tell me to go to hell and tell me if I ever stepped foot in his City again, he'd arrest me and put me in the Cage. I guess my feelings for him were stronger than I realized if it hurt me as much as it did. In my heart, I knew Hank and I belonged together but I just needed to give him time to cool off. I hated that he was so mad at me."

"Honestly, I think you coming to Chicago when you did saved him from doing what he did after Camille's death after Justin's death. As stubborn and pigheaded as he is, I think he needed someone to get through to him when none of the rest of us could. Lately, I think he listens to you more than anyone."

"For a while there, I didn't think he'd ever speak to me again."

"He's definitely been a different person since June and you are definitely to blame for that."

"I'm glad I could help."

Olivia smiled at Hank and kissed him.

"I still can't figure you being friends with the guy she was with when you told her how you felt about her."

"If Olivia and I weren't together, I probably wouldn't be. I did tell him that I never had any use for anyone from IAB but he's not so bad."

"When did you tell him that?"

"At the baseball game when you, Noah, Erin and Olive had gone to the washroom and Halstead and I went to find the seats."

"I'm glad you two do get along so well."

"Do you two want to meet at the pool later?"

"Sure."

"How long?"

"An hour?"

"That sounds fine."

Trudy and Mouch left and then Hank and Olivia started kissing. They undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards, Hank had his arms around her.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"You might have but I always love hearing you say it."

"I love you, Mrs. Voight."

"I love you too. I hope this year is better for both of us."

"Me too. It's still been hard losing Justin but I think that as long as I have someone to help me cope with my loss, it makes it a little less painful. Thank you for being that person."

"You're welcome. This trip so far has been amazing."

"I wanted our first trip together to be special."

"It definitely is special. It's amazing how much better my life has become since you have been a part of it. You, Noah, Erin, Olive and the kids are my whole world and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"You're all my whole world too and I also wouldn't change anything. I never realized how much I needed someone in my life until I lost Justin. I thought losing Camille was hard, losing Justin was harder."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy losing your only child. I promise you that I am always going to be here for you. I do feel that my surgery is going to be no big deal. As long as I have you by my side, I can get through anything."

"I will be by your side. I happen to take my marriage vows seriously. I did with Camille and I will with you. We're a family and family always comes first."

"I'm glad you said that. Until I became Noah's mother, I never had any of the family stuff. When I was held hostage a year ago, I knew I had to get through it because I had my son waiting for me at home. I'm lucky to have him but I'm also lucky to have you. At least I know that if I ever get into a situation like that again, I'll have you around to comfort me."

"I'll even let Ed do his job and rescue you, just as long as he doesn't let it go to his head."

"We have maintained a professional relationship and friendship, which I'm happy about. Who knows, he might let you help, since he has seen you in action."

"Even if he doesn't, I'll still be the one who holds you after you are rescued."

"That's for sure."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they made love again before meeting Trudy and Mouch at the pool. That night they had the formal dinner. Olivia actually got to see Hank wearing a tux and he got to see her in a fancy dress.

"I didn't think you ever wore anything other than your jeans and leather jacket."

"You've seen me in a suit. I wore one for the Yates trial and I wore one when we got hitched."

"A tux makes you look even sexier."

"I'm glad you approve. You look pretty sexy yourself."

"Thank you. Can you zip it up for me?"

"Of course."

Hank zipped up Olivia's dress and started kissing her neck.

"I have a feeling this will be a short night."

"So, then it wasn't just me?"

"Nope."

They kissed, Hank took her hand and they headed to dinner. They met Trudy and Mouch in the hall.

"Hank, I almost didn't recognize you without your jeans and leather jacket but then again, I just saw you in a swimsuit for the first time a few days ago and I've known you for years."

"I do clean up every once in a while."

"Olivia, if I had a body like yours, I'd be wearing a bikini."

"I'm a little self-conscious about that. When I was being held hostage by William Lewis, he used everything he could get his hands on to torture me. I have so many burns on my chest and stomach from him."

"What did he use?"

'Wire hangers, keys, cigarettes. If you could heat it, he used it. He burned the tips of his fingers, so we couldn't get prints."

"Oh, wow! I'm sorry I bought it up."

"It's ok. For me to be wearing anything sleeveless is progress because I usually want my arms covered, since I have scars there too. When that happened, I was with Brian and I was reluctant to have him see me in the bedroom. When I was first with Ed, it wasn't that big of a deal to him because he had seen them during the investigation. After the Yates trial, I told Hank everything about what happened with William Lewis and by the time we were first together, it was a little easier. They're always going to be a part of me. Like Hank told me, everyone has scars whether their physical, emotional or both."

"That came out of his mouth?"

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"You're funny Trudy."

"Really, she's not. Shel likes to think she is."

"No one asked you, Randall."

"I don't know how those poor people at the 21st put up with you, more specifically, Burgess."

"Give me a little credit."

"The first time I came to Chicago, Burgess and Roman said I had to check with you on how to go up to see Hank and I heard them say something after they told me who you were that you don't like visiting police."

"Most of the time, no. I didn't have any problem with you though. Amaro was another story. He threatened to take the copier when I told him Sergeant Voight liked things as they were. I'd hate to see how he is living with a 3-year old."

"Noah is good about not leaving his toys all over the house. His bedroom sometimes is another story. He knows he has to pick up the toys in the playroom and in his bedroom regularly. He has so much more space now than he ever did in the apartment."

"I still had a lot of Justin's old toys in the attic at the house in Chicago, including all of his Matchbox cars, which he had what seemed like hundreds of them. I gave those to Noah and he loves them. Justin also had tons of Legos, so maybe in a couple years, I'll give them to him. We did go to Legoland and he went absolutely nuts. Now he wants a puppy."

"Are Mom and Dad going to get him one?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe. He still wants a sibling. He knows I can't give him one. Maybe once I'm back on my feet following surgery, we can see about getting Noah a sibling. That is if you want to."

"I do. You probably know the right people."

"I do. Maybe I'll make the call when we get back to get stuff started. Lucy is probably going to quit."

"She's not going to quit."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. I would suggest not saying anything to Noah yet."

"Yeah, I know. If we do, he'll keep bugging us until he gets what he wants."

"Yep."

They had dinner and then did some dancing. Hank and Olivia went back to their cabin and made love. Once the ship docked at its first destination, they got off the ship and walked around, which they did at every stop. When the ship returned to Ft. Lauderdale, Hank and Olivia said goodbye to Trudy and Mouch and headed to their respective gates to wait for their flights to either New York or Chicago.

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The night before the surgery, Olivia was feeling anxious. Usually whenever she and Hank made love, she felt relaxed. They had made love but it wasn't helping.

"Babe, calm down. Everything is going to be ok."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Don't get so worked up about it."

"I can't help it."

"Am I going to have to make love to you again?"

"You might have to."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they made passionate love. Afterwards he had is arms wrapped around her as she had her head on his chest.

"Better?"

"Much better. You never cease to amaze me."

"Glad I could help. I love you and I will be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks. I love you too. I'm glad I don't have to go through this alone."

"You won't ever have to go through anything alone again."

"Good."

"We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Hank kissed Olivia again and then they both fell asleep. Lucy ended up staying overnight. Erin was in town but she was planning to be at the hospital to keep Hank company just as she had been when Camille had her surgery. Olive had left Chicago with the kids and Olinsky had come with her, so they would both be there for Hank as well. The next morning, they got up to get ready to go to the hospital. The anxiety Olivia was feeling the night before returned and she was starting to feel nauseous. On the way to the hospital, she stared out the window and had tears running down her cheeks. She tried hiding it from Hank but he put his hand on her leg as he drove. She took his hand and held onto it. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Rafael and Ed were all there.

"I didn't expect to see all of you this early."

"We needed to be here, Liv."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Everyone hugged Olivia and then she and Hank went to pre-op, while everyone else went to wait. Hank stayed with her until they took her in and then he went to join everyone else after he kissed her and told her he loved her. For a while, the guys took turns pacing the floor and Erin kept texting back and forth with the squad, who kept asking how things were going. They went down to the cafeteria in shifts, so Hank was never completely by himself. Fin had gotten a phone call about a case that also involved a hostage situation. He went back up to the waiting room to talk to Ed, who had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Captain."

"Huh?"

"We just got a call about a case and it involves a hostage situation."

"Ok."

Fin woke up Rollins and Carisi to tell then they had a case.

"Barba, you stayin'?"

"Yes. I cleared my schedule for the entire day, so I could be here."

"Ok."

"Hank, let us know when you hear anything."

"I will. Thanks for being here."

"No problem."

Ed, Fin, Amanda and Carisi left and headed where they needed to go. Olive and Al had already arrived in New York. They went to the house and ended up taking Noah and Daniel to the hospital, while Lucy stayed with Nikki and Justin. They arrived at the hospital, got the boys out of the car and went in. Hank and Erin had both fallen asleep. Trevor Langan knew Olivia was having surgery, since he had talked to her a few days earlier and he had run into Rafael at the Courthouse. He arrived at the hospital at the same time Olive, Olinsky and the boys did.

"Hi, Trevor."

"Hey, Noah. How are you?"

"Fine. Mommy is having surgery."

"I know. That's why I am here. This must be Daniel."

"Yep. I'm Olive, Hank's daughter-in-law."

"I'm Trevor Langan, a friend of Olivia's."

"Alvin Olinsky. I'm Hank's best friend."

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too."

They all went up to the waiting room.

"Hey, Langan."

"Hey. Have you heard anything?"

"No. Has anyone else been here?"

"Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Tucker were here and all left a little bit ago."

"I still don't get why she was with Tucker."

"Me neither."

"I asked her out multiple times over the years and she turned me down but she ends up in a relationship with the guy who arrested her for a murder she didn't commit that I represented her for."

"When was the last time you asked her out?"

"Right around the time she adopted Noah. I even gave up being a Defense Attorney. I'm glad she and I are friends though."

"Did you handle the adoption when Sergeant Voight adopted him?"

"I did. I have gotten to know him pretty well."

Noah and Daniel went over to Hank and crawled up next to him.

"Daddy."

"Papa."

Hank woke up.

"Hey, guys. Wait, Daniel, you're here?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey, Olive. It's so good to see you."

"You too. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Where are Justin and Nikki?"

"With Lucy."

"How you doin', Man?"

"This waiting is driving me nuts. Thanks for bringing them out."

"No problem."

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey."

Erin woke up.

"Hey, Olive."

"Hey."

"Erin, this is Trevor Langan, a lawyer friend of Olivia's. Trevor, this is Erin Lindsay."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Erin. I've heard a lot about you from Olivia."

"Did you two ever date?"

"No. I've asked her out several times though. She always turned me down."

"Why?"

"I'm a lawyer and she didn't date lawyers."

"I would have chosen you over that Tucker guy. He's a nice guy but I really don't know why she was in a relationship with him in the first place."

"It makes me wonder why she picked me over you."

"I love Liv, I really do but she's damn lucky you gave her another chance."

"She knows that."

"She never wanted to be any more than friends with me and I respect that. I have to admit that I was pissed when I found out that she was dating Tucker. After I had found out about it, I called her and asked her why of all people she could have chosen to be with did it have to be him? She basically told me to mind my own business."

"I care about Liv a lot and she is my best friend. I was really pissed at her when I found out she was with him. Now that she not with him any longer, I tolerate him a little more than I did. He was surprisingly supportive after Dodds died. He was good with Noah too, so I will give him credit for that. I admit I was not a fan of Sergeant Voight's at first but it was quite obvious that Liv had feelings for him during the Yates trial. Otherwise she wouldn't have gotten so upset when Yates said what he said about him."

"Why would I do that to Nadia? I cared a lot about her and I respected Erin for what she was doing because that's pretty much what I had done for her. I would never do that to a woman. Ever. I know I have a temper and sometimes it gets the best of me but I'm glad I didn't become the same person I became after Camille's death when Justin died. I think the reason for that was Daniel."

"You were definitely a mess when Camille died. We heard Trudy and Mouch were on the same cruise with you two."

"They were. It was fun. You're right. I was definitely a mess after Camille died. Trudy remembered that too. All those times one of the three of you had to come get me at one of the local bars, bail me out of jail for getting into a bar room brawl and then that time you had to pick me up at the hospital for getting thrown through a window."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Me too. I was so scared when I thought you had killed the guy who killed Justin."

"You really got to me when you mentioned Daniel. He, Justin and Nikki are my only blood family and I'm just glad I get a chance to see them grow up."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. It's more important for them to have you in their lives than my parents, especially since you are their only connection to their daddy. It hasn't been easy since he has been gone. I kind of expected him to be shipped off somewhere overseas and possibly end up being killed but not like this. Now I have three kids under the age of 2 to raise on my own."

"At least he's with his mother again and I have been given a second chance as a father with this guy."

Noah and Daniel got up and went to play with the toys in the corner of the waiting room.

"We're hoping to adopt but we haven't told Noah yet."

"Is Lucy ok with all this?"

"She said she was. She's with us full-time other than at night and whenever she takes time off. We offered her more money for taking on more kids. We told her that we were hoping to adopt but not to say anything to Noah right now. He really wants a brother or sister."

Noah's Caseworker, Miss Jackson, came in with a little girl.

"Mr. Voight?"

"Yes."

"I'm Miss Jackson. I was Noah's Caseworker when Lieutenant Voight first took him into her home. We have an immediate placement. I just talked to Lieutenant Voight the other day and she said the two of you were interested in fostering and eventually adopting another child."

"Yes."

"This is Rachel Davis. She's 2. Her father sexually assaulted and killed her mother and killed himself. He spared her but we aren't sure if she was sexually abused or not. Her medical exam didn't show any evidence of it. We're still trying to locate family though."

"We'll take her. I'm a retired Detective myself."

"That's what your wife said. That's basically why I wanted to place Rachel in your care. She did see her father do what he did to her mother. I'll be checking up on her periodically and I do show up unannounced."

"Ok."

"I cannot believe how big Noah has gotten."

"He's a good kid."

"Mr. Langan."

"Miss Jackson."

Miss Jackson left after she handed Hank some papers and then Noah came over to Hank.

"Who was that?"

"She was your Caseworker."

"Huh?"

"She had to make sure you were being taken care of right before your mom could officially become your mom and she had to approve your mom to be able to adopt you."

"Oh."

"Noah, this is Rachel. She's going to come live with us."

"Forever?"

"We don't know. That depends on if they can find any other family members to take her."

"I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, Trevor."

"No problem."

"Rachel, this is my son, Noah and my grandson, Daniel."

Rachel crawled up on Hank's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erin looked at the papers Miss Jackson left.

"Her birthday is the same day as Justin's."

"Coincidentally, that is the same day I met Olivia. Rachel was born the exact day we met because we have known each other for two years."

"It's almost like she was meant to be your kid."

"That's possible."

"She already likes you. That's a good sign."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

Hank had his arms around Rachel and rubbed her back.

"She's asleep."

"Good."

"Erin, will you read to me?"

"Sure."

"Me too?"

"Ok."

Noah handed Erin his book and them she read it to him and Daniel. Hank fell asleep again and then Tucker came back.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"Who's that?"

"That's Rachel. Noah's Caseworker brought her here to live with Liv and Sergeant Voight until they find other family members or they can adopt her. Did the hostage situation come out ok?"

"Yeah. The guy is in custody. The situation was similar to the one Olivia was in a year ago but there was only one suspect. Surprisingly he surrendered."

"Good. No one got killed though?"

"No."

"That's good."

Fin, Rollins and Carisi had come back and not too long after that, the doctor came out.

"Hank, wake up."

Hank woke up and saw the doctor.

"Hey, Doc. How is she?"

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters but my own.**

"The surgery went well. We still have to wait for the results of the biopsies though but I am almost positive it'll be benign. We'll know for sure in a couple weeks. I will call as soon as I know. We should have her up by tomorrow and if everything goes well, she could go home by the end of the week. She will need to work with Physical Therapy before she goes home and she will have to limit the number of times she goes up and down the stairs, you may need to keep her on one floor if possible."

"When does she have to follow up?"

"A couple weeks."

"How long will she be off from work?"

"A minimum of 4 weeks depending on how things are going. She may only be able to handle short days. She probably shouldn't drive for 8 weeks and no strenuous activities or heavy lifting for at least 8 weeks. What kind of job does she have?"

"She's a cop."

"Once she returns, she'll probably be on desk duty for 8 weeks."

"Ok. Can I see her?"

"Absolutely."

Olive took Rachel from Hank and then he went with the doctor to where Olivia was. He kissed her forehead and sat down next to the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Everyone in the waiting room was talking.

"So, since they never really brought someone in to fill in for Liv, who do we report to? Please don't tell me it's Chief Dodds."

"Unfortunately, it probably is. I don't like it any more than you do. The Brass doesn't have a clue what goes on in SVU and the less IAB knows, the better off we all are. We just have to stick to the way we always do stuff and try not to bother Liv with any crap, while she's off."

"The only thing is, Fin, could we handle a huge investigation like the one when Liv was transferred out of SVU on our own? I doubt it. We had Dodds then. If the results of your exam had already come back, things would be different. I know Liv said you were pretty much in charge but there are things we can't decide on our own. After the Munson thing, no one likes us, which is why we couldn't get help. I really don't want to answer to Chief Dodds anymore than you and Carisi do but I don't think we have much of a choice. He is Liv's boss. Honestly, I hate to say this but I'd rather be interrogated by IAB than have to answer to Chief Dodds."

"I wouldn't go that far. Captain, who are we supposed to be answering to with Liv off?"

"Actually, Olivia and I talked yesterday and she decided that she would let the 3 of you try to handle things on your own but if you needed an officer to approve something, you'd come to me. She said it was between me and Chief Dodds."

"Fair enough. Does that mean you have to go to calls with us?"

"Not necessarily. I started respecting SVU a little more after I was the one being investigated. I never actually realized what went on during an SVU investigation until that incident with Commissioner Abraham."

"I will be the first to admit that I have never liked you very much but after what you did for Liv a year ago, I started respecting you a little bit more. I still didn't like the fact that you and Liv were a thing after that though."

"I can respect that. I do appreciate you helping me get my job back. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Barba, I don't blame you for going to 1PP about Olivia and me. I know you were just doing your job."

"I care a lot about her."

"I know. I do too. I know I've been a jerk to pretty much everyone in the past but I am trying to be more trusting of others, which is why I quit IAB. I never made things easy for anyone including myself. Most of the time I didn't care who I hurt."

"I never realized how much you cared about her until she was being held hostage a year ago."

"I started caring about her after that case that involved Amaro's father but obviously I wasn't the only one interested."

"I've cared about her for a long time myself. I'm not sure if she actually felt something for me at some point but I still do care about her. I gave up defending criminals when I was helping her with Noah's adoption and never went back. I admit that I didn't like the fact that she started seeing you but you definitely don't seem like you're the guy you once were."

"I'm trying not to be that guy anymore. Both of us switched jobs for her and Hank quit working altogether for her."

"He's been tossing it around for a while. We had this one case where a baby was found in a duffel bag on the beach. The baby survived but he had a hard time with that because of Daniel. He blames himself for his son's death. He feels like he let his daughter-in-law and grandchildren down."

"I don't blame him at all. He has been so supportive since Justin died. Really he's been supportive ever since we met and I told him I was pregnant. Sometimes I think I have a better relationship with him than I do with my own dad. Olivia is amazing and she and I have established a good relationship. I sometimes have a better relationship with her than I do with my mom."

"Did you work out whatever happened between you and them?"

"Yeah. They came back for New Year's."

Olive got a text from Lucy that there weren't enough bottles and the babies needed to eat again.

"I need to go to the house. I didn't leave enough bottles."

"I'll take her."

"Thanks, Trevor."

Trevor took Rachel and then she got her coat.

"Go bye-bye, Mama?"

"You can come with me or you can stay here."

"Stay."

"Ok."

Olive kissed Daniel and then she left. Back in recovery, Olivia was starting to wake up from the anesthesia.

"Hank."

"I'm here, Babe."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Ok?"

"The doctor said everything went well and the results of your biopsy should be back in a couple weeks."

"Tired."

"Then go back to sleep."

"Kiss."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she fell back to sleep. She was still asleep when she got moved to a room. Hank had laced his fingers though hers as he watched her sleep. Trevor, Al, Rafael and Ed found where they were.

"How is she?"

"She's still sleepy. She woke up and talked to me briefly but went back to sleep."

"The kids are getting hungry and so is Erin. I am too."

"I am too actually."

"I'm going to get going."

"Ok."

"If you need anything, give me a call."

"I will. Thanks."

Ed left.

"If you want to grab a bite to eat, I can stay with her."

"Me too."

"Ok. Is Olive still here?"

"No. She went to your house a while ago because Lucy didn't have enough bottles for the twins."

"That'll do it. I shouldn't be gone long."

"She'll be fine. I don't think she's going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know. Are Fin, Rollins and Carisi still here?"

"No."

"Ok, Olinsky, let's go."

Hank got up and kissed Olivia's forehead. Then he and Al went to get Erin and the kids. Trevor and Rafael sat down next to the bed. Hank drove to the restaurant and then they went in. They got their table and sat down.

"Daddy, do they have macaroni and cheese?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel, do you like mac and cheese?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you want?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too."

"Ok."

"Did you tell Liv about Rachel?"

"Not yet. I thought about it but she wanted to go back to sleep. I'm just hoping her results come out ok. Camille had the same surgery but her biopsies were cancerous. I'm not ready to go through this again. I am just so scared. What am I going to do if I lose her?"

Hank started to become emotional and then Noah put his arms around him.

"It's ok, Daddy. She'll be ok."

"I hope so."

The server came to take their order and then he came back with the drinks. Back at the hospital, Rafael had gone to get something to eat, so Trevor was with Olivia when she woke up.

"Hey, Langan."

"Hey, yourself."

"Where's Hank?"

"He took the kids to get something to eat. Erin and Alvin are with him."

"Wait, kids? Alvin is here?"

"He came in with your daughter-in-law. How do you feel?"

"Better than I was a little bit ago. I'm not feeling much pain right now."

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I found out you were involved with Tucker. A part of me had always hoped we would have gotten together at some point. I guess I was just jealous and I probably shouldn't have been."

"It's ok. I had a lot of people mad at me for getting involved with him. I'm glad he's a friend and I'm glad you are too. You helped me and my son become a family and then you helped Hank become his daddy. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Anyone special in your life?"

"No. I'm still a bachelor."

"Well, come on, Langan, get with the program!"

"Did you ever think you'd get married?"

"Until I met and fell in love with Hank, no."

"Not even with Tucker?"

"Honestly, no. It took me a while to realize that my heart was with Hank and had been from the beginning. I nearly broke his heart when I told him I was in a relationship with someone after he tells me he has feelings for me. I almost never forgave myself for that. I'm glad he forgave me and we're where we are now. I just wish I hadn't had the miscarriage. Having a baby is the one thing I wanted the most and I can't even do that right."

"You're still a great mom though. Noah is very lucky you came into his life when you did. I never told you this but Ellie told me she hoped he would have ended up with someone like you as his mother if something ever happened to her."

"Rafael told me not to disclose about finding out who his real father was. I didn't want to start out my life with him like that. Lying never worked out well for me. I figured that out when I wasn't being honest with myself about my feelings for Hank. Like I said, I'm glad Ed and I are friends and I'm glad he and Hank became friends. I never expected that to happen though."

"What exactly happened that caused you to have surgery?"

Olivia told Trevor about her last trip to the hospital and then the trip to Chicago when she told Hank about it.

"I know I shouldn't have kept it from Hank, as it was his baby too. I could have had someone there with me but I was too stubborn. I'm not sure what I was thinking."

"When did you finally tell Noah?"

"I told him after I told Hank. He wants a sibling so bad."

"I still want kids."

"You could still find someone who can give them to you. Men can be old and still father babies."

"Who are you calling old?"

"That's not what I meant. I know you're not old. Compared to me anyway."

"I don't think you're old."

"You're such a smooth talker Langan. If I was still single, it might have worked."

"I wasn't trying anything."

"Right."

"I admit that I have had feelings for you in the past but I don't have a habit of going after married women."

Rafael came in with Hank.

"Look who's awake."

"Yep."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better."

"Good. Did Trevor tell you the news?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Good. Then I get to."

"What news? He said Olive and the kids were here."

"That's not the news though. I met Noah's Caseworker."

"Then that means we have a kid, right?"

"For now. She's 2. Her father raped and murdered her mother and killed himself. There is no evidence of her being sexually abused from the medical exam. She thought she should place her with us because she saw her father do this and we know how to deal with it. They are looking for other family members, so this could only be temporary."

"I know."

"Her birthday is the same day as Justin's, which is also the day we met."

"So, if she's 2, that means she was born on the same day I threatened to arrest you."

"Yep. Erin said that's a sign that she's supposed to be with us."

"So, what's her name?"

"Rachel. The boys approve of her."

"Good."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he sat on the bed, while Rafael and Trevor sat in the chairs. Hank sent Erin and Olinsky home with Rachel and the boys. Lucy came to see Olivia, as did Fin, Rollins, Carisi and Ed. Hank stayed with her all night and then once Erin got there, he went home to take a shower and change. They got her up and did therapy with her after Hank got back, so he'd know what to do at home, even though he already did because it was about the same as what he had done with Camille. Even though the boys kept asking for her, Hank thought it was a good idea not to have them come see her but he Skyped with everyone at the house, so the boys got to talk to her and Rachel met her. By the end of the week, Olivia was allowed to go home, so Hank would be primarily responsible for taking care of her, which he was prepared to do. By the end of the week, Erin and Olinsky returned to Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own my own characters.**

Olivia's biopsies had come back benign and she had gone in for the follow up. Everything was going well except she got worn out easily. Hank decided he wanted to have everyone over to celebrate. Everyone said they would be there. They decided to wait a couple weeks, so everyone was coming over the Friday after Valentine's Day. That afternoon, Lucy had gone to pick up Jesse from the sitter and she had also gone to Amanda's apartment to get Frannie as well. During the next several hours, the snow had turned to ice. Olivia was in the family room watching the news and giving Nicole her bottle, while Hank was in the kitchen cooking, Noah, Rachel, Daniel and Jesse were playing and Lucy was giving Justin his bottle. Frannie was laying on the sofa next to Olivia.

"That doesn't sound good."

"What?"

"The police are telling people to stay off the roads because of the ice storm. Manhattan is shut down to traffic completely. They are also advising people to stay off the sidewalks until they have been cleared. Everyone is going to cancel."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. We don't want anyone to get into an accident."

"Chicago is getting over a foot of snow."

"That happens sometimes."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"It should be ready soon."

"Yay!"

"Lucy, I'm sorry you're stuck here with us."

"It's no big deal. My mom's just glad I'm where it's safe."

Olivia's phone rang. It was Amanda, so she answered it.

"Hey, Amanda."

"Hey, Liv. We're stuck at the Precinct."

"I've been watching the news."

"Thank Lucy for getting Frannie."

"I will. She's laying next to me on the sofa."

"Jesse's ok?"

"She's perfectly fine."

"Hank is making pasta for dinner. Can she have noodles?"

"Oh, yeah. She likes them with a little parmesan cheese on them. At least she's eating better than I am. All we have is the vending machine."

"I have cookies and crackers in the drawer in my office."

"Your desk?"

"Yep. I keep them for when the kids are around."

"Ok, good. Thanks. Tucker and Chief Dodds are here with us and they're glaring at each other. Chief Dodds has taken up residence in your office."

"Oops! Well, I'm glad I'm off. I'm not stuck there and I can at least be with my family. Everyone but Olive is here."

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Liv. I miss Jesse like crazy."

"At least you have Carisi."

"Yeah. I know Tucker knows about is but I really don't want Chief Dodds to know."

"That's a good idea."

Olivia heard Hank talking on the phone.

"Liv, give Jesse a kiss from me."

"I will."

"I'm glad she's with you guys."

"She's fine."

"Good. Tucker wants to say hi."

"Ok."

Amanda handed Ed her phone.

"Hey."

"Are you causing trouble again, Captain?"

"Always. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. Everyone ok there?"

"Yeah. The kids are actually quiet but they're getting hungry."

"Who decided to shut all the streets down anyway?"

"The NYPD apparently."

"Figures. All I want right now is real food. Not this crap from the vending machine."

"I heard Chief Dodds is helping himself to my office."

"Yep. So, what's for dinner that we're missing?"

"Mostaccioli with sausage. Hank wanted to see if Carisi thought it was as good as his mom's."

"Sounds good. Was Olive able to get home?"

"No. She's stuck at work and other than her boss and a few other people, she doesn't really know anyone yet. Her office is in the same building as Trevor's Law Firm. She called Hank earlier and said her SUV wouldn't start, so she had to have it towed. She said she's glad she got here before something happened. She said Trevor offered to bring her home. Hank will containers for all of you. He could pick her up if the roads get cleared off soon enough."

"At least she has someone to look out for her."

"Yeah. We appreciate that. She was upset about going back to work. The office in Chicago allowed her to take Daniel with her since there was an on-site daycare. They haven't done that here yet but she's not sure she'd want to do that with the 3 of them, especially with the twins being so young. She's been having a rough time lately. She's been thinking a lot about Justin. She had a plant from a Secret Admirer delivered to her on Valentine's Day and she got a little upset about that. Hank sent her roses from us for Valentine's Day as it was also her birthday."

"Did you do anything for Valentine's Day?"

"If you're asking if Hank topped the Chinese takeout and movie from last year, then yes."

"It was the thought that counts."

"Nice try, Edward. He made dinner for the whole family and then after he got the kids to bed, he and I watched a movie together. I picked it out and he didn't complain about it. He didn't look at his watch or his phone or fall asleep either."

"Good for him."

"He also likes to snuggle."

"I'm not big on that stuff."

"Obviously. The most romantic thing you tried doing was taking me to Paris."

"Which you said no to."

"You know why I said no. Dinner's ready, so I need to get going."

"Ok. Enjoy your evening."

"I'd say the same to you but with the Chief around, I'm sure you won't. I know he's not one of your favorite people."

"Not really. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone. Lucy took Nikki and Hank came over to help her up.

"I thought you were talking to Rollins."

"I was. Ed's stuck there and so is Chief Dodds. I'm glad I'm not stuck at the Precinct."

"I am too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they all had dinner.

"Hank, this is really good."

"Thanks, Lucy."

"He loves to spoil me."

"I do and you're definitely worth it."

"No one has treated me the way you have."

"I heard you bring up the Paris invitation."

"Which you know I said no to. You'll always have my heart."

"You'll always have mine too. I know I can be a little rough around the edges at times but I think you have changed me for the better."

"Yes, I have. Who would have thought you could have gone from being a stubborn and pig-headed cop to being an amazing husband and stay at home dad and grandpa? I like this side of you much better than the one I had to threaten to arrest."

"I have a reputation to maintain."

"Stop!"

"I'd still like to know who Olive's Secret Admirer is."

"You may never know. It could be anyone."

"Yeah, I know."

Olivia's phone rang. This time is was Olive.

"Hey."

"Are they ok?"

"Yes, they're fine. The twins already had their bottles and the rest of us, meaning Hank, Lucy, Noah, Rachel, Daniel, Jesse and me, are having dinner right now. How are things going there?"

"I wish I was there. The power went out in the building and the heat is out too. Trevor has been keeping me company. Actually, we're in his office. He had leftover Chinese in the refrigerator and some blankets. The heat went out first, so he was able to heat the food before the power went out. He's actually a pretty nice guy."

"He didn't used to be. I thought he was an arrogant SOB for years. It wasn't until around the time I got Noah that we really started to get along. He represented me when I was being charged by IAB, meaning Tucker, for a murder I didn't commit."

"That's what he said."

"Talking about me, huh?"

"A little bit. I told him about Justin and the kids. He's a good listener. I'll let you get back to dinner. Give the kids a kiss from their mommy."

"I will."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"She hanging out with Langan?"

"Yep. The power is out as is the heat. He had leftover Chinese and some blankets, so they are in his office. The heat went out first, so they still had power to heat the food."

"Trevor is a good guy. You ok?"

"I'm just tired. I think I need to lie down."

"Ok. I'll go up with you."

"I'm fine."

Olivia got up.

"Lucy, can you grab my pillow and bring it up for me?"

"Sure."

"I'll be up to check on you after everyone is done."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and the kids and headed upstairs. Lucy grabbed Olivia's pillow and followed her upstairs.

"Shut the door."

Lucy shut the door.

"I think I may have figured out who Olive's Secret Admirer is."

"Who?"

"Trevor."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"LUCY."

"COMING."

Lucy went downstairs and then Hank came up to the bedroom.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're a terrible liar."

Hank sat on the bed, wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her.

"I think I figured out who Olive's Secret Admirer is."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Trevor."

"I guess there are worse people it could be."

"I thought you'd be mad."

"I don't think she's really ready yet but he'd be good for the kids. I think she would really love to not have to work."

"You don't think the difference in their age is a problem?"

"Age is just a number. I guess we'll have to see what happens. I just want to be a part of my grandkids' lives."

"If this is true, I don't think he'd keep the kids from their family. Anyone else might."

The lights flickered a few times and then they went out. Hank got up, got the flashlight and went downstairs. Frannie wanted to go out, so Hank let her out. He went out to salt the driveway and sidewalk the best he could, while Lucy got the kids ready for bed. Neither Olivia nor Lucy realized Hank had fallen on the ice and was unable to get up. Frannie was frantically barking hoping to get someone's attention. Hank did have his phone on him, so he managed to text Olivia. The neighbor next door was out salting his driveway and came over when he saw Hank. Olivia opened the door and Lucy was right behind her.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"I think so."

"I got him, Olivia."

"Thanks, Jeff."

"No problem."

He helped Hank get up and then Lucy went back to check on the kids.

"Thanks."

"Sure. I'll finish doing your driveway."

"You don't have to."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind. Normally I'd be at work during this weather but my mom just had foot surgery, so I took some time off to help my dad with my kids. My wife died and I have 3 girls. Amy is 5, Elizabeth is 3 and Katelyn is 1."

"I know how that goes. I lost my son in May and my daughter-in-law is trying to raise 3 children under 2. Daniel is 21 months and Justin and Nicole are 9 weeks. She moved here to be with us and her boss had offered her a position in their new office in New York."

"At least she's close to family. Where is she from?"

"Chicago. I moved here from Chicago a couple months ago after Olivia and I got married."

"Do you work?"

"I'm retired from the Chicago Police Department. What do you do?"

"I'm a Patrol Officer for the NYPD. I just recently took the Detective's exam. I've worked with Lieutenant Benson many times and that's where I actually want to go when I become a Detective."

"Actually, it's Lieutenant Voight now. I changed it when Hank and I got married."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that."

"That's ok. You're not against SVU like everyone else is since the Munson case?"

"No."

"Chief Dodds couldn't get anyone to fill in while I'm off because of that. Why would we make the allegations up? We are supposed to believe the victims."

"Munson should have at least been held accountable for killing Chief Dodds' son. SVU had some strange cases last year."

"Yeah, we did. The strangest one is when Yates and Rudnick escaped."

"They're both wackos and so was William Lewis."

"I'm glad both Lewis and Yates are dead. Except unfortunately, I still have nightmares sometimes because of Lewis. I got to work with my favorite Unit in Chicago on that case."

"I take it you were with the Unit that took Yates down."

"Yep. I'm the one he tried to make look bad in court."

"Ok."

"I just wish that night Erin killed Yates had ended better for me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I made it up to you many times."

Olivia gave Hank her pouty face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a pain in the ass?"

"You do all the time."

Hank gave Olivia a dirty look and she started laughing. Then she kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Even when I'm a pain in the ass?"

"Yes, even then."

"Good. Jeff, do you want to come in for a little while?"

"Sure. The kids are asleep, so my dad is finally relaxing. It is pretty cold out here."

The 3 of them went in as Lucy came down.

"Jeff, this is our nanny, Lucy Huston. Lucy, this is our neighbor, Jeff Harrison. He's also a Patrol Officer for the NYPD."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Are the kids ok?"

"Yeah. Noah and Rachel fell asleep in your bed. I put the twins in the same crib and put Jesse in the other one. Daniel is in his room. I think I'll sleep in Noah's room."

"Ok."

"When did you get a dog?"

"We didn't. This is Frannie, Detective Rollins' dog."

"Maybe we should get one. She was trying to get someone's attention when I fell."

"You're as bad as Noah."

Jesse started screaming and then Lucy went up to check on her. She brought her downstairs.

"Liv, she's burning up."

Olivia tried calling Amanda in her cell but couldn't get through.

"Cell service must be down. Give her some medicine and see and that helps before we really need to get a hold of Amanda."

Lucy took her back upstairs to give her some medicine and waited a little while. She also took her temperature.

"Nothing. Her temperature is 101°F."

Olivia tried with the cell again but still nothing.

"Can you call the main number at SVU?"

Olivia dialed the number but couldn't get through. She tried via the landline and their phones were down.

"Everything is down."

"How about your 2-way?"

Olivia went into the kitchen to get her 2-way.

"Lieutenant Voight to SVU."

She got nothing.

"Nothing. We're going to have to take her but stop at the Precinct to get Amanda."

"I have my squad here and it's an SUV."

"Perfect. You can drive."

Lucy bundled Jesse up and Hank and Olivia got their coats on. Olivia got her pillow and badge just in case she needed it and then Jeff went to get his squad after he told his parents he was leaving. After everyone got in, Jeff put the sirens and lights on and drove as carefully as he could to the 16th. When they arrived, Olivia and Hank got out of the squad and went inside.

"Rollins, we need you."

"Is Jesse ok?"

"She's running a fever of 101°F."

"Uh, Liv, where's Jesse?"

"Officer Harrison lives next door to us and drove us in his squad. She's with him. Lucy gave her some medicine but it didn't work."

"Did you try calling?"

"Yeah. Nothing was going through. I even tried with my 2-way."

"Voight, you look exhausted."

"My back hurts. I fell on the ice."

"He just wants attention after all the attention he's giving me lately."

"Very funny. I didn't fall on the ice on purpose."

"I know. I didn't say you did."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"Did you bring us any food?"

"No."

"Man, we're starving."

"At least you're where it's warm, Fin."

"The Chief and Captain are about ready to go at it."

"If you're going to the hospital, take us with you, please."

"There should be room for a few more."

Amanda, Carisi, Fin and Tucker got their coats and left with Hank and Olivia.

"We picked up a few more."

"No problem."

"Captain."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Your apartment is only a few blocks from the hospital."

"Exactly."

"There is a method to your madness."

"I couldn't take being stuck in that Precinct with Chief Dodds for one more minute."

"Without the two Irish tempers flaring up?"

"You got it."

Jeff drove to the hospital and then Amanda went in with Jesse. Everyone else got out of the squad and went in, while Jeff went to park.

"Honey, is your back ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Amanda found them and sat down.

"They'll get to her when they can. I'm guessing she has an ear infection."

"You can stay with us tonight. If I know these apartments, there is probably no heat. That can't be good for her."

"Thanks, Liv."

"I wonder if we could get a hold of Olive while we're here."

Hank got up and went outside to try to call Olive. He got through.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey. We're close by. We had to bring Jesse to the hospital. We picked up Rollins at the Precinct."

"Which hospital?"

"The same one where Olivia had her surgery."

"It would be nice to go home and get into my nice warm bed. I am so cold. How are the roads?"

"Still pretty slippery. Jeff, the guy that lives next door is a Patrol Officer and knows Olivia. He drove us in his squad. I fell on the ice in the driveway when I was salting."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. My back hurts a bit though."

"You're lucky you didn't break anything."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll see if I can get back to the hospital."

"Ok. We're in the ER."

"Ok."

Hank hung up the phone and went back in.

"Did you get Olive?"

"Yep. She said she'll see if she can get here. It's not really that far."

"No, it's not."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Put your head on my shoulder."

Hank put his arm around Olivia and then she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she shut her eyes.

"How's she doin'?"

"Pretty good. She gets tired easily, so she does take several naps throughout the day."

"At least she has somewhere she can rest if she needs to when she comes back."

"That's true. I'm expecting her to be back only part-time for a while."

"Makes sense."

"If you want, I can take her and bring her home once she's back all day."

"That could work. She may not be driving for a while once she goes back. I know she's going to love being on desk duty for a while."

"Just like she did when she was shot in the leg."

"So, Harrison, have you taken your Detective's exam yet?"

"Yes, Sir, I have."

"Have you decided where you want to go from there?"

"SVU. I've worked with them quite a bit. I think they did the right thing with Munson."

"I do too."

"Like I told Lieutenant Voight earlier, they got some bad cases last year and unfortunately, most of it was corruption within the department."

"I know that, since I was also investigated. I know most people had hoped I was guilty. I'm finally getting more respect from SVU and they know I appreciate what they did. They could have thrown me under the bus because of everything I have put them through over the years. Honestly, I wouldn't have blamed them. I know I have enemies and people who don't like me."

"It's like that with a lot of the Brass though but you're right, no one likes people from IAB. I was never a fan of yours until you got Lieutenant Voight out of that hostage situation a little over a year ago."

"I admit that I wouldn't have minded seeing you go up the river but I think we did it for Liv. We couldn't allow her to be transferred out because she neglected to tell Barba about your relationship."

"I get it. Why do you think I didn't investigate what happened to Dodds? Olivia didn't need that, especially from me. I could have had someone else do it but she still didn't need to deal with an IAB investigation. I know she blames herself. She did what she thought was right. A part of me thinks Chief Dodds blames her for what happened and wanted me to investigate it. For once, this wasn't about what I thought or how I felt. It was about Olivia's feelings. Dodds is the one that chose to stay inside that house until Munson released his wife. Olivia could have chosen to stay in the house but she didn't. She's not the one that pulled the trigger either."

"Jesse Rollins."

Amanda got up and went with the nurse.

"Like I've told you before, I've never had much use for IAB. I'm glad you're around for her though. All 3 of you."

"I still care about her. I admit that I thought things between you and me would be weird but they're really not."

"Surprisingly. I know Olivia appreciates it. I'm guessing she may not even be here right now if it had been for you."

"I'm glad she thought she could trust me enough to let me do it."

Olive and Trevor came in.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem."

"Did you drive?"

"Yes. The roads are getting better. I'm going to head home."

"Thanks again, Trevor."

"You're welcome. Can I drop anyone off anywhere?"

"Can you take me home? I'm only a couple blocks from here."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Me too, Man?"

"No problem."

"Thanks. Carisi, you comin'?"

"Nah. I'm going to make sure Jesse is ok."

"Alright. Text me when you know somethin'."

"I will."

Trevor, Ed and Fin left. Trevor took them both home before he went time himself. A little while later, Amanda came out with Jesse. It turned out she had an ear infection. Everyone left and Carisi was going to go home but Amanda wanted him to hold her, so he went with them to Hank and Olivia's after they stopped to get Jesse's prescription filled. By the time they arrived at the house, the power was back on. Lucy was watching TV with Frannie and the kids were all asleep. Amanda put Jesse down, while Hank warmed up some food for Amanda and Carisi. Olive ate a few cookies before going up to check on the kids. After a while, Olivia found something for both Amanda and Carisi to sleep in and then everyone went to bed.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this story. I will try to update more regularly. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

After Hank had gotten his Man Cave done, he had invited the guys over for poker every Friday night. After a long week at work for all of them but Hank, they were looking forward to it. Olivia was back at work, so Lucy brought the kids to the Precinct and then they all went out to dinner, while Fin, Carisi, Rafael, Ed and Trevor went to the house. Hank had ordered several pizzas, which hadn't arrived before the guys did. They all arrived at the same time.

"How'd Olivia do on her first week back?"

"She's exhausted. She stayed there the whole day today, since she, Rollins and Olive are taking the kids out to dinner."

"She hates desk duty but she did fine as far as we could tell. It was a long week."

"It was for me too. When SVU is busy, I'm busy. Thanks a lot."

"I was unusually busy this week to."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it is."

Everyone grabbed a beer and sat down.

"When does the pizza arrive?"

"Soon hopefully."

"I have been looking forward to this all day."

"Us too."

Hank got a text from Olivia, so he replied back. Then his phone rang.

"Yes, Dear."

"Are you behaving yourself?"

"Always."

"Uh huh! Everyone get there ok?"

"Yep. They're all present and accounted for."

"I think you spend more time with them than you do with me."

"I see them one night a week."

"I'm feeling kind of frisky right now."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

"The last time was the night before my surgery."

"I know how long it's been."

"I would much rather be there with you."

"Me too."

"Tell me how much you want me."

"Now?"

"Now."

"You going to arrest me if I don't?"

"I might have to."

The guys were all looking at Hank.

"They're all looking at me."

"I don't care."

Fin took the phone from Hank.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Liv. You can have him later."

Fin hung up the phone. It rang again and everyone just looked at it.

"Nice going, Fin. Now you've pissed her off."

"Shut up, Carisi!"

Hank answered the phone.

"Sorry about that."

"Just forget it then."

Olivia hung up and Hank shook his head.

"She hung up."

"Good."

"Not good. I have to deal with her when she gets home."

The doorbell rang, so Hank went up to answer it. It was the pizza delivery guy. He paid for the pizzas and then took them downstairs.

"Food!"

Everyone grabbed pizza and sat down to start their game. Then the doorbell rang again. Hank went upstairs to get it. It was the group from Chicago, including Kim, Trudy and Mouch.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you, Liv, Olive and the kids."

"Olivia, Olive and the kids went out for dinner with Rollins and Jesse and I'm having a poker night."

Everyone went downstairs and Hank introduced everyone who hadn't been previously introduced. Kevin and Adam helped themselves to pizza. Hank went back to his game, while the others played pool or air hockey. Erin showed Trudy and Kim around. They ended up in Hank and Olivia's bedroom sitting on the bed.

"This house is gorgeous."

"Definitely. Their bedroom alone is bigger than my apartment and Noah's room is bigger than my bedroom."

"Kim, are you jealous of a 3-year old?"

"I think I am. Is that Trevor guy single? He's gorgeous."

"Liv seems to think he's Olive's secret admirer. It hasn't been confirmed or denied yet."

"What? Hank won't like that one bit."

"Liv said she mentioned it to him and he seems perfectly fine with it as long as he can still be a part of his grandkids' lives when the time is right for Olive."

"What about the age difference?"

"The way Hank put it is age is just a number. They don't know for sure that it is him but they'd be ok if it is. Liv said Hank told her that Olive would love to not have to work and according to Liv, they go out to lunch together quite a bit."

"That other guy is the one Olivia dated a year ago, right?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell did she choose him over Hank? He was with IAB for crying out loud! That's just wrong!"

"He still cares about her and always will. I got to know him better when I was here when she had her surgery. You're right though. There's no way I would have chosen him over Hank if it was me. So, Trudy, why didn't you ever date Hank?"

"Me and Hank? The thought never crossed my mind."

"Yeah, sure."

"He's one of my best friends and I have known him for over 20 years. Just like Olinsky."

Olivia, Olive and the kids had come home. Olivia got Rachel and the boys ready for bed, while Olive went to feed the twins. Rachel and Noah ran into Hank and Olivia's bedroom.

"Erin!"

"Hey, guys."

Daniel came running in and screamed when he saw Erin.

"Auntie!"

"Hey, Buddy."

Olivia came into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did we know you guys were coming?"

"No. I was showing Kim and Trudy the house, while the boys were all downstairs playing."

"What else is new? I think he spends more time with them than me on Friday nights."

"I doubt he means to."

"We'll see how long it takes before he notices I'm home."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great. I'm back to driving. I'm kind of tired after being at work all day. This was the first day I did that."

"Mommy, can we go see Daddy?"

"Sure."

Noah, Rachel and Daniel went downstairs.

"I take it that was Rachel."

"Yes."

"She's a cutie."

"Yes, she is. She already has Hank wrapped around her little finger."

"That isn't hard to do. Trust me. I've had him wrapped around mine for years. I'm sure you can say the same thing, since he listens to you more than most."

"He used be like putty in Camille's hands. There is nothing he wouldn't have done for her."

"Oh, yeah! He'd do anything for you too, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad he gave up his life in Chicago for me. Not that I would have minded moving there with Noah though."

"It's been good for him. I miss him like crazy but then it gives me an excuse to get away from Chicago."

Hank, Ed and Trevor came up with the kids. Hank had Rachel, Ed had Noah and Trevor had Daniel. All 3 kids kissed Olivia and then Trevor took Daniel to give Olive a kiss. Each child got a story and got tucked in. After Hank kissed Rachel, he went to kiss Noah and then he went to kiss Daniel. Hank came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Then he kissed Olivia.

"You mad at me?"

"No. I'm a little upset with Fin though."

"As long as we're fine. That's all I'm worried about."

"We're good except that you're spending more Friday nights with the guys than you are with me."

"Weren't you the one who told me it would be good for me to spend time with them?"

"Maybe."

Ed and Trevor came in.

"Ladies."

"She thinks I am spending more time with you guys on Friday nights than I am with her."

"It's a few hours one night a week."

"Who's winning anyway?"

"Barba as usual. He's won every hand. Langan almost beat him."

"Yeah. Almost."

"Olinsky, Mouch and Atwater are playing against him now."

"I'll beat him."

"This I have to see."

Everyone went downstairs.

"Has anyone beaten him yet?"

"Nope."

"My turn."

"I'll play too."

"Me too."

"Same here."

Olivia, Kim, Erin and Trudy sat down and Fin shuffled and dealt the cards. Hank, Ed and Trevor were all standing behind Olivia and saw her hand. Fin, Trudy, Erin and Kim had all folded, so it was just between Olivia and Rafael.

"I think you're bluffing, Lieutenant."

"You're full of it, Barba!"

Since Fin was already out of the game, he peeked at Olivia's cards and started laughing.

"What do you have, Lieutenant?"

"You can show me your cards first."

Barba put his cards down on the table.

"Full House. Can you do better than that, Lieutenant?"

Olivia put her cards down on the table.

"Ten, Jack, Queen, King, Ace. All Hearts. I win."

"Yes! Someone finally beat Barba!"

"You cheat."

"How did I cheat? You're just a sore loser just like you are when you lose a case in court."

Rafael started muttering something under his breath in Spanish and Olivia responded in Spanish as well. Antonio tried not to laugh.

"Rafael Barba, you're just mad because you got beaten by a woman. Take your loss like a man and deal with it. I know you hate to lose but I don't know why you're so upset with me. It's just a game."

"I know and I shouldn't be upset."

"Although I did owe you one."

"Owe me one for what?"

"For going to 1PP on me a year ago."

"I did what I had to do and I'd do it again if I had to."

"We all make mistakes. I know I should have said something but I knew how you and my squad would react to me being in a relationship with probably the most hated person in the NYPD. Every time someone I work with directly or indirectly finds out about my current relationship, it ends up being a disaster."

"We're not a disaster, are we?"

"No. I think you changed all that for me. Sometimes I think I just have poor judgement in relationships. I probably shouldn't have been given a second chance with you."

"I may have eventually forgiven you if we hadn't gotten together."

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you weren't able to forgive me. I just don't know that I could have ever faced you again knowing that I hurt you the way I did. Sometimes a part of me wishes William Lewis had killed me but then there are other times that I'm glad I'm still here. My son wouldn't have come into my life and I never would have met the love of my life. There are also a couple of times when I could have lost Noah. That was when he had the measles, during the Johnny D trial and when I left him alone with Sister Nina. I'm not sure what I was thinking there. If it wasn't for Noah, I wouldn't be a mother. I couldn't even handle being pregnant without killing it."

"It's not like you did it on purpose."

"I did everything I was supposed to. Maybe I should have just had one on my own years ago. I just wanted to experience it once. Of course, who knows what kind of father it would have had. How truthful are these people anyway?"

"It makes you wonder."

"Noah is my final chance to do things right as a dad. I only had 23½ years with Justin. He was supposed to bury me, not the other way around."

Hank was becoming visibly upset, so he went upstairs, grabbed his jacket and left.

"Does this happen very often?"

"No but he's back to where he doesn't want anyone seeing him like that, including me."

"Do you know where he goes?"

"He doesn't know I do. Right after he first moved here, he was pretty restless, so he left for a while. I put Noah in the car and followed him. He ended going to the beach where we found Nadia. This time, I didn't hear the garage door though."

Olivia went upstairs and out to the garage. Hank was still there. She got in on the passenger side and put her arms around Hank.

"When is the pain going to stop?"

"Honey, I don't know. It could take a long time. You can't shut me out though. You have me and always will. You have Noah, Erin, Olive and our beautiful grandchildren. Plus, I'm sure everyone else that's here right now will also be there for you. I love you so much. We promised each other for better or for worse. It's probably going to get worse before it gets better. If you need a shoulder to cry on or just want someone to hold you, I'm here. I will be here no matter what. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Do you think if we went upstairs, they'd get the hint and leave?"

"I somehow doubt it but I think we should go up there anyway."

They got out of Hank's SUV and went inside. Hank hung up his jacket and took Olivia's hand as they headed up to the bedroom. They shut and locked the door, started kissing, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It seems like it's been so long since we have done this."

"I know it does."

"We needed this."

"Yeah, we did."

"We managed to even with a house full of people."

"It's our house, so we should be able to do whatever we want whenever we want."

"Definitely."

They started kissing and then they made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. Everyone else ended up staying there as well, since it got late and they were all so tired. Hank and Olivia would find out about their guests when they got up.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I had every intention of posting this sooner but I was sick most of last week and am now starting to feel better. As always, I don't own any characters but my own.**

Olivia woke up during the night, put some clothes on and went to the bathroom. Olive was feeding the twins when Olivia came out of the bedroom. She checked on the kids and noticed Adam and Kevin were asleep in the bunk beds in Noah's room. Hank heard her up and put some clothes on as well. He walked out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Hey, Sexy."

"Hey, yourself, Beautiful."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah."

"I guess everyone stayed here last night. Adam and Kevin are asleep in the bunk beds in Noah's room."

"Then I'm guessing downstairs is completely trashed."

They went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Ed was up and cleaning.

"Oh, good grief! I knew you were a neat freak but this is ridiculous!"

"I don't mind. I'm doing your laundry too."

"Whatever is wrong with you is no little thing! Get help! I don't remember you being like this when we were together."

"It started during the investigation. I wasn't sleeping and right after we split, it got worse. I honestly think being in IAB was starting to get to me. Sometimes when I'm overtired, I can't sleep."

"Is this in any way my fault?"

"No. I've been better since I quit IAB. There is no one to blame for this but me. Tonight was just one of those nights where I was overtired. I don't sleep well when I'm not in my own bed."

"Maybe that explains you snoring so loud."

"Oh, probably."

"There were a few times when I wanted to smother you with a pillow because you were so loud."

"Hank doesn't snore?"

"He does. He's just not as annoying about it as you are. Noah even snores sometimes."

"You snore too."

"You got that right."

"I do not."

"I sleep with you every night. Trust me, you snore."

"I agree with him completely."

"You both lie through your teeth."

Trevor had woken up and joined them in the kitchen.

"Not sleeping either, Langan?"

"Nope."

"Who is snoring so loud in there?"

"Olinsky."

"That figures."

"Where did you find a place to crash?"

"On the floor in the family room."

Olivia's phone rang on the counter, so she went to answer it as Fin came upstairs.

"Uh oh! I bet we have a case."

As soon as Olivia was done talking, she hung up.

"Do we have a case?"

"No but that was the ER. Rollins was brought in with severe abdominal pains and she's going in for an emergency appendectomy. They took Jesse to the hospital with them but she can't stay there. Jesse and Frannie can stay here with us and then Amanda could probably stay here once she is out of the hospital unless Carisi can work out something with his mom."

"I don't have a problem with it. Rachel loves having her around."

"I'll go wake up Carisi."

"Thanks Fin."

Fin went downstairs to wake up Carisi.

"I don't really want to drive."

"I'll go with you. There are enough people here in case Noah and Rachel wake up."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know. We should get dressed."

Hank and Olivia went upstairs to get dressed and came down just as Fin and Carisi had come up from the basement. Hank and Olivia left in one of their SUV's and Fin and Carisi left together. When they arrived at the hospital, they got out of their respective vehicles and went inside.

"Olivia."

"Debbie. Thanks for watching her until we got here."

"No problem. I'll let them know there is someone here for Detective Rollins."

"Thanks."

The 4 of them and Jesse went to the surgical waiting room and sat down.

"So, Liv, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. The most I could get away with would be visiting victims at the hospital. Other than that, all I can do are interrogations and line ups."

"We'll figure something out, Liv. We always do. We held our own when you were off."

"I know."

"Babe, don't get so worked up about it. Just relax."

Hank put his arm around Olivia and then she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and then she fell asleep.

"There are so many people in the NYPD against us since this stuff with Munson. She knows that Chief Dodds pretty much blames her for Mike's death. She did what she had to do. She knows and we know that Tucker could have investigated it. She expected him to and honestly, so did the 3 of us. There was a confrontation between Tucker and Chief Dodds not that long ago. Chief Dodds said Tucker should have done a full IAB investigation on Liv or if he couldn't do it for personal reasons, then someone else should have done it."

"He said he had no intentions of doing one since she didn't need it, especially from him."

"I will be the first to admit that I have never liked the man but that took guts not to investigate a cop for an incident, even though you know you should but you choose not to because you're in a relationship with that cop. I never realized the guy had feelings until then. Lately, we've been hanging out with him quite a bit and he's actually not so bad. I still wouldn't want him with Liv though. As long as I have known her, I don't think I have ever seen her as happy as she has been these last 9 months."

"She really seems happy now, Sarge."

"Yeah, we are really happy."

Olivia started dreaming and then she woke up in a hurry.

"You ok?"

"Just hold me."

Hank wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia.

"You going to tell me what happened?"

"It was about William Lewis. Sometimes that guy still manages to find his way into my head. I've been doing much better lately but I saw his face as plain as day."

"Liv, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Yeah, I know."

Then Chief Dodds came in.

"Lieutenant."

"Chief."

"Is Rollins ok?"

"We haven't heard anything yet."

"I wanted to apologize to you for the way I have been behaving lately. You were just doing your job when Mike got killed and really there is no one to blame for what happened than Gary Munson. If I could have switched places with Mike, I would have."

"I felt that way too. I wanted it to be me."

"Noah didn't deserve that. I just wish this pain I'm feeling would go away."

"I know the feeling. I start thinking about my son and the sadness just keeps coming. I notice it more during the night sometimes. Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever be able to sleep again after Justin's death. I know the person I became after his mother died 7 years ago and I didn't want to do that again."

"Did he want you to remarry?"

"He said he did and he also knew how I felt about Olivia. He said his mother told him that she didn't want me to be alone for the rest of my life."

"He sounded like he was a good kid."

"He was but he had his moments when I wasn't too proud of him. He really proved himself when he became a dad though. Justin was so proud of Daniel and I finally felt I could be proud of him. He was getting his act together in the Army."

"How old was he?"

"He would have been 24 in November. He had his entire life ahead of him. Now he has 2 more children, who won't know their father. I just wish Daniel had known him better. He really misses his dad though. I know I wasn't the best father to Justin but it still hurts when you're told he's not coming back. The last thing I expected to have to do was bury my son. I realize he could have been killed overseas because of the Army. He was helping his Army buddy's widow and ended up with a bullet in his head."

"I understand completely. Mike was my oldest and he knew I was proud of him. Sometimes I think I protected him too much though."

"He died a hero though."

"I know. I kind of wish he and Alice had already been married when he died. I really wanted grandchildren."

"What about Matt?"

"If he ever settles down but I don't think he will. Was Justin your only child?"

"Yeah. Now I have Noah of course. I want to be a better father to him and Rachel."

"How's that going?"

"So far, so good."

"She has fit into our family so well. She and Noah have become best friends and I love having a little girl. She and Daniel are pretty close too."

"Hopefully things will work out and she can become your daughter."

"Thanks Chief. I really wanted to have a child but it just wasn't meant to be."

"Babe, I told you, it doesn't matter to that we didn't have a baby together. What matters most is that we're a family and nothing or no one can ever change that. We're not always going to agree on everything but we can get through whatever life throws at us."

"I know. That's why I love you as much as I do."

"You helped me realize that I could love someone again. I didn't think it was possible to love anyone more than I loved Camille but I do. I know Noah isn't Justin but he comes pretty damn close to being able to fill the void that Justin's death left in my heart, just like you filled the void Camille's death left in my heart 6 years earlier."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they continued waiting for Amanda to get out of surgery.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank, Olivia, Fin and Sonny were all still waiting to hear about Amanda's surgery but currently, Fin was the only one still awake. Chief Dodds left, Olivia had again fallen asleep on Hank's shoulder and Sonny fell asleep with Jesse on his chest. Fin couldn't resist taking a picture of it to show Amanda. The doctor came into the waiting room.

"Who's here for Amanda Rollins?'

"We all are. Hey, Liv, Carisi, the doc is here about Rollins."

They both woke up.

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine. She is in recovery right now and then we'll move her to a room. We got to it before it ruptured."

"That's good. Thank you."

"Can I see her?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"That's fine. I'll take you back there."

Sonny got up and handed Jesse to Liv.

"Sweet Jesse, stay with Auntie Liv, Uncle Hank and Uncle Fin, ok?"

"I think we're going to head home. We'll stop by her apartment to get Frannie and some clothes for Jesse. They can stay with us as long as they need to."

"Good. Most of my family went to Italy for a few weeks anyway."

Sonny kissed Jesse and then he went with the doctor to where Amanda was, while Olivia and Hank left with Jesse to head to Amanda's apartment and Fin headed home. Once Hank and Olivia had gotten what they needed at Amanda's, including Frannie, they headed home. Everyone was asleep when they got there. They put Jesse in the crib and went to bed themselves. By the time they woke up, Noah, Rachel and Daniel had come into their bedroom.

"You up?"

"Yes, we are."

"Where did Frannie come from?"

"Auntie Amanda had to have an appendectomy and we went to the hospital, along with Uncles Fin and Sonny because someone needed to take Jesse. She's doing fine. We have Frannie and Jesse here and hopefully Amanda will stay here with us after she gets out of the hospital."

"Yay! Jesse's staying!"

"Yay!"

After Hank and Olivia both went into the bathroom, they took the 4 kids downstairs. Everyone else was up and having breakfast.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"How's Rollins?"

"She's doing fine. They got her appendix out before it ruptured."

"That's good."

"Dada."

"You want Dada, huh?"

Then the doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it. It was Fin and Carisi.

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Fin and Carisi walked in and joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Dada!"

"Hey, Sweet Jesse."

"So, Carisi is Jesse's father?"

"No. She calls me Dada though. I don't mind. I love them both so much."

"Liv, you're ok with this?"

"As long as they don't let their personal relationship affect their work relationship, I don't care. Rollins and Fin are partners and Carisi usually works with me. I guess for now, Carisi and Fin will have to work together."

"Since Burgess is now with Intelligence, she and I are working together. Antonio thinks it's too much of a distraction for Jay and me to be partners and in a relationship."

"It's his Unit, so they're his rules."

Hank and Antonio looked at each other.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look between you and Dawson?"

"I may have sort of told him to keep a close eye on you and Halstead."

"Hank, she's an adult. She knows how to handle herself in her relationship with Jay. Her relationships are her choice."

"Thanks, Liv."

"This coming from the woman who decided dating the guy from IAB was a good idea."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you? I'm with you, so what the hell difference does it make?"

"I have never been 100% in favor of Erin and Jay as a couple and if he ever hurts her, he will have to deal with me. Do I make myself clear, Halstead?"

"Perfectly."

"You're the one that has made some pretty stupid decisions concerning your personal life."

"Then I guess that also includes you."

"Go to hell!"

"Why don't you?"

Hank went upstairs to take a shower and after he was done, he got dressed, grabbed coffee and then he and Olinsky left.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea but he started it."

Everyone but Olive left and then Olivia went to take a shower. As soon as she got in the shower, she broke down. After she finished her shower, Olive went to take hers.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"You ok?"

"No, Sweetie, I'm not. I shouldn't have said what I said to Daddy. He's probably never going to forgive me."

Noah gave Olivia a big hug and then Hank came back into the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Honey, I am so sorry."

"I know you are. Come here."

Hank got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"I love you so much and you were not a stupid decision. Please don't ever walk out on me like that again."

"I love you too and I wasn't planning on it."

They started kissing.

"Ew!"

"I love you too, Little Man."

"Love you, Daddy."

Rachel came in and jumped up on the bed.

"We love you, sweet girl."

"Love you."

"Did Carisi take Jesse?"

"For a while."

Daniel came in and tried crawling up on the bed.

"Papa! Gama!"

"Hey, you!"

Olive got out of the shower and came in.

"Oh, good, you two are ok."

"Yes, we're fine."

"I shouldn't have said what I said about you and Ed."

"I still feel bad enough about hurting you the way I did but you're right, that was a stupid decision."

"I think I know who my secret admirer is."

"Who?"

"Don't get mad but I think it might be Trevor."

"That's what I've been thinking all along."

"I really don't know what to think. He's a sweet guy and all but I don't know. I just turned 24 and I'm guessing he's pushing 50. I care about him but as a friend and I'm glad he looks out for me though."

"Let me tell you something. I'd be ok if it was him. He is a good guy and age is just a number. If it turns out it is him, it may not be such a bad thing."

"I know. I'm just not ready for this yet. I miss Justin so much."

"All I ask is that I can still have a relationship with my grandkids when you do decide you're ready to start dating."

"You will always be a part of their lives. The thing is, Trevor is so easy to talk to."

"He told me that he does want a family."

"I have often said that I would love to not have to work. I want to be a full-time mom but right now, I can't. I need to have time to mourn Justin."

"Come here."

Olive broke down as Hank put his arms around her and held her. The kids left the room.

"Thank you both so much for putting up with me and letting me live here."

"You know we wouldn't have it any other way. Ever since you showed up at my house and told me you were pregnant, I loved you like a daughter. Even though Justin is gone, you will always be a part of this family."

"Thank you."

"Am I always going to be a part of this family?"

"You're always going to be a pain in the ass!"

"Aw! Thanks, Honey. I love you too."

"Seriously? What do you think?"

"I think I am."

"Then you will."

Hank kissed Olivia and then she and Olive finished getting dressed. The remainder of the weekend went by fast. The group from Chicago spent some more time with Hank and Olivia before heading to the airport Sunday night for their return flight to Chicago. Monday when Amanda was released from the hospital, she accepted Hank and Olivia's offer to stay with them during her recovery.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I started writing a new story and tried finishing it before I went back to this one and Townhouse Incident – The Crossover but the last chapter isn't coming to me as easily as the others were. I hope to have another update for this one soon. Thank you for your patience. As always, I don't own any of the characters but my own.**

Following her surgery, Amanda, Jesse and Frannie stayed at Hank and Olivia's. It had been about a week since the surgery. On Friday night, since he was already there for Poker, Sonny was planning to stay with her. With Amanda there, Olivia and Olive stayed home with the kids instead of going out, since they went out with Amanda. They stayed in the family room away from the guys.

"Liv, I'm really glad you let me stay here."

"It was the least we could do. You did come see me as often as you could after I had surgery. Hank and Lucy don't mind the company during the day."

"He is such a great guy. I didn't particularly like him at first when he barged into the Interrogation Room here but once I worked with him in Chicago, he didn't seem so bad. After he helped get the guy that was holding me hostage in the hospital when you were shot, I like him even more."

"That's good. That's how I felt too. I just wish I had told him how I felt about him sooner than I did like maybe after Yates' trial. I think I had him when I told him I would arrest him. How are things going with you and Carisi?"

"Pretty good actually."

"I appreciate you keeping your relationship out of work."

"We're really trying."

"Fin seems to be fine with it. I haven't gotten any complaints from him."

"I'm sure he will."

"Oh, definitely. I heard about it from him when I was with Ed."

"Well, that was just weird. He charged both of us with murder."

"At least I had a good looking lawyer."

"True. Now that I have gotten to know Tucker a little better, he's not so bad."

"Fin said that too, which really surprises me."

"They are Poker buddies now."

"True. He and Rafael are getting along a lot better too. Last week, the group from Chicago showed up. Rafael was beating everyone in Poker except for one person."

"Who finally beat him?"

"I did. He had a Full House and I had a Royal Flush. Rafael acts like a big baby when he loses."

"He sometimes does that when he loses in court."

"That's for sure."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Nick.

"Nick!"

"Hey, Liv."

"What brings you here?"

I wanted to come see everyone. Fin told me you moved. Since when do you live in a house?"

"Since I got married."

"What's with that? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah. I married Hank Voight."

"That great, Liv! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"I've been in touch with Fin pretty regularly for almost the last year and he told me you were dating Tucker."

"Guilty."

"Why?"

"It just sort of happened. Come on in."

Thanks."

Nick came in and Frannie came running to the door.

"Hey, Frannie."

"Is Rollins ok?"

"Yeah. She had an appendectomy last weekend. She, Jesse and Frannie are staying with us while she's recuperating."

"Fin told me she had a kid now."

"She's a great mom."

"That's great. Tell me about you and Tucker."

Olivia and Nick sat down in the living room and she told him what happened between her and Tucker. She also told him about the last case in Chicago and what happened with her and Hank. She told him about Dodds' death, Justin's death and when she and Hank finally got together. Hank and Ed came upstairs.

"Did I hear the doorbell?"

"Yes, you did."

"Hey, Amaro."

"Hey, Voight. Sorry to hear about your son."

"Thanks."

"Amaro."

"Tucker."

Both of them came in and down. Hank put his arm around Olivia and kissed her.

"Is Barba beating everyone again?"

"Pretty much. He and Trevor going at it. Trevor has him beat but Barba refuses to lose again. Fin and Carisi are refereeing."

"Do you play for money?"

"Just for fun. Trevor and Barba are playing for money this time. They wanted to make things interesting."

"Ok."

"Did the kids go to bed ok?"

"Yeah. Noah wanted to sleep in his big boy bed tonight."

"It would have happened sooner or later."

"True."

Kids? You have more than one?"

"We are fostering a little girl, who's a year younger than Noah. Her name is Rachel. She's been living with us for a couple months now. She and Noah have become best friends. Hank's daughter-in-law lives with us, so we have her 3 kids too."

"So, you're a grandma now?"

"I am. Daniel is about 22 months and Justin and Nikki are about 3 months."

"So, Sarge, did you transfer here then?"

"No. I retired just before Christmas, which was the week after we got married. I offered to transfer here as SVU's new Sergeant but we weren't sure we could work together every day. I was offered a position with Hostage Negotiation, which I turned down."

"That was from me. I transferred to Hostage Negotiation and he helped with a hostage situation at the hospital. Olivia had been shot and was in surgery and the suspect decided to hold Rollins hostage. His Unit had been trying to get the same guy for a while but he disappeared from their radar."

"You actually transferred out of IAB?"

"I did. Olivia was held hostage again a little over a year ago and I was called in to be the hostage negotiator."

"She was telling me about that."

"Anyway, during Dodds' funeral, I was thinking about things. I take it she told you we were together for a while?"

"Yeah. I also talked to Fin and he said Liv was briefly transferred out of SVU?"

"Yeah."

Olivia told Nick about the case when Ed was investigated.

"I thought about putting my papers in. I didn't want Olivia involved and I certainly didn't want her to lose her job because of me. She stood by me, which no one has ever done before. I have a new found respect for SVU because they cleared me and I was able to keep my job. After all the crap I've put them through, I wouldn't have blamed them for wanting to send me up the River. When Dodds was shot and Olivia called me, I could have investigated it but she didn't need it, especially from me. I wanted to offer her and her Unit the same support she had given me during the investigation. After that, I had suggested that the 3 of us go to Paris but she told me that we needed to talk. She said she wasn't being honest with herself about how she felt about Hank, so then she wasn't being honest with me. I told her to figure it out and if things didn't work out between them, I'd be there for her. Obviously, it did and I'm fine with it. We became friends, which I didn't expect."

"Liv, I always thought it was a little obvious that you had feelings for Voight, especially during the Yates thing. He actually escaped?"

"Yep. Did Fin tell you about Rudnick?"

"Yeah."

"He was recaptured. Yates was trying to get to Erin this time and kept leaving notes for her."

"He sent her a package to the District that we had first thought was a bomb. We called the Bomb Squad and evacuated the building but it turned out to be a severed hand of a victim he killed when he got back to Chicago. He killed his father in front of Erin and threatened her with an ice pick. She shot him in the head. It was closure for her."

"I bet."

Amanda and Olive came into the living room.

"Hey, Nick!"

"Hey! Fin told me you had a kid."

"Yep, I do. You'll get to meet her."

"Great."

"Nick Amaro, this is Olive, Hank's daughter-in-law. Olive, this is Nick Amaro, one of my former detectives."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Everyone else who was downstairs came up."

"Amaro!"

"Hey, guys."

"Who won?"

"Langan."

"Good."

Everyone sat down and then Carisi kissed Amanda's cheek.

"Wait, are you two together?"

"We are."

"Is he the father of your daughter?"

"No. I had a one night stand with Declan Murphy and that resulted in Jesse. He knows about her and I've sent him pictures but we're not together and he's never met her. She calls Carisi 'Dada', so as far as she's concerned, he's the only daddy in her life. Declan has made no indication that he's planning to be in the States anytime soon. If he comes back here and wants to meet her, fine. If he decides he wants to be a part of her life, he has every right to be."

"Does he pay child support?"

"He sends money every other month."

"Sufficient amounts?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I ask this when someone's job is high risk, as yours is, is your will up to date?"

"I have one but no, it's not. If I give you what I have, can you take care of it?"

"Absolutely."

"I know I need to specify a Guardian for Jesse if something should happen to me until Declan is able to be here. I'd like to name Sonny as her Guardian but he does have the same job as me. Maybe I better hold off on that until I know if we're going to stay together."

"Amanda, that's probably better. You know I love her though."

"I know you do. I guess for now, I'll specify Liv and Hank as her Guardians."

"Are you two ok with this?"

"Absolutely."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it. She ended up going into the other room.

"I hope we don't have a call."

"Me too."

Olivia came out of the kitchen.

"Do we have a call?"

"No. That was 1PP. They got word that Lieutenant Murphy was killed during this undercover thing he was doing. Some of his belongings were already sent and there was an envelope with Amanda's name on it. They wanted someone to pick it up tonight."

"Who called?"

"Captain Edwards from IAB."

"I'll go."

"They'll only release it to Detective Rollins or her Commanding Officer. She can't drive, so who does that leave?"

"When has IAB ever made things easy for us? I'm thinking never."

"How about in the last year?"

"Maybe."

"I was pretty easy on you after Amaro retired."

"I guess."

"Does Nick know you were in a relationship with Tucker?"

"Yeah. Fin was kind enough to tell him."

"Wasn't that jerk Cassidy with IAB for a while?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have found out about your son."

"Yeah, true."

"How are the kids?"

"Pretty good."

"Give them my love."

"I will. Zara said to say hi."

"Maybe we'll have to plan a trip out there to visit you and go to Disneyland."

"That'll be fun."

"Maybe we can try for this summer."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course, we will have to schedule a trip to Chicago. Someone is a little homesick."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Do you miss working, Sarge?"

"Sometimes. I just didn't feel the same about my job after Justin died. I love spending time with Noah and Rachel and my grandchildren. Did you say the new IAB Captain was Edwards?"

"Yes. I think her name is Diana."

"I know her."

"How?"

"She's from Chicago. She was never in IAB there but she's good police. It kind of surprises me that she'd join IAB. She's too nice."

"She seemed a little bitchy when she called."

"IAB usually is bitchy."

"Well, yeah, we knew that. Look at who we had to deal with for years."

Ed gave Olivia a dirty look, so she stuck her tongue out at him and then everyone else started laughing.

"Do you think Cassidy would have survived working in IAB for long?"

"He couldn't handle SVU, so I'll say no."

"He would have driven me nuts if I had to work with him any longer than I did. What did you ever see in that guy anyway?"

"I'm not sure. He never wanted to do anything I wanted to do. Funny thing, people have asked me the same thing about you."

"Admit, it was my charm, wasn't it?"

"I doubt that."

"It's no secret that I never liked Tucker or Cassidy but during this conversation, Tucker seems like he's a different person than he was about 2 years ago."

"Thanks, Amaro."

"No problem."

"Honestly, I think I noticed the change in him after that case that involved your dad. We were getting along better and he wasn't acting like an ass like he usually does but I also had to deal with what I was feeling for Hank, which actually started during that first trip to Chicago. I was also getting along better with Langan and I kind of felt like there might have been something there too. I'm just so bad at relationships. I got into a relationship with Ed and almost ruined my friendship with Rafael and Hank in the process. Rafael and I patched things up eventually but I couldn't forgive myself for what happened with Hank. I've seen his interrogation methods first hand but I have never seen him as pissed as he was at me. That's why I told Ed what I told him when he offered to take Noah and me to Paris. I didn't want to hurt him either."

"I'm just glad you still allowed me to be a part of your life."

"I told you that I wanted to be friends."

"You did."

"Liv, are you going to show me around?"

"Sure."

Olivia took Nick and showed him around.

"This is gorgeous."

"Thanks. We like it. We have a pool and Hank is going to have a swing set and sand put in for the kids."

"That sounds like fun."

"They're looking forward to it."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it.

"Lieutenant Voight?"

"Yes."

"I'm Captain Diana Edwards with IAB."

"It's nice to meet you. Please come in."

"Thank you. I apologize for my attitude on the phone earlier. I'm trying to get used to the new job. I was promoted to Captain shortly before I moved here from Chicago and I've never actually done this type of job before."

"Don't worry about it. You can meet my squad. They're all here."

"Great."

Olivia and Diana went into the living room.

"Hey, Hank."

"Diana."

"I was sorry to hear about Justin."

"Thanks. This is my daughter-in-law, Olive."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"When did you get married again?"

"December."

"Are you with the NYPD now?

"No. I retired."

"Must be nice."

"It is."

"How do you two know each other?"

"She was in Vice at the same time I was in the Gang Unit. I've known her as long as I've known Trudy. The only person I've known longer is Al."

"Captain, this is Detective Odafin Tutuola, who should be a Sergeant very soon. He likes to be called Fin. This is Detective Amanda Rollins and Detective Dominick Carisi. This is Captain Diana Edwards with IAB."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"You too."

"This is the ADA for SVU, Rafael Barba."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Barba."

"You too, Ma'am."

"This is Trevor Langan, a former Defense Attorney."

"Mr. Langan, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Nick Amaro, one of my former detectives."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"This is Captain Ed Tucker."

"I've heard all about him."

"Nothing good, I'm sure."

"I've heard you're the one to talk to about learning this job."

"I'll help in any way I can."

"Good. Thank you."

"We're in trouble if he's going to be teaching her the job."

"Fin!"

"What?"

"Unlike my predecessor here, I want to maintain a good rapport with all the Units in the Department. I've dealt with some pretty shady people with IAB in Chicago. Edwin Stillwell comes to mind. I'm not going to be like that or even how Captain Tucker might have been, which I'm assuming by Detective Tutuola's comment, he was more demanding than anything else and was out for people's jobs."

"She's good."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about colleagues within the same Unit being in a relationship?"

"Honestly, as long as it doesn't cause issues for job performance, I don't see a problem with it. It's ultimately up to the Commanding Officer though. This is for you, by the way."

"Ok. Thanks for bringing this here and for your answer."

"No problem. Anyway, we all know there have been issues in all police agencies in recent months and years. If something happens that requires an investigation, we'll investigate it. I'm open to suggestions and I would like to meet with the Commanding Officers from each Unit every couple weeks and the entire Unit once a month. In fact, Olivia, you're the one I've been looking forward to meeting you the most. SVU has a good reputation from what I understand. When I heard you were in town for the search for Yates, I thought about coming to introduce myself but obviously, I never got there. I followed the William Lewis thing closely. I probably would have done the same thing you did. What made you decide to join SVU?"

"My mother was raped and she had me. I never knew my father."

"That sounds like my life. Nothing I ever did was good enough for my mother."

"Same with me. Mine was physically and verbally abusive."

"Mine too. Did yours drink?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So did mine. Is yours still around?"

"No. She was coming out of a bar and fell down the Subway stairs. That was 15 or so years ago."

"Mine committed suicide. She shot herself in the head. This was maybe 20 years ago."

"All I know about my father is his last name and that he's deceased."

"My father's last name was Hollister. I know that."

"Wait, what?"

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"Did you just say your father's last name was Hollister?"

"Yeah."

"So is mine."

"How weird is that? Joseph?"

"Yes."

"What are the chances of this happening? Do you think we should see if this is true?"

"My DNA is already in the system. Go the ME's office and see Dr. Warner."

"Who's older?"

"I was just 49 in December."

"I'll be 51 in June."

"Liv, you two look a little bit alike."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have children?"

"I have an adopted son, Noah, who's 3. We are fostering a little girl, Rachel, who's 2. How about you?"

"I have a 10-year old daughter, Kara. She turned 10 in January."

"Are you divorced?"

"No. I was never married. I decided that if I wasn't married by the time I was 40, I'd have a baby on my own. She's still in Chicago. I didn't want to move her until she was done with school. She's staying with her best friend for a few months and then I'll move her out here. Thank goodness for Skype. I've been away from her for a week and it seems like an eternity. I have a friend, who lives in Manhattan and I'm staying with her until I find a place. I'm not sure I want an apartment. I want to buy something but Condos and Townhomes in Manhattan are expensive. I don't necessarily want to live in Manhattan though. I noticed coming here that there are a few houses for sale in this area."

"We love this neighborhood. It's quiet. Our one neighbor works with the NYPD and he took the Detective's exam recently. He eventually want to join SVU."

"Good. There's just the 4 of you right now, right?"

"Yeah. There were 5 of us a year ago but Sergeant Dodds died."

"I heard about that. I met Chief Dodds already."

"I know he blames me for what happened and I do blame myself for what happened."

"There is really no one to blame for what happened except Gary Munson. You did what you thought was right and got the children out of there. It was never investigated, so obviously IAB didn't think it needed to be."

"I take full responsibility for that. I chose not to investigate it. Olivia and I were in a relationship at that time she didn't need that, especially from me. She had completely expected me to though. I was the subject of an investigation a few months earlier in a case SVU had and Olivia stood by me in that."

"Did you ever disclose the relationship?"

"No. ADA Barba found out and went to 1PP. We knew most people wouldn't have been too happy about it. Most people being her squad and the ones she's the closest to."

"I can see why you didn't want to investigate SVU, since it was personal for you."

"Right. They started investigating Munson after I transferred out. If SVU has been questioned about any of it, I don't know."

"I haven't been specifically."

"I was just looking at the file for that and it says it's not being investigated at this time. I pulled the files for the members of SVU. Can you tell me about Lieutenant Murphy?"

"Sure."

Olivia told Diana what she could about Declan.

"So, he has a child with Detective Rollins?"

"Yes."

"We haven't been able to locate any next of kin."

"He never talked about family. If he had any, I doubt he would have told them about his one night stand with the young SVU Detective, who had his child."

"Is that why you asked me about colleagues being in a relationship?"

"No. Me and Detective Carisi."

"Oh. Good for you. He's a handsome one."

Carisi started blushing and them Amanda put her head on his shoulder, so he kissed her."

"You two are disgusting. Tell them, Liv."

"I'm fine with it, Fin."

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder, so he kissed her and Fin rolled his eyes.

"It's what people in love do, Fin. If you don't like it, I'll be more than happy to approve a transfer to another Unit. Hostage Negotiation comes to mind."

"I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to."

"Sorry."

Hank's phone rang and he noticed it was Jay, so he answered it. He got up and went into the kitchen. Once he found out what was going on, he went back into the living room.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Erin's missing."

"What?"

"That was Jay. He said she told him she was meeting someone this morning and he didn't hear from her all day. He tried calling and texting her but got no answer. She never came home."

"Did he think to try her mother?"

"He didn't say and I didn't ask. I need to find a flight."

"I'm going too. You don't need to be going through this alone. If the person she's with did something to her, it'll be me she needs anyway. I love her too."

"I know. I won't argue with you."

"I'll go with you too. The more people you have looking, the better, right?"

"That's true. Thanks."

"No problem."

"I might as well go too. It's not like I don't know Erin because I do. I can see Kara too."

"I'd go but we're already shorthanded."

"I'll call Chief Dodds and tell him SVU is out for a few days because they need to help CPD Intelligence Unit with a case. Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

"Thanks, Diana."

"No problem. I think we're actually family now."

"If you two are half sisters, I guess we are."

"If we have the same father, we probably are."

"I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too."

Hank checked for a flight, while Olivia called Chief Dodds. Hank booked the flight and printed the confirmation. Fin, Ed and Diana left to get their stuff, while Hank and Olivia went to pack their stuff. After they were packed, they came downstairs."

"If you get into a bind with the kids, call Lucy. I texted her and told her we were headed to Chicago. I said Carisi would probably be here through the weekend but I didn't know how long we'd be gone. Amanda doesn't need to be left by herself with the 6 kids."

"I'll be here."

"Me too."

"I'm here, so I'll help out too, Liv."

"Thanks, Nick. Sorry I have to do this."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't I go back to the hotel and book a flight to Chicago for tomorrow and I'll help out too."

"That would help. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Hank told Nick where they were staying and then he kissed Olive's cheek.

"I'm leaving in 2 minutes."

"I'll be right there."

Hank took the bags out the SUV. Nick, Trevor and Rafael put their coats on.

"Let us know something."

"I will. I just need to keep him sane. He's pretty upset."

Olivia hugged everyone and then she went to join Hank, while Nick, Trevor and Rafael left. Hank drove to the airport. They all got to the airport at the same time. They got checked in and headed towards Security. Once they showed their badges, they went through and headed to the gate. A little while later, they boarded the flight. Hank texted Jay to let him know they were coming, when they were planning to arrive and how many of them were coming. Olivia, Hank and Fin were sitting together and Diana and Ed were sitting together as well. By the time the plane took off, Olivia had fallen asleep on Hank's shoulder, so he put his arm around her and without realizing it, Diana fell asleep on Ed's shoulder. Fin fell asleep as well.

"They do look a little bit alike."

"Yeah, they do. They have the same expression when they sleep."

"Do you ever think about wanting to start dating again?"

"Sometimes. I don't get out much. When I was with Olivia, we never really went out other than to bars on occasion. Probably because we didn't want to risk running into someone one or both of us knew. We definitely didn't go to cop bars. That's only if Lucy was available to watch Noah."

"Yeah, it's not easy with kids. Even though we'll be looking for Erin, it'll be good to get away for a few days without the kids."

"I didn't mind being around Noah. I never really spent much time alone with a kid until him. He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is. He reminds me so much of Justin at that age. I might have to go to the cemetery while I'm in Chicago."

"I've never been to Chicago."

"It's a great city. At least it's not as congested as New York."

"At least Chicago isn't always dealing with threats like we are."

"Chicago has had its share of threats."

"9/11 was hard to deal with."

"It was for us too but I can see why. A friend of mine, who's the Battalion Chief at the Fire Station near the District I worked at, went out there to help look for bodies and recovered nothing. I think he said there were 100-some firefighters from Chicago that went."

"It was emotionally draining attending all those funerals and memorial services of the fallen officers from the NYPD."

"I get that. The hardest people for me to have to bury were my dad, my wife and my son."

Hank ended up telling Ed about what happened with his dad.

"No parent ever wants to have to bury their child, no matter what age they are. It's also hard to lose a parent that way."

"That's true."

"That's one of the reasons Olivia felt so guilty about Dodds' death because he was her boss' son. To me, it would have been harder for Noah to lose her. He already lost one mother. Her main concern when she was being held hostage over a little over a year ago was Noah. That's why she got Munson's kids out of that house before the situation got worse. Noah is her whole life. Who really knows what would have happened to him if something had happened to her."

"Did you ever ask her that?"

"No."

"I worry about her going to work every day. With all the stuff going on with cops, someone could walk up to her and shoot her."

"I know. I worry about that myself. Not just for me but everyone in my Unit and Olivia and her Unit."

"I still worry about my former Unit. I appreciate your concern for Olivia."

"No problem. A part of me will always still care about her. I know she never really saw me as 'the one' but I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"You still mean a lot to her too. I just hope we can get to Erin in time."

"We will."

"Losing her would be like losing Justin."

"She's a tough kid, right?"

"Yeah. If I ever had a daughter, I would hope she'd be a lot like Erin."

"I guess if I ever want to be a dad, I need to marry someone with a kid."

"Or someone quite a bit younger than you."

"That's not happening. I'm not sure I want an infant at my age."

"It didn't bother me either way. If Olivia hadn't lost the baby, I'd be fine with having one that young around."

"It can't be easy with Noah, Rachel and Daniel. I know what a handful Noah can be."

"He's definitely a handful sometimes. So is his mother."

"I am not a handful."

"Yes you are."

"He's right."

Olivia made a face at Ed and he made one back at her. She noticed Diana sleeping on his shoulder.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! Do I have to spell it out for you? It's so obvious that she likes you."

"We just met."

"Yeah but she's sleeping on your shoulder."

"So?"

"You're hopeless."

"I am not."

"You are so."

"Her daughter already calls me Uncle Hank. I guess I actually am her Uncle Hank, huh?"

"Yep. Did you two ever date?"

"No. I've known her for over 20 years but I was married to Camille when I met her."

"Not even after she died?"

"Nope. I'm not into all that. I'm a little more old-fashioned when it comes to relationships than you are."

"I know."

Olivia got up, kissed Hank and went to the washroom.

"Are you planning anything for her birthday this year?"

"I probably should since it's a big one. I'm not good with parties though."

"Yeah, me neither."

Olivia came back, sat on Hank's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I was really hoping you would have followed me."

"Not here we're not. You tried the same thing when we went down to Florida."

"I'm just trying to get you to relax."

"I'm fine as long as you're here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she moved back to her seat.

"If we have time in the morning, we'll have to Skype with Noah and Rachel."

"If they have any leads now, we may be working through the night. We can at least get checked into the hotel. Diana is staying where her daughter is."

Fin and Diana woke up just as the Captain made the announcement that they be starting to make their descent soon. Once they landed and got off the plane, they went to Baggage Claim. Hank had a message from Jay to meet them at the District. They went to get the rental and Hank drove to the District. When they arrived, he called Olinsky to let them in. Olinsky came down to get them and then they all went up. Hank introduced Ed to Commander Crowley.

"What's going on, Jay?"

"I tried locating Bunny but haven't had any luck."

"Figures."

"I called Chief Boden and let him know to keep an eye out for Erin. They're off through the weekend but said if we need any more manpower to look, let him know and they'll all help. Will knows to keep an eye out for her at Med and we contacted other hospitals in the area, giving them a description of both Erin and Bunny. They know to contact the 21st District immediately if they see either one."

"That's all we can do right now, I guess."

"Erin's phone is off and I've left so many messages that her voicemail is full."

"We're going to head to Molly's. Are you going to join us?"

"We'll meet you there. We're going to drop Diana off where her daughter is and head to the hotel to get checked it.."

"Ok."

Hank, Olivia, Fin, Ed and Diana left and then Hank dropped Diana off before going to the hotel. They got checked in and then they headed over to Molly's.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

They arrived at Molly's and went inside. The group from 51 was there.

"Hey, Sarge!"

"Hey, Herrmann."

"Do you want your usual?"

"Please."

"Lieutenant?"

"Red wine please."

"You got it! How about you?"

"Beer is fine. Anything in a bottle."

"Ok."

"Me too."

Herrmann got their drinks, while they found a table and introduced Ed to everyone.

"How have you been, Hank?"

"I can't complain. I'm keeping busy with projects around the house and the kids."

"Donna and I have been talking about possibly going out to New York."

"You should come by the house. I'm having a swing set and sand put in for the kids."

"Terrance would love that. How are you, Olivia?"

"I'm doing great."

"Good."

Diana came in and joined them.

"Hey, Captain! What can I get you?"

"Red wine please."

"No problem."

"Olivia, have you been to Molly's before?"

"Many times."

"Diana, how's the new job?"

"So far, not too bad."

"I still can't picture you going to IAB."

"Sometimes I can't either. Kara will join me once she gets out of school for the summer. Hopefully by then I will have found a place to live. I want to look in the neighborhood where Hank and Olivia are. Talking to Olivia, we discovered we have the same father."

"How cool is that? Now you really are Kara's Uncle Hank."

"Yep."

"How do you feel about it, Olivia?"

"I'm fine with it but I certainly don't expect her to treat me any differently than she does everyone else."

"I wouldn't play favorites. Is there anyone who gives you a hard time that you'd like me to return the favor to?"

"You need to watch that guy in charge of Hostage Negotiation. He can be a real ass."

"I've got my eye on him."

Ed gave them both a dirty look and Olivia and Diana started laughing.

"Any leads on Erin?"

"No."

"You'll find her."

"I hope so. I can't lose someone else I care about."

"I'm still here."

"I could lose you too. Someone could just walk up to you and shoot you."

"Do you honestly think I don't know that?"

Hank got up.

"I need to be alone for a while."

Hank put his jacket on and left. He decided to go to the cemetery. He drove to the cemetery, got out of the SUV and walked over to Camille and Justin's graves. Erin had recently left flowers on both graves.

"I need you two to help us find Erin. She's missing. I can't lose her too. As much as I love my new family, Erin is still my family. Wherever she is, I hope the two of you are watching over her. I hope she knows that we all love her and we want to find her. Justin, you'd be so proud of Olive. She gave birth to twins, Justin and Nicole, 3 months ago and Daniel is becoming such a little troublemaker. She moved to New York with the kids. I'm there too now, which is why I'm not here as often as I used to be. Olive and the kids live with us. Camille, you'd be so proud of me. I retired before I moved to New York and I am now a stay at home dad and grandpa. We do have a nanny too but I love every minute of this. Olivia makes me feel whole again. I haven't felt that way since you. I still haven't stopped loving you even though I'm hopelessly in love with her. Some people only find true love once in a lifetime. I was lucky to have found it twice."

A car pulled up and Al and Olivia got out. They walked toward Hank.

"I knew you'd be here."

"You found me."

"Come here."

Olivia put her arms around Hank.

"I told you I needed time alone."

"You know me better than that. I love you so much and I hate seeing you upset."

"I know you do but sometimes even I reach my breaking point. I love you too and I'm glad you're here."

Hank got a text saying to meet at a certain address and to bring help. It was signed 'E'. Hank called Jay and told him about the message. He said to have Mouse check out the number. They went to the District to get vests and guns. The number turned out to be from a throwaway.

"Something doesn't feel right. How do we know we're not walking into a trap?"

"He's right. It could be a trap."

Trudy came downstairs.

"Hank, Halstead, Bunny Fletcher is here."

Hank and Jay went upstairs.

"Bunny."

"I just got Jay's message. What happened to Erin?"

"She left to meet someone this morning and I haven't heard from her since. I called Voight in New York to have him come in to help look for her."

Hank got out his phone.

"Does this address look familiar to you?"

Hank showed Bunny the message.

"That's where her father has been staying. I told her a few months ago that he wanted to see her but she didn't want to do it. I had no idea she was going. She didn't tell you, Jay?"

"No."

"I've been out of town. Here's my ticket stub for the flight. Hank, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye where Erin in concerned but I don't want anything to happen to her."

"We'll do what we can."

"I'm going with you."

"Ok."

They went downstairs and then they all headed out. When they arrived, they decided to send Bunny in to talk to Erin's father. Bunny called Hank and said he wanted to talk to him. He went in and got a glimpse of Erin, who was pretty bruised and appeared to have a broken wrist or arm.

"So, this is why you wanted to see her?"

Hank slapped him in the face. Erin's father tried punching Hank in the stomach but he grabbed his hand. Her father got loose, slapped Hank, took his own gun and hit Hank in the face with it. Then he pointed it at Erin. Bunny tried leaving, so he shot her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to stay out of MY daughter's life. I'm her father. Not you."

"Some father. You were never around for her."

He tried kicking Hank but Hank grabbed his leg and pulled him down as he knocked the gun out of his hand. Atwater broke the door down and then everyone else came in. They cuffed Erin's father and then someone checked for a pulse on Bunny, while Olivia untied Erin.

"Erin, I think you know what I'm about to ask you."

"No, he didn't."

They went to check the other rooms and found three more female bodies.

"Liv, in here."

Olivia went to find Fin and then once Olinsky helped Hank up, he wrapped his arms around Erin.

"Hank, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Kiddo. Just don't do this again. Tell Halstead where you're going."

"I promise. Is Bunny dead?"

"Afraid so, Erin."

"I wish he was dead."

Olivia came back from the other room.

"Antonio."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"There are three more female victims in the other room. They are all dead and two of them are children."

"Ok."

"Liv, he raped them and made me watch."

Olivia froze and started having flashbacks about her ordeals with William Lewis and Joe Utley. She ran out of the house to get some air.

"Halstead."

Jay went over and put his arms around Erin, so Hank could go after Olivia. Ed had been out there and he had his arms around her as she cried.

"She ok?"

"She started having flashbacks about her ordeals with William Lewis and Joe Utley, the guy that held her hostage last year. Olivia, look who's here."

Olivia looked behind her and went into Hank's arms.

"I've got you."

Gabby and Sylvie were working an extra shift, so they arrived in the ambulance.

"Hank, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'd feel better of you got checked out."

"You're so bossy."

"Dawson, I'll go check out Lindsay."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

Gabby looked over Hank, while Sylvie went to look at Erin. Hank agreed to go to the hospital, so he got into the ambulance.

"Olivia, you can ride with us. I need to go help Brett."

"Thanks."

Olivia got in the ambulance with Hank, while Gabby went to help Sylvie. They brought Erin out and put her in the ambulance before heading to Med. Erin held Hank's hand the entire ride to the hospital and Olivia held his other hand.

"I've made a decision."

"What?"

"I want to take some time off while I'm getting over this broken wrist or arm. I want to come stay with you two. I know I have Jay but I need to be with the two people who have been more like parents to me. You've always been more of a dad to me in the more than 15 years I've known you and Liv became more like a mom to me when we first met. You two, Olive and the kids are my family."

"Maybe for a few weeks. Babe, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I was so scared that I was going to lose Erin too. I went to the cemetery and asked Camille and Justin to help us find you and to keep you safe. I want you to promise me that you'll talk to Dr. Charles."

"I will."

They arrived at Med. Both Hank and Erin went for tests, while Olivia waited. Hank came back first, so they waited for his results to come back. When Olivia saw them bring Erin back, she went in to sit with her.

"Liv, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. I just found out a couple days ago. I haven't told Jay yet."

"Is everything ok after this?"

"They're going to check everything out. I kind of hope I get Dr. Manning or Dr. Choi instead of Will."

"That's great, Erin. Are you sure your father didn't rape you?"

"He tried but I fought him hard. I felt so helpless that I couldn't have helped the other three victims."

"That's how I felt over a year ago. I knew Joe was raping Tess but I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"I was more concerned for my baby than I was about myself. I wouldn't let him touch me. You can tell Hank about the baby."

"Ok. A part of me wishes I hadn't miscarried. I wanted a baby of my own so much."

Natalie came in and checked Erin out. Olivia went back to Hank's room, where Will was checking him out.

"She ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"Good."

"All you need is a few stitches. Everything else looks good."

Jay poked his head in.

"She's across the hall."

"Thanks."

Jay went to find Erin.

"I'll be right back."

Will left.

"Erin told me she's pregnant."

"What! That's great. Hopefully everything is ok."

"Dr. Manning was in with her and I guess they're supposed to check everything out."

"I'm really happy for them. Halstead has really proven himself. They'll make great parents."

"I wish it had happened for us."

Olivia broke down and Hank put his arms around her.

"Don't cry. I told you we didn't need a baby to strengthen our bond."

They started kissing and then Will came back and Fin and Ed were both with him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Liv, you ok? You took off kind of quick."

"I'm fine. Thanks, Fin."

"No problem."

"Hank, are you ok with me holding her earlier?"

"Yeah. I trust both of you. Can I go or are you keeping me?"

"We're still waiting for some of your test results. We want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Will did Hank's stitches and then he left again.

"Since this didn't take long, do you want to show me around Chicago?"

"I could do that."

Then Diana came in.

"Hank, are you doing ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Olivia, do you want me to take you back to the 21st to get your SUV?"

"Sure."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they left.

"I needed to talk to you anyway. I told Kara what we found out and she wants to meet you, especially since you happen to be married to Hank."

"I'm looking forward to meeting my niece."

"I need some advice."

"Ok."

"I'm thinking I may want to get to know Ed better."

"Funny you should mention that. I was teasing him about it on the plane."

"He doesn't want to, does he?"

"His comment was that you just met."

"I've never been in a relationship."

"Never?"

"Nope. I've had feelings for a man but I could never tell him."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather pursue that instead?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He's married and happy. He's way too loyal to ever be unfaithful to his wife."

"That kind of sounds like Hank."

"That's because it is."

"Oh. Obviously he knew nothing about this."

"No. I'm so bad about admitting how I feel. Most of the time, the only person I can be myself with is my daughter. Part of the reason that I never said anything was because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

"He's not much better about admitting his feelings but then again, neither am I."

"I hope you're not mad."

"No. I know he loves me but I know a part of him will always love Camille. I know he misses Justin but he opened his heart to Noah. I honestly never expected him to forgive me."

"What happened?"

"When I was here a little over a year ago when Yates escaped from prison, Hank and I were talking in his office. He all of a sudden blurted out that he had feelings for me and has since we first met. I basically said I was flattered but I was seeing someone. Ed and I started seeing each other shortly after I was held hostage and he was the Hostage Negotiator. I did develop feelings for Hank as well but apparently neither of us wanted to admit to it. Anyway, he told me to go to hell and if I ever stepped foot in his city again, he'd arrest me and put me in the Cage. I was hurt by that but in a way, I understood why. I was so mad at myself. When I got back to New York, Ed knew I was upset about something but I never told him about it. I was temporarily transferred out of SVU during the investigation involving Ed and I thought about bringing Noah here to try to work things out with Hank. I decided against it because I didn't want Ed to go through that on his own. I doubt Hank would have talked to me anyway. After all the stuff that had gone on with Dodds, Ed told me he put in for a transfer out of IAB and he wanted to take Noah and me to Paris. I told him we needed to talk. I said I hadn't been honest with myself about my feelings for Hank, so then I wasn't being honest with him. He told me to figure things out. I came here with Noah and our nanny, Lucy and I went to Erin's to ask for her help. I told Hank I loved him and had for a while. A part of me expected him to tell me he no longer had feelings for me but he felt the same way he had a few months earlier. Noah and I, along with Erin, Olive and Daniel, spent Father's Day with him. After the week we had spent together, we already felt like a family. We got engaged 3 months later and 3 months after that, we were married. What surprised me the most was he and Ed became friends. They are both very stubborn. Hank and I almost had a baby together."

"What happened?"

"I miscarried. I told him before we got married and we were both really excited about it. We got married on December 9th. My birthday is the 13th. We spent time alone over the weekend, so Lucy had taken Noah. Monday at work, I wasn't feeling right but I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I left early and went to the hospital. It turned out that I had lost the baby and I had cysts on both of my ovaries. I had the procedure done following the miscarriage and the only person that knew was Lucy, since I needed her to stay with Noah. I told her that if he asked where I was to tell him I was at work. I didn't tell anyone about it."

"Not even Hank?"

"Nope. He called me for my birthday and had sent me roses. Ed called me for my birthday and wanted to take me to lunch. I just wanted to be left alone and all I wanted to do was cry. Lucy took Noah to daycare and came to get me. We had to pick up my SUV later. He asked me why my SUV was still at the hospital and I told him I was too tired to drive home. I hated lying to my 3-year old. I came here for Hank's retirement party that he squad was throwing for him and ended up telling Hank then. I told Noah after I told Hank. He really wants a sibling. I'm really hoping we can adopt Rachel."

"Did you have surgery?"

"I had a hysterectomy after Hank and I came back from our honeymoon. By then, everyone knew. I feel bad that I even kept this from Hank but I'm so used to doing everything on my own. At first, I didn't know how to tell Noah and I would have had to if Hank had come out there to be with me. Hank said I should have had someone with me. If it wasn't him, he would have been ok with someone from my squad or even Ed being there with me just so I didn't have to go through it alone."

"Sorry you had to go through all that. Everything was fine I take it?"

"Yes. The biopsies were benign. Hank was worried about that since Camille died from ovarian cancer."

"Yep."

"Ed asked if Hank could show him around Chicago. Maybe you could do that."

"Maybe I will. Are you ok if we start seeing each other?"

"Oh yeah. I want Ed to move on and be happy."

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want things to be awkward between us."

"It's a little weird that you are the second person with IAB that I've had some kind of connection to. I try to run SVU as smoothly as possible."

"I'm not worried about SVU."

"We do seem to have made some enemies since the thing with Munson though. When we needed help when I was off after my surgery, we couldn't get anyone to help out. With Rollins off for another 5 weeks and with me still technically on light duty, we only have two people out in the field. I can do the hospital and interrogations but not the crime scenes."

"I'm more of a hands-on person, so I would love to go to crime scenes and learn what goes on during one of your investigations."

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Good. I'll look into getting you some temporary help."

"Great."

Diana arrived at the District and then Olivia went to get the SUV before heading back to Med. By the time she got there, Hank was ready to leave.

"Just in time for me to leave."

"Good. I want to check on Erin first."

"Ok."

The four of them went to the room where Erin was.

"Hey, Kid."

"Hey."

"Where's Halstead?"

"He left. He's letting it sink in. I am so excited about this but he doesn't appear to be. I don't get it."

Erin started crying and then Olivia put her arms around her."

"Are they keeping you?"

"Just overnight."

"I'll stay with her. She shouldn't be alone."

"That's fine. I'll come back in the morning."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you."

"I love you too, Hank. Thanks for coming to help find me."

"Why wouldn't I? You know I love you the way I loved Justin and the way I love Noah and Rachel."

"I screwed up big time. I should have told Jay where I was going."

"Yeah, you should have. Right now you have to do what's best for you and your kid. Halstead loves you. He'll come around."

"I want us to do this together."

"You will."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he kissed Erin's cheek.

"Thanks, Fin. Thanks, Captain Tucker."

"No problem."

The three of them left and then they moved Erin to a room. Both Olivia and Erin fell asleep. The next day, Hank got up and got ready. Ed and Fin were up and ready as well, so the three of them decided to grab breakfast before heading to the hospital to get Olivia and Erin. Diana took Kara out for breakfast and decided to take her to the hospital to see Erin. They all arrived at the same time. When Kara saw Hank, she went to give him a hug.

"Uncle Hank!"

"Hey, Kid."

"Kara, this is Fin Tutuola and this is Ed Tucker. This is my daughter, Kara."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

They went up to Erin's room. Erin was picking at her breakfast.

"Morning."

"Good morning, yourself."

"Eat, Erin. Coffee, my dear."

"Thank you."

Olivia kissed Hank and took the coffee from him.

"This food sucks! I want pizza or ice cream."

"You have to eat something."

"What are we up to today?"

"Ed wants to see the city."

"Kara and I could do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Olivia, this is Kara. Kara, this is Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Kara gave Olivia a hug.

"So, can I call you Aunt Olivia?"

"Of course you can."

"Now you really are my Uncle Hank."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I was really sorry to hear about Justin."

"Thanks."

"Do I have cousins?"

"We have a 3-year old son, Noah, who's adopted and we are fostering a 2-year old girl, Rachel."

"Can I meet them sometime?"

"Of course you can."

"I'm probably going to look at houses in their neighborhood, so you'll probably be able to see them regularly."

"Uncle Hank, are you working?"

"No. I'm retired."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. Olive had twins just before Christmas and she and the three kids are living with us. We have a nanny too. She has been with Noah since Olivia has had him and she took on the other kids. Maybe if your mom does get a house near us, you can stay with us after school."

"I'd like that."

"I thought you would."

"Aunt Olivia, are you a cop too?"

"Yes, I am."

"What rank are you?"

"I'm a Lieutenant."

"Uncle Hank, she ranks higher than you."

"I know. Sometimes she doesn't let me forget it. She told me what to do when we were both Sergeants."

"I think he needs it sometimes."

"Kara, you are so right about that. He knows who the boss is."

"Bossy is more like it."

"I agree."

"Fin!"

"What?"

"Are you two also cops?"

"Yes. I'm a Captain."

"If I passed my exam, I'll be a Sergeant."

"That's cool."

"Honey, did you eat yet?"

"The three of us went out before we came here?"

"And you didn't bring your wife anything?"

"I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are."

"I am really sorry. You can order anything you want from Room Service."

"I'm not sure what I really want is on the menu."

"Well, then I guess we better go take care of that."

Hank and Olivia hugged Erin and then they left. They went back to the hotel and made love. Diana and Kara took Ed on a tour of the city. Kara and Ed really seemed to hit it off. Fin stayed with Erin until Hank and Olivia returned. Nick flew in even though they had found Erin. Erin went home and decided to go back to New York with everyone for a while.

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters but my own.**

It had been almost 2 weeks since Erin's ordeal and she had been staying with Hank and Olivia. She still hadn't heard much from Jay. Hank had talked to him and he told him he loved Erin but was really scared about becoming a dad. When Erin first told him, he pretty much panicked. After returning from Chicago, Diana and Ed started seeing each other. Jay had planned to fly out to see Erin and Kara was on Spring Break. She wanted to go to New York as well but Diana kept trying to talk her out of it but she wanted to see her. Ed decided to take the week off to spend with her. Olivia and Hank knew Jay was coming but he didn't want Erin to know. He ended up flying out with Kara and Hank met them at the airport

"Hey, Uncle Hank."

"Hey, Kid. Halstead."

"Hey."

"I thought Ed was meeting me."

"I think he had a meeting or something. I'm supposed to take you to see your Aunt Olivia and then Ed and your mom will meet us there."

"Ok."

They got their luggage and then they went out to Hank's SUV. He drove to the 16th. They got out of the SUV and went in. Diana happened to be there, so Kara ran up to her and gave her a big hug, while Hank kissed Olivia.

"Mom!"

"Hey, you!"

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey."

"Hey, Aunt Olivia."

"Hey. How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Mom, are you done for the day?"

"Yes, I am. I just need to go back to my office."

"Can I come with?"

"Sure. We'll be back."

Diana and Kara left and headed to her office.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Sure."

Olivia, Hank and Jay went into her office and Olivia shut the door. Then they all sat down.

"What's going on, Jay?"

"It was wrong of me to act the way I did. I'm scared about becoming a father. My own father isn't in our lives and our mom is gone. Will knows about this and he thinks I can handle it if I really love Erin, which I do. I want to ask Erin to marry me and I want your blessing."

"You can have it on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Promise me you won't ever hurt her or your kid."

"I promise."

"Antonio may be different about it but if it was me, I probably wouldn't allow you two to work together as partners."

"We'll talk to him. She's going to be on Desk Duty until after the baby anyway."

"Oh, yeah. She knows that. Why don't you send her flowers or something?"

"I did that before I left Chicago."

"Nothing arrived yet that I know of."

"Not much gets passed him anyway."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Olivia started laughing and Hank gave her a funny look.

"I love you."

"Sure you do."

"I do."

Olivia went over, sat on Hank's lap and kissed him. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Ed opened the door and came in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes!"

"Olivia! No, you're not."

"Obviously Kara is here if Detective Halstead is here."

"She went with Diana to her office but they'll be back shortly."

"Ok."

"I'm glad you're going to be spending time with her."

"Me too. I like both of them."

"I hope it works out between the two of you. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks. I hope it does too."

"Obviously you don't care who knows about this, since all your Poker buddies know."

"Yeah, I know. I had another job offer."

"From?"

"Conviction Integrity, so if I take it, I'll be working with the DA."

"Does this have anything to do with Diana?"

"No. The hours are better though."

"Before I retired, Antonio was offered a position as a Special Investigator for the State's Attorney."

"Better hours."

"Why didn't Antonio take it?"

"He was tossing it back and forth. Assistant State's Attorney Stone was the one that offered it to him. I knew about it and was fine with it. Antonio is a good Detective and would have done a good job running his own Unit. When I decided to retire, I asked him if he'd consider taking over Intelligence. Olinsky didn't want it and I wasn't sure if Lindsay or Halstead were ready to run the Unit."

"I'm not sure I would have been ready either."

"Does Rafael know about this?"

"I haven't talked to him."

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in."

This time is was Rafael.

"I heard a rumor."

"It wasn't about me."

"Probably because it was about me."

"Are you taking it?"

"I'm thinking about it. The question is, can we work together?"

"We're getting along better than we did a year ago."

"That we are. Olivia, I wanted to tell you myself, since I'm sure I would be investigating SVU cases."

"Oh, probably."

Then Diana and Kara came back.

"Ed!"

"Hey!"

Kara gave Ed a hug.

"I was offered a position with Conviction Integrity today. I'm thinking about taking it."

"Ok. I was going to ask if you wanted to help me run IAB."

"I'll pass. I'll answer any questions you may have about it but I'm not doing that again."

"I was going to say, if he's going back to IAB, I might as well retire. Maybe I'll move to Chicago and take over Intelligence."

"They'd love that."

"We would. Erin definitely would."

Hank's phone rang, so Olivia got up and went back to her chair, so Hank could get up. He left the room and took the call.

"So, Jay, is everyone coming?"

"From the Squad, yes. Platt is coming too and she's bringing Mouch. Chief Boden, his wife and son are coming. Will is going to try but he can't promise anything, since he wasn't sure of his schedule. Does he suspect anything?"

"Nope. It's a good thing I decided to do this at a restaurant, since I'm not sure we can fit all these people in our house."

"Look at it this way, you won't have to clean anything up."

"True. He never said he didn't want a party for his birthday. 55 is a big deal."

"So is 50."

"Who's turning 50? Not me."

"You look good for almost 50."

"Thank you. I've got 3 men in my life turning 55 this year."

"Who else?"

"Ed's is the 24th of April and Fin's is May 11th."

"You'll be 55? I would have guessed older than that."

"You're funny."

"I said the same thing."

Hank came back and Erin, Amanda, Noah and Rachel were with him.

"This should be interesting, since neither of you should be driving."

"I drove, I admit it. Lucy said I could take her car. Amanda needed to get out."

Olivia shook her head. When Erin saw Jay, she gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"He was killed in jail?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"I got a call from the Realtor in Chicago that there was an offer on the house."

"Finally!"

"Erin, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I made an offer on a house."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Halstead, are you saying you want to buy my house?"

"Yes. I know it would mean a lot to Erin to raise our family there. We've been talking about getting a bigger place anyway."

"Yeah, we have."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did when you told me about the baby."

"I forgive you."

"If you still have the house, why did you two stay at a hotel when we were there?"

"Because there's no furniture. I got rid of it all."

"I did the same with my furniture. We bought all new stuff when we moved."

"Now that makes sense."

"Jay, I guess this means you're serious about becoming a family."

"I definitely am. I love you and our baby so much."

"I love you too."

Jay took something out of his pocket and opened the box.

"Erin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Jay took the box out of the box and put it on Erin's finger before he kissed her. Hank and Olivia hugged them both.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks. Liv, you'll help me, right?"

"Absolutely. I'll do the best I can long distance."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Noah and Rachel hugged them as well.

"Yay!"

Hank called the Realtor back and said he'd accept Jay's offer.

"Kara, this is Noah and this is Rachel. Noah and Rachel, this is Kara."

"Hi."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

Rachel looked at Hank, so he picked her up, while Noah went over to Olivia and crawled up on her lap.

"Are you Daddy's girl?"

"Yeah."

"How long until you can adopt her?"

"It was a year for Noah but there has been no other family to claim her. The Case Worker still doesn't like me but so far, we have done everything right."

Then Trevor came in.

"What's going on Trevor?"

"Miss Jackson said to meet her here."

"Hopefully it's good news."

"Let's hope so."

Miss Jackson arrived.

"We'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks."

Everyone except Trevor, Noah and Rachel left Olivia's office.

"What's going on, Miss Jackson?"

"Things appear to be going well between the two of you and Rachel."

"We love her and she and Noah have become pretty close."

"I'm going to approve you for adoption. You've been through this before and since no one has claimed her, I don't see the point in having you wait 6 months to a year. She can be adopted after 90 days."

"That's great news! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Miss Jackson left.

"A few more weeks and we'll be a family."

"I can't wait."

"Is my past going to cause problems for this?"

"I'm sure they did a background check."

"I just don't want to screw this up."

"I happen to be one of the few people who has been lucky enough to have seen the gentle, loving side of you. Noah and Rachel love you and so do I. I'm sure she would have said something if there was a problem. This is our family."

"Is Rachel my sister?"

"Almost, Sweetie. A few more weeks."

"Yay!"

Olivia gave Trevor a look.

"Come on, you two. I think your mom and dad need a few minutes alone."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Trevor took the kids and shut the door behind him, while Olivia sat on Hank's lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be pissed at me if this doesn't happen."

"I won't. I swear to you."

"I knew my time in prison would come back and bite me in the ass eventually."

"Stop! Just because you've been in prison, it doesn't make you a bad person. We're a family and we always will be. Don't worry about it. Trevor knows, since I told him when you adopted Noah. If something comes up, which I doubt it will, let him handle it."

"Ok."

They started kissing and then they joined everyone else in the Squad Room. Everyone headed to Hank and Olivia's for dinner. Once everyone ate together, the guys went to play Poker, while the women and the kids watched a movie. When the night was over, everyone went home. Ed drove Diana and Kara home. Kara was asleep when they got there, so Ed carried her into the apartment and set her down where Diana said to put her. They talked for a while and then Ed went home.

During the next week, Ed and Kara got to know each other better. He knew being a part of Diana's life also meant being a part of Kara's life. Olivia was hoping Hank's birthday party would happen without him finding out about it.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

It was Friday again and the group from Chicago arrived in New York. Olivia didn't want Hank to know they were there, so they got rooms at one of the hotels. After they got checked in, they went to SVU to visit everyone. Olivia was in the Squad Room when they arrived.

"Hey."

"Hey. I'm glad all of you could make it. Gabby, Matt, Louie and Sylvie, I'm glad you could make it as well."

"No problem."

"Everyone else sends their best wishes."

"Ok."

"Is everything ready?"

"I hope so."

"Who is in charge of getting him there?"

"I am. Erin, Jay and Olive are going to take the kids while I am keeping him busy with other things. Lucy is going to be there, so she'll keep any eye on the older kids. That way if they get tired, she can take them home."

"That makes sense."

"Olive's parents are in this weekend as well, so if things get to be too crazy for her, they'll take Daniel and the twins to their hotel. Hank knows they're here."

"Hopefully we can pull this off."

"I hope so."

Olivia's phone rang."

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Hank is on his way there."

"Thanks for the warning. The group from Chicago is here."

"Tell them I said hi."

"I will."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Erin said Hank is on his way here."

"Which means we need to go."

"Thank you. I'll let someone know when he leaves. Erin says hi, by the way."

"Ok."

Fin and Carisi said they would meet them somewhere for lunch, so they picked a place and left before Hank arrived. Olivia was in her office doing paperwork when he got there. She didn't notice that he was standing in the doorway.

"You're sexy when you're hard at work."

"I am, huh?"

"Definitely. You also know what seeing you wearing your glasses does to me. We should go away for the weekend."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"These are the last few days that Erin's here."

"So what? I'd rather make love to you all weekend."

"I happen to know that Olive and the kids are spending most of the day tomorrow with her parents and Erin and Jay are spending the day with Noah and Rachel. Carisi is taking Amanda and Jesse for the day, so we'll be alone all day. After spending most of the day in bed, we could go out for a quiet dinner. Just the two of us."

"We could have a quiet dinner at home."

"We'll go out for dinner and then if you're a good boy and don't complain, you will get a surprise when we get home."

"What kind?"

"I can't tell you?"

"Can I get a preview at least?"

"Here?"

"Oh yeah!"

Hank shut and locked the door and then he adjusted the blinds. He sat down on the sofa. Olivia went over and joined him and then they started kissing. They undressed each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were sitting on the floor with their backs against the sofa, the blanket covering them and their arms around each other.

"That was amazing."

"Definitely."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and were about to make love again when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute please."

They quickly got dressed and then Olivia opened the door. It was Diana and Ed.

"What?"

"You're pleasant."

"Shut up!"

"How are you dressed?"

"What?"

"Look at it."

"What?"

"Your top."

"What about it?"

"It's buttoned wrong."

Olivia looked down at her blouse and turned around to fix it.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Don't remind me. I'm done. You can come in now."

Diana and Ed came in and saw Hank sitting on the sofa.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Hank, I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"Yes, he did."

"It's fine. Where's Kara?"

"She's at your house. I just missed you. Do you two want to have lunch with us?"

"Sure."

Hank got up and went to get Olivia's jacket. He helped her put it on before putting his own jacket on. He took her hand and the 4 of them left for lunch. They arrived at the diner they were going to and sat down. They looked at the menu and then they had their order taken.

"Hank, it's amazing how happy you are now. You didn't seem to have much interest in getting involved with anyone after Camille died."

"I wasn't but then I came here for a case and that all changed. I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"Good. It's good to see you like this."

"How'd your week with Kara go?"

"Great. I could get used to this dad stuff. It's a lot different spending time with a 10-year old girl that a 2-year old boy. She loves watching sports. We just don't agree on teams though."

"She asked me if she has to give up liking her favorite teams just because she's leaving Chicago. Of course I said no. I just have to make sure she can watch them on TV."

"We have the same thing."

"She's still a little upset with me because I wouldn't let her go to the Cubs championship rally."

"You went, right?"

"Yep. Most of us in Intelligence went, except for Atwater."

Olivia pulled something out of her purse.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to give this to you but I can't wait."

"What's this?"

"Part of your birthday present."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know you'll love this."

Olivia handed Hank the envelope.

"Happy birthday a little early."

"Thanks, Babe."

Hank opened the envelope.

"Are these for the Home Opener?"

"Yep. I got you 4 tickets. I figured you'd want to take Noah. I first thought about you and me taking Noah and Rachel but I'm not so sure she's ready."

"So, you'd go?"

"Yes."

"I have an idea as to who else we can take as long as it's ok with her mother."

"Oh, she would be absolutely thrilled to have you take her to a Cubs game."

"You ok with that?"

"They're your tickets. If you'd rather take Olinsky or Erin, I'd understand."

"I'd rather take you. Lindsay and Halstead can stay with Rachel."

"Sounds like a plan. There's more."

"What do you mean more?"

"We're in Chicago until Tuesday and from there, we're headed to LA to see Nick and go to Disneyland. We'll see other stuff out there too."

"Just the 4 of us?"

"Yes."

Hank gave Olivia a kiss.

You're amazing. You know that?"

"So, do you like your present?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Diana, it's a night game."

"That's fine. She's fine with getting up. I'll make sure she takes a nap when she gets home from school. Where are your seats?"

"The section behind Home Plate."

"Wow! Olivia went all out."

"It's from Erin Jay, Olive and all the kids too."

"If we were still together, what would you have gotten me? Mets tickets?"

"I don't know. You're not my problem anymore."

"I asked if we were still together."

"Don't be so grouchy. I said I didn't know."

"Now who's being grouchy? More like bitchy."

"Once an ass, always an ass."

"I still know people with IAB don't forget."

"So do I."

Olivia started pouting.

"Olivia, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am. Please forgive me."

"I'll think about it."

Their food arrived and then they ate. Once they ate, they left to head back. As they were walking out to the car, someone in a car started shooting at them.

"Duck!"

The 4 of them ducked next to the car. The windshield got hit and glass shattered all over. Olivia called for backup and gave a description of the car.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia.

"This is what I worry about."

A patrol car arrived, which turned out to be Officer Harrison.

"What happened?"

"We left the diner after having lunch and when we came out, someone driving by started shooting at us."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No. The windshield got hit though."

The car came by again.

"That's it. That's the car."

Jeff got back in his squad and went after the car. Several other squads went after it as well. The 4 of them got into the car and headed that way. The person that shot at them had lost control of the car and it flipped over. The 4 of them arrived at the scene.

"Well?"

"He's dead. There's no pulse."

The Fire Department and paramedics arrived. When they pulled the guy out, both Diana and Hank knew who he was.

"How'd he track me down?"

"He's dead now."

"He still has his Associates. I am so glad Kara is here."

"Who is this guy?"

"He was someone we investigated in Chicago and he had been in prison. Upon his conviction and sentencing, he threatened me and said he would fine me and kill me and my family. He obviously knows where I am."

Hank called Erin to check on Kara and told her what was going on. Then he hung up.

"Erin said Kara's fine."

"If you have to stay with me, you can stay with me. You don't need to be by yourself."

"I'll think about it."

They drove back to the 16th and went up to SVU. Fin and Carisi were back. Everyone went into Olivia's office as Ed got a phone call. Diana and Hank both went to the washroom and by the time they came back, Ed was off the phone.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I have a meeting at 1PP this afternoon."

"About your transfer to Conviction Integrity?"

"Actually, I'm not going to accept it. I've been thinking about it this last week and as tempting as it sounds, I decided I want to put my papers in and retire."

"That's a shock."

"After spending this last week with Kara, it's been all I can think about. If you'll allow me to, I'd like to be a bigger part of her life once she moves here."

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"I had thought about doing this a year ago at the time of the investigation, so I wouldn't lose my pension. I also thought about doing it to give me more time with Noah but obviously that didn't happen."

"Besides marrying Olivia, retiring was the best decision I made. I miss it sometimes but like being home with the kids and grandkids. It does give me more time with my better half if she doesn't get called for a case."

"Ed, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"When are you doing this?"

"My plan is by the end of June."

"Good for you."

Olivia started going through the mail on her desk. She saw an envelope addressed to Fin.

"FIN."

Fin came into Olivia's office.

"What?"

"This is for you."

"What is it?"

"It's from the NYPD."

Fin took the envelope from Olivia and opened it.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"Everything ok, Fin?"

"Yeah. It's the results of my Sergeant's exam. I'm afraid to look."

"I don't know why you're so nervous. You didn't want to do this anyway."

"I realized I could use the money. I've just had a bad feeling about it ever since I took the exam."

"Do you want me to look?"

"Yeah."

Fin handed the letter to Olivia and she read through it.

"Well?"

"Well, Sergeant, you are officially my #2. Now I can retire."

"I passed?"

"Yep. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. You really gonna retire?"

"I will eventually."

"After you become Captain?"

"I never wanted to be a Lieutenant."

"What made you decide to take the exam?"

"IAB told me Brass didn't want a Sergeant running SVU. NYPD Brass is a bunch of sexist pigs anyway."

"I've noticed that."

"I'm glad there's a woman running IAB. It's a welcomed change."

"I agree. Does she know that he once arrested you for murder?"

"No."

"What! When was this?"

"Several years ago."

Olivia told Diana about when Ed arrested her. Diana looked at him and started shaking her head.

"Maybe you should have told me that before we started seeing each other."

"I'm surprised you didn't see it in my file, which I'm sure is pretty thick. He had some kind of vendetta against SVU for years."

"The two hotheads you were partners with, Elliot Stabler and Nick Amaro?"

"Exactly."

"Apparently I have this thing for hotheads. I was partnered with two of them and my last two relationships were with hotheads."

"You're a hothead?"

"I can be. I do have an Irish temper."

"My favorite hothead has been tamed."

"You got that right."

"And to think, all I had to do was threaten to arrest you."

"Yep. It took us a while though."

"I know and that's my fault. I don't regret my relationship with Ed. It made me see another side of him but I know my heart wasn't 100% in it. I'm hoping things work out for him and Diana though."

"I think we're doing ok so far."

"I do too."

"You're probably the only person who can keep him in line."

"Oh, probably. You've done a great job at keeping this guy in line."

"She can keep me in line anytime she wants. I should head home and see what trouble Noah, Rachel and Erin have gotten themselves into. Congratulations Fin."

"Thanks."

"I'll come too."

"Ok."

"Congratulations Tutuola."

"Thanks."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he and Ed left.

"Is everyone at the hotel?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Can you help me plan something for Ed since you know him a little better that I do?"

"Sure."

"I just want it to be special."

"That's all I want for Hank's too. I still feel like I have so much to make up for with him. I never would have forgiven myself if he hadn't forgiven me. I love him so much. I blame myself for losing our baby."

"At this point, I'm guessing he doesn't care about that."

"He said he doesn't but I would have loved to have given him another child to fill the void Justin left in his heart."

"I can understand that. I was scared when I was pregnant with Kara. It was my choice to have a baby and she's my entire life. Even though Noah and Rachel aren't yours biologically, they are still your children. I think any child would fill that void in Hank's heart. That child does not have to be a part of both of you in order for it to fill that void. As long as you both love that child and/or children, it shouldn't matter."

"I know. I just wanted to experience it once."

"Both Noah and Rachel are lucky to have you for a mom. I know Hank loves those two. Hank is lucky to have you in his life. I'm lucky to have you as my sister."

"I'm pretty lucky too. I'm glad our DNA matched."

"So am I."

"Liv, Tucker could end up being your brother-in-law."

"I know. I'm fine with that."

Fin went back to his desk.

"What does Ed like?"

"He loves sports."

"Is there anywhere he'd like to go?"

"Before we broke up, he invited me to go to Paris with him. It's always been some place I've wanted to go."

"If I can arrange something for this summer, would you, Hank and the kids like to go with us?"

"I'd have to talk to Hank about it. I'd be ok with it though."

"Do you think Hank would have a problem with going?"

"I don't know. He gets jealous if I bring up Ed's invitation sometimes. I would love nothing more than to go to Paris with my husband and children."

"I should probably get back."

"Ok. I'll see you at the house later."

"Ok."

Diana left and headed back to her office. After work, Olivia, Diana, Fin and Carisi headed to the house. When Olivia got home, she parked in the garage and went inside.

"Honey, I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Upstairs."

"Yes Ma'am."

Hank followed Olivia up to the bedroom and they shut the door.

"What's going on?"

"I was talking to Diana after you and Ed left. She wants to plan a trip to Paris and she wants to include us. Would you be interested in going?"

"When is she planning to do this?"

"Sometime this summer."

"This is part of Ed's birthday?"

"Yes. She wants it to be a surprise. This would also include Noah and Rachel."

"I think it would be ok."

"Good."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they went back downstairs. Diana, Fin and Carisi were there.

"Diana, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure. A soda or something is fine."

"Ok."

Olivia got Diana something to drink.

"We're fine. Thanks for askin', Liv."

"You two know where everything is."

"Trevor called. He can't make it since he is working on something. Rafael remembered that he was supposed to have dinner with his mother, so it's just the 4 of us and Halstead tonight."

Everyone ate dinner and then they did their usual thing. After everyone left, everyone went up to bed. The next morning, mostly everyone got up, had breakfast, got ready and left before Hank had even woken up. Olivia knew they were gone, so she took some breakfast up to Hank. She kissed him to wake him up.

"Hey."

"Good morning, my love. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

"I brought you some breakfast."

"That was sweet of you. Are you going to join me?"

"Of course I am."

The two of them had breakfast and then they started kissing. Olivia went to lock the door and then she went back over to the bed. She and Hank continued kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Is that my birthday present?"

"Part of it."

"It's been a long time since I have gotten a present like that."

"If you're up for it, we can do this all day."

"How could I refuse that? I haven't had much reason to celebrate my birthday the last several years. Camille has been gone 7 and she was sick a couple years before that. I am just so grateful that I didn't have to go through that with you. I don't ever want to lose you especially to that horrible disease."

"I won't lie. I was scared too but I think it was your love for me that got me through it. I could not imagine my life without you in it."

"I could not imagine my life without you in it either."

They started kissing and made love again. After spending pretty much the entire day in bed, they got up to get ready for dinner. Just before they left, Olivia texted Erin to let her know they were leaving and then she let her know when they arrived. They walked into the restaurant.

"May I help you?"

"We have a reservation for Voight."

"Right this way."

The Hostess took them to the room where everyone was.

"SURPRISE!"

"Did you do all this?"

"Guilty! Are you going to arrest me?"

"No. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank kissed Olivia and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I knew you wouldn't be mad at me for this especially after earlier."

"You're right about that."

"What happened earlier?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Erin gave Hank and big hug and then Olinsky came over to them.

"Happy birthday, Man!"

"Thanks. Did you help with this?"

"Nope. Your girls did all of it."

"This one looks guilty but she's the love of my life."

Hank wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

"I look guilty?"

"Yep."

"I just wanted to make your day special."

"You did."

Hank kissed her cheek and neck. Noah and Rachel came over to them.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

"Thank you."

Everyone else from Chicago came over to see them. Trevor came in and found them right away.

"Sorry I'm late. Happy birthday, Hank!"

"Thanks."

"I have something for the two of you."

Trevor handed them the envelope. Olivia opened it.

"Oh, my goodness!"

"What?"

"She's ours. We have a daughter!"

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"She's ours?"

"Yep. Come here, Sweetheart."

Olivia picked up Rachel and gave her a big hug.

"Is Rachel my sister yet?"

"Yes, Baby. She is."

"Yay!"

"This just made my day even better."

"How did you manage to get this done sooner than anticipated?"

"I had to pull some strings with Judge Linden but I explained that you were going to be gone on the date she was eligible for adoption. She didn't see a problem with it and gave you her blessing. She wants to meet with the four of you first thing on Monday though."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Olive came over."

"Hey."

"Hey. Welcome to the family, Rachel."

Rachel smiled at Olive and gave her a hug.

"Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy."

"We love you too, Baby Girl."

Hank picked up Noah.

"You too, Little Man."

"Love you, daddy."

Olive's parents came over.

"Happy birthday, Hank!"

Thank you."

"Mom and Dad, this is Trevor Langan, a friend of the family. Trevor, these are my parents, Dan and Nicole Morgan."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

Daniel wandered off from Lucy and went over to them.

"Papa! Gama!"

"Hey! Babe, do you want anything to drink?"

"Red wine please."

Hank put Noah down and was headed over to the bar when Ed came over with a beer for him and Diana brought Olivia a glass of wine.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia put Rachel down.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"We should be eating soon."

Hank and Ed went to see the group from Chicago.

"Hank said Paris was fine."

"Good. Kara was excited about it. Hopefully I can get her here for Ed's party, which I am planning to have on the 22nd. You're back by then, right?"

"Yes. We're back the Sunday before. Maybe you should just have it at our house."

"I'll take that into consideration. Thanks."

"Sure."

Rafael came in with Lucia.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey. Lucia, it's good to see you."

"You too, Olivia."

Hank came over to them.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

"This is my mother, Lucia. This is Liv's husband, Hank Voight."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"How long ago did you get married?"

"On the 9th, it'll be 4 months."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"You had surgery recently, right?"

"Yes. Almost 3 months ago."

"What kind was it again?"

"I had a hysterectomy. I had cysts on both ovaries but everything was fine."

"Rafi did tell me that and I prayed for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Rachel let out a scream. Lucy picked her up and brought her over to Olivia and Hank.

"What happened?"

"Noah knocked into her and she bumped her head on the table."

"Come here."

Hank took her from Lucy and she had her thumb in her mouth.

"Daddy's got you. Where does it hurt?"

Rachel pointed to where she bumped her head and Hank kissed it.

"Did Daddy make it feel better?"

"Yeah. Mommy kiss too."

Olivia kissed Rachel's head and then Noah came over to them.

"Sorry Rachel."

"Ok."

Everyone went to sit down, so they could start serving the food. After dinner and after they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Hank and ate cake, Lucy, Dan and Nicole took the kids back to the house to put them to bed. After the party broke up, everyone went home.

"Did you have a good time?"

"You bet I did. Thank you so much for today."

"You're welcome."

"I'm glad you did this."

"I wanted you to have a good birthday."

"I did. It was the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Good."

Once everyone arrived back at the house, Lucy went home and Dan and Nicole went back to their hotel. Everyone went to get ready for bed. Hank and Olivia got into bed and kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next day, the people from out of town went home and that included Erin. During the next week, they got ready for their trips to Chicago and LA.

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank, Olivia, Noah and Rachel arrived in Chicago. After they got the luggage, they went to get the rental, so they could drive to the hotel. They got checked in and then they headed over to the District.

"Hey."

"Hey, Trudy."

"Daddy."

"What?"

"Can we go see the fire trucks?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"Mommy."

"What, baby girl?"

"Potty."

"Ok. Come on."

"Me too."

Olivia took both kids to the washroom.

"Are you enjoying retirement?"

"I am. Noah and Rachel are keeping me busy and so is Daniel. All 5 kids are a handful."

"Noah reminds me so much of Justin at that age."

"I know. Me too. I need to get to the cemetery while I'm here. Olive has her good days and her bad days. She does get overwhelmed with the babies."

"Is she going to be ok with you gone?"

"Rollins, Carisi and Jesse are staying with her at our house. Rollins is back to work but on light duty."

"That's good."

"Olivia is glad to have her back."

Olivia came back with the kids.

"Can you buzz us in, Trudy?"

"Sure."

Hank and Olivia took the kids and headed up the stairs. Trudy buzzed them in and they continued the rest of the way up.

"They let anyone up here."

"Very funny, Ruzek."

"Erin!"

"Hey, Cutie. Are you ready for our sleepover tonight?"

"Yes."

"How's desk duty?"

"It sucks."

Erin hugged everyone and then Antonio came out of his office.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Olivia, can I get your advice on a case?"

"Of course."

Antonio handed Olivia the file and she looked at it.

"It's not an easy one."

"What?"

"Noah and Rachel, stay here with Erin."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia went with Antonio into the office and they all sat down. Olivia showed Hank the file.

"That is one sick bastard. Why would anyone want to rape and murder a 2-year old girl, a 4-year old girl and their mother?"

"This is what I do every damn day. Antonio, all I can say is that this won't be easy."

"I got that as soon as it came across my desk. I don't like this job some days and today is one of them. I don't see my kids as often as I'd like to and my ex has been giving me a hard time about that."

"I know the feeling. I want to cut back on my time in the field. I don't want to be out there unless I absolutely have to. I'll go to the hospital to interview the victims, I'll do interrogations and I'll go to court but I need more time with my family. Some days I don't see the kids at all. One day this last week, we got a call at 3 in the morning and I didn't get home that night until 10. By that time, the kids were in bed. I can't be doing that. I also need time with my husband. At least he understands my crazy hours but the kids may not. Our neighbor just found out he made Detective and he wants to work in SVU, so that should help. He's going to be working with them this week with me gone and Amanda on light duty."

Erin came in with a sleeping Rachel.

"She just fell asleep."

"I'll take her."

Erin handed Rachel to Hank and he rubbed her back. Then Noah came in and crawled up on Olivia's lap.

"Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too."

Then Olivia's phone rang.

"Hey, Diana."

"Hey. I need a huge favor. Kara was taken to Med with a possible appendicitis. Could you go be with her?"

"Of course. We're on our way."

"Thanks. Keep me posted. If she needs surgery, you can approve it. If they need to talk to me, they can call me."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Diana said Kara was being taken to Med with a possible appendicitis and she wants me to go be with her. I'm guessing I'm not going to be able to go to the game with you tonight, so why don't you ask Jay and Al if they want to go too?"

"Ok. Erin, we're going to leave them with you."

"Ok."

Erin took Rachel from Hank and they walked out of the office.

"Halstead and Olinsky, are you two interested in going to the game with Noah and me tonight?"

"Sure."

"Me too."

"Great."

"I'll drive and I'll call you when we're picking you up."

"Noah, you be good for Erin, ok?"

"Ok."

Olivia handed Erin the kids' bag.

"They have some toys and coloring books in here."

"Ok."

Hank and Olivia kissed both kids and then they headed to Med after Jay took the car seats. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV and went in.

"Maggie, we're looking for Kara Edwards."

"Nice to see you too, Hank. Come on."

Maggie took Hank and Olivia to where Kara was and Will was in with her.

"Hank, Olivia, it's good to see you."

"You too, Will."

"Aunt Olivia, Uncle Hank, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Sweetie. I'll stay here with you when you get out of surgery."

"No. You should go to the game with Uncle Hank."

"He's taking Jay and Al instead."

"Oh, I bet my brother is excited about going to the Home Opener."

"He even said he'd drive."

"I was going to go over to Erin and Jay's to watch the game with them. Maybe I can still hang out with Erin."

"She'll have Rachel."

"Oh, yeah. I know."

"I hope I can watch it."

"You should be able to."

"Will, do you need consent?"

"I do."

"Her mother gave me permission to sign."

"Are you family?"

"Her mother and I are half-sisters."

"That'll do it."

Olivia signed the consent forms and after she and Hank hugged Kara, they took her into surgery. Olivia and Hank went to the waiting room and Olivia called Diana.

"Hey."

"Hey. She just went into surgery."

"Ok. I'm looking into getting a flight out there soon hopefully."

"Ok. No rush. I'll stay with her until you get here. Hank is taking Jay Halstead and Al Olinsky to the game with him and Noah."

"Ok. I'm waiting to hear back from Ed to see if he wants to come with me. I think I need to find another place for her to stay until school gets out because I have a feeling the ones she's staying with are being inconvenienced and she and her friend aren't getting along right now."

"I'll mention it to Erin. She might be able to stay with her and Jay."

"You could. I'll let you know when my flight leaves."

"Ok."

"Thanks for being there."

"No problem."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Do you think Jay and Erin would agree to keeping Kara for a couple months?"

"I don't see why not."

Erin came in with the kids.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"It's probably something you need to talk to Jay about. Diana is thinking about needing to find another place for Kara to stay. She feels she's inconveniencing the family she's staying with and Kara and her friend aren't exactly getting along right now."

"I'm sure Jay would be fine with it. He's on his way now. He dropped us off and went to park the car."

Then Jay came in.

"Babe, could we take Kara for a couple months? Captain Edwards is looking for another place for her to stay."

"I think something could be arranged. We need to practice for this baby thing anyway."

"I could probably work until she gets out of school, pick her up and go home. When she goes home, I could take time off to stay with her."

"I could too."

"You're more useful to the Unit than I am right now."

"I know but I can still take time off."

Rachel crawled up on Hank's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Someone has her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh, yeah!"

Erin sat down next to Hank and put her head on his shoulder. Olivia did the same thing, took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I think all 3 of them have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"This one obviously thinks I like her."

"Who?"

"You."

"You don't?"

"Sometimes."

Olivia started pouting.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Even though you sometimes like me?"

"Yep."

Olivia kissed Hank.

"I think you're kind of cute."

"Just kind of?"

"Yep. You think I'm cute, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe? Am I going to have to threaten to arrest you again?"

"Nope. You know I love you more than life itself."

"I love hearing you tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Do you hope we're like them once we're married?"

"Yeah."

"When are you two getting married?"

"I think we're just going to have a Judge marry us. We want you two, Olive, Will and the kids there. I would have loved to go on a cruise with the family and had it done there but we decided against it. We're thinking about doing this sometime in June."

"That sounds like a plan. If it's after Kara is out of school, we could take her back to New York with us."

"Let me know where you want to go on your honeymoon and we'll take care of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. What are parents for?"

"Aw! I love you two so much."

"We love you too."

Diana texted Olivia to tell her that she and Ed would be on a flight within the hour. Hank told Jay to pick up him and Noah at Med instead of the hotel. That way, he could leave the SUV with Olivia. He agreed and took Erin and Rachel home. Hank kissed Olivia and left with Noah to get ready. Kara got out of surgery and Olivia went to say with her after she texted Diana to tell her everything was fine. The flight from New York had been delayed because of heavy rains, so it would be longer than they thought. Diana texted Olivia to let her know they were on the plane waiting for it to leave but there was a delay because of the weather. Diana and Ed were talking.

"I feel so helpless. Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken this job. I hate being away from my daughter especially now but moving to New York allowed me to meet Olivia and you. You're actually the first relationship I have had with a man."

"Do you have feelings for anyone else that I should know about?"

"I used to but he never knew about it. His wife knows about it though and she's fine with me admitting to it. I didn't want things to be awkward between us."

"Olivia?"

"Yep. I also wanted to be sure she was ok with us seeing each other since you two were together."

"Is she?"

"Yes. She wants you to move on with your life and be happy."

"I loved Noah when Olivia and I were together and I've grown to love Kara these last several weeks. Of course, I think I love her mom too."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I think I love you too."

"I started realizing it when we came to Chicago the last time but I wasn't sure. The last time I got into a relationship with another cop, it almost cost her her job. I know IAB knows about us and my Unit does too because you've shown up to see me."

"Barba knows too, which is what almost cost Olivia her job."

"I know but Barba handles SVU cases, which is why he was so upset. I just want something that'll last forever."

"I know. Her school has Daddy-Daughter dances around Valentine's Day and she could never go. I always felt bad for her. I've thought about dating before now but I can't just bring anyone into her life."

"Hank never took her?"

"No."

"I want both of you in my life."

"We want you in ours too."

Diana kissed Ed. After close to an hour, the plane got ready to take off. Hank and Noah had come back to Med. Kara was moved to a room but still pretty out of it and asleep.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi. You be a good boy for Daddy, ok?"

"Ok."

"When is Diana supposed to be getting here?"

"The flight was delayed due to rain in New York, so who knows."

"I'll have Jay drop us off at the hotel anyway, since I'm sure Noah will be tired."

"Not me."

"Yes, you."

"Here are the keys for the vehicle."

"Thanks. So far, this trip isn't turning out like I had hoped."

"The 4 of us will have some alone time after we leave Chicago."

"It'll be good to see Nick though."

"Yeah, it will."

Hank's phone rang, so he answered it. It was Al telling him they were there."

"How are you going to get Noah's seat?"

"Halstead has Rachel's."

"Hopefully."

Hank and Noah both kissed Olivia and then they went outside to meet Jay and Al. Once Hank put Noah in Rachel's seat, Jay drove to Wrigley Field. Olivia put the TV on to see if she could find the game. She took Kara's hand and watched TV. A couple hours later, the flight from New York had arrived in Chicago. They went to get their luggage and then the rental. Ed drove to the hotel, so they could check in and then they went to Med. They found out where Kara was and went to her room. Kara was awake and watching the game but Olivia was dead to the world.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Ed."

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Mom, I'm surprised to see you."

"Yeah, I know. I needed to be here even of it means I don't get paid for the time I'm off. It is a family emergency though. I'm trying to find somewhere else for you to stay. Aunt Olivia said she was going to check with Erin and Jay to see if you could stay with them."

"Ok. Good."

Then Olivia woke up.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah. I guess I needed the sleep."

"You need the time off too."

"I know I do. I had that one day last week when we got the call at 3 in the morning and then I didn't get home until after 10 that night."

"That's ridiculous."

"I agree."

"Did you by any chance talk to Erin and Jay?"

"I did. They said it was fine. They will be moving soon but neither of them had a problem. Erin said she could take time off to stay with her when she goes home and Jay said he could too. Erin also said she can work until Kara gets out of school for the day and then go pick her up."

"She has stayed by herself for short periods of time but she's still too young. I drilled 9-1-1 into her head at a young age and she could do it if she had to. Thanks for asking them."

"No problem. They said they're planning to get married sometime in June. I said if she's out of school by then, we can bring her to New York with us."

"That would be great."

"Mom, are we taking any trips this summer?"

"We'll see."

"I wish I could go to Disneyland with Uncle Hank and Aunt Olivia."

"Even if you didn't just have surgery, you wouldn't be able to go because of school."

"I know."

"What else are you going to see out there?"

"We're going to do a couple days at Disneyland. Tomorrow we'll probably go to the pool or something. We'll go to Universal Studios one day and the Hollywood Walk of Fame one day. Friday night we're having dinner at Nick's. He's hoping he can get both kids. We're hoping they can go to Disneyland with us Saturday. That way his mom will be there and Hank and I can go on some of the rides by ourselves."

"Sounds like fun."

"I need to find the washroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Ed went to find the washroom.

"I'm going to see if I can get tickets for Disneyland when we're in Paris."

"When are we going to Paris?"

"Hopefully this summer. I'm trying to get everything done before Ed's birthday but the trip is a surprise."

"So, just the 3 of us?"

"No. Aunt Olivia, Uncle Hank and the kids are coming too."

"That would be so cool. I hope you and Ed eventually get married."

"Well, he said he loves us both."

"Have you two done it yet?"

"Kara!"

"I'm just asking. So, have you?"

"No. Not yet. We haven't even talked about it yet."

"Olivia, how long were you with Uncle Hank before you two did it?"

"Kara Marie Edwards, that's not something you ask someone especially your aunt."

"Actually, I don't mind. We knew each other a little over a year and a half before we even got involved. I wasn't sure I could handle being in something long distance but I've had feelings for him almost the entire time we've known each other. I had come here for a case and he told me he had feelings for me but I told him I was in a relationship with someone else."

Then Ed came back in.

"I bet he was mad."

"He definitely was."

"How long were you in a relationship with that other guy?"

"4 months."

"That other guy? Does she even know who it is?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not at all."

"Who is the other guy you were with before Uncle Hank?"

"Ed."

"No way!"

"It's true. Anyway, after I told Ed that I wasn't being honest with myself about my true feelings for Hank, then I wasn't being honest with him. He told me to figure it out. I came here around Father's Day and told Hank how I really felt about him even though the last time we had seen each other, he said he didn't want to see me again. I got through to him and told him how I felt. We got close that night and have been inseparable ever since. He proposed 3 months later and 3 months after that, we were married. I know he was having a hard time accepting Justin's death but I told him that it doesn't make him any less of a man if he cries."

"Does he still breakdown?"

"Sometimes. Olive still has her moments too and Daniel misses Daddy but they all have each other to get through it. Sometimes with Hank though, he still tries to hide it from me. He'll go down to his man cave and sit in the dark. I will go down there, sit on his lap and hold him until he calms down."

"Do you still have nightmares about what happened with Lewis?"

"Sometimes but I know Hank is never too far away from me. I should probably go."

"I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to."

"You don't have your gun and you probably aren't as familiar with things here as you are in New York. I do know that you don't like being alone on the streets of New York without your gun."

"You got me there. Ok. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Thanks for staying with her until we got here."

"No problem. We have a 3 o'clock flight tomorrow, so we will probably come by before we head to the airport. Noah wants to go over to 51 to see the fire trucks and I'm pretty sure Hank wants to go to the cemetery."

"Ok. We'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia hugged both Diana and Kara and then Ed walked her to her car. After she got in the car, she drove to the hotel and got ready for bed. By the time Hank and Noah got back, she was sound asleep.

"Don't wake up Mommy."

"Ok."

Hank took Noah into the bathroom to get him ready for bed and brush his teeth.

"Go get into bed with Mommy and I'll be in soon. Ok?"

"Ok."

Noah left the room and crawled into bed with Olivia, while Hank got ready for bed. After he was done, he went into the other room and got into bed with Olivia and Noah. He kissed both of them and went to sleep.

The next morning after they got up and got ready, they checked out of the hotel and went to get Rachel, so they could go have breakfast. They went to the cemetery and to 51 before going to the hospital to see Kara. They stayed there until they headed to the airport for their flight to LA.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Once they arrived in LA and got to the hotel, they relaxed by the pool for a while. Olivia had called Nick when they arrived to let him know they were there and where they were staying. He decided to come visit them. He tried the room but when he got no answer, he checked the pool.

"Liv."

"Nick, hey!"

Olivia and Hank got out of the pool with the kids and Olivia gave Nick a hug.

"This can't be Noah."

"Yep. It is. Noah, do you remember Uncle Nick?"

Noah nodded his head.

"This is Rachel, our newly adopted daughter."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

"Voight."

"Amaro."

"Rollins, Fin and Carisi all said to say hi."

"Tell them I said hi back."

"I will. Were you able to get both Gil and Zara this weekend?"

"Yeah. They will be there for dinner and we'll be going with you to Disneyland on Saturday. My mom is looking forward to seeing you and Noah. I can't get over how big he's getting."

"Neither can I."

"Daddy, play."

"Ok."

"Me too, Daddy."

Hank kissed Olivia and took the kids back into the water.

"You've obviously changed him."

"Yep. He's definitely not the same guy that interrupted the interrogation and I had to threaten to arrest. I don't think I could have been this happy with just anyone. I should have told him how I felt about him sooner."

"He and Tucker get along pretty well?"

"They do. Ed recently started seeing my half-sister, Diana, after we got back from Chicago when we looked for Erin. We stopped in Chicago because I got Hank 4 tickets for the Home Opener for the Cubs last night, which he was going to take Noah to and I was going to go and so was my niece, Kara. Kara ended up needing to have an appendectomy, so I stayed with her until Diana and Ed got there and Hank took Jay Halstead and Al Olinsky with him and Noah. Erin watched Rachel."

"How's Erin doing?"

"She's doing better. She hates being on desk duty. She and Jay Halstead are expecting a baby and they are planning to get married sometime in June."

"Are they going to have a big wedding?"

"No. They're going to go to the Courthouse. They want us, Hank's daughter-in-law, Olive, the 5 kids and Jay's brother, Will there. Hank told them to think about where they want to go on their honeymoon and we'll pay for it."

"Did you two have a honeymoon?"

"We did. We went on a cruise for 10 days. It was earlier this year. We got back just before my surgery."

"How long have you had Rachel?"

"About 3 months. No one claimed her, so Miss Jackson said she could be adopted after 90 days, which is tomorrow. Trevor knew we were going to be gone, so he talked to Judge Linden and she allowed us to adopt her before the 90 days was up. This trip is for Hank's birthday and our first vacation as a family. The tickets for the game last night were from his family, including Erin and Jay."

"I'm guessing those tickets were not easy to get."

"No. Erin was the one that went to get them. I want to go to at least one Cubs vs. Mets game this year. They play in New York in mid June and they play in Chicago in mid September."

"You'd be better off trying to get tickets when they play in New York."

"That's what I was thinking. I might see if Diana wants to go in with me and she can take Ed and Kara."

"Is Tucker good with kids?"

"Actually, he is. He's the one that got Noah into sports but Noah likes the Chicago teams. Ed said it's a little easier dealing with a 10-year old girl than a 2-year old boy. Kara loves watching sports. Amanda's daughter, Jesse, likes Ed."

"Who's the father?"

"Declan Murphy."

"What!"

"I wasn't expecting that either. He was killed doing undercover work but Jesse calls Carisi 'Dada'."

"I can't believe she'd get involved with either of them."

"As annoying as Carisi used to be, he's a great guy and he has such a big heart. He really stepped up after you left. He took the Bar exam and passed but he decided to continue being a cop. Fin is a Sergeant now."

"Wow! I remember when he said he didn't want it."

"I finally got him to take it. He takes his job seriously and always has. I do miss Captain Cragen and Munch and of course I miss you too."

"Do you miss the partner you had before me?"

"Sometimes but like I told you at the party I had when I adopted Noah, you allowed me to grow as a person and you made it possible for Noah and me to be a family. Tucker was supportive of that too. I told him that me wanting to adopt Noah had nothing to do with Johnny D's trial. I just wanted to get justice for those girls."

"I know you did."

"Parenting is so much easier when there's two of us. Rachel has Hank wrapped around her little finger."

"Does Noah like having a sister?"

"Definitely. They both love each other so much."

Hank put Rachel on the edge of the pool, so she could go over to Olivia.

"Mommy."

"What, Baby Girl?"

"Potty."

"Ok. We'll be right back."

"Ok."

Olivia got up and took Rachel to the washroom. Hank got out of the water with Noah and went to sit by Nick.

"How've you been, Amaro?"

"Not too bad. I'm glad Liv is so happy. I just don't know that I could have handled her being in a relationship with Tucker. It was always obvious to me that she felt something for you."

"I felt something for her the moment we met. After my first wife died, I wasn't sure I wanted to fall in love again. The first half of last year I wanted to forget ever happened. Yates escaped from prison and ended up in Chicago. Olivia came to Chicago and after the case was over, I admitted to her that I had feelings for her. She told me she was in a relationship with someone else. Then my son was murdered and really wanted revenge on the guy that killed him."

"What stopped you?"

"Not being there for my grandson. I've also never been good at showing my emotions after Camille's death. Olivia told me that it doesn't make me any less of a man if I show my emotions. I don't want to let her or the kids down. I think my job was starting to get to me. Sure, I worry about her but I'm glad her squad looks out for her. When we found Erin after she was missing, Olivia was starting to remember the stuff that Lewis idiot did to her and ran out of the house. When I went after her, Ed has his arms around her. I know he still cares about her."

"If I hadn't left, there's no way I would had let her be in a relationship with that guy."

"When she first told me he wanted to meet me, I thought it was a little awkward but we've gotten to be good friends. When she had the miscarriage, she chose to go through it alone. I told her I could have come to New York to be with her. I told Ed I would have been fine if he was there with her since I was in Chicago."

"Whether she is or not, she always says she's fine."

"Yep."

"Tucker does seem different now."

"It took her a while to admit she felt something for me."

Then Olivia and Rachel came back.

"Did you miss us?"

"Of course."

Olivia kissed Hank and sat down next to him.

"I called to see how Kara was."

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine."

"Good."

"Are you planning any trips this summer?"

"Diana is arranging a trip to Paris this summer. She's going to surprise Ed with it for his birthday. He almost took Noah and me last year but that's when I told him I had feelings for someone else. He told me to figure it out and we're still great friends despite the break up."

"You're all going?"

"Yep."

"When we see Mickey?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do you want to meet somewhere for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I'll call you in a little while."

"Ok. You know the area, so you pick the place."

"Ok. My mom is looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her too."

Nick hugged Olivia and kissed her cheek before he left. The 4 of them went back into the pool before they went back up to the room. Olivia went to take a shower, while Hank changed the kids out of their swimsuits. Once Olivia was out of the shower, Hank went to take one. Nick called Olivia and told her he picked a place for them to meet him and his mother. Nick and his mother got there before Hank, Olivia and the kids did. They got out of their SUV and walked over to Nick and his mom, who were waiting for them at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Hi Mrs. Amaro."

"Please, call me Cesaria. This can't be Noah."

"Yep. It is."

"He's getting so big."

"Yes, he is. This is my husband, Hank Voight and this is our newly adopted daughter, Rachel. Hank, this is Nick's mom, Cesaria."

"Nice to meet you, Hank."

"You too, Ma'am."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

Rachel hid in Hank's neck.

"She's being shy."

They went in, got their table and sat down. They looked at the menu and had their order taken.

"So, how's SVU?"

"Crazy as always. One day last week, we got a call at 3 in the morning, which is normal but I didn't get home until after 10 that night."

"Oh, wow! That was a long day."

"Yeah. I didn't see my babies at all that day. That really bothers me. Do you remember Officer Harrison?"

"Yeah."

"He's our next door neighbor and he took his Detective's exam. He found out he passed and he wants to work in SVU. He's working with them this week with me gone. I want to cut back on my case load."

"So like Cragen?"

"Right. I'll go to the hospital, do interrogations and go to court but I need to get my priorities straight. It's more important for me to be with my family."

"Voight, what are you doing in your retirement?"

"I always have projects around the house."

"He's a great cook. We're looking forward to getting the pool ready for summer. He's already done some barbequing when the weather is nice. Considering that we have 5 kids under the age of 5 living in our house, it's pretty clean. They have the playroom and their bedrooms. The only other place they can take their toys is the family room."

"Do they stick to that?"

"Sometimes."

Hank's phone rang, so he took the call.

"Hey, Erin. Everything ok?"

"You have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. That idiot I thought was my father is not my father."

"Says who?"

"Jay had a DNA test run. It's not a match with mine."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No. We need to talk about this now."

"Now isn't a good time."

"Make it a good time. I need to know the truth and I need to know now! Did you sleep with Bunny?"

"Yes. I was young and stupid. I didn't know you were mine though. I swear to you. I asked her and she said you were Jimmy's."

"Jay said he also sent something of yours just to be funny and it came back as a match. Did Camille know it happened?"

"No. It happened before I met her. We still have one hurdle to get through and that may not be easy."

"Do you think Liv is going to be pissed?"

"Oh, more than likely."

"I'll talk to you soon, I hope."

"Oh, probably. If things don't go well, you're going to have another house guest."

"You're funny."

"I'm serious."

Hank hung up the phone.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"Was that Erin? Did something happen to the baby?"

"Yes, that was Erin and as far as I know, the baby is fine. I need some air. Excuse me."

Hank got up and went outside.

"Stay with Nick, you two."

"Ok."

Olivia got up and went to find Hank. He had found somewhere to sit down. He ran his fingers through his hair and put his hands over his face. Olivia found him, sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

"Talk to me."

"I want to but I'm not sure I can. I guess I need to get this over with and deal with the consequences later. When I was young and stupid and before I met Camille, I slept with Bunny. When I asked her if the kid she was carrying was mine, she said no. I turns out, she lied about that. Jay had the DNA tested and Erin's didn't match Jimmy's. Apparently, he decided to run mine and it was a match. Erin is my kid. I'll understand if you're pissed."

"Does it change how you feel about her?"

"No."

"It doesn't change how I feel about her either. Honestly, I always thought you two had more of a bond than just her being like a daughter to you, so I'm not surprised. If it was something that happened now and you ended up cheating on me, I'd be upset. Technically, you didn't cheat on Camille either, since it happened before you were with her. You have nothing to feel guilty about because it happened over 30 years ago. We all do things we're not too proud of."

"You ok with being a mother to her?"

"You know how much I love her."

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I do know that. I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they got up. He took her hand and they walked back into the restaurant to their table.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah."

Hank texted Erin to tell her everything was fine and they'd talk tomorrow. Their food arrived, so everyone ate. Rachel didn't like something on her plate.

"Here, Daddy."

"Keep it on your plate. You don't have to eat it if you don't want it."

"No, you eat it."

"Daddy doesn't want it."

"Why?"

"Because I have my own. Do you want to see Mickey tomorrow?"

"Uh huh!"

"Then eat your dinner."

"No."

"I'm the Boss and I say you need to eat."

"Mommy's the Boss."

"Mommy's not the Boss."

"Uh huh!"

"Who is she the Boss of?"

"You.

Olivia was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair and both kids were giggling. Hank gave Olivia a dirty look.

"I have no idea where she comes up with this stuff."

"Yeah, sure."

Rachel wanted out of the high chair so Hank took her out and put her on his lap. She gave him a kiss.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. At least someone does."

"Me too, Daddy."

"Thank you."

"When did I say I didn't? Is there room on your lap for me too?"

"Nope."

Olivia put her head on Hank's shoulder and her hand on his knee. He kissed her forehead.

"You make such a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

"Someone is definitely Daddy's girl."

"Oh, yeah."

"Do they ever get into arguments?"

"Not really."

Rachel moved, so she could put her head on Hank's shoulder and ended up falling asleep. Noah could barely keep his eyes open as well. After everyone was finished eating, Nick paid for dinner and then they all left. By the time they got back to the hotel, both kids were sound asleep. Hank and Olivia got the kids ready for bed and then got ready for bed themselves. They knew tomorrow would be a long day as they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up before the kids did.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself. I wish we could make love."

"I do too."

"I thought about getting adjoining rooms but I don't trust them with the bathroom by themselves."

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. You can't wait until we get back to New York?"

"Nope."

"I don't think I can either. It seems like it has been so long since we last made love."

"I know it does."

Hank started kissing Olivia.

"You know what's going to happen if we try to do this."

"Yeah, so?"

"Do we want to traumatize our children?"

"Maybe you need to learn to be quiet."

"It's your fault I'm like that. Keep doing what you're doing because you're doing something right."

They started kissing again but the kids had woken and crawled up on the bed.

"We're up!"

"Yes, you certainly are. Go into the bathroom and I'll be in shortly."

"Ok."

Noah and Rachel went into the bathroom and then Olivia followed them after she kissed Hank. Hank's phone rang, so he answered it.

"Morning, Erin."

"Hey. Liv is fine with this?"

"Yeah. She's fine with being a mother to you."

"What were you thinking?"

"Actually, I wasn't. If I had known I was your father, I would have been there for you when you were growing up."

"I know."

"I feel like I was cheated out of all of those years with you."

"You're the one that shaped me to be the person I am now. You're the reason I became a cop. It nearly killed me when both you and Justin went to prison. It probably would have if you had actually killed Kevin Bingham for killing Justin and actually had to go back to prison."

"You really got to me when you told me to think about Daniel. I wanted that sick bastard to suffer for what he did to Justin but seeing my grandson grow up was more important."

"I wish he was dead too but would it really have been worth it to go back to prison?"

"No. The last thing I want to do is be a disappointment to my family. I just don't want you to hate me because of all this."

"I don't. I often wondered what my real father was like. When I thought Jimmy was my father, I figured I was in for nothing but disappointment. It turns out, my real dad has been under my nose since I was 15. I couldn't have asked for a better dad."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

"I want to do something special for Liv for Mother's Day."

"Olive mentioned that she wants to get pictures done on the kids for Nicole and Olivia for Mother's Day. I think she was planning to do something this week."

"By the time we coordinate our schedules, Mother's Day will be here. I do want to come out that weekend. I want to bring Kara to see Diana. I went to see Kara and Diana had gone to get Kara's things, so I was talking to Captain Tucker. I told Kara that I'd take her to New York to see her mom for Mother's Day and she loved the idea. He said Diana would love that too."

"I need to figure out what we're doing for Olivia. I want it to be special."

Noah and Rachel both came out of the bathroom with no clothes on.

"Daddy, Mommy said to get us dressed."

"Ok. Erin, I need to go. I have to get Noah and Rachel dressed."

"Ok. Have fun today."

"I'm sure we will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, kid."

Hank hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Erin."

"Oh."

"Is Mommy taking a shower?"

"Yes."

Hank got some clothes for both kids and got them dressed. Once Olivia was out of the shower, Hank went to take his. After everyone was ready, they went to have breakfast before they headed to Disneyland. When they arrived at Disneyland, the kids started to get really excited.

"Can we live there?"

"In the castle?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Sweetie."

Once Hank parked the SUV, they got out and put the kids in the stroller. When they got to the entrance, Hank and Olivia knelt down and Olivia took a selfie of the 4 of them. She then took one of just her and Hank and then she took a picture of the kids. They went in and the kids were taking it all in.

"Oh, boy!"

"Do we know what characters all the kids like?"

"Kara likes Winnie the Pooh and so does Jesse. I think Daniel does too. Mickey and Minnie for these two and the twins."

"I know Erin likes Winnie the Pooh."

"I probably need to plan a baby shower for her. I'm sure I could get Rollins and Olive to help me, along with Kim and Trudy. They can find a place to have it."

"That sounds like a plan. I'm sure Diana will help you too."

"I'm sure she will."

They found a ride to go on and got in line. After they went on the ride, they went to get the stroller.

"Noah really wants to go on the Haunted Mansion."

"Do you think that'll be too scary for her?"

"Maybe. I think I'm going to take her on It's a Small World."

"Ok."

Hank kissed both of them and then Olivia kissed Noah before they went their separate ways.

"Mommy, where we go?"

"We're going on a boat ride."

"Where Daddy and Noah go?"

"They're going on the Haunted Mansion."

"Why we no go?"

"We thought it might be too scary for you. It's dark. This ride is dark too but there's singing and dancing."

When they arrived at It's a Small World, Olivia parked the stroller, got Rachel out and took her hand. They went to get in line. Rachel wanted Olivia to pick her up, so she did. When it was their turn, they got on the boat and sat down. Then it started to move. Olivia watched as Rachel took it all in. She was completely mesmerized by it. After it was over, they got off and walked to the stroller. Olivia put Rachel in it and put sunscreen on her. They headed toward the Haunted Mansion. Olivia texted Hank to see where they were. He said Noah wanted to go again.

"Well, Daddy and Noah are going on this again."

"Me try."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Olivia parked the stroller and they went to get in line. There were a few people between them and where Hank and Noah were.

"Daddy."

Hank turned around and they moved back where Olivia and Rachel were.

"Are we going to be able to go on this together?"

"Yeah. I saw a couple with two young kids go together."

"Good. Was it scary, Noah?"

"No. I'm a big boy."

"I know you are."

Hank took Rachel from Olivia.

"She wanted to try this."

"If you get scared, Daddy's got you, ok?"

"K."

"How was It's a Small World?"

"She was completely mesmerized by it."

"Noah said he'd like to go on that too."

"I'm sure she won't mind going on it again. Diana wants to get tickets to Disneyland in Paris as well."

"Sounds like a plan."

They continued through the line. They carried the kids until they got to the ride itself. The kids sat in between Hank and Olivia. Hank had his arm around Rachel and Noah held her hand. Olivia had her arm around Noah.

"Don't be scared, Rachel. You too, Mommy."

"I'm fine."

"Dark."

"Yep."

Throughout the entire ride, Rachel was quiet with the exception of a few giggles but she hung on tight to Hank. When the ride was over, they got off, walked out and put the kids in the stroller after Olivia put sunscreen on Noah. They went on some more rides and had their picture taken with some of the characters before they went to have lunch. After they ate, both kids fell asleep, so they went to buy some souvenirs. Once the kids woke up, they went on more rides and had their picture taken with more characters. They ended up staying at the park for the entire day. Even though Noah and Rachel could barely hold their eyes open, they stayed awake until they got back to the hotel, so Hank and Olivia could get them ready for bed. As soon as their heads hit their pillows, they were both sound asleep. Hank and Olivia got ready for bed and then they got into bed.

"I think they had fun."

"I think so too. I did."

"Me too. I'm glad we'll have someone to watch them the next time we go, so then we can go on what we want to go on."

"Me too. They did better than I thought they would."

"Rachel kept up with Noah. That girl is fearless. They both are."

"Neither of them like thunderstorms."

"That's true. I'm glad I decided to do this trip for your birthday."

"Me too. You've been working too much."

"I know I have. I love you and them so much."

"We love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day, they spent time at Universal Studios and the following day, they went to the Hollywood Walk of Fame and Knott's Berry Farm. That night, they went to Nick's for dinner. On Saturday, they all went to Disneyland. By Sunday, their trip was coming to an end. They got packed and headed to the airport for their return trip to New York.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Once the Voights were back in New York, they left the airport and went home. When they arrived at the house, everyone was there. Hank parked in the garage and once they went in, they left the suitcases by the washing machine, taking out the bags of souvenirs they bought.

"How was it?"

"One of the best vacations I have been on besides the cruise we went on for our honeymoon. Nick said hi to all of you. How's Kara?"

"She's doing great. "

"Good."

"We were back by Thursday. Hank, I'm having a hard time picturing you and Bunny."

"Erin and her big mouth."

"I kind of always suspected something. She was always too much like you."

"Liv, I'm glad you're back."

"I'm not."

"Thanks for sending the pictures to rub it in."

"You're welcome. Any major problems while I was gone?"

"Fin was in your office most of the time."

"Snitch."

I'm not a snitch."

"Yeah, you are, Carisi."

"I think he did fine. He called me whenever they needed me."

"Thanks, Barba."

"No problem."

"How'd Jeff do?"

"Great."

"Good."

"Was it nice out there?"

"The weather was gorgeous."

"Look at how tan she is, Fin."

"Did you miss us?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Did you two have fun seeing Mickey?"

"Yeah!"

"Was everything ok here?"

"Lucy ended up getting the flu and was sick most of the week."

"Who watched the kids?"

"Actually, Trevor did."

"Oh, my goodness! How did you manage that?"

"I was desperate and he's the only one I could get to take that much time off. I still don't know that many people other than everyone here."

"Langan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Olivia and Trevor went into the kitchen and then Olivia threw the laundry in the washer.

"What's going on with you and Olive?"

"We're friends. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Are you her Secret Admirer?"

"Ok, you got me. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know she's still mourning her husband and I seriously doubt she'd want me. I know what you're thinking. I'm not a pervert."

"I never said you were. Age is just a number, especially if they both have feelings for each other but you just need to give it time."

"I know."

"Why would you think she wouldn't want you?"

"I'm old enough to be her father. I just want someone that I can spend the rest of my life with."

"You will. You're going to make a great husband to someone someday."

"I was hoping that someone would have been you."

"Please don't go there. We barely tolerated each other for years. I was glad you were the one representing me when I was being charged with the murder I didn't commit. I was very grateful that you gave up being a Defense Attorney to help me with Noah. I'm not going to lie to you. I started developing feelings for you in the year from when I got Noah to when I adopted him. I was fighting my real feelings for Hank and wondering if hell was freezing over because I was starting to see Ed Tucker as more of a human being. I really didn't need to deal with having feelings for someone else. If someone were to have asked me 5 years ago if I would have been in a relationship with one of the two men I disliked the most, who would it have been? I probably would have said you over Ed. I never thought I could have feelings for him after everything he did to me, Amanda, Nick, Elliot and the rest of SVU over the years. Life is weird sometimes. Even if you and Olive don't end up together, she's still lucky to have you in her life just like I am."

"Thanks. Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with me. I'm 46 years old and still single."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I am the worst person with relationships and I thought I'd never get married. I wanted a father for my son but a part of me wasn't sure Ed was the one for that. Hank loves Noah so much. Not that Ed and Noah didn't get along but sometimes I don't think he had the patience for Noah."

"After the last few days, I really care about those kids."

"How did it go with Daniel?"

"Actually, it went well. We hung out while the other two took their nap. I read a lot to him."

"Yeah, he likes that. He doesn't get a whole lot of one on one time with Hank because Noah and Rachel are around, so that was good for him. Thank you."

"No problem. I really enjoyed it and I'd do it again."

Then Hank came in.

"Everything ok?"

"He admitted that he feels something for Olive. He's not a pervert."

"I'm fine with you having feelings for her."

"I know she's not ready and may never be."

"I do want her to be happy and I know Justin would too. I really want to continue to be a part of my grandkids' lives if and when she moves on."

"I get it and I'm fine with that. I don't want to take her or the kids from you. I know I'm old enough to be her father though."

"Just give her time."

"I know. I told her I was glad she called me and asked me to watch the kids this week. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Even if this never amounts to anything, I hope we can at least be friends."

Olive came in to get a bottle of water.

"I should probably head home."

"Ok."

"I'll walk you out."

Olive walked Trevor out to his car.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"You're welcome. Anytime. I mean that."

Olive hugged Trevor and then he left. Diana went into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I talk to my sister?"

"No. I don't mind."

"Privately."

"It's my house."

Olivia gave Hank a look.

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"Uh huh!"

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went into the other room.

"What's up?"

"Ed told me he loves both me and my daughter."

"That's good."

"You're really ok with this?"

"Absolutely. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I want Ed to be happy and I'm glad he's with you."

"I'm glad you and Hank ended up together. My daughter loves all the family she now has."

"We love her too."

"She feels bad that she can't be here for Ed's party though."

"I never would have expected it with him but he's actually really good with kids."

"Kara is crazy about him. I know there are still a lot of people who don't like him."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do. He accepts me for who I am and he understands my job, since he's been in the same position. Kara told me that there are only two men in this world she would want for her father. Hank is one and Ed is the other one. She is beyond excited that Hank is actually her uncle. I think I'm ready for this to go to the next step. This is all so new for me though."

"Just make sure this is what you both want."

"I know but I don't know how to approach it with him."

"That's up to the two of you. I probably shouldn't have let things get that far with him but I did. I couldn't really admit to myself that I was in love with Hank because I didn't think it could work with him being in Chicago and me being here. We made it work long distance for 6 months. Ed could have made things awkward between us by not accepting that I was with Hank but they have gotten along from the moment they met. They're both very stubborn and set in their ways."

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

"Do you still have a lot to do for next weekend?"

"No, not really. It's at the same place you had Hank's. There's more people coming than I thought."

"Good. I'm guessing it's mostly everyone here that's coming, right?"

"Basically. Some of the people from Hostage Negotiation are coming and of course some people from IAB agreed to come too. The trip is all set up for the 7 of us. When I booked the hotel, I got two suites."

"I should have gotten a suite on this trip."

"Not much alone time for you and Hank?"

"None. I had also considered getting adjoining rooms but I didn't trust those two with the bathroom."

"Believe me, I understand. Kara was 3 or 4 and flushed an entire roll of toilet paper down the toilet. Of course I couldn't get it cleared out, so I ended up calling Hank to fix it. I'm surprised I survived this long on my own."

"She's a good kid."

"That she is."

Then Amanda came in.

"I'm glad you're back, Liv."

"I wish I wasn't."

"Amaro is good?"

"Yeah. Gil and Zara are both so grown up now. He said he couldn't figure you being in a relationship with Declan or Carisi."

"Declan was just a one night stand. Carisi has the potential to go further and I love him. He is so good with Jesse. I just don't want to risk my job or his job in any way. He has said he'd transfer out just so we don't get into trouble with you, 1PP and IAB."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm fine with you two being romantically involved as long as it doesn't affect your jobs."

"I'm with her on that. You and Detective Carisi are both very good detectives. I know you've had issues in the past."

"Yes, Ma'am, I have but I can assure you that's all a part of the past and I am trying to do right for my daughter. If I stay away from my mother and sister, I'm ok. My sister is bipolar and my mom just thinks she's better than everyone else. My sister has been in prison but she can do no wrong in my mom's eyes."

"Were you sexually assaulted by your former Chief in Atlanta?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It was hard for me to admit what happened. I was worried about what my co-workers thought about me."

"After going through what I went through with William Lewis, I do understand what you went through."

"If that had been me, I don't know what I would have done. I know I've never been as strong as you. He probably would have raped me or killed me or both."

"Amanda, you're stronger than you think you are. You survived what Chief Patton did to you. There have been times when I was so disgusted with the way I looked because of my scars but then there are other times when I know I'm a survivor. I'm alive and he's not. Brian didn't seem to be too phased by the way I looked. When I was with Ed, he knew about all of my scars because he did the investigation and he already seen them. Hank told me not to let my scars define who I was. We all have scars from the battles we have fought, whether they're physical or emotional. I usually had to tell Ed what I wanted. Hank is the complete opposite of that. He knows when I want to be held. That one day when I got the call at 3 in the morning and didn't get home until after 10 that night, he stayed up and had a sandwich for me when I got home. He does that when I have had an incredibly long day or I have a case that gets me home long after the kids are in bed. He waits up for me all the time. By the time I get to bed, he either rubs my back until I fall asleep or sometimes just being in his arms helps me to relax. The only time I didn't have to ask Ed to hold me was when Dodds was shot and then after he died.

Then Hank, Rafael, Fin and Ed joined them in the kitchen.

"What's going on, Rafael?"

"I got pulled over for speeding on my way here. I didn't realize I was and the cop was a complete ass. He could have given me a warning but he gave me a ticket."

"How fast were you going?"

"14 over according to him. The guy next to me was on the phone and gets away with it."

"Who pulled you over?"

Rafael pulled out his ticket.

"Peterson."

"Figures. He's the one we were in the accident with a few months ago."

"I've been getting a lot of complaints about him lately."

"He's a piece of work."

"I guess I need to do something about him."

The doorbell rang and then Jeff came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Olivia. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"The kids, my parents and I were on our way home and we saw an accident. Your friend, Trevor, was involved. He wanted me to tell you, so someone could meet him at the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"He thinks he messed up his knee and had some cuts and bruises."

"What happened?"

"The other driver blew a stop sign and broadsided Trevor's car. The guy was on the cell phone. I was first on the scene, so I ticketed the guy for failing to stop at a stop sign and talking on the phone while driving. Peterson showed up and said he'd take over. I told him no. He tried telling me I had to respect my superiors. I said I do but he didn't deserve any respect. He told me he was going to report me to IAB for that remark. Well, Captain Edwards, you heard it from me first."

"Peterson is done in the NYPD. Let's go."

Diana, Ed, Jeff, Olivia and Olive left and headed to the hospital after Olivia kissed Hank and the kids and Olive kissed Daniel.

"Voight, is there somethin' goin' on between Langan and your daughter-in-law?"

"He admitted to Olivia that he has feelings for Olive. I talked to her and she said she does feel something for him too even though she knows it's too soon after losing Justin. I do want her to move on and be happy but I'm not sure this is the right time. Langan is a good guy. He said he loves the kids but he knows he's old enough to be her father."

"I think he's around my age."

"He told Olivia that he doesn't want us to think he's a pervert."

"Age is just a number as long as you truly love each other."

"That's right. He's really looked out for her since she's moved here especially when we had that ice storm and mostly everyone was stuck in the city. He made sure she was warm and had something to eat when the power and heat went out in their building. Now he takes the week off to take care of her kids, so she can work."

"How do you think Justin would feel about it."

"He'd want her to move on with her life as long as the guy she ended up with was good to her and Daniel, since he didn't know about the twins."

The doorbell rang and Hank went to answer it, while Fin and Barba went back to the living room.

"Hey, Nicole."

"Hey. How was your trip?"

"Wonderful. Noah and Rachel had a great time."

"That's great. Is Olive here?"

"No. She went to the hospital with Olivia."

"Is everything ok?"

"Trevor, who's the lawyer friend of ours, was in a car accident. Trevor had just taken off a few days to take care of the kids for her because Lucy, our nanny, was sick."

"She talks about Trevor a lot."

"There are mutual feelings there. He knows he's old enough to be her father but he still cares about her and loves the kids. I'm fine with it as long as I can still be a part of their lives."

"My sister married a guy quite a bit older than her and they are so happy. She's the one Olive is the most like."

"What brings you here?"

"My baby sister just moved to Manhattan and I figured I'd come make sure she was settled in."

"Is this the one married to the guy quite a bit older than her?"

"No. I have too many sisters. This sister actually works for the same company as Olive and was asked to transfer out here. She was in Washington, DC."

"Do she and Olive get along?"

"Oh yeah."

"Did you bring Dan?"

"Not this time. Sorry."

"That's ok."

"DADDY!"

"WHAT?"

"POTTY!"

"OK. Excuse me."

"Sure."

Hank went upstairs to help Rachel, while Nicole went into the living room where everyone else was. After Hank was done helping Rachel, he got all the kids ready for bed. He took Daniel downstairs to Nicole.

"Where Gama?"

"She went with Mommy. Trevor was in a car accident."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Trevor nice."

"You like Trevor?"

"Yeah. Mama too."

"I know she does."

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I think the fact that I have written anything for this story at all is a bit of a miracle. I'm really going to try to write this one more frequently but I'm not guaranteeing anything, so please bear with me. If you have been following 'Benson & Voight One Shots by Request' and have any suggestions, please leave me a review or send me a PM. As always, I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Diana, Ed, Olivia, Olive and Jeff arrived at the hospital. They got out of the SUVs and went in.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for Trevor Langan."

"Are you family?"

"Friends."

The person at the information desk looked Trevor up.

"He's in 5. Go through that door and it'll be on the right."

"Thank you."

"Olive, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Olive went to where Trevor was.

"Hey."

"Hey, Olive. I'm glad you're here."

"I am too. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you here by yourself?"

"No. Olivia, Jeff Harrison and Captains Edwards and Tucker are all here as well."

"Ok."

"I really appreciate all your help last week."

"I was happy to help."

"So, do you have to have surgery?"

"I haven't heard yet."

Olive gave Trevor a hug and then just as she was about to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and she ended up kissing his lips instead.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm still mourning my husband. I really shouldn't have done that."

"Your husband was a very lucky man."

Trevor brushed the hair out of Olive's face and this time she couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Damn it! What is wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I shouldn't have feelings for you but I do. I shouldn't want to be with you but I do. You took care of my children. How are you still single?"

"I just never found the right woman. The only woman I truly had feelings for didn't feel the same way about me. She's now happily married with a family."

"It was Olivia, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know?"

"She does. I'm glad we're friends now."

"Is that why you want to get close to me?"

"Oh, God no! What I feel for you is very real."

"What I feel for you is very real too but I just need more time."

"Take as much time as you need."

"You are too much. You know that?"

The doctor came in and told Trevor that he had a torn ACL and needed to have surgery. They surgery would be done first thing in the morning and he went to have Trevor admitted.

"Is there anyone I can call?"

"No. My dad passed away when I was 10 and I haven't spoken to my mom in years."

"Let me talk to Olivia and Hank and see if maybe you can stay with us while you're recuperating."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't but I want to."

Olive was about to go talk to Olivia when she came in.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I have a torn ACL and need to have surgery."

"That stinks."

"Would it be ok if he stayed with us while he's recuperating?"

"I think it would be ok. I doubt Hank will have a problem with it. Can I talk to Trevor for a few minutes please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Olive left the room and went to the waiting room.

"Did you tell her?"

"About what?"

"That you had feelings for her?"

"Yeah. She kissed me."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Can I confide in you?"

"Sure. We're friends. You can tell me anything."

"My dad died when I was 10 and my mom remarried 3 years later. I was an only child and her husband had kids but he only had them on the weekends usually. His kids and I got along pretty well. My stepfather used to physically abuse me but mostly when no one else was around."

"I have to ask this because you know it's how I am. Did he ever do anything else?"

"No. I swear on my own life that he didn't. If I had been sexually assaulted, chances are I wouldn't have been defending rapists in court for all those years."

"Ok. Did you ever contact the police?"

"I did and that's when my mother got pissed at me. She told me that I had to show him some respect. I told her that he was beating me regularly but she refused to believe it. Yeah because she was drunk most of the time. She slapped me across the face and told me to get out of the house. I went to live with my dad's brother and his family until I finished high school and then I went to Yale."

Oh, Trevor, I am so sorry to hear all that. I feel for you though. My mother drank and could be quite abusive at times, both physically and verbally."

"I got the verbal abuse too. He used to call me a sissy and a pansy. A part of me wants to be in a relationship but another part of me is afraid to."

"Let me tell you something, Trevor Langan. I don't think you have it in you to hurt someone the way your stepfather and mother hurt you. You can be an arrogant SOB sometimes and we haven't always gotten along but you have a great heart and you helped me get the family I have always wanted. I told you before that you will make a great husband someday and I meant it. If it's to Olive, great. If you thought you were capable of doing what your stepfather did, you wouldn't have offered to care for Olive's children while she was at work. I think you do need to tell Olive this because if she is the woman you want to be with in the long run, she needs to know. I know it's probably hard to talk about."

"This is really the first time I've talked to anyone about it."

"I'm glad you chose to tell me."

Olivia hugged Trevor, kissed his cheek and then she went to get Olive. Before Olive came back, one of the nurses came in.

"Trevor?"

"Yeah. Katie?"

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Not too bad. How about you?"

"Pretty good. It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"Listen, Colleen, Rick and I are really sorry for everything our dad put you through. We've been hoping to be able to get together to talk but no one knew where to find you. Your mom has been a mess since she asked you to leave. He started beating her and came close to killing her. She divorced him and he ended up committing suicide about 25 years ago. Our mom died around the same time but we always got along really well with your mom, so she's Mom to us now and Grandma to Colleen's and Rick's kids. I'm still single. At least for right now. Are you married?"

"No. I'm still single."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. Up until a couple years ago, I was a Criminal Defense Attorney and defended rapists. Now I do Wills, Divorces, Adoptions, Real Estate. You get the idea."

"That's great. Mom when to rehab and hasn't touched alcohol in over 20 years. She would love to see you. She said the only thing she regrets is turning her back on her son. When she realized you were telling the truth, she had a meltdown."

Olive came back in.

"Hey."

"Hey. Olive, this is my stepsister, Katie. Katie, this is my friend, Olive Voight."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Katie did what she came in to do and then she left after she gave Trevor a thumbs up. She made a quick call to Trevor's mother and texted her siblings. Trevor then told Olive about what had happened years ago with his stepfather and mother along with what Katie had told him. Olive had tears running down her face as Trevor told her everything he had been through. He was relieved that it was finally all out in the open. Jeff left with Ed and Diana, while Olivia went back to where Trevor was.

"Jeff, Ed and Diana just left, so it's just you and me."

"Ok."

Trevor's mom had arrived and let Katie know she was there, so Katie took her to Trevor.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you."

"Ok."

Trevor's mother looked around the curtain.

"Oh, my goodness! You look so much like your father. So handsome."

"Hey, Mom. Olive and Olivia, this is my mom, Denise. Mom, these are my friends Olivia and Olive Voight. Olive is Olivia's daughter-in-law."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"This is Katie, my stepsister."

"I know Lieutenant Voight. Actually, we have an assault that just came in."

"Yeah, no problem. Let me call my team. Olive, if you want to go home, call Hank. I'm sure he can get Ed and Diana to stay with the kids."

"Actually, I called Hank to check on things and my mom is there. My aunt is moving here and starting her job where I work, so my mom is helping her. She was in Washington DC. She was asked to transfer here."

"That'll be good for you. Does she have a family?"

"No. She's the youngest and still single. One of my mom's sisters married a guy quite a bit older than her. Mom always says I'm the most like her. Except she wasn't a widow at 25."

Olivia called everyone including Hank and then she went with Katie to where the victim was.

"If you need to, Hank said you could stay with us while you're recuperating. I'm going to get a cup of hot chocolate. Denise, can I get you anything?"

"Tea is fine. Thank you."

"Sure."

Olive left and went to find some tea and hot chocolate.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"Are you two dating?"

"No. We're just friends. Her husband died not even a year ago. I'd like for something to happen between us and she has feelings for me as well but she needs time. I respect that. She has 3 great kids she's trying to raise on her own."

"How old are they?"

"Daniel isn't quite 2 and Justin and Nicole are 4 months."

"Twins. Wow! Trevor, I am so sorry for the way I treated you all those years ago. I didn't like the person I had become and all of it was because of the alcohol. I never should have taken his side over yours and I never should have hit you before I threw you out. I have regretted that every minute of every day since it happened. I should have seen the signs and known he was abusing you. He started beating me and I knew you had been right. That's when it hit me that I really screwed up. After I filed for a divorce, Bob and Debbie wouldn't let me see you until I cleaned up my act. I had become friends with Rick, Colleen and Katie's mother, so I became a surrogate mother for them after she died. I got cleaned up for them but I really wanted you back in my life. I know I failed you as a mother."

"You brought him into my life even after I told you I didn't trust him. He beat me and called me a sissy and a pansy multiple times, Mom. He said I'd never amount to anything. I've had to live with that emotional pain for almost 30 years."

Trevor broke down and Denise wrapped her arms around him. She cried as she held him for the first time in a long time.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Trevor and Denise both stopped crying and then Olive came back. She handed Denise her tea.

"Thank you, Olive."

"No problem."

"Can you be here tomorrow?"

"I'll see if I can come here before I go to work and then I'll come see you after."

"Ok."

They moved Trevor to a room and Olive and Denise went with him. Olive texted Hank to see if he could pick her up because Olivia had gotten a case. He said he would and he'd let her know when he was there. Then Olivia found them.

"Done. Everyone told me to go home."

"I just texted Hank to come get me."

"I'll call him."

Olivia called Hank.

"Hey."

"I'm done, so you don't have to come get Olive."

"Ok. How's Trevor?"

"He has to have surgery first thing in the morning."

"That sucks. Tell him I hope everything goes well."

"I will. Did the kids go to bed without any issues?"

"Noah and Rachel went right to sleep and of course so did the twins. Daniel was kind of fussy. Nicole got him to calm down and fall asleep. He misses his mama. He told me he likes Trevor. So does Olive."

"Yes, she certainly does. We'll see you in a little while."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Hank said he hopes everything goes well."

"Thanks."

"He said Daniel was being kind of fussy at bedtime. Your mother finally got him to sleep. He told Hank that he likes Trevor."

"Do you think Hank knows?"

"You can't put anything passed him."

"I know."

"Olivia, how long have you and your husband been together?"

"We've been a couple for 10 months and we've been married for 4. The feelings have been there a lot longer though. We've known each other for about 2½ years. He admitted to me a little over a year ago that he had feelings for me and I told him I was in a relationship with someone else. He lost his son about a year ago. My ex wanted to take my son and I to Paris last summer but I hadn't been honest with myself about my true feelings for Hank, so I obviously wasn't being honest with Ed about them either. He told me to figure it out. Obviously I did and I'm now with the man I've loved all along. Ed and I are still great friends and he and Hank have become friends as well."

"How old is your son?"

He's 3 and adopted. We adopted a little girl, who's 2. Hank and I had almost had a baby together but I ended up miscarrying. That was hard. We had gotten married a few days before and Hank had gone back to Chicago. This happened the day before my birthday. I wasn't feeling right, so I left work early and drove myself to the hospital. I was told that I lost the baby and I had cysts on both ovaries. I scheduled the hysterectomy for a month later. I had the procedure done after the miscarriage and I called Lucy, my son's nanny and told her because she needed to stay with him since they were keeping me overnight. I told her not to tell anyone and if Noah asked where I was, she should tell him that I was still at work. I told my squad that I wasn't feeling well, so I wouldn't be in. I had Lucy pick me up after she dropped Noah off at daycare. We went to pick my vehicle up later and Noah asked why it was still at the hospital. I told him that I was too tired to drive home. I hated lying to him. I ignored calls and texts from my squad wishing me a happy birthday. Ed called to see if I was interested in going to lunch but I never responded. I couldn't even talk to Hank, my own husband and he was the one I really needed at that point. Later that week, we were going to Chicago for Hank's retirement party and I finally told him. He told me I should have called him, so I didn't have to go through it alone. I told him that I didn't expect him to come back and I also didn't want Noah to start asking questions as to why Daddy was back. I told Hank that I felt like I already failed him as a wife. He said I didn't. Olive had gone into labor with the twins and Noah said he wanted a baby brother or sister. I just about lost it. I told my squad and they were nothing but supportive. I told Noah before I put him to bed and he understood more than I thought he would. He told me that it was ok to cry. When we got Hank moved here, we were having Ed over for dinner. We had gotten a case, so I told him to go ahead eat without me. He told Ed what had happened and he was pretty supportive too. Hank said he wishes I had said something to someone. He would have been fine with someone from my squad being there or he even said he would have been fine with Ed being there. I know I was wrong. I'm sorry for rambling."

"Don't apologize. How do you know Trevor?"

"He used to be a Defense Attorney and he represented a lot of the accused rapists from our cases. We didn't always get along. We had this case where I was the prime suspect because the DNA at the scene matched mine. The guy that was found dead, I didn't even know. Ed used to head IAB, so we never got along either. He arrested me for the murder of this guy and he told my Captain that I needed a good Defense Attorney if my innocence was going to be proven. I was in Central Booking and my attorney showed up. I thought he was just there to tease me or something and I told him he could just keep on walking. He said he was retained to represent me. It turned out that someone was trying to set me up to take the blame and had even done something to the DNA to make it seem like it was mine. I was so afraid of what was going to happen to me because the Judge had remanded me to jail until the trial unless I could make bail. The friends of the guy that I was accused of killing had friends in prison, so they would make sure they paid me a visit. My former partner took out a second mortgage on his house to bail me out. I don't know if he had ever told his wife what he did or not. Several years later, Trevor ended up being retained for this girl we had arrested and it was a pro bono case for him. She was the mother of this baby boy we had found. She was an addict and I told her that if the wanted her son back, she needed to get cleaned up for him. She tried but we think she had gone out looking for a fix and was gang raped and burned to death. I had attended all the Family Court hearings for the boy, now known as Noah Porter. Trevor had shown up to represent Noah and as Noah was about to be put in state custody, the Judge asked me if I would consider fostering him. I was more than happy to. She also said I would be able to adopt him after a year. Being a mother was the one thing I wanted most. Years ago, I had tried to adopt but they told me I couldn't as a single parent. Trevor worked with me for the entire year preparing me for everything. We found out who Noah's biological father was after an arrest and he was awaiting trial. My friend, who is the current Assistant District Attorney told me not to say anything because it could have an impact on the adoption and I could have to take him to see him in prison until he turned 18. I hate lying, so I told Trevor. At the trial, Noah's father got a hold of The Court Officer's gun and started shooting. He shot the Judge and a Court Officer and killed another Court Officer. He shot one of my Detectives and that same Detective shot and killed him. A couple weeks later, Noah Porter became Noah Porter Benson. I went to Trevor when Hank wanted to make it official with Noah, so now he's officially Noah Porter Voight. I never knew what his actual middle name was, so that's why I kept the Porter. Rachel came into our lives on the day I had my surgery and 3 months later, she was officially ours. Even though I didn't give birth to them, I love them both so much."

"Does your husband just have the one child he lost?"

"He found out that he has a daughter from a one night stand. They've been a part of each other's lives since she was 15 and she was one of his Detectives. He found this out recently. Her mother was murdered not too long ago by the guy her mother told her was her father. Erin is engaged to be married and pregnant with our 4th grandchild. We should probably go."

"Hank worries too much."

"He does but that how we know he loves us."

"Yeah, I know. Trevor, I'll see you in the morning hopefully."

"Ok. Thanks for being here."

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you took a week off from your job to take care of my kids."

"They're good kids."

"Thank you."

"Langan, I'll stop by on my way home after work."

"Thanks."

"Sure. I'm sure your poker buddies will miss you since you are the only one besides me that can beat Barba."

"We played the other night at Ed's. It's more fun at your house. Jeff wants to join us now too."

"That's good. Somehow I can't see Ed having a poker game at his apartment."

"Amanda, Diana and I had fun."

"That's great. I'm glad you get along with them so well."

Olive kissed Trevor's cheek and then she and Olivia left to head home.

"Thanks for being here, Mom."

"You're welcome. I really am sorry for everything."

"I know you are. I want you in my life again. For good this time."

"I want that too. I know I should have listened to you when you told me you didn't trust him. I'm really proud of you for becoming a lawyer like your dad. He'd be really proud of the man you became. You went to Yale?"

"Where else? I graduated at the top of my class in College and Law School. Frank never thought I would amount to anything."

"I know he did. I started drinking after your dad's death and after I met Frank, it got worse. He was to blame for me turning against you. I'm glad I never had kids with him. He verbally abused Colleen, Rick and Katie as well. Katie is the only one still in this area. Rick is a firefighter in Chicago. Colleen is also a nurse and she's in Boston."

"How many kids do they have?"

"Colleen and her husband, Scott have Max and Molly, who are 3. They're expecting #3 by fall. Rick and Jessica have Ricky, who's 8, Emma, who's 6, Abby, who's 4 and Sarah, who's 2. They're expecting #5 this summer and it's another girl. They haven't decided on a name yet as far as I know. Katie is 35 and still single for now."

"I just haven't found the right woman yet. I had feelings for Olivia for a while but obviously that never went anywhere. Olive says she feels something for me but needs time to mourn her husband. Sometimes I think I'm kidding myself with her. I'm over 20 years older than her."

"Scott is closer to my age, so he's 20 years older than Colleen and she's 39. He's divorced and never had any children with his first wife. He's a Surgeon at the hospital she works at. She's in Pediatrics. They started spending time together and eventually started dating. They dated for 5 years before they decided to get married to make sure it was going to work out. They've been married for 5 years. He even said he feels he has more in common with her than he did with his first wife, who was the same age as him. He said she keeps him young. Rick is 37 and married his high school sweetheart 10 years ago. As long as they're happy, that's all I care about. Olive is still vulnerable after losing her husband. Give her time. She obviously cares about you too or she wouldn't have been here."

"Yeah, I know. She offered to have me stay with them while I'm recuperating. I don't know."

"I can stay with you. Katie is taking a vacation soon, so maybe she could help out. We're planning to go to Chicago when Jess has the baby but that's not until the end of June or beginning of July. She and I are also planning to go to Boston when Colleen has the baby. They have a nanny for the twins but we want to be there just like I was when they were born. I stayed with them for quite a while to help out. She's not sure she wants to return to work this time."

Trevor was just about asleep.

"I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too, Mom."

Denise kissed Trevor's forehead and then he fell asleep. Olivia and Olive arrived at the house and Olivia parked in the garage before they went in.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I did the grocery shopping after work the other day."

"Oh, great. Thank you."

Olivia went into the freezer and got the ice cream. She didn't notice it at first but Hank was asleep in the family room. He woke up when he heard something in the kitchen.

"Is that you?"

"No, it's not me."

"You're funny."

"You want some ice cream?"

"Sure."

Olivia got out the bowls and spoons and the put the ice cream in the bowls.

"You didn't have to wait up if you're tired."

"I usually wait up for you, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do but never after a long flight like we had."

"We have something we need to take care of anyway."

"I should finish this and get to bed. I told Trevor that I'd try to get there before he goes into surgery."

"Ok."

Olive finished her ice cream, hugged Hank and Olivia and went to get ready for bed.

"Ok, what's she not telling me?"

"She kissed Trevor but I heard that from him and not her."

"At least he's honest."

"That's true."

Hank and Olivia finished their ice cream, put the bowls in the dishwasher and went upstairs. Olivia went to check on Noah and Rachel. Hank heard Olive crying, so he knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"You ok, kid?"

"I don't know. I kind of kissed Trevor. A part of me isn't sorry I did it but another part of me thinks it's too soon. I still love Justin with all my heart and I really don't know why I'm so attracted to Trevor."

"You sure about that?"

"Not really. He's gorgeous and every time he smiles at me I get weak in the knees. He already loves my kids. That means something, doesn't it?"

"It probably does. Did you feel that way about Justin?"

"Yeah. You know I did."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Trevor is a successful lawyer?"

"No. I'm interested in more than just his money. Money never mattered to me and neither did the fact that both you and Justin have been to prison. If I had to spend the first several years of my marriage and my children's lives being an Army wife, I would have. It would have been difficult if he had actually been shipped off somewhere but I would have had to deal with it."

Olivia joined them.

"Trevor told me some stuff about him that I don't think he's told too many people about if at all."

"He told me. I told him he should tell you."

"I'm glad he did."

"Care to fill me in?"

"His dad died when he was 10 and he was physically and verbally abused by his stepfather. He said he would call him a sissy and a pansy and told him he would never amount to anything. His mother took her husband's side. After he called the police on his stepfather once, she told him he needed to show her husband some respect. She slapped him in the face and told him to get out of her house. He said she was drunk quite often. I can relate to that because of my mother and she did become physically and verbally abusive with me. She never thought I'd amount to anything and I'd never make anyone happy. I proved her wrong just like Trevor proved his stepfather wrong. He's a great lawyer and I'm a Lieutenant with the NYPD, I have an incredible husband and an amazing family, which now includes Diana and Kara. I'd even be fine with having Ed as a brother-in-law. I wish I had known Justin but that was my fault. I love Erin and you know that."

"I know. She loves you too. You're more of a mother to her than Bunny ever was."

"How did that even happen anyway?"

"I was young and stupid. It never should have happened but at least I took responsibility for my daughter when she was 15 without knowing she was mine. Bunny just wanted to drag her down with her. If I had known she was mine 2 years ago when Nadia died, I would have tried to keep her clean. Bunny was always jealous of the relationship I had with Erin because unlike her, I love her and would do anything for her. I just don't want the fact that she is mine and that I wasn't honest with you about my relationship with Bunny to affect us in any way."

"It won't. I know you wouldn't but I just don't want you to let something like that happen now."

"You know I'd never do that to you and I never would have done that to Camille. If Camille ever suspected anything, she never said it. I completely fell apart when Camille died and losing Justin just made me miss her even more. I really wanted to kill the bastard that murdered my son but I couldn't risk not seeing my grandchildren grow up. At the time, I didn't care if I got caught and ended up in prison again. I had nothing other than Daniel."

"Daniel and I along with the twins are a package deal right now and you'll always have me. You will always be a part of my kids' lives even if I ever remarry. You welcomed me into the family pretty much right away after I told you I was pregnant with Justin's baby."

"What else was I going to do?"

"You could have turned me away, which is what I expected you to do. I mean some strange girl shows up on your doorstep and tells you that she's carrying your son's child. Then I nearly got us both killed."

"At that point the only thing I was concerned about that had been stolen was Camille's engagement ring. She had wanted me to give it to Justin. I'm glad he was happy even if it was only for a year and a half. He'd be really proud of Daniel and he would have loved the twins."

"Yeah, I know. I think he would have wanted me to find love again."

"Yeah, he did. He told me before he got shot that if something ever happened to him, he wanted you to end up with someone who made you and his son happy."

"I just wish he could have met Justin and Nikki. He would have spoiled his daughter rotten."

"I wish his twin had survived. That's 3 children I've lost."

"I still wonder what could have been sometimes too. I know it's my fault."

"Quit blaming yourself. It's nothing you did or didn't do. It just wasn't meant to be. That's all. I just wish there was more that I could have done to prevent what happened to Justin."

"I always figured he would have gotten sent overseas somewhere and I would have lost him then. It still doesn't help with the pain but spending time with Trevor sometimes helps. I still don't understand how that man is single. I mean I do after what he told me."

"He's pretty vulnerable because of that. I never expected to hear that from him though. We lost many cases to him over the years, so I know what he's capable of doing in the Courtroom. Maybe that was his way of trying to push what happened to him to the back of his mind. It took him close to 30 years to admit that he was physically and verbally abused by his stepfather. I asked him if there was more to it because that's what I do and he swore to me that it never went any farther than it did. He said he wouldn't have been able to defend rapists for all those years if he had."

"Do you think he would have told you if he had?"

"I think he would have. He probably wouldn't have been able to defend rapists had his stepfather sexually abused him without it triggering something. I was never raped but I've come close a couple times and what happened to me was actually sexual assault, so I have been there. I have a lot of physical and emotional scars because of what happened. Ed did the IAB investigation, so he already knew about the scars. Hank said we all have some kind of scars that are a part of who we are, whether they are physical , emotional or both. I have no idea about Trevor's personal life and any relationships he's been in, so anything that may or may not happen between the two of you in the future may be something that hasn't happened for him in a long time."

"I did ask him how long it has been since he was last with a woman and he said College. He had a girlfriend in College but he broke up with her just before he started Law School because he wanted to concentrate on that. She wanted him to propose because she wanted babies with him. He wasn't ready for that, so he ended it, which she was not too pleased about. He wanted someone who was interested in him for him and not how much money he was going to make. "

"I never cared about money myself. I marry for love. Justin was happy in the Army and if he had decided he wanted to do that for a while, I would have been fine with it. I supported him no matter what."

"Good for you. I marry for love too."

"Me too. I was lucky to have been able to find love twice in a lifetime."

"I had a hard enough time finding it once. I don't think I want to do it again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want something happening to you. I was so afraid of losing you the way I lost Camille. I'm grateful you didn't have cancer. I couldn't go through that again."

"I was starting to get scared myself. I'm glad I didn't have to go through that alone. I shouldn't have dealt with the miscarriage alone though."

"No, you shouldn't have. We should let Olive get some sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight, Olive."

"Goodnight. I love you both. Thank you for putting up with me."

"We love you too and you're welcome."

They both hugged Olive, went into their bedroom and locked the door. Olivia got ready for bed, while Hank got into bed. She went into the bedroom got into bed with Hank and then they started kissing. They undressed each other and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Trevor's surgery had gone well but he had a long recovery ahead of him. His mom stayed with him once he was released from the hospital. He was glad that she was back in his life. Olive went to see him whenever she had time between work and the 3 kids. Olivia stopped by whenever she could as well. Diana was doing the last minute preparations on Ed's party when she wasn't working. Erin and Jay had gotten the ok from Will to take Kara to New York for the weekend but they had decided to drive out. They left after work on Thursday, since Kara didn't have school on Friday or Monday. Erin did the first part of the driving, so Jay could get some sleep. They did stop at a hotel for the night, so they could get an early start in the morning to get to New York by sometime in the afternoon. When they arrived, they went to SVU right away. They went up and everyone was in the Squad Room.

"Hey, you 3."

"Hey, Aunt Olivia."

Olivia gave Kara a hug.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"A lot better."

"That's great. How was the drive?"

"Long but at least I had my iPad to keep me busy plus my homework."

"Good."

Olivia put her hand on Erin's belly.

"How's our grandbaby?"

"Good so far. I'm starting to notice more of a shelf."

"That's great. Ed is on his way over here because he, Diana, Hank and I are going out to lunch."

Olivia texted Diana to tell her that Erin, Jay and Kara were there.

"She said she will be here as soon as she can."

"Ok."

Then Hank came in.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, Honey."

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey."

"Hey, Uncle Hank."

"Hey, kid.

Hank kissed Olivia, hugged both Erin and Kara and patted Jay on the shoulder.

"We ready?"

"Not yet. Diana is on her way to see Kara. I don't want Ed to know she's here and neither does Diana. It might ruin the surprise."

"That'll do it."

"You're so cute."

"Uh huh."

Hank put his hand on Erin's belly.

"Hello in there. This is your grandpa."

"I'm starting to get a shelf."

"Good."

Diana came running in.

"Kara."

"Hey, Mom."

"You're doing ok?"

"Yeah. Dr. Halstead said it was ok to travel but Erin and Jay decided to drive out."

"Thank you both so much for bringing her."

"No problem."

"You 3 better go before you get caught and spoil the surprise."

"Ok."

Kara gave Diana a hug and a kiss, while Erin hugged Hank and Olivia and then they headed to the house."

As soon as Ed got there, the 4 of them went to lunch. After lunch, Hank dropped Olivia off as the Precinct and then he went home. When he arrived at the house, everyone including Jay was in the kitchen baking cookies.

"Having fun, Halstead?"

"Not exactly."

"Here, Daddy, try one of these."

"Is it any good?"

"Yes."

Hank tried one of the cookies.

"That's not bad."

"Here, Papa."

Hank then tried the one Daniel gave him.

"Good."

"Mine are pretty."

"Yes, they are, Princess. Can Daddy have one?"

"Yeah."

Rachel gave Hank one of hers.

"That's good too. Are you planning to keep any of these here?"

"Definitely. If it's ok for me to leave early, I want to take some to Liv at the Precinct, Olive at work and Trevor."

"It's fine. Come on, Jay. You can help me set up for the poker game."

"Thanks."

Hank and Jay went downstairs to set up for the poker game.

"Do you have room for one more?"

"Yeah. Trevor is recuperating from knee surgery, so you can play tonight."

"Great. Thanks. What's for dinner?"

"I think I'm going to cookout hotdogs and burgers tonight."

"Uncle Hank."

"Coming."

Hank went back upstairs.

"What?"

"I get why Mom and Aunt Olivia don't want Ed to know I'm here but doesn't he play poker with you?"

"Yeah."

"What do they expect me to do, hang out by myself all night? Can't we just say I came to visit Mom for the weekend and have it not have anything to do with Ed's party?"

"Your mother and your aunt are both crazy."

Hank hugged Kara and went back downstairs, while Kara went back to the kitchen. Hank decided to call Olivia.

"Hi."

"Hey. Our niece brought up a valid point. If she's at the house, Ed will be here for dinner and the poker game. She wants to know why we can't just tell him that she's here to see Diana for the weekend and therefore it would have nothing to do with his party."

"That is a valid point. She's here. Hold on a second."

"Yep."

Olivia told Diana what Hank said.

"She agrees."

"Good. When are you coming home?"

"Probably my usual time. What did you have in mind?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'll try to get out of here a little early."

"I can't wait."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Your mom agrees."

Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Is Liv coming home early?"

"She said maybe a little early."

"Ok. We're just about done here anyway."

Lucy finished up and then she left to deliver the cookies. A little bit after Lucy delivered the cookies, Olivia went home. When she arrived at home, she parked in the garage and went inside.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hello, my loves."

Olivia kissed Noah and Rachel.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Upstairs."

"That's a good place for him."

Olivia went upstairs and Hank was in the bedroom.

"You're home."

"Yes, I'm home."

Olivia shut and locked the door and then she locked her gun up before joining Hank on the bed. They started kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards they were holding each other.

"I needed that. What a week! I'm ready for another vacation but just us this time."

"Aren't we going to Paris soon?"

"Yeah and Diana did say she got two suites."

"Then we will at least have some time alone."

"You're right."

They kissed and made love again before getting out of bed to get dressed. They joined everyone else downstairs and Hank went out the get the grill ready. Jay got the burgers and hotdogs ready and took them out to Hank. Everyone arrived at the same time. Olive came in through the garage and everyone else rang the doorbell. Kara went to answer it.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey, Sweetie. It is so good to see you."

"You too."

Kara hugged Diana.

"Good to see you, kid. I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"I'm glad too."

Kara hugged Ed.

"It smells good, Liv. Is Voight out barbequing?"

"Hotdogs and burgers."

Hank and Jay brought everything inside and then they all ate before the guys went down to play poker, while the girls and the kids picked a movie. Once they got through the first movie, the kids were all asleep, including Kara.

"What are we watching now?"

The guys came upstairs.

"Are you guys done already?"

"Yep."

"We were just about to pick another movie. Why don't we all watch one together?"

"No chick flicks."

" _Shawshank Redemption_?"

"That works."

"I think I'm going to head home."

"We can pick something else."

"That's ok. It's been a long day."

"Night, Barba."

"Night."

Rafael left and headed home.

"I think I'm going to go read for a while. One movie was enough for me."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night."

Olive hugged Hank, Olivia, Erin and Jay and went upstairs to her room. Hank put the movie in and they all got settled. By the time the movie was over, the guys were the only ones still awake.

"Reminds me of a case we worked on."

"The escape of Greg Yates and Carl Rudnick?"

"That would be the one."

"We should probably go. It's late."

Hank shut the TV off and then everyone got up to stretch before they got ready to leave. Ed woke up Diana and then he carried Kara out to the car. Amanda woke up and she and Carisi left. Fin left as well. Hank locked up and carried Olivia up to their bedroom and Jay carried Erin up to the guest room. The next morning after breakfast, Diana and Olivia and did the last minute preparations for the party that afternoon, including picking up the cake. Diana picked up Olivia and they went on their errands.

"How is everything this morning?"

"Great."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ed and I got close last night. Instead of taking us home, he took us to his apartment. We got closer when we were in Chicago but the time wasn't right. I definitely know he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want him to be Kara's dad."

"Does he want the same thing?"

"He said he wants to be there for both of us. I'm almost thinking of asking him to move in with us when we move into the new house."

"That's a big step."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just make sure it's really what you want"

"I know. I will."

Ed and Kara arrived at Hank and Olivia's. They got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell. Hank went to answer it.

"Morning."

"Hey. Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"Mom and Ed did it last night!"

Hank tried not to laugh. Ed gave Kara and look and she started giggling. Kara went in and went to find everyone else.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. I love that woman so much and last night confirmed how I really felt. It is wrong that I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her and Kara?"

"No, it's not. Olivia and I were together 3 months when we got engaged and 6 when we got married."

"How long were you and Olivia together before you slept together?"

"I had feelings for her for a while and I was pissed when I admitted it to her and she told me about the 2 of you. She came to Chicago and apologized for what had happened and said that you 2 had broken up because she realized how she felt about me. She got me to break down in her arms. She told me she wanted to make love, so we went back to her hotel."

"Right away."

"Yeah."

"It took us a month. "

"She did care about you and a part of her still does."

"Yeah, I know. I still care about her too. I think I want to pick out a ring. Should I have Kara help me?"

"That would help. It will make her feel like she's part of the whole thing."

"That's true. Did you include Noah?"

"No. I did it all on my own. It was hard with him here and me in Chicago. If we had been in the same city, I may have taken him with me. I didn't even tell Erin I was planning to propose. "

"I just want this relationship to last. I love both of them."

"They both love you too. Ever since Kara could talk, she has wanted a dad. Diana was hesitant about getting into a relationship because she didn't want to bring just anyone into Kara's life."

"I can understand that. After my last relationship prior to Olivia, I was hesitant about getting into a relationship at all."

"I know that feeling. Our situations were different but we didn't want to get hurt again. Mine was from death and yours was from a lack of trust. I'm scared that something is going to happen to Olivia and I really don't want to be put through that again."

"I get it. In the few months she and I were together, I worried about her too."

"I know you do and I appreciate it. I also appreciate what her squad does for her too. I wasn't sure we could get along, since you were IAB and I'm usually one of IAB's worst nightmares."

"I wasn't sure we could either, since we were both in love with Olivia at the same time."

"Just promise me you'll be good to both of them."

"You know I will. I thought I loved Olivia but it's different with Diana. It is so much easier dealing with a 10-year old girl than a 2-year old boy. How do you do it with Noah and Rachel and make it look so easy?"

"I was already a father and a grandfather don't forget."

"That's true. A part of me wishes I had one of my own."

"I messed up with Justin when he needed me the most. It wasn't until he became a father that I started seeing him as a responsible adult. Erin is 32 and I just recently found out that she was mine. I should have known about Erin when she was born and I should have been a better father to Justin after Camille's death. I get to try again with Noah and Rachel. Look at it this way, you get to interrogate all of Kara's boyfriends. You get to make those rules. I never got to do that with Erin. I was never a big fan of her and Halstead being together but then I realized that he wasn't so bad. He's marrying her and they're giving me another grandchild."

"Do you know anything about the donor father?"

"No. Diana picked something and never mentioned it."

"She's not yours is she?"

"I've never donated. Kara did ask me one time if I was her father and I said no. I'm flattered that she would ask me that though. For the longest time, I was the closest she had to having a father."

"I think I want to adopt Kara if Diana will let me."

"I think she will and Kara will love that idea. I'd give Diana the ring first though."

"Oh yeah. I will."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hank got Ed some coffee. Once Diana and Olivia picked up the cake and the stuff from the travel agent, they dropped the cake off at the restaurant and headed back to the house. By the time they got back, Ed and Kara were gone.

"Hello. We're back."

"We need to talk. Excuse us."

"Sure."

Hank took Olivia upstairs.

"Again? You've been pretty frisky lately."

"No. I need to tell you something."

"So tell me."

"Ed took Kara to look at engagement rings. He wants to propose to Diana."

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

"He did what?"

"He's taking Kara shopping and he's looking at engagement rings."

"Diana did say they got close last night."

"I heard that from Kara."

"I still remember when you proposed to me."

"It was pretty memorable."

"I'm happy if they want to get married."

"Me too. Ed asked me if I knew anything about the donor father and if it was me. I never knew anything about the donor father and I never donated. Kara even asked me that once too. I'm flattered that she would think that about me though."

"I've kind of wondered that myself."

"You are never going to let me live this down with Erin being my daughter, are you?"

"It's not that. You know I love Erin. I just can't help but wonder if you have any more children. Am I the only woman that failed to give you a child?"

"No, I don't have any more children. As much as I love Erin, what happened with Bunny was a mistake. Erin, Justin, Noah and Rachel are my only children. I swear to you. I told you before that I don't care that we didn't have a baby. If you hadn't miscarried, I would have loved him or her but honestly, I'm 55. I don't need an infant at my age. Having a 2 year old and a 3 year old, keeps me on my toes and so do our grandchildren."

"So then I'm not a disappointment to you?"

"No, you're not. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and went back downstairs.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

Ed and Kara arrived back and rang the doorbell, so Olivia went to answer it.

"Well, Edward?"

"Well, what?"

"I know you went shopping for jewelry."

"Where's Diana?"

"In the kitchen with Hank, Erin, Jay and the kids."

"Ok. Come out here."

Olivia shut the door and they went over to the driveway. Ed pulled the ring box out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Wow! That's beautiful! I didn't think you could be that romantic."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think so."

They heard the door open, so Olivia peeked around the corner.

"It's Hank."

"What do you mean, it's Hank?"

"I was just making sure it wasn't Diana."

"Oh."

Ed showed Hank the ring.

"I love it."

"Good. I hope she does too."

"I think she will."

They all went inside and went into the kitchen. Ed kissed Diana.

"You two ready?"

"I am."

"Can I stay here?"

"That should be ok."

Both Ed and Diana kissed Kara and then they left. Ed drove to Central Park, parked his car and then they got out and walked around holding hands. They found a quiet area that Ed thought would be perfect.

"Can we sit for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I know we haven't been together all that long but I know I love both you and Kara. I want the 3 of us to be a family."

Ed took the ring box out of his pocket.

"Diana, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you!"

Ed put the ring on Diana's finger and then they kissed.

"it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Does Kara know about this?"

"Yes, she does. She helped me pick the ring out."

"Good. You both have good taste. Do my sister and brother-in-law know about this?"

"Yes. They both liked the ring with they saw it. There's something else."

"What?"

"I want to adopt Kara."

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course you can adopt her. I need to ask you something too."

"Ok."

"As you know, I put a bid on that house not too far from Hank and Olivia's. Would you be interested in going in on that with me, so that can be our house?"

"I'd love to."

"Good."

They kissed again and then they walked around some more. They went out for lunch and then they went over to Ed's to celebrate their engagement. Several hours later, everyone started getting ready for the party. Hank dropped Kara off at Ed's and then he went home. As soon as Kara got there, they told her they were engaged. It was up to Kara and Diana to get Ed to the restaurant without him suspecting anything. Everyone arrived before Ed, Diana and Kara did, so they were taken to the room. Hank had gone to the door to see if he could see them coming. They had just arrived. He went back to the room.

"They just got here."

Everyone got into place and then someone shut the light off. Ed, Diana and Kara walked in and they turned the light on.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

Ed kissed Diana and Kara and then he went over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. They told everyone their news and everyone congratulated them. Everyone sat down and ate dinner. After dinner, there was some dancing before they had cake and Ed started to open his presents. Erin took pictures of everything.

"Thank you for gift card, Olivia."

"You're welcome. I know how much you like restaurants after dating you for a few months. Hank and I went there for lunch one day and we liked it, so we thought you might too."

"I've been wanting to try this place."

"I have too actually. Here's the gift from Kara and me."

"What is this?"

Ed opened his present from his girls.

"Paris?"

"Yep. We are going with Olivia, Hank, Noah and Rachel."

"That will be fun. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You get to go with me after all."

"Yeah. I see Disney is on the schedule."

"Yep. That was a must with the 3 kids."

"Come here, Kara."

Kara went over to Ed and he put his arm around her.

"Will you let me be your dad?"

"Yes."

"I love you, kid and I want to be your dad as much as I want to be married to your mom."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Kara had tears running down her cheeks and Ed held her. Ed had tears in his eyes after Kara called him Daddy.

"You two are a great father-daughter pair. I am so lucky to have both of you."

"I'm lucky too."

"So am I. I've wanted a dad for so long."

Diana hugged both of them.

"Olivia, do you think Trevor would help with the adoption?"

"I'm sure he will. We should probably go and get them to bed."

"Ok. Thanks for coming and for all this."

"You're welcome. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks."

Hank, Olivia, Erin, Jay and Olive got the kids and headed home to put the kids to bed. Everyone else left and headed home as well. By the time Hank, Olivia, Erin, Jay and Olive arrived at home, all the kids were asleep. Olivia took Rachel, Hank took Noah, Jay took Daniel and Erin and Olive took the babies and went upstairs. After all the kids were changed and tucked in, Olive went to bed, Erin and Jay went to bed and Olivia and Hank went into their bedroom. They got into bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. On Sunday afternoon, Erin, Jay and Kara left for their drive back to Chicago.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while**

It was Mother's Day weekend. Erin and Jay were coming in with Kara. Their flight was leaving Chicago in the early evening, so once Kara got out of school, they headed to the airport. Once the flight arrived in New York, both Hank and Ed had gone to meet them. As soon as Kara saw Ed, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Erin gave Hank a hug and then once they got their luggage, they headed to Hank and Olivia's. Olivia and Diana were there when they got there.

"Hello."

"Hey, where'd you two go?"

"Airport."

"Erin!"

"Hey, Mom."

"You called me Mom!"

"Is that ok?"

"It's more than ok."

Erin hugged Olivia and Kara went to give Diana a hug.

"I missed you, Sweetie."

"I missed you too, Mom. Are we moved into the house yet?"

"We close on it next week, so by the time you are done with school, we will be in the house."

"Yay!"

"Is she behaving herself?"

"Oh, yeah."

The door opened and Olive came in with Trevor.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey. How's the leg, Langan?"

"It's getting there. Captain, I have something for you."

Trevor handed Ed an envelope.

"I bet I know what this is. Kara, you open it."

"Ok."

Ed handed the envelope to Kara and she opened it. She read what it said and had tears running down her cheeks.

"What does it say, Sweetie?"

"Ed is officially my daddy!"

"That's great, Sweetie. I'm happy for both of you."

"Congratulations, Edward!"

"Thanks."

"Just in time for Father's Day."

"It sure is."

"When are you two getting married?"

"We haven't thought about that yet."

"I have, actually."

"You have?"

"Why don't we go to Vegas?"

"Edward, I'm not getting married in Vegas nor am I taking my 10 year old out there. I will not get married without my daughter by my side. This is a big deal for both her and me. I also want my family there and that means Olivia, Hank and the kids. I'll agree with going to the Courthouse but not Vegas. Vegas is not my idea of romantic and special."

"Neither is the Courthouse."

"No, it's not."

"We're fine with what we did and that was the Courthouse."

"You don't wish you did something else?"

"We just wanted to be married."

"I wish I had been included."

"We're never going to live that down, are we?"

"Nope."

Rachel came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Ice cream."

"We haven't had dinner yet."

Rachel stood with her hands on her hips and looked at Hank.

"Come on, Daddy!"

"Who put you in charge?"

"Mommy."

Olivia started laughing.

"You're not helping."

"I know but it's funny."

"I'll go start the grill."

"I'll help."

"Me too."

Hank, Ed and Jay went out to get the grill started and got the burgers. Olivia gave Rachel a high five and then picked her up.

"Are the boys having their poker game tonight?"

"If they are, it's just going to be with Hank, Ed, Trevor and Jay. Barba has a huge case he's working on and Carisi is helping him out. Fin made plans with his son tonight."

Then Noah and Daniel came downstairs.

"We're hungry."

"Daddy's fixing dinner now."

"Good. What are we having?"

"Burgers."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Daddy has fries to go with the burgers."

"Ok."

Olive picked up Daniel and gave him a kiss.

"Say hi to Trevor."

"Hi."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Hi Trevor."

"Hey, Noah."

Rachel smiled at Trevor.

"You get prettier every time I see you."

"Thank you."

Everyone sat down and waited for dinner to be ready.

"How are you feeling, Erin?"

"I'm starting to become more exhausted."

"Do you know what you're having yet or aren't you going to say?"

"It's a girl."

"That'll be great to have her and Nikki so close in age."

"I was hoping for a girl."

"How does Jay feel?"

"He's excited. Uncle Will is too. I'm due mid October and I want you and Dad there."

"When you know your exact due date, we will be there. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not yet."

Hank came in and gave Erin a hug and put his hand on her belly.

"I just heard about my granddaughter."

"Yep. We're excited. I want you two there."

"We will be there. You know that. I was there when Justin and Nikki were born. The only one I missed was Daniel."

"I actually want Will to deliver the baby. I know Olive may not be able to be there but I want most of my daughter's family there when she comes into the world."

"I'll be there too, Erin."

"Erin, come see our swing set."

"You finally got it in?"

"Yep."

"Ok, guys, show me."

Noah, Rachel and Daniel took Erin outside and then they went to show her their swing set.

"This is awesome!"

"Jay, can you read us our story tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I can do that."

"You need the experience, Babe."

"I said I would."

Hank came back outside with the plates, napkins, condiments and whatever else they needed.

"We're eating outside tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Daddy, Jay is going to read us our story tonight."

"Good. He's going to be a daddy himself in a few months. His and Erin's baby will be your niece, just like Daniel and Justin are your nephews and Nikki is your niece."

"Will they live here too?"

"No. They're going to live in Chicago."

"Ok."

They finished the burgers and then Olivia, Diana and Olive came out with everything else. Trevor came outside as well. Everyone got their food and then they sat down at the picnic table and ate.

"So, Jay, has Intelligence gotten any good cases lately?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We do have one that we were working on today that was something related to a sexual assault case here not too long ago. Antonio asked that I talk to Olivia about it. I have the file in my suitcase."

"I'm not going to Chicago but I will be more than happy to look at the file. If anyone needs to go, I'll send Fin, Rollins or Carisi."

"Ok."

Everyone finished dinner and then Olivia took Rachel and the boys up and gave them a bath. Once they were clean and ready for bed, Jay tucked them in and read them their story. Before the story was over, all 3 of them were asleep. Hank, Olivia and Olive had come upstairs to kiss them goodnight and then they all went downstairs after Jay got his file. Trevor had already left and Kara had fallen asleep on the sofa in the family room. The rest of them sat at the kitchen table and went through the file. Olivia remembered the case and said she would have Fin go out there to help with it. Since Kara was already asleep, Olivia told Diana and Ed to let her stay the night. They agreed and went home and then everyone else went up to bed.

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Kara woke up and went to the bathroom. Olive was up with the twins and then Olivia got up and went downstairs to make coffee.

"Morning, Sweetie."

"Morning, Aunt Olivia."

Then Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it. She hung up and rolled her eyes."

"Do you have to go into work?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Hank came downstairs with Noah, Daniel and Rachel.

"I have to go in."

"Well, that stinks."

"I know it does. I'm going to grab a shower."

"Ok. I'll make you something for breakfast, so you can eat on the way."

"Thank you."

"Yep."

Olivia kissed Hank and then went upstairs to take a shower. Hank fixed something quick for Olivia to take with her and then the doorbell rang. It was Ed and Diana.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"Where's Olivia?"

"Shower. She has a case."

"That stinks."

Olivia came downstairs with Erin, Jay and Olive.

"Your breakfast and coffee are on the counter."

"Thanks, Honey."

"Yep. Be careful."

"I will."

Olivia kissed Hank, went to get her stuff, kissed the kids and left.

"I can't help but worry about her."

"I know."

Noah came out of the kitchen.

"Daddy, can we have waffles for breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hank went into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. After everyone ate, Hank went to take a shower, while Diana got the kids dressed. Olive, Erin, Jay and Kara took their showers as well. While Hank was getting ready, his cell phone rang. It was Amanda telling him that Olivia hurt her foot. He went downstairs.

"Can one of you two drive me to the hospital? Olivia was trying to chase after their perp and hurt her foot. She thinks it might be broken. It's her right foot, so she can't drive."

"I guess I'll go, since it happened on the job."

"I'll go too."

Hank kissed Noah and Rachel and Diana and Ed kissed Kara before they left. Ed drove to the hospital and then they went inside.

"I'm looking for Olivia Voight."

"Voight."

"Hey, Rollins. How is she?"

"She's a little pissed that she did this."

Amanda took Hank, Diana and Ed to where Olivia was.

"Did I or did I not tell you to be careful?"

"You did. At least I didn't get shot."

"Smart ass."

"Do I need to file a report?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Well, you're going to stay off of it for as long as they tell you to."

"I'll make sure she stays off of it."

"I'll do desk duty. I promise."

"You're staying home too."

"I can't do that."

"You will do that."

"Liv, we'll be fine. Fin can handle things."

"Olivia, I'm not just saying this as IAB. I'm also saying this as your older sister."

"Yeah, I know."

Olivia told them exactly what happened and then the doctor came in to tell her it was broken. They gave her a boot and crutched instead of an actual cast. They called the prescription in and Hank went to pick it up, while Ed and Diana took her home. Ed took her upstairs, while Diana came up with the crutches. Erin had already found pillows to keep it elevated.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Ok. I'm in a lot of pain. Where are the kids?"

"Jay took them to the Zoo. We figured it was better not to have them around when you got back."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Is Kara with them?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Where's Dad?"

"He stopped to get my prescription."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Not really."

They moved the pillows around and then Olivia got comfortable.

"Better. Thanks."

Hank came back and went upstairs once he grabbed a couple cookies for her to eat with her medication.

"Here, Babe."

"Thank you."

Olivia ate the cookies and took her pain meds.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Will you hold me?"

"You know I will."

Hank got on the bed, wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her, while everyone else left and went downstairs. Not too long after they went downstairs, Olivia fell asleep in Hank's arms. Hank ended up falling asleep too. The doorbell rang, so Erin went to answer it. It was Fin, Amanda and Sonny.

"Hey. How's Liv?"

"She's asleep. Come on in."

"Thanks."

The three of them came in and went into the kitchen, where Diana and Olive were baking.

"Hey, Captain Edwards and Captain Tucker."

"Hello. Sergeant, I assume you can handle things in Olivia's absence?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Amanda, where's Jesse?"

"She's with Carisi's parents."

"Captain, are you doing something helpful?"

"I'm sampling."

"I'm good at that too."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

Carisi helped with the cookies and Fin shook his head.

"Really?"

"Really, what, Fin?"

"You're baking."

"Yeah, so."

"He bakes for me all the time. It doesn't make him any less of a man if he bakes."

"Thanks, Babe."

"No problem."

Amanda kissed Sonny.

"What did you do for Olivia for Mother's Day?"

"I had pictures done of Daniel and the twins for her and my mom."

"I took some adorable pictures of Noah and Rachel when they were in Chicago. Jay took some of Hank and Noah when they were at Wrigley. I told Jay to get some more of the kids at the Zoo. That included Kara. I got some with Olive, Daniel and the twins."

"So, you're making a collage?"

"Yeah. I included a couple pics of Jay and me and one of the last ultrasound of the baby. Once Jay gets back, I can work on it. It's the whole family, so I got some of them and some of the two of you when we were here a few weeks ago. I got a great one of you and Liv too."

"I can't wait to see it when it's done."

"It shouldn't take that long once I get the rest of the pictures Jay takes today."

Diana went to the washroom.

"You did the same thing for her, right?"

"Yes. I'll finish it up once Jay gets back."

"Great. Thanks for taking care of it."

"No problem."

Olive went upstairs to check on the twins and then she came back down.

"Hank and Olivia look so cute right now."

Erin went upstairs and saw how Hank and Olivia were sleeping, so she took a picture with her phone. She went back downstairs and had a smirk on her face. She showed Diana the picture.

"Oh, that's too cute."

Several hours had passed and the cookies were made and Jay had come back with the kids. Hank and Olivia were awake and everyone had lunch. After lunch, Noah, Rachel and Daniel went to take their naps. Erin was in the family room working on the collages and Ed and Kara fell asleep together on the sofa, so Erin took a picture of that to add to Diana's collage. Jay came in to see how things were going.

"How's it going?"

"Great. I just got a cute picture for Diana's."

"Father and daughter napping?"

"Yep."

"Did you get one of you and your dad for Olivia's?"

"Yeah. There's one here. These pics you took today came out great."

"Good. I'm glad you like them."

Jay kissed Erin and then the doorbell rang, so Jay went to answer it. It was Trevor and Denise.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Jay. This is my mom, Denise. Mom, this is Olivia's future son-in-law, Jay Halstead."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Olive texted me and told me about Olivia. Is she ok?"

"Yeah. She's kind of crabby."

"I can't blame her for that."

Hank came up from downstairs, where he, Fin and Carisi were.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey. How's Olivia?"

"She's feeling a little better. Her pain meds seem to be working. She slept for a while. She's up in the bedroom and has Diana, Olive and Amanda up there. Erin is working on the computer and all the kids except the twins are taking a nap. Fin and Carisi are playing a game of pool and Ed is around here somewhere."

"He fell asleep with Kara on the sofa in the family room."

"This is my mom, Denise. Mom, this is Hank Voight, Olivia's husband and Olive's father-in-law."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Olive came downstairs.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey."

"Hank, I don't know what you have planned for dinner tomorrow or if you have reservations somewhere but I wanted to do something special for Olivia for dinner."

"I was just going to cook out. What did you have in mind?"

"Daniel has been bugging me for turkey lately. As fussy as he is, he loves turkey. I was thinking about making a turkey dinner. I know it sounds weird but with his birthday coming up, I wanted to make this year special, since it's the first one without Daddy. I'm having trouble with this weekend myself. I miss him so much."

"I know you do. I do too. The dinner sounds great."

"Thanks. Sometimes cooking helps me keep my mind off things and I know I don't get to do it very often because of work."

"It works out to do it this weekend with Erin and Jay here."

"That's why I wanted to do it this weekend instead of waiting for his birthday, since Auntie Erin and Uncle Jay were here already. Although I also want to include Diana, Ed and Kara. I'm taking him to see my family the weekend of his birthday but you'll still be able to spend it with him too."

"We see him all the time."

"I was also thinking about going to Chicago, while we're in Indianapolis and visiting Justin's grave."

"I've been thinking that I need to do that myself."

"Erin left flowers at Camille's grave for Mother's Day before we left. She goes almost every day. She wasn't going to say anything until after the baby was born until we really knew for sure but she's been talking about wanting to name her Camille Olivia."

"Wouldn't you rather have her named after your mother?"

"It doesn't matter to me either way. I know how important Camille was to her and how important Olivia is to her. I'm guessing we'll have more than one child and more than one daughter."

"That would mean a lot to me. Camille Halstead has a nice ring to it."

"I know naming our daughter after both women in your life means more to her than naming her Barbara would. It was her choice to call Olivia 'Mom'."

"I can see why she wouldn't want to name her after Bunny."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"If this dinner is ok, then I'm going to go shopping."

"It's fine. Thanks for doing this."

"Sure."

"Do you want some company?"

"No. Spend the weekend with your mom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for offering though."

"No problem."

Olive left and headed to the store to see what she could find. Trevor went up to see Olivia, Jay went downstairs and Hank got Denise something to drink before checking to see how Erin was doing with the collages.

"How's it going, kid?"

"Great. I'm almost done."

"Good."

"How's Mom doing?"

"She's still in pain but at least she's resting in bed. Trevor is here, so he's up there visiting with her and Diana and Amanda are still up there."

Hank heard the doorbell again, so he went up to answer it. This time it was Rafael.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. How's Liv?"

"She's upstairs resting. Diana, Amanda and Trevor are up there."

"I'm going to go up and say hi."

"I'm sure she'll be happy with that."

Rafael went upstairs to see Olivia and then Hank went back to the family room, where Denise was getting to know Erin.

"Who was at the door?"

"Rafael."

"Good. At least she has people visiting her."

"I'm sure this won't be the only time they visit."

"I'm sure it won't."

Hank kissed Erin's head.

"What's that for?"

"Halstead told me that you were thinking about naming the baby Camille Olivia."

"Yep. I'm thinking about it."

"That means a lot to me and it would mean a lot to Olivia too."

"They both mean a lot to me."

"Me too."

Ed woke up.

"How long was I out?"

"A while. Kara slept this entire time too."

"I finished Diana's collage."

Erin showed Ed the collage.

"I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"How many are you doing?"

"Three. One for Liv, one for Diana and one for Olive."

"Is Olive's done?"

"Just about. Here's Liv's."

"This looks great. She's going to love this."

"Diana will love hers too. Kara."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to see your mom's Mother's Day present?"

"Yeah."

Ed showed Kara the collage.

"That is awesome! Really cool, Erin."

"Thanks."

"There's one of us sleeping."

"Yeah, I see that."

"Olive is making a turkey dinner tomorrow and the 3 of you are invited."

"Sounds good. Is Diana still upstairs?"

"Yep. Fin, Carisi and Halstead are downstairs. Fin and Carisi were playing pool and Trevor and Barba are here. This is Trevor's mother, Denise. Denise, this is Ed Tucker and his daughter, Kara."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm still trying to get used to her being my daughter."

"EDWARD AND KARA, ARE YOU AWAKE?"

"YES."

Diana came into the family room after Ed quickly handed the collage back to Erin.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes."

"The 3 of you are invited to dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

Kara and Ed got up and went to say goodbye to Olivia before the 3 of them left. Fin said goodbye to Olivia and then he left and not too long after that, Amanda and Sonny said goodbye to Olivia and left, so they could pick up Jesse from Carisi's parents'. The kids woke up from their naps and went into Hank and Olivia's room.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Gama."

"Hello."

"Hi Trevor."

Hey, Daniel."

"Where Mama?"

"She went to the store. She is going to cook dinner for all of us tomorrow."

"Trevor too?"

"Sorry, Buddy. I have plans tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Maybe some other time, ok?"

"K."

Hank came up with Denise.

"Hi Olivia. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts but I'm glad to have company."

"And who is this adorable little guy?"

"This is our grandson, Daniel. These two are ours. This is Noah and Rachel. These two are Justin and Nicole, Daniel's almost 5 month old brother and sister."

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"We need to get going. We're headed to Boston tonight."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

"No go, Trevor!"

"I have to. We'll hang out when I get back. I promise."

"K. I love you."

"I love you too."

Daniel, Noah and Rachel ran out of the room and went downstairs.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Like I've told you before, I care about Olive a lot and I also care about the kids."

"I think part of it is that he doesn't really remember a whole lot about Justin and Trevor has become a male role model in his life. It's good for him to have that. He has me and he has Jay. He also knows Fin, Carisi, Rafael and Ed. He's not even two."

"How long has his dad been gone?"

"Almost a year. He died right after Daniel's birthday."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"We should go."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek and then he and Denise left. Rafael left a little while later and then once Olive got back from the store, they fixed dinner and took it easy for the rest of the day.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The next morning, Olive got up and put the turkey in just like it was Thanksgiving. She knew she had to give it plenty of time to get done and they had decided on a time to eat. She got the biggest one she could find being in an off season. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Justin. She had gotten a text from Trevor wishing her a happy Mother's Day and he hoped she had a good day. He told her he'd be back sometime Monday. She replied back and thanked him for the message. She wasn't really sure what all this was with Trevor. She definitely cared for him as she knew he cared for her and the kids but she wasn't sure if it would or could ever amount to anything more than friendship especially right now. Hank came downstairs and left to go pick up Krispy Kremes for breakfast. Olive made coffee and went upstairs to see if Olivia was awake as she needed to talk to someone about whatever she was feeling for Trevor. Olivia was looking at her phone, so she knocked on the door before she went in.

"Come on in."

"Morning."

"Hey. Happy Mother's Day."

"You too. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts but at least I slept last night."

"Good."

"Have a seat."

"Thanks."

Olive sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a problem."

"Let me guess, he's tall and very handsome."

"Yeah. A part of me feels like I was kind of rude to him yesterday. I still miss Justin so much."

"He gets that. He cares about you and the kids. We told you how Daniel reacted when Trevor was leaving and not coming to dinner today."

"Yeah. He is absolutely crazy about Trevor."

"If Trevor didn't care about you, he never would have told you what happened with his stepfather. He told me because we've known each other for so long and felt he could trust me enough to tell me. I know for a fact that he wants to be a dad more than anything. Ever since I can remember, I wanted to be a mom. I had a pregnancy scare with my ex, Brian, a few years back. That was before Noah came into my life. I tried adopting years ago and was told not to as a single parent. The Judge asked me to foster Noah because I was at all the hearings for him. I fostered him for a year and was eligible to adopt him after that. It was a difficult year but I finally became a mom. I'm glad I never had a baby with Brian. He was a lot like a kid himself and most of the time, he didn't know what he wanted. He was never too sure he wanted kids. When my former partner retired and I had to get used to having a new partner, I felt like I grew as a person. Nick was very supporting of me wanting to do this on my own. My entire squad was so supportive."

"How did Trevor end up being the lawyer for that?"

"He was representing Ellie, Noah's mother, when we arrested her. He did the case pro bono because he said it kept him honest. She was an addict and I told her that if she wanted her son back or even if she wanted to see him, she had to get cleaned up. She tried but went out looking for a fix and was raped and burned to death. Trevor took over representing Noah and then he gave up defending criminals in the meantime. He defended me once. Ed was charging me with a murder I didn't commit and told my Captain that if I wanted to prove my innocence, I needed a good Defense Attorney. My former partner retained Trevor's services for me. I started realizing that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I did tell him that I think he's going to make a great husband for some woman someday."

"I haven't completely ruled out wanting more kids. I do want more. The thing is, Daniel really likes Trevor and they have spent time bonding."

"I honestly don't think Trevor is going anywhere. Whether you decide you want something more with him or not, he will always be a part of your life as long as he is a friend of this family."

"He told me that he had a thing for you at one point and I asked him if that was the reason he wanted to get closer to me. Of course he said no."

"I know he felt something for me at one point. He told me when I was in the hospital after my surgery. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes. Would you like some?"

"Always."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Olive went to get a couple cups of coffee and then the doorbell rang, so she answered it. It was Ed, Diana and Kara.

"Morning."

"Morning. Hank left to get Krispy Kremes and Olivia is upstairs. There is fresh coffee in the kitchen and there is also chocolate milk."

"Thank you."

"I got it. You two go up and see Olivia."

"Thanks."

Diana and Kara went up with Olive, while Ed went to get coffee and chocolate milk.

"Morning."

"Hey. You're early."

"Ed was anxious to give me the rest of my Mother's Day gift, which he said was here."

"Here's mine. The birthstones of all my babies."

Olivia showed Diana her new ring from Hank.

"That's pretty. I got earrings from both of them."

Ed came up with two cups of coffee and a glass of chocolate milk for Kara.

"Here you go, kiddo."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Here, Babe."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ed kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you, Edward."

"It is so peaceful."

"MAMA."

"I spoke too soon."

Olive got up and went to check on Daniel. Noah and Rachel got up, went to the bathroom and went into Hank and Olivia's bedroom.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi. How are my babies?"

"Good. This is for you."

"Thank you."

They both crawled up on the bed and gave Olivia a kiss.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went to get Krispy Kremes for breakfast."

"Yum!"

Olive came back in with Daniel and then he crawled up on the bed and kissed Olivia.

"Hi Gama."

"Hi."

Erin and Jay woke up and Erin went into the bathroom first. Once she was done and Jay went in, she went into Olivia's room. Her hair was all over the place.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Happy Mother's Day to the 3 of you."

"Thank you."

Jay came in wearing just his shorts and no shirt.

"What did I tell you about putting a shirt on?"

"Sorry."

Jay went to get his T-shirt and put it on.

"Yikes!"

"I know."

"Is he doing that with Kara around?"

"He does sometimes."

Then Jay came back in.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to get Krispy Kremes for breakfast."

"I miss that in Chicago."

"There's coffee and chocolate milk."

"I got it. Babe, do you want chocolate milk?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

Jay went downstairs to get coffee for himself and chocolate milk for Erin, Noah, Rachel and Daniel. Just as he was about to head back upstairs, Hank arrived back.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hey."

They both went upstairs and into the bedroom. Hank kissed Olivia and then he kissed Diana, Olive and Erin on their cheeks. He got Olive her Mother's Day gift and then she opened it.

"Hank, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where's mine?"

"You'll get a gift next year after your bundle of joy arrives."

Erin went to get the collages for Olivia, Olive and Diana and Olive went to her bedroom to get the pictures.

"Mom, this is for you. Olive, this is for you. Diana, this is from your fiancé and daughter."

"Erin, this is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, Erin."

"No problem."

"Thanks for doing this. I love it."

"You're welcome."

"Aw! I love the picture of our newest grandbaby in the sonogram."

"I'm glad you like it."

"This is from us."

Olive handed Olivia the pictures.

"Aw! They're adorable. Thank you so much. Look, Papa."

"They are sweet."

"That me."

"Yes, I know it's you."

"I better go check on the turkey."

Olive went down and went to check on the turkey. She grabbed Hank a cup of coffee and came back upstairs. Everyone ate doughnuts and then Diana, Ed and Kara went downstairs, while everyone else took showers and got dressed. The kids put a movie in and watched that and Hank helped Olivia downstairs, so she could be where everyone else was. He got her settled on the sofa and then went to get her pillows. Diana and Erin were helping Olive in the kitchen, while everyone else watched the movie.

"I have an excuse. What's wrong with you two?"

"I don't cook and you know that."

"I offered to help but Erin told me to stay out of the kitchen."

"I offered to help too but Olive told me that I won't be needed until it comes to carving it."

"You have an excuse too because you're my pillow."

"Glad to help."

"Daddy, why don't you cook?"

"I just never really had any interest."

"If it doesn't come in a takeout container, he's not interested."

"Very funny."

Then Diana joined them in the family room.

"The first thing I'm going to do when we move in together is teach you how to cook."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. I'll figure it out."

"Do you have a date that you're aiming for?"

"End of June. That gives me all of July and most of August with Kara. I'm using up some of the time I have when we go to Paris."

"Hopefully I can still do this. I may still have this boot on when we go and it'll be a lot of walking as it is. I don't want to ruin this trip for everyone else because of my stupid foot."

Olivia started crying and then Hank tried calming her down.

"Babe, it'll be fine. We'll deal with it when the time comes. Don't get so worked up about it."

"Olivia, he's right. We'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Olive and Erin came in and sat down for a little bit.

"It smells good in here, Olive."

"Thanks. I just hope Daniel enjoys it, since he's the one that wanted it."

Rachel climbed up next to Olivia and snuggled with her.

"How's my baby girl?"

"I'm hot."

Olivia felt Rachel's forehead.

"You sure are. Feel her forehead, Daddy."

Hank felt Rachel's forehead.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

"No. My ear."

"Go see if we have any medicine."

"Ok. Come on, Princess."

Hank got up and then he picked up Rachel to take her upstairs. He went into the kids' bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. He found the medicine, gave her some and then he took her back downstairs to Olivia.

"Should I take her in?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then Olivia kissed Rachel before Hank put her in the car and drove to the hospital. Several hours later, Hank was told that Rachel had a slight ear infection, so he went to pick up her antibiotic and went home. By the time they got there, dinner was just about ready. Rachel had fallen asleep on the way home and Olivia was still on the sofa, so he set her down by Olivia and went to carve the turkey. Once he was done, he got a plate for Olivia and took it over to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The kids stayed at the table but some of the adults ate in the family room to keep Olivia company.

"Olive, this is delicious."

"Thank you."

"Yummy, Mama!"

"I'm glad you like it, Sweetie."

"This is really good, Olive. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"Thank you and you're welcome."

"Hank, did you give her some medicine yet?"

"Yeah. I gave her a dose when I put her in her seat before we came home."

"Ok. Good. She must not be feeling well because she has her thumb in her mouth."

"Do you want me to put her in her bed?"

"She's fine right here. I may just let her sleep in our bed tonight."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"After I eat, I'm going to have to take another pain pill."

"Ok."

Everyone finished eating and Ed, Jay and Hank had more. Hank got Olivia a pain pill and some water, so she took it and pretty much fell asleep. Rachel woke up and had something to eat. The guys cleaned up the kitchen and then everyone pretty much relaxed for a while. Ed went to get Kara's things and then once Erin and Jay were packed, Diana and Ed took the 3 of them to the airport after they said goodbye to Hank, Olivia, Olive and the kids.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story. I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

Hank, Olivia, Olive and the kids went to Chicago for Erin and Jay's wedding in early June. Hank and Olivia paid for their honeymoon in Hawaii. Kara was done with school and after she said goodbye to all her friends, she officially left Chicago for New York when Hank, Olivia, Olive and the kids went back. Diana and Ed were officially moved into their house not too far from Hank and Olivia. When they all arrived in New York, Hank had expected to have to drop Kara off but when they got to Baggage Claim, Diana and Ed were waiting for them.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Hey, you!"

Kara ran over to them and hugged them both.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too. We can't wait to show you your new room. How was the wedding?"

"It was nice. It was a lot like ours was 6 months ago."

"We're planning to do the same thing before we leave for Paris next weekend. We applied for the Marriage License already. I want you and Kara to go shopping with me to help me pick out a dress."

"Ok."

"Ed can go with Hank, so we can go now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Once they got their luggage, Diana kissed Ed and Olivia kissed Hank, Noah and Rachel and then they left with Kara to go shopping for a dress. Hank headed home with everyone else. Once they found a dress, they went back to Hank and Olivia's. When they arrived, the kids were all taking a nap.

"We're back."

"Find something you like?"

"Yeah. I also got dresses for Olivia and Kara too."

"Yep."

"I hear you're going to legally change your name but you're still going to go by Edwards at work."

"Yep. Everyone with the NYPD knows me as Captain Edwards."

"We already have one Captain Tucker with the NYPD."

"That's another reason even though it won't be for long."

"Is my name legally changed?"

"We're taking care of that at the same time I change mine."

"That's what I did with Noah. When I changed mine, his was officially changed too."

"Where are Erin and Jay off to on their honeymoon?"

"Hawaii."

"That sounds romantic."

"We told them to pick wherever they wanted to go and we'd pay for it. They're flying First Class and staying in the Honeymoon Suite at the hotel. I told Erin years ago that I'd give her money toward whatever kind of wedding she wanted and toward the honeymoon. When she said they were getting married by a Judge, I said I'd pay for their honeymoon. I feel like I owe her for not being in her life for the first 15 years."

"Was he ok with his oldest daughter getting married?"

"Yeah. He knows Jay will take good care of Erin and their daughter."

"He has really proven himself with me. For a while there, a part of me wished she was still with Severide."

"Kara has such a crush on him and has for a while."

"Do I need to keep my eye on this guy?"

"Babe, she's 10. She just has a crush on a hot firefighter."

"Did I meet him?"

"Yeah. He's the one with the dark hair and blue eyes that came to see her when she was in the hospital. The Lieutenant on Squad 3. He knows she has a crush on him."

"She's not dating until she's 30."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. She's a smart girl."

"Honey, where's Olive?"

"She's upstairs."

"Ok. Diana, can I get you anything?"

"Sure."

Olivia and Diana went to see what was in the refrigerator. Olivia could tell something was bothering Diana.

"You ok?"

"I'm getting nervous about getting married. What if this doesn't last or he gets tired of me?"

"You sound like me. For the longest time I was afraid to get married because I figured it wouldn't last. I think that was part of the reason was I was so bad at relationships. Being with Hank changed all that for me."

"Hank is a good guy. I'm glad he finally decided he wanted to get married again. You two are great together."

"You and Ed are great together too. He loves both you and Kara so much and for the longest time, I didn't think he was capable of loving anyone but himself. I was mistaken about that once I really got to know him. Don't worry about it. You two will be fine once you make it official."

"I really hope so because I really do love him."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at each other."

"I see the same thing with you and Hank."

"I can't deny that."

Hank, Ed and Kara came into the kitchen.

"I was thinking of cooking out and then eating dinner by the pool and having the 3 of them join us."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"We're going to go home to get our swimsuits and show Kara her new room, so we'll be back in a little while."

"Ok."

Diana, Ed and Kara headed out and when they opened the door, Trevor was about to ring the bell.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey."

"They're in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Trevor walked in and went into the kitchen. Hank and Olivia were kissing, so he cleared his throat.

"What's going on, Langan?"

"Not much."

Olive came downstairs.

"Hey, Trevor."

"Hey."

"Hank, I'm having dinner with my aunt tonight."

"Ok."

"My other aunt is in town and leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to see her before she left."

"We're planning to cook out and eat by the pool tonight."

"I plan on spending time at the pool enjoying the peace and quiet when you're in Paris."

"Where are the kids?"

"With my parents. My dad met me in Chicago and took them back to Indianapolis. They are going to stay there for a few weeks and then they'll bring them back here."

"Lucy wanted some time off when we were gone, so Olive had to figure out what she was doing with the kids. Lucy is actually off this week too."

"That makes sense."

"Trevor, do you have plans for dinner?"

"Actually, I don't."

"We're cooking out and eating by the pool. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Noah and Rachel came downstairs.

"Hi."

"Hey, you two. How were your naps?"

"Ok."

"We have to start packing for Paris, since we leave next Saturday."

"Ok. Are Uncle Ed and Auntie Diana getting married?"

"Yes, they are. They're getting married on Friday, so Paris will be their honeymoon."

"I've always wanted to go to Europe."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Not really. I took some Spanish in high school but not enough to do anything on my own. Other than maybe England, the language thing would be a problem."

"I've been to Europe a few times."

"Do you speak any languages other than English?"

"Besides English, I'm fluent in German, French and Spanish."

"Damn, Langan! I know enough Spanish and French to get by, so I should be able to survive a week in Paris."

"Diana is fluent in both French and Spanish."

"Then that's a good thing."

"Does Ed speak any languages?"

"I have no idea."

Hank and Trevor went out to get the grill ready, while Noah and Rachel went to play. Olive left to go have dinner with her aunts. Ed, Diana and Kara arrived back and then Hank started fixing dinner. They all sat by the pool and ate and then mostly everyone except Olivia and Trevor went into the pool but they both had their feet in the water. By the time it was time to put Noah and Rachel to bed, everyone else left. Olivia went to bed as well. Hank stayed up to make sure Olive got home ok. He was in the family room when he heard the door from the garage open.

"I'm home, Hank. You can go to bed now. Thanks for waiting up."

"No problem. You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I might as well."

Hank turned off the TV and then he and Olive sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's going on, kiddo?"

"My one aunt is married to a guy over 20 years older than her and I wanted to get some advice."

"What did she tell you?"

"That if we both feel something for each other, it'll all work out in the end. She never had any luck in relationships with guys closer to her own age. Not that I have that problem, since I had Justin but she said even my parents have noticed that I do seem to talk about Trevor a lot."

"You kind of do."

"When is it really ok to start to be interested in someone again?"

"Everyone is different."

"I talked with Justin when I was in Chicago and I told him I thought I might already have feelings for someone. A part of me still isn't sure how I feel."

"With us gone and the kids gone, why don't you spend some time with him? Cook dinner for him or invite him over to go swimming."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks."

"Sure."

"You're really ok with this?"

"Of course I am. He's a good guy and he really seems to care about you and the kids."

"Most guys my age can be such jerks and Trevor is so easy to talk to. I know he feels like he's old enough to be my dad."

"Does the age difference bother you?"

"Sometimes."

"Like I said, spend some time with him and see how you feel after that."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you for your support through all this."

"No problem."

Olive hugged Hank and then they both headed up to bed. Olivia woke up as Hank got into bed.

"Olive get home ok?"

"Yeah. She's starting to have feelings for Trevor. At least that's what she said she told Justin when she went to the cemetery. I told her with us gone and the kids gone, maybe they could spend some time together. I told her to cook dinner for him or invite him over to go swimming."

"That makes sense."

Hank kissed Olivia and wrapped his arms around her before they fell asleep. The week went by quickly. Olivia was leaving work early to head to the Courthouse.

"I hope things go well."

"Me too. You'll be over later, right?"

"Yeah. Is the hubby picking you up?"

"No. I'm going over with Diana and Ed. We're keeping Kara for the night, so they can have some time to themselves. We have a 9 o'clock flight tomorrow morning, so it could be interesting to get Noah and Rachel up and ready at that time."

Hank and Diana came in with the kids.

"You ready?"

"I'm not the one getting married. Where's Ed?"

"He left the rings at home, so Hank was kind enough to pick me up. This one cleans up nicely."

"I tell him that all the time."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"Good luck, Captain."

"Thank you. We'll see you for dinner later though, right?"

"Yes."

Ed called Diana and said he was leaving, so Hank, Olivia, Diana and the kids left and headed to the Courthouse. When they arrived, Hank parked and they waited for Ed to arrive. Once he arrived, they went in and went to the Room where they were supposed to go. Ed and Diana got married and then they headed to have Kara's last name officially changed. Once they were done at the Courthouse, they went to Hank and Olivia's where Olivia's squad, Barba and Trevor were meeting them. Olive left work early to cook dinner for everyone. Once everyone ate and celebrated the newlyweds, everyone went home, since the Voights and Tuckers had to get up early to head to the airport for the flight to Paris.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

After what seemed like forever, the plane finally landed in Paris. Noah and Rachel were surprisingly good on the flight and played with Olivia's iPad, colored or slept most of the time. They got their luggage and then went to get the rental cars before going to the hotel to get checked in. Both Olivia and Diana spoke French, so they did all the talking. They went up to their respective suites. Hank took the kids' suitcases into their room and his and Olivia's into their room, while Olivia went out onto the terrace, which they shared with the Tuckers, to admire the view. Hank joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is such an amazing view."

"It sure is."

"I can't wait to experience this city with you."

"I can't wait either."

They started kissing and then Ed and Diana came out. Ed cleared his throat.

"Hey, neighbor."

"Hey."

"Great view."

"It's amazing."

Olivia took pictures with her phone and then Kara, Noah and Rachel joined them.

"Wow! Mom, this is the best vacation we have ever gone on."

"We just got here."

"I know."

"This was your Aunt Olivia's idea."

"Great idea, Aunt Olivia."

"Thank you. See, Ed, you got to take Noah and me to Paris after all."

"Yes, I certainly did. I'm glad things turned out the way they did. We're still a part of each other's lives and Hank and I have become pretty good friends in the last year."

"Yes, you have."

Everyone sat down and enjoyed the view and talked for a while before heading down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. After dinner, they went back to their suites. The 3 kids wanted to go swimming and Hank and Olivia wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower, which wasn't too far for Olivia to walk. Ed and Diana said they would watch the kids, so they all put their swimsuits on and went to the pool, while Hank and Olivia walked over there holding hands.

"This is so amazing."

"It sure is."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed and then she took a selfie of them in front of the Eiffel Tower. They went back to the hotel and went up to their suite. Ed was there when they got there.

"How were they?"

"Fine. They went right to bed. How was your walk?"

"It was great. The Eiffel Tower was beautiful."

"We definitely want to see that. Did you go up?"

"No. Maybe during the day. I think the kids would like it too."

"I should go."

"Ok. Goodnight and thanks."

"No problem."

Ed left and went to his and Diana's suite. Hank locked up, while Olivia went to change for bed. Hank went into the bedroom, shut the door and locked it. Olivia was laying on the bed in a sexy nightgown.

"Damn! You are so sexy! I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok."

Hand went into the bathroom and did what he had to do before joining Olivia in bed. They started kissing, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest.

"So far this trip has been everything I had hoped it would be."

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. When Diana asked what to get Ed for his birthday, I told her that he had invited Noah and me last year but we broke up because I had feelings for you. I'm glad my first time in Paris was with you."

"Yeah, me too."

They kissed and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, the kids were both awake. They went to Hank and Olivia's room and tried to open the door but it was locked, so they knocked.

"Mommy, Daddy, up."

"Ugh!"

"I know."

Hank and Olivia got out of bed, put their robes on and went into the bathroom. When they came out, they unlocked the door.

"Good morning, you two."

"Morning, Mommy. Morning, Daddy."

"Potty, Mama."

"Ok. Come on."

Olivia took Rachel to the bathroom, while Hank opened to door to the terrace and they went outside to enjoy the fresh air.

"This is unbelievable."

Olivia and Rachel joined them after she ordered coffee and something for breakfast. Kara was sitting out there as well.

"Morning, kiddo."

"Morning, Aunt Olivia and Uncle Hank. Do you think I can hang out with the 4 of you, so Mom and Dad could spend some time alone? They are on their honeymoon."

"No problem."

"Maybe they shouldn't have brought me."

"This trip was already planned before they got married."

"I know."

"Don't worry about it. You still have us."

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you're now my uncle for real? A part of me used to wish you were my dad."

"I've always been there for you and your mom and I always will be. You know that."

"I know and I appreciate that. Mom does too."

Diana had joined them.

"Mom does what?"

"Appreciates that Uncle Hank has always been there for us and always will be."

"Yes, I do appreciate that. Family is the most important thing to him."

"It always will be."

Then Ed came outside.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"I loved waking up to different scenery this morning."

"Me too."

"Us too. I ordered coffee and something for breakfast."

"Great."

They heard a knock at the door, so Olivia went to answer it. Then she showed Room Service where to bring the food. Olivia thanked him and then he left. The kids had milk and the adults had coffee, while they ate breakfast.

"I need to ask this. What's the story with Olive and Trevor?"

"That's a little complicated. Trevor has very strong feelings for her and she does have feelings for him too but it's only been a year since Justin passed, so she's not sure how she really feels. He knows that he's old enough to be her father though. A part of me thinks he may hanging around the house with us gone and the kids with her parents."

"How does her father-in-law feel about this?"

"Trevor is a good guy and he's crazy about the kids. I don't want just anyone to be a father to my grandchildren. I'd be fine if he spent time with her while we're gone. Sometimes if she's alone, she starts thinking too much about Justin. I get it. The decision is hers to make but I wouldn't be against it. I told her to spend some time with him with us and her kids gone. I said to cook dinner for him or invite him over to go swimming. She said the age difference sometimes bothers her."

"Her one aunt is married to someone over 20 years older than her and they are very much in love. I've had talks with Trevor about this quite a bit lately. He does want to be a father more than anything but he said it's more than just about being intimate with someone. He feels they have a real connection and he can have a conversation with her and they can talk for hours. They also have lunch together almost every day unless he has meetings with Clients or has to go to Court. He told me something about himself that I had no idea about and I told him to tell her. Honestly, I think they have gotten closer as since his accident. Obviously not intimately but she told me that she doesn't feel awkward when she talks to him like she does men closer to her age."

"How old is Olive?"

"24 and he'll be 47."

"Her parents have met him, right?"

"Yes. They met at Hank's party and they seemed to like him. Nicole and I talked a few weeks ago and she said Olive talks about Trevor all the time and how sweet she thought it was that he took time off of work to take care of the kids when we were in California and Lucy was sick. She said the age difference between Olive and Trevor is the same as it is between her sister and brother-in-law."

"When is Trevor's birthday?"

"I think the end of November."

"Daniel really likes him too, so that's a start."

"Yes, he does. I know from experience that you can be close to someone and not be intimate with them."

"Your former partner?"

"Yeah. I never would have crossed the line with him though. I cared for him, yes but as partners, you usually do care for each other because you have each other's backs. I grew to care for Amaro too and I care for Fin, Rollins and Carisi as well. Fin, Amaro and Rollins all became more protective of me after what happened with Lewis. I developed more of a bond with Rollins after she became a mother. My biggest problem is that I never disclose my relationships. I was involved with David Haden, an Executive ADA for a while and one of the Defense Attorneys found out about it and called us out on it. When I was with Brian Cassidy the last time, he was accused of rape and Amaro and Munch found out about us when they came to talk to him. The last relationship I was in almost cost me my friendship with Barba and honestly I wouldn't have blamed him if had never spoken to me again. It was wrong of me not to say anything when you were being investigated."

"That's why I didn't want you involved when I was being investigated. I knew what could happen of you supported me. I'm glad you did anyway. It was good to have someone on my side for once even after all the crap I've put you through. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. I do appreciate all your help when I was being held hostage by Joe Utley. I'm glad you're my brother-in-law now and still a big part of my life."

"I am too."

"I think I am going to take a shower."

"Me too."

"We should too."

"I can watch Noah and Rachel until you're done."

"Ok. Thank you, Sweetie."

"You're welcome."

Hank and Olivia and Ed and Diana went to take their showers, while Kara took Noah and Rachel to get them dressed. Once Ed and Diana were out of the shower, Kara went to take hers. Once everyone was ready, they went out to explore the city for most of the day. They found a tour that went around the city, so Olivia didn't have to do too much walking and they could get off at each site. They stopped to eat before they went back and then Ed and Diana went to the Eiffel Tower at night even though they had been there during the day, while Hank and Olivia took the kids back to the hotel. The kids all fell asleep right away. Olivia was exhausted and her foot was bothering her, so she went to bed and Hank stayed up until Ed and Diana got back.

"She got ready for bed and fell asleep in Noah and Rachel's room. Let her sleep."

"Ok. How's Olivia?"

"She's exhausted and her foot was really bothering her."

"I bet. Is she going to be able to handle Disney tomorrow?"

"As long as I've known her, she says she's fine whether she is or not."

"I broke her of that. I always tell her that if she's in pain or if something is bothering her, she needs to tell me."

"After the incident with Joe Utley and after Dodds died, I'd ask her how she was and she would always tell me she was fine. I figured it was the exact opposite though."

"A few times today I asked her and she said she was tired. I understand that because she has a broken foot."

"She did mention to me the other day that with Jeff joining SVU, she wants to limit her time in the field. I can understand that. She's been doing this a long time."

"She has. We have all been doing this a long time. I can't wait to be done with it all at the end of the month."

"I don't miss it that much. This is the 3rd vacation we have been on this year."

"She needed it. She works too much and I told her that when we were together. Of course, I should talk."

"I'm guilty of that too."

"Me too. Of course I never really got out of Chicago very much until I started seeing Olivia. The last time I was in New York prior to that was when Yates took Nadia."

"I never left Chicago until I interviewed for the position that I'm currently in. Kara and I rarely went anywhere."

"I never went anywhere either. Hell, the first time I had been anywhere in a long time was when I went to Chicago to help find Detective Lindsay. Thanks for this trip."

"No problem. It was all Olivia's idea. I asked her what to do for your birthday and she said you invited them last year."

"I know she's always wanted to go but it's not like I didn't either. I'd also like to go to Ireland someday too."

"Kara has always wanted to go to England, so maybe next year, the 3 of us can go there, Scotland, Wales and Ireland."

"That sounds like a plan. We should go."

"Ok. We will see you in the morning."

Ed and Diana left and then Hank went to bed. The next morning, everyone got up and got ready before meeting downstairs for breakfast. Olivia's foot was still bothering her quite a bit.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"My foot is still killing me. I hate to do this but I don't think I should go. I don't want to spoil everyone's fun. Hank, take go ahead and take the kids."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Olivia, don't give me a hard time."

"Why don't Diana and I take the kids? That way the two of you can spend time alone."

"Ed, are you sure?"

"Of course. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't spend time with them without their mom and dad? Besides, it's not like I've never spent time alone with Noah."

"What do you two think? Do you want to spend the day with Aunt Diana, Uncle Ed and Kara?"

"I do."

"Me too."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem."

After breakfast, Hank went to get Ed the kids' car seats, while Olivia said goodbye to Noah and Rachel.

"You two be good for Uncle Ed and Aunt Diana, ok?"

"Ok. Feel better."

"I will. Thanks."

Olivia kissed the kids and then Diana and Kara headed out with them. Hank kissed them as they were on their way out. Once everyone was in the car, Ed drove to Disney, while Hank and Olivia decided to go to the pool. They went up to their room to change and then they went to the pool. They had a hot tub, so they went over to that. Olivia sat on the edge of it, while Hank took her boot off. Hank got in first and then helped Olivia get in. They relaxed for a while.

"This feels nice."

"It sure does."

"Thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome."

"I hated doing that to Diana, especially when she spent the money for all of us to go. I know Noah and Rachel were looking forward to going again even though they had just been to California a few months ago."

"They're at that age though. You weren't planning to break your foot. Diana knows that."

"That's true. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they got out of the hot tub. Hank helped Olivia get out and then he helped her walk over to the pool. They stayed there for a while and then they went back up to the room. They took their swimsuits off and put their robes on. They got into bed and made love before falling asleep for a little while. After they woke up, the ordered Room Service for lunch. The afternoon went quickly but Ed, Diana and the kids had a great time at Disney. Hank and Olivia went out for dinner and were sitting on the terrace when the others got back. Both Noah and Rachel were asleep. Ed and Diana took Noah and Rachel to their room and got them ready for bed, while Rachel stayed with Hank and Olivia.

"How was it and how were they?"

"I had a great time! We need to go to Disney World or Disneyland sometime."

Ed and Diana came back.

"I had fun today."

"Me too. Noah and Rachel had fun too. Kara went with them on some of the smaller rides. She's tall for her age anyway. Ed took her on Space Mountain, Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain and then she wanted me to go on them with her. We rode It's a Small World and Pirates of the Caribbean quite a bit."

"They both loved It's a Small World at Disneyland. Even Hank did."

"Ed did too. Surprisingly. We got the two of you T-shirts."

"Thank you."

Kara handed Hank and Olivia their T-shirts.

"We found this for Erin and Jay's baby."

"Oh, that is too adorable. Do I need to get them ready for bed?"

"No. We took care of it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Your daughter said you need to go to Disney World or Disneyland."

"We do."

"I want to take Olive and the kids and Erin, Jay and their daughter someday. Maybe not next year but the following year when Baby Halstead is a little bigger."

"Keep in mind that we will have some of them in school. Noah starts Preschool this fall and then Rachel and Daniel will start next fall."

"Oh, yeah. I know."

"We're going to get to bed. It was a long day and a long drive."

"Thanks again for taking them."

"You're welcome."

Ed, Diana and Kara hugged Hank and Olivia and went to their room to go to bed. Hank and Olivia went in and went to bed as well. The next several days went by quickly. The girls did some shopping and the guys went off on their own. Ed and Diana drove out to one of the wine areas not too far from Paris and spent the night, so Kara spent time with Hank, Olivia and the kids. During their last day in Paris, they went to the Eiffel Tower again and pretty much spent most of the rest of the day at the pool.

They had a late morning flight to New York, so after breakfast, they got their stuff together and headed to the airport. They waited at the airport once they got there and then they boarded the flight.

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except my own.**

The Voights and Tuckers returned to New York and headed to their respective homes. When Hank arrived at their house, Trevor's car was there but they weren't surprised. Hank parked in the garage and took the suitcases, while Olivia helped Noah and Rachel.

"Hank, if something happened between them, don't get upset."

"I'm not going to get upset."

They walked through the kitchen and Trevor and Olive were sitting side by side on the sofa. His arm was around her and her head was on his shoulder. The kids headed upstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Olive saw Hank, got up, ran over to him and hugged him. He could tell she had bruises on her face.

"Olive, what the hell happened?"

"Some guy she works with came on to her and when she said no, he didn't seem to care."

"He didn't rape her, did he?"

"No. If I hadn't shown up, he probably would have."

"I see you fought with him."

"Yes, I did."

"Where did this happen?"

"In the parking garage at work. I called the police and I also called Fin. There was just something about that guy I didn't trust. He told her to watch her back, so if he gets out, he's going to come after her again. This happened Friday and I've been here ever since."

"Thank you for staying with her."

"No problem."

The doorbell rang, so Olivia went to answer it. It was Fin.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey, Liv. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Trevor was telling us about what happened to Olive."

"Langan had every right not to trust that guy. We talked to pretty much everyone that works at the same company as Olive and they has he has become obsessed with her. We got a warrant and went into his apartment. He has all these photos of her. He was also in the Army."

Fin showed Olivia the file on the guy.

"Justin was in the Army. HANK."

"COMING."

Hank left Olive with Trevor and went to where Olivia was.

"It seems this guy is obsessed with Olive."

She showed him the file and it was making his blood boil.

"He has some Army training and that was the same location where Justin was, right?"

"Yep."

"The thing is, he's been charged with other crimes but never convicted of anything."

"He's stalking her."

"True."

The 3 of them went into the family room.

"Olive, do you know if this guy had any ties to Justin? He has Army training from the same place."

"I never saw him before until he started working with me. Maybe all that is just a coincidence."

"He's obviously stalking you. He has photos of you in his apartment."

"Why?"

"Sometimes they do that."

"If that son of a bitch comes on to this property, I will end him."

"I don't doubt that. Is the guy still locked up?"

"Nope. He knows someone. That's what I think."

"Daddy is a lawyer."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"My guess is, he won't stop until he finally does something to her."

"Why doesn't she stay with me for now? My building has tight security and I can take her to and from work."

"What if he shows up at work?"

"Then you call Trevor immediately and then me. Hank, he was arrested for possession of drugs and having an unlicensed firearm."

"When and where?"

"Last year in Chicago. Last June to be exact. It says the arresting officer was Lieutenant Diana Edwards."

Olivia called Diana and then she same over with Ed and Kara.

"Are you working already?"

"This guy tried attacking Olive when she refused to go out with him. He probably would have gotten farther if Trevor hadn't shown up. Trevor called the police and later Fin because he said there was something about this guy he didn't trust. Coming from a former Criminal Defense Attorney, it must mean something. You arrested him a year ago."

"I did and I still don't know how he got away with it."

"Fin said he's out now and he has all these photos of Olive in his apartment. I realize his father is a lawyer but really?"

"Somehow he manages to get the charges dropped."

"I want to press charges."

"I do too."

Hank was looking out the front window.

"Was that vehicle parked out there when you came over?"

Ed went to look.

"No."

"Kara Sweetie, go up and stay with Noah and Rachel."

"Ok."

Kara went up and stayed with Noah and Rachel. Olivia texted Jeff and he said he was keeping an eye on things as well.

"Is that him?"

"I never saw what kind of car he drove."

"I think Olive staying at Trevor's condo for a while sounds like a good idea. Fin, you can take them in my SUV and then I'll drive the squad tomorrow."

"Ok."

"What about my car?"

"On second thought, Hank can take them, Fin can take the squad and I'll drive Trevor's car in the morning."

"I want to go be with my babies. I don't want to feel like a prisoner."

"Until he is behind bars, we have to do something to keep you safe. Trevor's condo has 24-hour security."

"So does this house with Hank here."

Olive wrapped her arms around Hank and then she broke down, so he wrapped his around her and kissed her head.

"Olive, I agree with Olivia on this. It could only be for a few days."

"My boss told me to take a few days off."

"Does your aunt know about this?"

"Yeah, she does but she went out of town."

"Trevor, are you ok with this?"

"I'm fine with it. I'll take a few days off myself."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Olive went upstairs to pack some things. They looked out the window and noticed the SUV was gone.

"It's gone."

"I'd still feel better if you took them."

"Ok."

"I'll go too."

"I'm arming myself."

Hank went to get his gun and once Olive was ready, they left after Hank and Ed kissed their wives. Hank stopped at Ed and Diana's, so Ed could get his gun and badge. Hank then drove to Trevor's condo. After Hank dropped them off, they headed home. The SUV that was parked outside the house was at the park just down the street from them.

"There's that SUV again."

Hank drove over to where it was parked. There didn't appear to be any movement in the SUV. Ed called for backup. Hank parked and then they got out. Hank grabbed Olivia's vest out of the back and handed it to Ed.

"Here."

"Thanks."

As Ed approached the SUV, Jeff arrived to help out.

"What's going on, Captain?"

"This is the same SUV that was parked outside the house. There didn't appear to be any movement when we drove up to it."

Ed knocked on the window to get the guy's attention. There was no response. He tried the door but it was locked, so he took his gun and broke the window. He then felt for a pulse.

"No pulse and he has drugs in here."

Ed put a call into the Medical Examiner just as Diana arrived.

"I heard your call on Olivia's radio."

"He has no pulse. I put a call in to the ME."

"Good. At least he can't hurt Olive anymore."

"Nope. Hank, are you going to go get Olive?"

"Not tonight. I'll call her and let her know though. I'm going to head home."

"Ok. We'll be there in a little while to get Kara after the ME gets here."

"Ok."

Hank left and headed home to Olivia.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. It looks like he may have overdosed."

"At least he can't bother Olive anymore."

"Yep."

Hank called Olive but got her voicemail, so he called Trevor.

"Hey, Hank."

"Hey. I just tried calling Olive. The guy is dead. It looks like he overdosed but they're waiting for the ME to get there."

"That's good to know. I'll let Olive know."

"Ok. Thanks."

Hank hung up, kissed Olivia and went up to bed. Meanwhile at Trevor's, he was just going to tell Olive about the call from Hank.

"Hank just called. He said the guy is dead from an apparent overdose but they were waiting on the ME."

"Good. Then he can't bother me anymore. I just keep thinking about what happened the other day. What if you hadn't shown up when you did?"

"I keep wondering about that myself. I used to defend scum like him. I started rethinking being a Criminal Defense Attorney after what that William Lewis guy did to Olivia."

"Thank you for being here for me."

"But?"

"But nothing."

Olive kissed Trevor's cheek and then they ended up kissing.

"We're getting better at this."

"We sure are."

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

"It's no problem."

"I'm getting there. I know that I do eventually want to take things farther with you."

"I'm not going anywhere and I do want to take things farther with you too. Whenever you're ready. A friend invited me to spend the 4th of July at his house in the Hamptons. Maybe you'd like to come with me."

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. I'd like to but I can't always assume Hank and Olivia will take care of the kids. They probably will but they're my responsibility."

"The kids can come too."

"I wouldn't fit in with your friends."

"This would just be him, his wife and their kids. I've known him forever and he got married 5 years ago. She's your age."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, I'm not. They know your situation and said we should all get together. This was their idea. They have a daughter, who's Daniel's age and just had a baby, another girl, a couple months ago. There is also a house for sale near them that I'm thinking about buying for long weekends and getaways. At least think about it, ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let you get to sleep."

"Hold me."

"Sure."

Trevor got on the bed with Olive, kissed her again and held her. By the time she fell asleep, he had fallen asleep as well. Diana and Ed left Kara at Hank and Olivia's since she was already asleep. The next morning, Diana, Ed and Olivia all returned to work.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
